Livid Leos
by WinterSnowing
Summary: Hitomi has traveled a long way to have a quiet, uneventful life once again. Yet, the King of Gods has another idea, even if it's against his subjects' will. Six egotistical gods land in Hitomi's room and she's faced with the very people she's grown a vendetta against after her parents' passing. Can Leon, ruler of Leo, change her? Or will Hitomi knock him down a large level first?
1. Prologue

**Full Description:** Hitomi Wakahisa has traveled a long way from where she was born to try and bury her past. Only being a handful of years since her sudden move, she wants nothing more than to tuck herself away in an uneventful life filled with work and her singlular friend. Yet, the gods of the stars have another idea, even if it's against their will. Six egotistical gods land in Hitomi's room and she's faced with the very people she's grown a violent vendetta against after her parents' passing. Can Leon, ruler of Leo, change her? Or will Hitomi knock him down a large level before he can return to the Heavens?

So this is, obviously, an OC insert, but it's also a walkthrough of sorts!

The answers Hitomi gives are actual answers/options in the game.

At the end, no matter what ending Hitomi ends up with, I'll post answers for the Blessed and Forbidden endings

Oh, also, warning, Hitomi has a hardcore sailor mouth.

Like she needs some soap.

You've all been warned.

(Picture is my drawing of Hitomi!)

If you have read a prologue of one or more of the other gods stories, written by me, you may skip this one! Bits of it are rewritten, yes, but majority of it does not change. Scan through it for a reminder of how it starts if you want!

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's the evening of July 6th.

"Okay! With this…" I grinned at my neat handwriting, having taken my time writing my wish out for tomorrow. It'll be the Star Festival at the planetarium and even if I'm not a little kid and i'll be working there during it, I still would find time to tie my wish up somewhere. I've done it every year since it's started and I'm not about to just give up my tradition. Plus, my wish was simple enough this time. I was sure it would come true. It wasn't to hard, or out of the way, for the stars to grant it.

Getting up from my desk chair, I tore open the curtains to my terrace, stepping out into the cool air. Looking up, I frowned at the clouds that packed the night sky over my head. How was I supposed to wish on a shooting star? Pray? Ha. That's out of the question. I'm hardly religious. People can do what they want, I'm not going to judge them, it just isn't my thing. My family, however, were all about it when I was younger. They always went on about their deity's and what-not. The only thing that stuck was the whole star bit I guess, like reading my horoscopes and wishing on lights in the sky. I stared up. There could be a shooting star _behind_ the clouds, couldn't that count? I didn't have to see it, probably, so I shut my eyes.

"Please let the skies clear up tomorrow for the festival. If it's cloudy, it's my job to reschedule and that's a ton of work. Plus, I promised the kid I babysit I would help her out with her wish tomorrow." I peeked one of my eyes open and couldn't help the smirk on my lips from spreading. "So get your star-y ass too work and kick those clouds out of the damn sky by tomorrow. Counting on you."

Something flashes in the sky, both my eyes shot open just so I could squint at the clouds. Did I... make the stars mad? That wasn't a firework. Nor was it some kind of moon thing shining through, or a plane flying in the sky-

It flashes again, and this time my eyes easily follow it. It's not hard, seeing that it was growing bigger and brighter as it headed straight for me. I went to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen in my spot as I watched the glowing anomaly grow closer, and closer, and closer, and- And I shut my eyes in fright. If I couldn't move, I at least didn't want to see it as it smashed my face in.

White light filled my vision. Even with my eyes shut it burned and I felt my stomach churn. I struggled, but I opened my eyes again only to see I was no longer at my balcony staring at the dark ass sky, but instead the ceiling of my room. I sit up, my hand going to my eyes to massaged the bridge of my nose. A headache was starting and I could just _feel_ that it was going to be a real shitty one.

"I'm fucking losing it… I thought I was going to be hit by a goddamn meteor-"

"That wasn't a meteor." Something cold encases my heart as it sinks at the unfamiliar male's voice. I slowly raise my head, flitting my eyes over my room until they connect with the source. Or well, a number of options for the source. Six men are standing around my room and I feel my stomach give a nasty flip again. They were all dressed up in some kind of princely cosplay, almost all having either a weird colored wig on, or maybe they were bad dye jobs, couldn't decide. I pause for a moment, before I feel anger bubble up instead of fear.

"Who the _fuck_ are all of you?" My mind began flipping through scenarios as I slowly slipped off my bed and to my feet. Was I drugged? Maybe why I imagined a meteor and woke up in my bed, maybe this was a failed kidnapping.

One of the men, who had grey hair with the tips dipped in blue and only half of his hair tied up in a ponytail, ignored me and went to look out my window.

"Look, look, Dui! This is Earth!"

"Ugh… I can't believe we were actually exiled." Answered, I guess, Dui. That one had normal hair. Slightly ruffled brown locks that framed his small face nicely.

"Geez… I was praying up until the last minute that the king was only joking." This guy had long wispy blonde hair that had the tips dyed in a blue.

"That was naive of you, Teorus." The very dark bluenette gave a subtle, but mocking, smile to the blond now dubbed Teorus. "You shouldn't hold out hope for mercy from the king, for your own sake." Instead of making a big scene, I slowly crept across my room. While they talked, I reached out my hand for my cellphone. When I glance back up to the group, one of the guys pins me with a glare that sent cold shivers down my spine. Yet, his eyes move on and flit across my room instead.

"Tch… What a hovel." My fingers brushed my phone, but his words stopped me. I righted, sending him just as a cold glare he had sent my beautiful room.

"Oi! What was that?!"

"I don't need this irritation. I'm leaving." I ruffled even further. I took a step to get in his face, but the brunette, Dui, spoke up.

"Scorpio, wait! Ichthys, let's follow him!" The grey haired one answered, making him the owner of the weird name I knew I would never be able to recreate with my own voice.

"Pfft, he reeeally doesn't want to have anything to do with humans." I watched in slight satisfaction as three of the men left, leaving only three more to kick out.

"Scorpio still knows how to make his words 'sting'. Some things never change…" The bluenette huffed to himself.

"Ignore him, Hue." The blond answered, letting me put the bluenette with the name Hue.

"Of course I will. I don't have any interest in engaging him… Typical scorpion." This was… they were… really deep into this roleplay. It was slightly annoying. Couldn't they find some other chick to mess with? I had to work tomorrow and I didn't feel like dealing with cops when they came to investigate this group's fancy asses.

"I don't care how much of a hovel this place is; he should watch his tongue, Teorus." I nodded in agreement.

"You just said something pretty mean yourself, Hue."

"Just 'cause my room doesn't fit your stupid roleplay ideals doesn't mean you can knock it! Plus why the fuck are you in my house!?" I set my icy glare on Hue, who sent his dark blue gaze on me. Instead of snapping at me, or threatening like any good robber or kidnapper would, he instead gasped. Either he just noticed me or I had something on my face, but he looked completely enraptured by me, and I knew it wasn't because of my looks.

"Hue?" He snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and I dipped my brows in question. He mumbled 'it was nothing', but something had obviously just happened. I instinctively reach a hand to my face. "Aww, that's no way to treat a lady!" The blond, with a sweet smile and a real prince like aura started to walk closer to me. As he leans in, I slowly raise my hand up out of his vision. I was readying to grab the collar of his shirt so I could bash my head into his for my escape. When his eyes connected with mine he froze, his eyes going wide, making my plan falter.

"You… You have stars in your eyes."

"... That's a shitty pick up line." Before he could answer my deadpanned statement, a new voice rings out.

"Oh…?" The 6th man, who had been standing in the back like the boss of the gang who didn't want his hands dirtied, walked over to me with his arms crossed. His rusty brown hair was choppily cut, and hanging more on one side of his head. They all reminded me of some crappy anime characters in their outfits.

"I see… so that means you're..?" I narrow my eyes up at him. I could feel that he was obviously the main man, but I couldn't back down. I was pissed and I could be just as scary as this popstar boy acted!

"Leon, you're getting too close to her." Leon, which appropriately fitted his fierce behavior, ignored Hue's warning.

"Stars in her eyes? Now I'm interested."

"What is all this about!?" I began rolling up the sleeves of my shirt as I glowered back at the uncaring man. It probably was no where as intimidating as his was, since I was standing in loose pajamas that had turtles dancing on the pants and a go-lucky sun on the shirt, but hell did I try. "I've already called the police. If you don't want to have my fist smashed into your fucking skull and then go to jail, you better get the hell out!"

I had been told, by my friends, coworkers, and family, that I came off too strongly sometimes. I had scared many people off with my brash and violent personality, but I always chalked it up because they didn't get to know me. Yet currently, I think I'm proving them right… now only if these guys would be scared off.

"Hah, the police? Hilarious." Shit. Teorus must know I bluffed. "We're gods." Or not. The idiot was still in his roleplaying, cosplaying, mode.

"Gods?" I couldn't help the snort that followed.

" 'The gods who rule the stars'... does that ring a bell?" He was good at acting, i'll give him that. I did know what he was talking about however. I knew about the Prince's of the Star's, or more commonly, the zodiac signs. I wasn't gonna give him satisfaction however.

"Anyway," Hue cut in, "Please come with us...Actually, you _must_ come with us. It's your destiny.." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. These were the nicest kidnappers I've ever met. I mean, I've never met any before, but I've seen that stuff on TV and whatever. The nice approach only works on kids, however, and no matter how short I am, I was not a little kid.

"Like, guys, I applaud you on your cosplay- like it looks expensive! But it's not working. And the whole live action roleplay is a little weak to be honest."

"You don't believe us? But you just wished on a star!" I quirked a brow at the blond.

"So kidnappers _and_ stalkers? So what if I was making a wish on a star?" I sighed, waving towards the door. "If you guys don't want your pretty faces fucked up, I think you should leave now." Leon turned on me. He was glaring, looking pissed.

"You're only a human, yet you dare refuse the gods?" I sighed.

"Yes, I'm refusing you. I can't say I believe that you don't get that often." As he took another strong step towards me, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. His eyes, which were actually really stunning- i'll ask about what contacts he gets later-, fell on me. He must of practiced this look a lot, because it was really scary. I wanted to just numbly nod my head and follow whatever he said because I was so terrified of what he would do. I would too... If I wasn't confident in my own abilities. When he saw I didn't back down, his glare got worse. "What a noisy woman… Refusing us was never an option…I'll personally make you understand. That shouldn't be so bad, hm?" The smirk he pulled was the scummiest one I've ever seen. It felt like it sent acid drizzling down into my gut and make it bubble with pure annoyance. I wanted to punch that sick look off his goddamn face.

His long fingers traced down my cheek and I shiver at the touch. It felt like he was leaving a coat of slim there. I wanted to sanitize my cheek. "Don't be afraid." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Wow. I never would've thought you'd touch a human, Leo." The blond looked stunned, which gave me a moment to take a big step away from Leon and use my shirt's sleeve to scrub at my cheek. The dirty feeling wouldn't go away.

"This is just a little entertainment. It should be fun…"

"Geez, what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm simply going to make her understand our power, that's all." I had, at this time, grabbed my phone up. The police's number was in and just as my thumb brushed the green button to call, I hear, and see, Leon snap.

The room suddenly vanishes before me and my stomach drops at the new scenery. I blinked multiple times, but it didn't changed. A deep black and blue sky, clouds that clumped darkly above my head, and a bright city below my floating feat. My stomach dropped at the height and, for the first time in a long while, real fear seeps into me.

"P-Put me down!" Leon gives a sick smirk at my stumbled over words and the obvious fright in my voice.

"I could, but...Do you really want me to let you down now?" My chest goes cold as I feel something welling up.

"D-Don't drop me! I was jo-joking!" I hated heights. Oh fucking hell- heights were the _one_ thing I couldn't handle. He took my silence as my answer. "There's no need to yell. I have no intention of letting you go just yet." His words didn't not make me feel better. In fact, he could be across Japan and I still would feel uneasy. "I could let you live or die depending on my mood. I don't think it would be very wise of you to yell any further." I flailed around, unable to stop rolling in the air. Leon simply stood, watching me as I floated without control. I suddenly sunk in the air and I yelped- blindly cartwheeling my arms back. I was caught, my wrist being tugged back by the only one there. My chest bumped his as his other arm sunk down to my waist and held me tightly. In any normal circumstance I would've pulled out of his grip, but I was thousand feet over my city.

As if it was nothing, he began _walking_ through the sky, me practically glued to him since I didn't want to risk falling to my fucking death.

"We're going up a little higher." I shot him a glare as his voice is barely above a whisper, but right in my ear as his hand covers my eyes. I was using all of my self restraint not to push him away from me. It would've been easy since his grip on me was gentle and loose.

The hand is lifted from my eyes and it only takes a single blink to regain sight. Above me isn't a wall of clouds anymore. Instead, like lights were showering me, the stars shined brightly. I feel my heart swell at, not only the view of my favorites things in the whole world, but also the warm light of the city below. They balanced each other nicely.

"It's so beautiful…" The words passed my lips before I could stop them. Leon hummed, tilting his head.

"What is?" I blink myself. My eyes moved from him, to the city, and then to the stars.

"The stars, of course. I couldn't see them because of the clouds but now…" Leon hummed, following my gaze up to the sky around us.

"You appreciate the beauty of the stars? I guess you do have taste after all."

I tried to ignore how negative his wording was. "I've loved the stars since I was little, it was the only thing me and my family could agree on."

"I suppose the noble light of the stars is unreachable to lowly humans-" I hadn't really listened to him and instead spoke the thought that had been at the top of my mind since I had started watching the stars.

"All we get to do is look up at them. Everyone always talks about the stars and how pretty they are. We strive to be with them but it's kinda pitiful." I flickered my eyes to Leon when I realized I interrupted him, but he only stared at me in surprise. I tilted my head in confusion, but he easily regained his composure again.

"Then, have you decided to believe?"

"Believe you and your dress-up buddies are actually gods?" He narrowed his eyes.

"What else would I mean?" I shrugged, keeping my eyes away from noticing the height difference under me and instead latched on to a brighter star above me.

"If this was maybe a dream, I'd totally believe you."

"A dream…? What a self-serving, human thing to think." I snickered as I nodded.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'. "It's my specialty."

"Well… Fine. Now that you believe we're gods, the next thing you need to do is be a good girl and follow me. Come with me."

"Follow you?"

"To put it in human terms, you need to 'have faith'. It's up to you whether you follow me or not." I was really starting to believe that this was a dream. A prick of a guy tells me to have faith in him and follow him wherever he goes- did I watch too much of my drama shows before bed?

"Well… it's time for some entertainment. I hope it's enjoyable." Leon reaches out, touching my cheek and through reflex, I spring back from him. He's simply gives that stomach churning smirk and then- I feel my body drop.

The scream is out of my lips before I can clamp my teeth down. My stomach and heart shoot up in my throat and I choke my own scream off as I desperately look to Leon.

"You're a foolish human to refuse a god… We'll meet again. And when we do, you'll say you'll be mine…" I barely heard him as the city noise grew louder and the stars began fading behind clouds as they were out shined by the lights I fell towards. "I am Leon, ruler of Leo. Remember my name." This fucking assho-

" _No!_ " My eyes fly open as my heart gives a hiccup at the sight. I was once again sitting in my bedroom, the familiar sight of the room calming the bunched nerves in me that were closed to popping. Of _course_ it had been a goddamn dream...but damn, the sensation of falling still crawled down my back and my whole body shook. I got to my feet, hurrying through my morning ritual to try and get rid of the weird feeling coating me. Midway through pulling my jeans on, I realize my window is open. My brow furrowed. Did I forget to close it last night after stargazing? No, it had been cloudy… after that I saw the light and then-... those guys from my dream... Curious, I turn on my TV.

"What was the origin of the mysterious light!? A UFO? A Meteor?" Breaking news bars streamed across the screen and at each headline yelled by the reporter I felt my heart squeeze. The houses filmed were familiar. I knew they were just a street away, in the same neighborhood.

"Shit!" When I saw the time I immediately turned the TV off. I grabbed up the daily horoscope before I jogged out of my house. Luckily the planetarium was just a couple doors down so I didn't have to worry too much about being anymore late than I already was.

When I arrive, I side up next to my friend and begin working like I hadn't just been on thin ice. Hiyori, my coworker and closest - only - friend since I moved, gives me a grin. I was a bit jealous of her. She could wake up to get to work in the beginning of the day and never look less than perfect. She had soft brown hair and big doe brown eyes. She beautifully differed from my very foreign look of naturally ashy blond hair cut short and ruffled to the side, along with my oddly very dark blue eyes that looked almost black.

"Good morning Hitomi-chan, Thanks for finally joining me." I laugh, handing a small kid a pamphlet and give a nod to the smiling father.

"Same to you. You're here, you know, on time as usual."

"Yeah. I even came early since there's so much to do for the Star Festival event. Opening the roof and having people decorate it with their wishes is a good idea." I gave a mock bow.

When I had first moved here, I had been that one out spoken worker who voiced their ideas without the permission of the boss. He, however, had actually likes the idea enough to not only make it a yearly event, but also promote me. We've been on good terms since.

"If only we could see the da-" I paused, momentarily forgetting I was at work. "-ng stars. It's been cloudy almost all of this week."

"Even without the clouds it's practically impossible. The city lights are too bright in Tokyo." I shrugged and nodded.

"I know… But the city lights and the Star's looked so nice when I saw them together." Hiyori gave me a confused look, but was too busy with another customer to see the look I gave in return. That view had been a dream- why the hell did I bring it up? I sighed to myself while keeping up the working smile. I quickly change the topic.

"Did you see your horoscope today?" She shook her head, queuing me to pull out the magazine and splay it out on the under counter that no one else could see but the workers behind it.

"Geez Hitomi-chan, you love stars too much, you're completely obsessed with them." I shrug and nod, flipping through the pages in between selling tickets for tonight. "Tell me your horoscope first." I finally found the page and read it out loud.

" 'Today, proud Leo, you'll have a fateful encounter at work! Stay open minded though. This person is different than the ones you usually keep around you, so you may be apprehensive at first.' " Me and Hiyori connect eyes and before I could stop her, she gives a cute squeal.

"That great! Maybe you'll finally hit it off with someone, maybe it'll even be at the event!" While we chatted more, the customer lines dispersed and we only had a few left before the event would really start.

"Look! I wrote down my wish!" A cute little girl with choppy black hair proudly held up her paper to me. I smile just as sweetly back.

"After you enjoy the stars, I'll help you hang it up high, okay?" The boy next to her frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Who grants the wishes?"

"The stars do! If you wish really hard, they'll just have to grant your wish ya know. Specially if it's up high, closer to them." The family nods in thanks, walking off. Hiyori pins me with a sly smile.

"You really did get only get a job here because you love stars so much, didn't you?" I stick my tongue out at her.

"Hey! You two!" We look over, seeing on of the guys who had worked at the counter with us. He was waving and smiling, just the upper half of his body visible behind the door leading to the roof. "The show is about to start."

"Alright!" I rolled up my magazine and stuck it in the bin with the many others I had at my station. Once I had read the horoscope, they were useless to me.

We checked one last time for customers before we closed up and headed to the roof.

The stars, even with the city lights, shined above us. They weren't as bright as in my dream and no where near as copious either. Yet, people still awed at the sight and hurriedly tied the wishes up as they smiled at the sky.

"Hey…" A little hand tugged at my skirt. Looking, I saw the little boy from earlier, his sister in his mother's arms as she tied up her small wish paper. "I wanna put my wish up high.. Y'know, since you said the wishes up top get picked first…" I grinned, taking his paper and going to my tip toes to tie it above the rest of the wishes.

"O-okay-" I fell back onto my heels, grinning at the happy boy. "Is that good?" He cheered, running off to play with some other kids who had taken to playing a game centered around planets.

Making sure no one was looking, I slid out my own written wish from my pocket and tied it up high, just a little higher than the boy's. I felt guilty. I was too old to actually do this, and believe in stars granting wishes, but I couldn't help myself. I smiled kindly at my own wish, and took a step back to admire the wall of them. I felt a bit too happy seeing so many strung up.

"You make for a lovely scene, surrounded by all these wishes. You truly are a goddess's reincarnation." I spin around at the male voice and felt my heart sink at the sight. Three men dressed like white knock off princes stood around me. They were oddly familiar, but no one in the crowd seemed to know who they were. Whispers began going on about a show at the festival, like a play of sorts. I knew that wasn't true though. These guys was familiar to me, but in a bad way. I found myself taking a step back, but they all took steps forward, stopping inches away from me. I was suddenly cornered.

"Don't be so frightened. I know we didn't make a very good impression last night, so… I'd like another chance at a first impression." Last… night? The brunette that looked the most normal with a kind smile but a scary aura took a step closer. "...Because I want your heart to belong to me and only me." I felt the said organ skip a beat. I almost punched myself.

"Dui, let me say hello too." The boy with the grey hair with blue tips gave me a seductive smile and I blanched. The smile just turned me away if anything. "We finally meet, goddess. I'm Ichthys, ruler of Pisces." His words finally made it all make sense.

These were those _fucking assholes from last night_. It wasn't a dream, or a chloroform induced hallucination. It was those fucking cosplayers again!

The greynette passed Dui, picking up my hand with his completely freezing ones. There were many things I wanted to say as he bowed to kiss my hand, but I couldn't since I could see kids out of the corner of my eyes. I might freely use lewd language, but I wasn't the kind of girl to use it when so many could hear me. It was reserved for when I was by myself or with close friends. ... Or people I hated.

"Dude, You've got the wrong person. I think you're looking for a fellow L.A.R.P-er, and that's just not me." He gave me a quizzical look.

"There's no one else with eyes that beautiful." I narrowed said eyes. Just because my name 'Hitomi' means 'pupil of eye', which was a common name for nice eyed babies, does not mean I'm some cosplayer. "You're the goddess I've been looking for." Women squealed behind me and I had the sneaking suspicion Hiyomi was among them.

Was this was my horoscope was talking about? The, not going to lie, beautiful man and co. are my fateful encounter? … Fuck. This. I was not a happy Leo anymore, Horoscope.

Just when I'm about to yank my hand from his grip before he can actually kiss it, a deep voice speaks up.

"Hey, Ichthys. Quit playing around." Looking up, I recognize the bastard who called my room a hovel before storming out with these other two in tow. "I'm going to be sick if I have to hang around this disgusting place much longer.

"And i'll be sick to my stomach if I have to see your damn face for much longer." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Luckily, they were quiet and none of the kids around me had heard. However, Ichthys had. He gave me a slightly surprised look, almost impressed at what I had said. I took that chance to pull my hand from him and turn to the asshat. His black fringe hung entirely over his right eye. I was annoyed that he pulled it off well.

" 'I wish that something breathtaking would happen at the festival.' " I stare at him, watching as he ripped my wish from the rows of others and read it out loud.

"Tch… How absurd… I don't make a habit of listening to human wishes… but why don't you try me? Tell me some of your ridiculous human wishes." He gave me a condescending look, mocking me with his eyes and tone of voice. I took defying steps forward and ripped my wish right from his hand, to his annoyance. At this, he only loomed over me. "I want to live in a big house. I want to be rich. I want to be beautiful. I'm a god. I could grant any of those wishes easily." I snorted, moving around him and tying my wish back into place.

"God?" He leaned over me, his lips at me ear.

"So come with me. Serve me." I whipped around,.

"Serve _you_?! I rather-" But I was interrupted by another voice I hadn't wanted to hear.

"Granting human wishes is OUR job. Don't stick your noses where they don't belong." Turning again, I watch the second half of the sextet of shit kidnappers appear out of, seemingly, thin air. The one who had spoken had been the ass who had dropped me out of the fucking sky last night.

"I can't believe you guys were able to track her down." Hue glanced over the three closest to me, who all looked a bit annoyed that the other three had showed up.

Teorus, the blond, only smiled. "I guess this is what they mean when they say you can never be too careful."

"What?" Ichthys spoke up. "In that case, you guys are in the wrong for not telling us about the goddess. We do, as they say, have a shared destiny, right?"

"I know we were the ones who hightailed it out of that apartment…" Dui hummed happily to himself as I looked away from them all. Maybe if I snuck back into the crowd while they were talking amongst themselves, I could get away. Even if I had a bone to pick with Leon and the other ass. I think his name was Scorpio.

"Hello? Why are you looking away when we're right in front of you? That makes me sad." I shoot the blond a look. He didn't look sad at all and even if he did I could care less. "You and Leo talked all night last night. How about you and I have some fun tonight." He walks up elegantly and drapes his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I roll my eyes.

"Rather not, actually." Teorus didn't hear me, however, and continued talking.

"So, when you said, 'I wish something breathtaking would happen at the festival'... Could this 'something' be something like this?" With the arm still around me, he snaps his fingers. As I look up to meet his eyes and send him a glare-all these guys were taller than me-sparks of light floated down. I felt my jaw go lax as I watched them gently fall around me. Like stardust, or golden snow, it fell quietly and softly down. No words came to mind as I stared in completely wonder. It was just… beautiful. Yet, it stopped and my attention was drawn back to the smiling fellow blond.

"See that? Something breathtaking happened right away. Now, why don't you come with me?" The enchanted feeling that I had felt watching the golden flurry subsided and I sighed. Were these guys fighting over who would LARP with me? Or maybe who would kidnap me and take the ransom?

"You're flirting with the human too much, Teorus." The bluenette casually pulls me away from the blond. "It's nice to meet you…" I give a half hearted shrug as he smiles down at me. "I'm Huedhaut, ruler of Aquarius. I hope we can get to know each other better." His name was much longer than what I thought it was but, eh, it sounded better than Hue. "And if you're not okay with something, be frank with me and say so. You've always been like that, ever since you were little."

Wait. "Since I was little?" Huedhaut falters. So this.. This wasn't just a recent stalking from these weirdos, but it was since I was a _kid_? This is so fucked. Up.

"Tch." Scorpio was huffing to himself again. "Quit wasting time and get to the point. Are you sure this is really the woman?" I crossed my arms, glaring down the one-eyed ass. I hope he chokes on his hair.

"No doubt about it," Ichthys answers, "She definitely has stars in her eyes."

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes. Hey, woman." His attention goes to me and I stiffened. "Show me your eyes. Now." He yanks me and grabs my chin with his gloved hand, forcing my head up. I immediately pull out of his grip.

"Don't touch me."

"That was stupid… but you're brave, aren't you?" I straighten up, pulling my shoulders back so I could give me best glare right the hell back.

"I'd like to think so." Scorpio huffs again, inching towards me. I stay put, watching him with a fearless look. I could take this asshole if he really wanted to start something. His glare softened the tiniest bit, turning into one that wasn't as pissed. I was a bit taken back. When he wasn't looking so cold, I couldn't deny he had nice eyes and a nice face. Plus his voice wasn't... that bad either.

"Being scared of every little thing is exactly the kind of thing that makes humans so irritating." With a not-so-glare-y look, he loomed over me again. "I simply want to know more about you. Reveal everything about yourself to me." My heart jumped.

"No." He opened his mouth to probably being pissed about my abrupt answer, but instead a high pitch scream rang out, much different from the squealing earlier. I push around the hovering man, looking around desperately for the source of the noise.

"D-Don't climb up there! It's too high! Hurry and get down!"

"I don't wanna! I wanna see the stars up close!" When I look, I see the boy I had helped just minutes ago. He was climbing up to the edge of the roof, wobbling on his feet at the very edge. "If I'm closer, they'll grant my wish!" My heart sunk at the words I had told him.

As if to everything had set out to make it the worst day possible, a large gust of wind blows by and pushes the boy, who I had lead to get into that position because of my ignorant words, to the brink of his balancing limit. As he tilts, I'm already running with my hands out for him.

"No you-" I latch my hand on to his wrist and throw my body forward so I can safely throw him back over to safety. "Don't!" With the momentum I had, however, I didn't stop. Instead I tumbled right over the stone railing and off of the building myself. My heart stops as I see how far up I really am and suddenly I have tunnel vision. The wind is so loud and I can't think as I watched the ground get closer. I reach up a bit too late to grab at something to stop my fall. If I fall from this high up I'll-

" _To put it in human terms, you need to 'have faith'. It's up to you whether you follow me or not. If you believe, the next thing you have to do is follow me. Come with me."_

Leon's voice echos in my ears from last night. All the guys, in fact, come to mind and how they were all insisted they were gods.

...What if they were?

* * *

Disclaimer!

If you have not read Voltage Inc. _Star-Crossed Myth_ aka, where Leon, the gods, and the story comes from,

I HIGHLY REQUEST THAT YOU DO IF YOU CAN

Of course, I've created this story for two main reasons-

One, because the main character, who you are supposed to be, in said story annoys me, like most Dating Sim. main characters do,

Second, because if someone does not have money or time to buy/read it, I have it here

But I hope you all realize this is not at all close to the original story!

It's drastically different in some situations. Same plot line, but different thinking, different speech. I'm giving the story part to it that it lost sine it's mostly dialogue and pictures.

You have all been noticed, have a nice day, and I hope you continue reading c:


	2. Episode 1

**This beginning had a near-rape situation** , which can be upsetting. No worries, Hitomi/MC is fine and handles it pretty well. Also Leon gets what he deserves, like, a paragraph afterwards. High-key this was super hard to write because i became genuinely pissed at Leon- so Hitomi also became super heated.

* * *

 **Episode 1**

Gods weren't real, I had found that out the hard way...But at this moment, I fucking hoped with my entire being that those six men were!

That the piece of shit Leon, who had acted so high and mighty, should use his little floating ability to save me instead of terrorizing me in the night sky!

"Good decision." The familiar voice and the sudden arms around me almost scare me as much as the free fall. The hold is strong and tight, gripping me like I'm some sort of bride. Except I don't feel like a damn bride.

Not at fucking all.

"How the-"

"Foolish human, I heard your wish." I snort, squirming in his hold when his face drew too close for my liking. "Don't squirm." He frowned icily down at me. "I could let you go right now." I immediately freeze when his grip loosens. I know he's _acting_ like he's about to drop me, but my fear chokes me and I can't breath for the few seconds his hands loses grip.

"U-Uncalled for!" I cling onto him. "Don't you _dare_ play around about this!" Leon scowls, but he squeezes me to him.

"...You give a lot of orders, woman." He then goes quiet as he floats upwards. I feel like I should've been more taken aback by it, but after realizing last night wasn't a dream, it was believed in stride.

"So…What if everyone sees you peter-panning?" Leon smirks, but I can tell the reference went over his head completely.

"That won't be a problem. Teo stopped time."

"Teo...Teorus right? The blond." I paused. "Wait, stopped time?" He had said it so casually it had taken me a minute to process it. I guess since he could fly, other powers wouldn't be so hard to believe as well. Leon goes quiet again, not answering me, and lands on the roof. Just like he had said, Hiyori and the others were frozen. My heart melted when I saw Hiyori stopped mid sprint towards the edge, looking horrified with tears in her eyes. I noticed that the other gods were not stopped in time, and were showing mild surprise on all of their faces.

"I can't believe Leon saved her…" The blond was gawking at us.

"That was her wish. You all heard it too." Leon was smirking like any stupid lion would.

"But for her to pick you… How terribly stupid." Huedhaut looked to me, in a mix of pity and surprise, and all I could do is nod along, which made the lot look even more surprised.

"I know." I sighed. Leon was the last person I wanted to call for help, especially since I was still pissed at him from dropping me _out of the fucking sky_ last night. I wasn't about to forget that "small" fact.

"This is probably it for her. She's doomed." Ichthys sighed, looking honestly worried. Which confused me. Yeah Leon was a dick, I had gathered much from our short meeting, but it wasn't like i'd have to ever deal with that shit head ever again after this… Right?

"Hey, Leo, can I start time again?" Teorus asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." The lion then looked to me. "Have you thought of an excuse, woman?"

"...An Excuse?" Teorus smiled to gain my attention.

"I stopped time after you fell off the roof." ...Oh no. "Everyone frozen here clearly saw you fall from the roof." ...God damn it. "So, when they see that you're safe…" My mind began racing for stories to tell the crying Hiyori.

"Hurry it up, Teo." I sent the lion a furious glare. I need more time!

"Geez! You're so impatient, Leo." Teorus pouts, but the lion doesn't seem to notice or care. Leon observes my confusion, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile. Teorus snaps his fingers. Suddenly, time is moving again.

"Hitomi! Hitomi fell off the roof!" Hiyori's choked screams immediately fill the air, tears streaming down her face as she hit the edge of the roof. Then, sniffling and blubbering, her eyes found me. "What…? Hitomi… Y-You're safe!?" Hiyori immediately ran to me, wrapping me up tightly in her arms as she began sobbing. She was shaking like a leaf and I felt my heart fall. Other co-workers began running over too.

"Didn't' you just fall off the building?! How did you get here!?" I held Hi-san tightly as I glanced around to my frightened workers.

"I...Uh…" I looked around and then smiled sweetly. "I did fall, but I grabbed the ledge at the last second," I say quickly before I swing a hand, the one not rubbing calming circles on Hi-sans back, to grab at Leon's arm. "And this _fine_ man pulled me up!" Leon looks down at me with cold eyes and tries to shakes me off, but I dig my fingers in. Hiyori doesn't notice.

"You saved Hitomi, thank you so much!" She bowed deeply to the lion after letting go of me, still crying, but trying to hold back as she thanked him. Around us, the crowd began buzzing about how he had saved me. The lion and the others, though, didn't seem to give a flying fuck about the buzzing, curious crowd.

I looked to the lion, who was frowning down at me. I knew I should thank him, for saving me, but I decided to take it as a repayment for throwing me from the sky last night.

"Boring." He looked annoyed now. His gaze turns strangely intimidating, but I refuse to look away or back down. "There wasn't even one iota of creativity in that excuse of yours."

"I know," I said sharply. "Best I could come up with in such a short amount of time. Better be happy I didn't just spout some godly nonsense instead." The pointed look I give doesn't bother him in the least. His response makes me happy I didn't thank him.

"Whatever. Enough playing around. Come with me." I rolled my eyes as I take a big step away from him so I can guide the trembling Hiyori to the side.

"I really shouldn't be the one crying, you're the one who f-fell…" Hi-san said, sniffling as she rubbed at her arms. I only smiled at her, ignoring the lions obviously pissed face because I,well, ignored him.

"I might've fallen, but I scared you more than that fall could've ever scared me." Hiyori gave a wet laugh at that, stepping out of my hold so she could fully turn to me.

"We both know that isn't true." I pouted. "Even a couple feet off the ground and you'll start freaking out."

"I try to help you out and I get made fun of." Hi-san sniffles but smiles. She looks around at the crowd, who seemed to start thinning out, going back to gazing at the sky.

"I'm going to head back down and tell the boss what happened. Knowing him he'll want to make sure you're okay…" Hiyori looked around me, her eyes on the six gods. "But i'll come get you, okay?" I nodded, waving as she hurried down the stars.

"Human." I whip around at the curt voice, finding myself being stared down by the lion all over again. "If you're going to follow me, you're obligated to serve me." I narrowed my eyes.

"Serve?"

"Did you really think I was going to save you for nothing?... Humans sure have a lot of nerve." I bristled, straightening up as I squeezed my fists in anger.

"There are conditions!?" I feel my body tense in hot rage. "Gods sure have a lot of damn nerve too! You grabbing me tonight makes up for dropping me out of the sky last night!" I seethe, trying to bring down my voice. Though it didn't matter much, no one was noticing or paying attention. I couldn't keep my mouth clean for much longer, I needed to get out of here before I really yelled and a kid overheard.

"I don't care." He states. "As long as you fulfill your obligation to me in the end." I clench my teeth. "Spend one night with me. I'll let you go after that.

"Hm? Leo… Do you know what you have to do?" Teorus looked surprised.

"I've got a pretty good idea."

"Meaning…?" The blue head, Huedhaut I think, also looked confused.

"Meaning, I can imagine what kind of entertainment that weirdo king camp up with." The lion then swiveled to me. "Let's get going." He grabs my arm and pulls at it, but I snap.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I rip out of his grip, but his other hand lingers on my shoulder. "I'm sorry oh-amazing being," The sarcasm dripped from my words like venom. "But some respectable people have a fucking job and don't have time to play with petty assholes like you lot." The five gods seem taken back by my biting words, but Leon's smile widens. The hand on my shoulder tightens and I'm pulled to his chest.

Just as I whip my sharp elbow back into his gut, I hear him snap his fingers.

The scene around me changes in an instant. Suddenly, I'm on the ground in the large, overgrown front yard of a shabby, broken down mansion that I can barely see in the pitch black night. I didn't know how we got here, but I do know that my elbow had successfully smashed it's way into the lion's stomach.

"Feisty," He says easily, pissing me off when I didn't hear a waver in his voice. The hit didn't even bother him.

"Fuck off."

"You should be honored. You're the first human to ever set foot here."

"A shabby shit show like this isn't impressive, even if it's big." The place looks run down, and haunted, and very much unappealing. He boredly rolls his eyes, pushing the doors open and shoving me inside.

…

Okay. So the mansion was a pretty expensive, nice place.

I'm shocked by the complete difference between the outside and the inside to their "godly magic show". The inside is all completely white marble with shining, polished gold details and chandeliers. It's honestly… godly.

Leon gestures for me to move forward. Seeing him block the one way out with his body, I huff and marched into the next room he pointed out.

It… was almost like a victorian themed castle, but only using gold, white, and orange for the colors.

I keep my mouth shut, because I refuse to compliment the place or show any amazement on my face.

"Well then, time for some entertainment." I furrow my brows and slowly look to the lion.

"What does that mean?" Before I can fully turn around, he pulls me to him. I hear him snap his fingers.

The bow and buttons of my uniform begin to undo themselves and dread fills me. I'm quick to pop the buttons back as I have to simultaneously try and pull myself from Leon's hold. For every bottom I fix, another comes undone.

"Don't go putting them back on. You're missing the point." Leon snaps his fingers again and my skirt starts to unzip.

Fear, as if I'm standing on the edge of the grand canyon and looking straight down, bubbles in my chest as I'm unable to keep my clothes from becoming undone and I feel Leon's eyes on my body. I would've beaten the shit out of him if I wasn't so busy keeping myself clothed.

Finally, I'm able to fix every button and zipper and they stop undoing. I pull myself from his arms, surmising that he's the one doing it, and it's whenever he snaps his fingers.

I'll fucking break his fingers off.

He looks disinterested.

"Try that shit again and i'll fucking claw your eyes out."

"Quiet… Don't talk. Try harder to amuse me."

"Go fuck yourself." I spit without hesitation. His eyes grow tired and his amused smirk doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm growing rather tired of this." His look is mocking me and a feral _growl_ of anger rips from my throat. I raise my fists, sinking into my learned boxing position, and swing a jaw breaking left hook. Yet he grabs my wrists, stopping my swing and-

A sweet shiver of pleasure spreads throughout my body from his hand. Fear ripples through me from the feeling that wasn't mine and I immediately try to rip my wrist from his hold.

"You changed your tone… Does that feel good?"

"Let go of me!"

"No one has ever denied the power I was born with, not even the most noble of goddesses, women infinitely more noble than yourself." The blood rushing to my face hurts as it pounds and reddens my cheeks. I try to pull away, but it's a much weaker attempt as the weird sensation makes my legs begin to quiver. His other hand swings over and glides fingertips down my neck and it takes all of my will not to let out any noise.

"Cut it out!" I barely get out, cold fear now searing through me.

"Enough of your blithering. I'll give you pleasure and then i'll return to the heavens."

And I thought I was only scared of heights…

But as this complete douche looms over me, sneering at my struggle to get away from him, laughing at the fear in my eyes as his hands move along my body, I now understood why my dad made me take boxing class before we moved to the city. Why rape was a fear that rooted deep in women who weren't able to speak when they were too scared to move.

This guy was a megalomaniac. He was a sick freak and-

He was a god that my parents loved… This was a god that my parents believed in with all of their might before they died…

The thoughts of maiming his body ran through my head as rage bubbled through my veins.

My parents died believing in him!? Him who was about to rape me for some crazed idea he'd return to the _heavens_!? He was no better than any of the disgusting men that walked the earth preying on girls!

"Sinning again isn't going to get you anywher-" I cut myself off, covering another moan that _wasn't mine_.

"There's no need for you to know anything more than you already do." He then laughed, leaning closer. "Beg for me to give you more pleasure." I stared at him, into his eyes.

I then lurch forward _slamming_ my forehead into his nose. He's stunned. I'm able to rip myself from his hold. Immediately, I can feel my body go back to normal.

"Like hell i'd ever beg from a piece of human sinning shit like you." His fiery eyes snap up to mine as he groans, holding his nose tightly. I eye him, hoping to convey the complete revolt I feel even looking at him. "So what, you feel like you're going to heaven yet? Does that broken nose tell you anything?" I spit in his direction, rolling my sleeves. "Try that shit again and see what happens next."

"You humans are so pathetic. Your ridiculous sense of shame is just one more thing the makes you humans trash."

"Well, this trash just broke your "godly" nose."

"Shut up," He booms, and much to my annoyance, I flinch. "I never asked for your opinion. Humans should bow down before the gods."

"Yeah and I wish I never saw your ugly mug this morning, but not everyone gets what they want, do they?" He clicks his teeth my way, like a pissed lion would.

However, when I noticed how deep in thought he's become, I immediately turn and bolt for the door.

"Typical human." Leon chortles. "I'm a god, or have you forgotten already?"

I hear a snap behind me.

I hit the wall, spinning around to see what was going to happen-

...But nothing appears to happen to either of us. Leon looks just as confused, and a surly smile curls my lips.

"Looks like this so called god is impotent." I snort at my own joke, making sure to stay a second longer to make sure the ass hole heard it, and then I turn and sprint from the room.

I must've taken the wrong door, because I don't go to the first room I had been in, but instead into a long hallway. I curse my luck, but know I can't go back, so I continue down and hope I can find either the exit or a good place to hide. Either way, I had to go to the police, or Hiyori.

The police to tell them a group of stalkers had been chasing me and one tried to rape me and throw me off the side of a building, and to Hiyori because honestly I was barely holding myself together. I went to her if I had dealt with big heights, because they made my legs shake and I wouldn't be able to calm down- and now I was the exact same.

Finally, somehow, I hit the main room. I guess those twisty halls in mansions do sometimes go in actual circles.

Just as I'm about to hit the front doors, Leon slides into view.

"Finished running already?"

...Should've expected him to be waiting at the front door.

"You know, your sinful ass isn't going anywhere near the heavens again no matter what you do to me." He rolls his eyes as he walks leisurely closer to me. Luckily, the dumbass hadn't been right in front of the door and had been behind me. So the more he walked forward, the more I just backed up to the exit.

"I don't need your opinion. You should worry about making yourself useful to me. Has anything ever made you happier than being touched by a god?"

"Moving to Japan, meeting Hiyori, getting a 9-12 job, paying students loans, paying taxes, hearing my father say he loved me and was proud of me before he literally died- to sum it up, practically _everything_ made me happier than getting you slimy hand on my arm." The anger that coats my words fuels Leon's smile.

He was amused at my anger... And I was amused by the bruise forming on the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it would be a pain to associate with a noisy little goldfish like you, but… That anger of yours, I like it. It's rather amusing."

"I'll show you more of it. It usually ends up like your bleeding nostrils. Wanna see what else I can break for you?" I glower hard at him, but it freezes as my back hits the doors.

I reach for a door knob- but my excitement goes cold as I realize he had backed me into the wall, and not the doors. I move to slide over, but his hand slams onto the spot next to my head and I'm stopped.

"Foolish human… What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing if you want your face intact- though it'll probably make it look better." His eyes bore through me, again, like a lions on the discovery channel's Hiyori had an odd obsession with. The ones she liked were all in English, so she didn't understand a word, and usually had me translate for her. They had Japanese voiced versions- but oh no, they sounded more "exotic" if they had the _english_ speaker. Which was absurd because I grew up in America and english was no where near _exotic_.

As the lion studied my face, and I violently glared back, I couldn't help but imagine the two pride leaders on Hiyori's shows. They fight, tearing at each other's fur, going for kills, and then one of them would come out victorious.

I imagined running Leon through with my claws and it eased my nerves.


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

"Ugh! Talk about harsh! I can't believe we can't use our powers!" The sudden voice takes Leon's eyes, and Immediately I duck under his arms and jump multiple feet away from him.

"The king comes up with some dastardly ideas. I wish he would've warned us earlier."

"This is going to be such a pain."

The gods from earlier walk in and gasp at us. Mostly Leon's fucked up face.

"Leon, what are you doing in here…? You aren't having a hard time handling her, are you?" Huedhaut comments, studying the lion's face and slightly pissed look when he notices I had escaped.

"Man… I was all ready…" The blond fake princely one comments. He vague words give makes me nauseous.

"Hm? But… Her clothes all seem a little disheveled. Did Leon already work his magic?" The grey haired ponytail asked, surveying me. He was the one who had a name starting with "I" that I didn't even wanna try to say.

"What, you wanna try too pretty boy? I'd love to try break fingers instead of a nose." The man throws his hands up, immediately looking away from me.

"She shouldn't have picked that stupid lion, the idiot. I almost feel bad for her." The one eyed shit head mused. Honestly, I think even _him_ would've been a better choice. It was… Scorpio, I think.

"Yeah," The blond says. "It's gotta be a little- well, more than a little, pretty tough for her."

"You know it!" Ichthys says, laughing. "Honestly, she got herself into a world of trouble! Though, she handled Leo pretty well." he laughed, nodding to the extremely pissed Leon. His look silences the two.

"Oh crap… Did we make him angry?" Teorus glance to Ichthys, who shrugs and turns to the normal brunette.

"Dui, let me hide behind you."

"I don't think so. I'm not interested in facing an angry Leon either…"

"Teo, Ichthys, you should be more careful." Hue chastises, "Make Leon really angry, and you won't make it back to the heavens alive."

"Damn it…" Scorpio, shifts his glare from Leon to the floor, which seems surprising cause he doesn't seem the type to back down like that. Everyone begins to avoid his eyes, but when they hit mine, I refuse to let up.

"Anyway! We haven't been able to use it since you two left." Teorus suddenly blurts, looking up.

"Yeah. We can still fly, thankfully, but we can't use it. This sucks." Ichthys frowns heavily, almost like a pout.

"That didn't happen to me," Leon brags, though I'm lost about what. For the second I look away from him, he's suddenly at my side and touches my arm. "Shall we continue from where we left off?" His fingers snap and everyone watches as my bow unties itself again and buttons begin to pop open. My elbow flies so quickly into his gut and I've shifted out of his reach so fast that even I'm a little jarred.

"If you want you hands literally _severed_ so you can never snap your little fingers again." I hurriedly button my shirt up. He clicks his tongue, glaring, but just boredly looks to the others, who seem preoccupied with their mouths hanging open at my defiance's to the lion, who seemed to be the main leader or whatever.

"So you guys are saying you couldn't use your powers either, huh?"

"Either?" Teorus says, gaining his voice first. "You mean it happened to you too?"

"Yeah, just once. But when I touched this woman, I could use them again. Meaning…" My heart began to sink.

"You have to be fucking with me…" Ichthys laughs at my word choice.

"Meaning," He says, through giggles. "That unless we're touching the goddess, we can't use our powers."

"I see…"goddess" and "powers"..." Hue eyes are glued to me as he manically whispers to himself. "It must have something to do with her eyes. If that's the case it would fit with what the king said, 'a goddess holds your destiny."

"So…" Ichthys continues, "The king knew about this but he didn't let on?"

"The king is a crafty man. I wouldn't put anything past him." Lion muses.

"I can't believe that even you couldn't use your powers, Leon." Dui comments nonchalantly. The lion shifts his gaze to the brunette smiling face.

"A god, unable to use his powers without touching a goldfish… What a joke."

"Impotent," I sing again, getting the sharp prick of his pupils. I stick my tongue out. Then, I pause. "Goldfish?"

"He's talking about you." I sent Hue a look.

"Got that one, blue. Wondering why he's using it, bud."

"Humans are like goldfish to us gods." Leon fills in with a smirk. "We watch them from above, helping them if something happens. That's all your existence is to us."

"All… it is." I mumble.

My parents were… goldfish?

"So, if we need to use our powers, we can touch Goldie, right?"

"Try it, I dare you." Teorus lips purse at me dark voice, and he ushers for Ichthys to step go and try first. "Also, if you're shortening Goldie from goldfish and not because of my hair, you'll be the second on my hit list, fake prince.

"F-Fake prince…?"

"Tch," Scorpio's tongue click has me looking his way. "This is absurd. Let's go, Dui, Ichthys." I blink, quickly noticing those three wearing the same dark armbands. Why was the two gods, Dui and Ichthys, that I felt the easiest around, were being taken away, and leaving me with the three I was most uncomfortable around? Though.. The less amount of people the easier the escape.

"Uh-oh, he's pissed again."

"Ichthys, let's just go for now."

Ichthys and Dui disappear into another room with the scorpion.

"Those Department of Punishments guys never change."

"So the armbands do group you all. So you three white bands are the… Department of Wishes, right?" I remember them using the term back on the roof of the planetarium.

"You are correct," Hue reassures as Teorus continues in his own little world.

"Someone in our department reminds me a lot of them, though…"

"Don't group me in with those jerks, the lion snaps back at Teorus' teasing.

"By the way, about the goddess thing…" Teorus looks between Leon and me. "Does the fact that Goldie has stars in her eyes really mean…?"

"Yep." Hue says, "There's no doubt about it."

"You guys keeps saying stars in my eyes. Are you making fun of my name, or do you all really just reuse the same pick up lines?"

Teo smiles, bringing his hand out to rest it on my shoulder, but I step out of the way and raise a 'try it again' look.

"They're not visible to humans, so you wouldn't understand, but you have actual stars in your eyes."

"That proves you're reincarnated goddess." Leon nods my way, but I refuse to even look at him and keep my eyes centered on Teorus and Hue.

"It's an odd coincidence that your mother named you Hitomi." Hue says slowly, tapping his chin with a gloved finger.

"Said that it was because she saw stars in my eyes." Hue gives me a look at my words. I pursed my lips, cursing my own words. I had no reason, or any want, to tell these gods about my mother. They didn't deserve to hear of her or my life.

"But there is no way she could be a goddess…" The bluenette then shakes his head, moving on from the topic. "It may be hard to believe, however, we can use our powers when we touch you. That's a fact. That wouldn't be possible with a normal human."

"Pfft," I breathe a laugh. "Maybe that's why I like stars. I've been _seeing_ them since birth." I'm given blank stares.

I hope I get out of this place soon.

I don't know which is worst… almost being raped, or having my jokes unappreciated.

….

It's definitely the first.

"You think you like stars because you're reborn a goddess? What a joke."

"No shit, dumbass," I snap, breaking my vow to not look at Leon anymore. He smiled at my temper, but I ignored it. "It's really sad that a god can't even understand a simple pun."

I knew why I loved stars. They were the things that my parents and I would watch for hours every single night together. They were what my parents loved the most, and bonded the most, with me. From getting a job at the planetarium to getting one of the highest apartments was all so I could continue seeing the star filled sky at night.

But I didn't feel any need to tell these shitty gods this, even if I was berated for a misunderstanding that I wouldn't clear up.

"Either way, you're valuable." The lion finishes with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well that's good news, Goldie!" Teorus smiles at me brightly. "Leo doesn't waste his time on people he has no use for."

"You don't know how much I'm wishing I had never been "reincarnated", fake prince." Teorus flinches again at my nickname. It was sticking until he dropped the "Goldie" thing.

Leon takes a few steps to circle around me, his smirk wavering close to a frown. "I'm not saying I can use her. I gave her pleasure, but I still haven't been returned to the heavens."

"Then, using the mundane skill of process of elimination, and, I don't know, common sense," My eyes are narrowed on the lion and I watch him stalk around. "It's obviously not the fucking answer." Leon glares threateningly at me, but it doesn't shake my resolve to rationally piss him off.

"Without you, we can't use our powers. You will cooperate with us until we can return to the heavens."

"What? Hell no. I don't know if you haven't realized, or grasped any human life that you've had to watch for hundreds of years, but I have a job, and life, and a small amount of patience for bullshit like you and your minisquadron of fallen gods." Leon gives an icy sideways glance as he stops at Hue's side.

"I'm a god- no, I'm the man who saved your life. Are you really going to refuse me?"

"Yes." I spit, crossing my arms in defiance. "You're also a god that's fallen because he did the most human things possible- sin. You are also the man who just tried to _rape_ me because of some dumb illusion that sinning like that would send you back to the heavens!"

"Human, how dare-" Leon begins, but Teorus jumps in front of him. I take this as a godly sign to continue.

"And I'm a human! The woman you've been calling goldfish! How do you expect me, who just learned of this goddess reincarnation, to have the power to _erase_ a sin, something you don't even know how to do!" He huffs loudly, pushing Teorus away, who has begun to nervously give Hue looks, who also seems ready to step in.

"Of _course_ you don't know how to. We'll find the way back ourselves. All you need to do is offer yourself to us, so we can use our powers when we need them. We'll release you when we find out how to return to the heavens."

"Try rewording that, ass. Do you think i'd let your paws anywhere near me? Or any of these guys?"

"We're gods-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you are!" I yell, cutting Teorus off. "You're gods that ignore prays and people who have worshipped you all their lives! You have an ego bigger than the entire celestial body! You could be humans, gods, demons, or _pigs_ \- I don't care." I freeze, though, mulling over the situation as Leon's face contorts and Hue shields me and Teorus leaps to their boss.

I'm unbelievably angry. More rage than I felt in the whole "anger, denial, acceptance," steps back right before I moved to Japan. And, like usual, it was blinding me.

I was hollering at the top of my lungs to _gods_. No matter how much I hated them, I was still a human. The power level between us was pretty big. I knew they wouldn't kill me, I was the precious reincarnated goddess. But… That didn't mean they couldn't make my life a living hell. They definitely had the power.

"Hey, lion." Leon stops his violent ranting to Teorus, and snaps his flitted eyes to me, who had stepped out from behind Hue. "If you let me go home, and never keep me here for more than a couple hours at a time, i'll agree to be… cooperative."

A cheshire like smirk curls his lips.

"BUT, I swear if you try anything like you did today it won't be just your stupid nose bleeding. Also, i'll only help you for an hour at a time."

"What right do you thin-"

"Okay!" Teorus interrupts Leon, who rolls his eyes as the blond happily claps his hands together and looks to me. "Let's get started. Why don't Goldie and I go check out the human world?"

"...That was you goal all along, wasn't it, Teo?" Hue raises an accusing brow, and the blond looks away like a kicked puppy.

"It's not like that… It's just that it's important for gods to observe humans up close." I blink, a bit surprised. I'd never thought i'd hear something so reasonable come from these guys. Hue frowns, though.

"Those clothes are going to stick out… You can't use your powers now, so you should probably try to avoid unnecessary trouble." Teorus nods like a child being told something they're forget a second later, and then looks to me.

"Then, Goldie, can you get some human clothes for me?" I blink slowly, the innocence of his and Hue's interaction calming down my anger.

Towards them, at least.

"I mean… I guess? I'd have to go to my place. Actually… I don't think i'd have any clothes that would fit you…Cause all I have are _my_ clothes.

"Of course. Didn't you just say you didn't want to be here? Did you think a human would be able to live in the mansion of the gods." I flick Leon off, refusing to even give him a response.

"Aww!" Teorus points. "I didn't think you'd agree Leo! It would be so much more fun to live with Goldie!" I pull a look that makes Hue snort and hide his smile.

"Teorus," Leon rolls, eyeing Hue. "We may be on Earth, but I'm not so far gone as to shack up with a goldfish."

"And I have standards that involve not living in the same house with six strangers, where one of them assaulted me. Also I don't like rooming with utter dicks." Leon clicks his tongue, reaching out to grab my arm.

A cold shiver runs through me as I flinch away and stumble.

My heart is racing as I stare wide eyed at him.

"Human," Leon says, finding it amusing that I reacted in such a way. The idea of him touching me I… I don't think I could. I was…

I was scared.

The idea stuns me, and I don't see Teorus waving his hand in front of my face until he gently pokes my cheeks. I come back.

"Leo just wants to put you back to you home." I nods slowly, and then shake my head. Instead, I hold my hand out to Teorus. He looks between it and me, gives a glance to Leo, and then takes my fingers.

There is not even the slightest of reaction when he holds my hand, other that the snap he gives to open the front doors and reveal my apartment.

"The door to your apartment and the door to this mansion are connected," Leon says. "It's a one-way connection. You won't be able to get back here by opening your door."

"But you lot can just come in whenever? Perfect." I sigh, but flicker my eyes up to the blond when he squeezes my hand, which he had yet to drop.

"You see, the front door to your apartment isn't connected to this door. After you buy the human clothes, put your hands on your door and wish. Once that wish reaches us, we can connect the doors." I nod slowly, looking to my apartment that seemed very misplaced compared to the rest of the apartment.

Then, it clicks.

"I get it. You lot are the Department of Wishes, right? You said it at the planetarium… If I wish for the shortcut, you guys'll know cause it's a wish. Since the door is already one-way linked, it'll be easy to open it even without my help."

"You...Human understanding has its limits when it comes to the powers of the gods. In keeping truth with that, humans cannot overturn decision gods have made. You've… accepted both rather easily." I shrug his way.

"If you've been following, I have probably been the least cooperative human in the history before three gods. But.. I'm not completely stupid. The faster I agree and bargain, the quicker I get home."

"End of discussion," Leons cuts in, forcing Hue and I to focus on the rust head. "If you don't want to input the wrath of a god, which you deserve, you'd better try to get on my good side." He then shut the door, opens it to, not my apartment, but a dark void, and walks through with a slam.

The loud laughter that peels from me causes Teorus to start snickering at his place at Hue's side.

"Shh, shh, you can't laugh!" Teo tries to says through his own giggling. I wipe the tears from my eyes, quick to try and muffle the shouts as Hue narrows his eyes on me.

"...To put it in human terms, he's the minister of our department, the Department of Wishes. Only Leon, the head of the department, can enter that space."

"The inky black darkness?" Hue confirms with a nod.

"We can't go in there." Teorus chirps. "It's reeeeeally scary. We have to be careful not to accidentally open the door onto that space, lest me "incur the wrath of a god"." Both of us start giggling again at the absurdity that was the lion. Hue rolls his eyes at Teorus, and then turns to me with a small nod of his head.

"Please, you've been here long enough. Go home for the day." Hue walks past me, reopening the door the lion shut, to show my apartment once more.

"See you soon Goldie!" I blink, a bit surprised Teorus was saying goodbye. I stop in the doorway and, after a second though, turn and give a smile.

"Hope not!" I wave cheerily and then shut the door behind me.

I sigh, my knees giving out mid step and I fall face first onto my couch. I groan loudly, feeling the need to either call Hiyori, or punch multiple holes in my wall.

Today... I had met the very gods my parents worshiped from birth to death. The gods that they prayed to every night, the ones that started my parents love for the stars, and the ones that ignored my father's sobbing plights as he watched my mom die.

That's.. Right…

It's why I became so furious with Leon. Other than the obvious reasons, he was also the one who had heard my dad's wishes- the one that ignored his crying for his wife to get better so she could come back to our tiny family and not leave the middle schooler daughter with only a dad for the rest of her life. My parents, who had only wishes and prayed to those gods of the stars, were abandoned by them. My mothers passed away with cancer, and my dad soon after. Even his last damn words to me were about their vile gods.

Having seen them…

My hands trembled and I shot up, whipping around to crash my white knuckles into the wall.

"Why?!" I yell to know one.

Immediately I regret it when I hear my neighbor move around. I sigh, my hand slipping to my lap as my forehead bumps the dent I had just made.

Why… did I have to learn that I was right?

It was obvious I was pissed that my parents gods left them- mostly because it angered me that they believed so hard when there really was no god. Yet… Those six assholes proved, not only, that they were real and had been there to hear them, but also that I was right to curse them. Egotistical, horrible, wicked gods that believed they were everything even though they were now on this planet, asking a girl for help, because they had sinned just like the "goldfish"

I take a deep breath, and then lean over to pick up my cellphone. I always left it at home. Wasn't like I ever needed it since the only friend I had in Japan was Hiyori, and I always saw her at work.

I'm quiet as the phone rings.

"Hitomi-chan? Are you okay? You ran off…"

"Hey… Hi-chan. Sorry about that…"

My entire body relaxed at her voice, and my heart returned to normal as I leaned back and began a quiet chat with my friend.

Days later, after our early shift at the Planetarium, I convince Hiyori to come shopping with me.

"Okay so, what's next on the list?" I ask, grinning as I nudge Hiyori with my bag loaded arms.

"What did you just get?" She asks, looking down to the paper bags. "I didn't even notice… but they multiplied." I snort.

"Yeah, I ran in and got some clothes while you were looking at those flowers." At this, Hiyori pauses on the sidewalk. When he brown eyes snap to me, I realize my mistake. "Wait- no-"

"Those are the clothes are for that guy that saved you from the roof!? That's so cute!" I cringe as Hiyori begins her walking again.

I couldn't tell Hiyori that I had been nearly raped. Not only did I not want her to worry anymore for me, but also because there was no easy way to explain why I was now helping him and the others.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you have a boyfriend that hot! I'm super jealous!"

"Ha! He's a piece of shit, Hi-chan. I'd never date trash like that." She nodded slowly, and then smiled.

"I knew it. Those guys were totally full of hot air!" I hide a smile at her childish censor for cursing.

"Wait, what guys?" I nudge Hiyori to the side to slip around a touchy couple, shielding Hiyori from being knocked over by them. She nods in thanks.

"These five guys kept telling me all this weird stuff about you and him. Like how you fell in love with him at first sight and how you promised to serve him always or something."

"Ew," I say, unable to react any other way. Hiyori laughs brightly.

"They also said he's a magician?"

I imagine the lion hunched over a black top hat pulling out a rabbit and I can't help but start to laugh.

"Yeah. Card tricks and everything. Hey- can you-" Hiyori immediately helps me by taking some bags from my arms, and immediately circulation is restored. I take the list from my pocket, then, and begin scanning the items we had halfheartedly jotted down.

It was another plan night for us. Tonight, we'd buy everything, and then tomorrow we'd hang out after work and Hiyori would sleep over at my place, since the Planetarium was closer.

"Oh, uh…" Hiyori grabbed my eyes, her cheeks going a soft, rosy red. "I got a boyfriend, you know…"

"..You what?" My jaw drops at Hiyori's flustered look.

"I-it's the guy I've been seeing, lately. After the event at the planetarium he asked me out.. Officially."

"He was the one who came with us to dinner at the boss's, right?" She nodded slowly.

"You said you liked him.."

"I did. I did."

It wasn't that Hiyori needed my permission to date someone, or something. However, I had been the one to warn her of the seemingly abusive man she dated last. She thought I was wrong, dated him, and a month later I had to come charging in because he had started beating Hiyori, and she had tried to hide it from me.

I had now become Hiyori's go to, because she was terrified of ever getting into another relationship like that.

Another reason I couldn't tell her what Leon almost did to me.

How would she be able to trust me to save her, if I almost was unable to not save myself?

"Remember the Horoscopes you read that day? They both really came true, huh?"

"What?" I blink, though I do quickly remember my tradition. "Oh right. Mine was a "fateful encounter", and yours was "love will find you", right?" Hiyori nodded quickly. "Ha. Believe my horoscopes now?" She laughed, batting at my arm.

Leisurely, we finish the rest of our shopping.

We split the items, and walk our separate ways to our places.

When I get to mine, I'm quick to put all the food and drinks into my fridge, and then throw all of the sets of guy clothes into an empty bag. If I did this tonight, I wouldn't have to bother with it tomorrow.

Also, the sooner I did it, the less likely those assholes won't just barge in.

Setting my hand on my closet door, I begrudgingly wish for the godly mansion, and fling the door open.

Sadly, it worked.

The white marble and gold lined foyer is splayed out to me and, with a huff, I step in and shut my escape.

"Yo, got a delivery!" I yell, but only my echo answers me. "The clothes for your asses!"

Still, nothing.

"Imma leave it here, then!" I pause, for a moment, and then drop the bag.

I wasn't about to hand deliver this shit to them. They could come and get it themselves when they came to try and chastise me for not bringing it to them.

My hand, which was about to grab the doorknob, is stopped by distant mumbling of voices. I frown, slowly turning around to see if I can spot where the intangible voice come from but, unsurprisingly, can't.

"Hello?" I try, but with no answer, I decide to find out who was ignoring my yelling.

If it was Leon, i'd cap his ass.

The voices take me down a hallway, much like the one I had seen before, but shorter. I check every door, which was locked, until I come to the very last one, which is just slightly cracked open. The noises that accompany the voices immediately have me pulling a face of disgust.

Slapping and moaning was not just the gods hanging out and playing a card game.

"I want… more…!" Coos a delirious womans voice.

"What a cute little goldfish…" That's Teorus's voice. "If you want more, come here."

"I want you too.. Don't tease me, Leon…" I silently gag, glad I didn't peek into the room.

"If you want to be touched, come to me." Second after Leon's voice, I hear a grunt in annoyance.

I shake my head and turn away.

"Oh? Peeping in on us…?" I pause, my face falling into a glare at the wall at Leon's knowing voice. "Not a bad way to spend your time, I suppose."

"Heh, Goldie saw us!" Teorus calls out, "Do you want to join in? I'll do all kinds of nice stuff to you."

For a moment, I do nothing.

And then I'm charging at the door and slam it open. All eyes shoot open to me, and I avoids all of them but Teoru's and Leon's.

I make sure to keep eye contact because everybody in the room was completely naked.

"In your dreams fake prince. I dropped off your human clothes like you wanted." I then grind my teeth a little in annoyance. "Aren't you two supposed to be gods? Gods who were so grossed out by "goldfish"? Why're you both doing _that_?" At my clipped voice, Leon suddenly stands. I purse my lips and then immediately turn around and begin walking away.

"What do you mean by "that"?" Leon follows after me, ass naked.

"Oh my god don't come near me you creep!" I hear his loud bare footed steps behind me, and I quicken my own.

"How dare you tell a god to stay away!"

"Yeah, well come fight me about it when you're not butt ass naked as the day you were born!" The hallway gives way to the foyer, and now his bare feet slap on the uncovered marble.

"You sound upset.. Did you want pleasure too?"

"Wh- no! I rather eat sea urchin!"

I really.. Really… hated sea urchin.

Leon laughs cruelly at my back, as if he isn't the one nude in the middle of a manion chasing some girl.

"Humans swarm around me when I offer them a treat. They're like tragic little goldfish hungry for a bite."

"You know, you're really weird.. Like the creepy weird that usually gets you arrested just by walking too close to high schoolers."

"If you're honest about what you want, I'll take pity on you and give you pleasure too."

"Doesn't that kind of stuff mean anything to you?!" He laughs even louder this time, and I hope he ruins his voice.

"I figured you'd say as much." I stop, just before the door that leads to my apartment, and I slowly turn around and meet his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raises a slim eyebrow when I face him and his grin curls up high.

"Humans are always talking about that stuff. 'Feelings', 'love', 'meanings'. What is this 'love' you speak of? Attachment? Jealously?"

He wants a response, but I stay quiet.

"If it is, then you're in love with me right now."

"OH, and how'd you figure that one out?" He slowly creeps closer, but I hold my ground.

"You don't like seeing me with other women, do you? That's what humans call 'jealousy', correct?" I blink, and then snort.

"Aw, do you want me to care? Is that why you ran out, chasing me? Please. When I'm jealous or attached, it's really fucking obvious. Lion, i'd never, ever, get that way about you."

"You say that.." He then takes a step into my personal bubble and my eyes catch something I hadn't noticed before. It's a black and purple tattoo-like mark on his left pectoral. "Kneel before me and beg for pleasure, just like those animals in there. Do that and I'll comply. I swear on my name as a god."

"Leon…" I say slowly, my hands fluttering out to rest on his chest. He smirked, lowering his hands to cover mine. "Keel over." I shove him back, and he stumbles, almost falling if not for the pillar.


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

He speaks about love as if it's a joke. Like it's either not real, or something ridiculous that could never truly exist. I had never been in love, but I had seen my parents, Hiyori's parents, and many of the couple that came through the Planetarium.

Leon glares at me, annoyed that I had the gall to do something physical to him. Again.

"You're testing my patience, goldfish."

"You guys sound like you're having a fun chat. Can I join in?" Teorus, unaware of the tension, skips in with a bright smile. He steps between Leon and I, preventing the lion from coming any closer.

"Don't get in the way, Teo.."

"You're always rejecting the idea of love. Love is important, Leo." And, again, I'm surprised that Teorus was saying something reasonable and agreeable. Other than the shit nickname he gave me he.. Wasn't too bad.

"Your pet theory about love is a joke." Leon responds, and my face falls at the name of the "theory". "If love is so important to you, get back in there and tend to the goldfish."

"Oh… They started to get noisy and annoying so I stopped time. Apparently, I can use my power even if I'm not directly touching the goddess."

"Oh shit, really?" Teorus turns around, nodding. I'm quick to see that he had pants on, and Leon had some tiny little speedo shaped thing on. I immediately meet Teorus's eyes, not wanting to look anymore at the horror show. "I guess not all of the godly powers are sealed, huh?"

"Sorry, Goldie." Teorus suddenly says, frowning. ..Gosh that look really just look like a hurt puppy. "Leo's always like this…"

"No shit. I noticed pretty quickly." Leon glared at me over the blond's shoulder.

"He doesn't under how wonderful love is.." I nod slowly, feeling a bit out of place at the serious topic brought up by a man who was just in a fucking orgy.

Leon looks bored with the conversation and leisurely sits down on a bench not too far away.

"So, how about you give me some of your love, Goldie? Let's have some fun."

"And any redemption you gained has immediately been washed away. Good chat naked duo, but I think I'm done today."

"I want lots of love from eeeeverybody!" As he says this in a child-like voice, he suddenly falls onto me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, nuzzling the side of my head.

"What th- get off of me!"

"I'll lavish you with my love in exchange," he whines again, rocking us back and forth like a hyperactive kid. "So, give all your love to me and only me." I push his arms over my head and step out of his grasp. He pouts at me.

"If you want tons of love, why don't you just love one person?"

"Love one person? Why?" At this, I cock my head in complete wonder to how this obvious answer wasn't, well, obvious to him.

"Because if someone loves you, they want you to return those feelings. You have to split your love up to multiple people if you don't just focus on one, and then they'll notice that you aren't theirs and their love will dwindle until it goes away."

"Mmm… But I _can_ love them back. I give eeeeeverybody all the love I can."

"Teorus-" Leon's laughter cuts me off. Teo huffs when I avert my gaze to Leon so I can glare.

"Are you really that into Leo?"

" _God_ no. Why do people keep thinking that?"

"Or…" Teo's childish smile falls to one that has my guard go up. "Is it that it turns you on for me to do this to you in front of Leo?"

"What?"

"Leo may have been born with the power to give pleasure, but… I don't need that to steal your heart, Goldie." I blink slowly.

These… guys were so stupid and full of themselves and it was laughable. I honestly found Teorus approaches _funny_. The blond loomed over me again, smiling as if I truly was flustered on some level by his words.

"Aren't you honored to be the object of a god's affections?"

As soon as he arms go to wrap around me, my hand goes flying.

The slap rings loudly in the foyer and, for a moment, no one speaks.

I, of course, break the silence first.

"You can call me a goldfish, laugh at humans, make fun of love, and think you both are above everyone- but let's get one thing straight-" I jab my nail into Teorus's chest, making crescent moons to accent my bitter words. "None of that shit flies with me. How many times do I have to say I don't give a fuck if you're gods? Maybe you think I'm a goldfish, but I promise you, if you both try any more shit with me, you'll find out I'm more similar to a fucking shark."

"Oh-ho… so fiesty…" Leon laughs from his spot, standing and walking over to the still stunned Teorus. He taps the blond and he seems to finally break from his stupor. His eyes glide to Leon and then his face snaps to look on the brink of tears.

"G-Goldie hit me- and it huuuuurt." Teorus then looked to me, trying to work puppy eyes that I ignored quite easily.

"This is boring," Leon drawled, nudging Teorus away from me.

"Eh? So you _do_ like Goldie after all?"

"Are you deaf? I said this is boring. This woman…" His eyes fall to me. "She made a much better angry face last time. You simply aren't enough for her, Teo."

"Wh-" Teorus suddenly grabbed onto me again, hugging my head tightly. "What a meanie! I _know_ I've got what it takes to satisfy Goldie!" He started to whimper and, with a snort, since I found him no longer a threat, just pat his arms, which has him swooping me up to his chest and lifting me off the ground so he could hug me to his height.

"Te-Teorus! Put me down!" Without thinking, I cling to him.

"Goooooldie! Let me love you!"

"Put me down you ass!"

"That's enough for today. Any more would be a waste of time." Leon snapped, batting Teorus's arm. He reluctantly put me down, unraveled his arms, but refused to let go of my shirt, which he held pinched in his fingers like a kid not wanting to be lost in a crowd.

"Yeah, I bet the pets are waiting," I drawled and, as if on cue, their wanton voices call for the gods from the neighboring room.

"Oh. I guess my power ran out." Teorus glances up, and then frowns more as he looks to where he held my shirt.

"Ran out?" I ask, picking up the bag of clothes at my feet to shove at the half naked blond. He blinked, dropping his hold on me to start rooting around.

"Yep. I can only stop time on Earth for five minutes at most. It's cause my power is being suppressed right now…"

"Right, 'cause of that mark or whatever from your… king?" Teorus nods, and opens his mouth to explain more, but suddenly a bunch of the women from the other room appear and cuddle up to the two gods.

"Don't touch me." Leon snaps, eyeing the women with actual disgust, "I have no more use for you."

"Don't say that," One of the simple brunette whines, trying to act cute. "It makes me sad…"

"Geez. Leo's aaaaalways like that," Teorus comments, his hand caressing the woman around him with no hesitation. "It's okay, goldfish. I'll take all of you." The woman hurry to Teorus's open arms and I roll my eyes. He treated them like pets- … oh. The pet love theory. I get it now.

"I thought I might be able to return if I gave pleasure to a human other than you. But it was pointless." Leon says, ignoring everyone in the room.

"Well, duh," I say, crossing my arms. "If you were born with that power, why would that, when you're being punished, be the way to get back to the heavens? If anything, the real solution would to be not to mess anyone up with your power for an extended amount of time." He opens his mouth to retort, but seems to agree with me. He doesn't show any actual sign that he does, though, other than not retorting.

"It wasn't a complete loss." He continues as if I hadn't just spoken. "That other entertainment was enjoyable."

"You mean your pets?" At that, Leon frowns, as my words are overheard by Teorus.

"Oh! Right! I won, Leo." Leon frowns even more.

"Whatever. It was because you were making too much noise. No one would want to look." Teorus gasped as I stood, clueless.

"Okay, fill me in, what the fuck did you two do?"

"The truth is," Teo begins, "We made a bet about what you would do when you arrived, whether you would peek into the room to see what we were doing or not."

"A...bet. What if I didn't come today? How… How long have you guys been doing this?"

Neither answer my questions.

"You acted just like I thought a goddess would!"

"She's not even a goddess, Teorus, she's a human."

"But I still woooon." Leon looks very pissed, and I'm happy that Teorus somewhat took my side. But...

"Gods shouldn't be betting on people either, ya know."

"You sure have a lot of wrongs and rights for how a god should be, goldfish." Leon grins my way, but it falls when one of the women suddenly drapes herself on him.

"Come on, Lord Leon..Please..I want to be with you."

"Get away from me. I'm not eccentric as to be interested in a useless, base creature like you."

"You're the one that invited them here and lead them on," I say, waving at the nude lady, who did look honestly hurt at Leon's words, though I'm sure most of it's true meaning went over her head. "And then to say you have no interest is kinda contradictory."

Leon narrows his eyes on me, as if I had just been that woman.

"It looks like you've misunderstood. I'm only associating with you because as the reincarnation of a goddess, you may prove useful to me. If it weren't for that fact, I would have thrown you away long ago."

"I know. And I still curse my lineage for it."

"What a waste!" Teorus pipes up, his attention on the woman the lion rejected and not on the actual conversation. "She worked her hips like crazy for you, but you're going to reject her?"

I pull a face.

"Couldn't you say it in any other way…?"

"Leo doesn't even kiss!"

"I….I don't care."

"Kissing is great. He's missing out." Teorus, to prove his point that very much did not need proving, swooped one of the girl into his arms and began to deeply kiss her.

"You're hopeless," I breathe, looking away from the two and winding up making eye contact with the lion.

"You sure are brazen, looking at me like that."

"Oh and the way I'm _looking_ at you is a thing now too? You know, I wouldn't have made eye contact if you weren't looking at me first."

"You really like tiptoeing the line, don't you?"

"You line must be pretty far off if I still haven't crossed it. That's.. I can't really comment anything negative on that since I've broken your nose and I wasn't locked away in a cloud or something." Leon snorts, and then raises a brow.

"A..cloud?"

"I don't know. Do the heavens have jails? I'm asking you because I'm sure your ass would know it well."

"It sucks that we couldn't return to the heavens!" Teo says, breaking the lion and I's look. "But there's no need to be so grumpy, Leo. Be careful Goldie, Leo's got another name, "the wild lion of the heavens"."

"The wild Lion of the Heavens.. Sounds like a strippers name."

"A...Stripper…" For a moment he looks clueless and then he's laughing loudly, going red in the face.

"Goldfish…" Leon draws out in a deep voice to warn me as he bats at Teo who finally gains his breathing back.

"Well… It's actually Leo's nickname. Leo is crazy strong. If he really got going, only the king would be able to stop him. That's why, in the heavens, everyone other than the king is scared of Leo."

Huh.

So…

Meaning that I've only been semi safe with bad mouthing him because I'm his ticket back to the heavens?

I… should let up, shouldn't I? If he's so powerful that other gods fear him, than my life was in danger if I tried hurting him again-

Pfft.

At this point in time, I didn't care if he was the actual king of gods. I had yet to be threatened, and call it naivety, but I had yet to see this power, and it was being hindered by the branding his king game him, so I was going to keep my morals straight. I wasn't just going to let him walk all over me because he had the potential to ruin my life.

I absolutely hated people like him. I wasn't going to just give up standing up for myself. I wasn't like that. I was never going to let people walk all over me. Never again.

"Teo," Leon calls out to the man soaking up the "goldfish's" attention, "Do something about these women. They're an eyesore."

"Ok, ok." Teorus immediately pulled himself from the mess of limbs. "Well, ladies, see you later." They follow the blond like a miniature nude parade out of the room, their clothes picked up during the march and put on as they walked.

Which… was weird and kinda impressive.

When they were out, Teorus returned to the spot at my side.

"Man… There's still _so_ much more I wanted to do with them.."

"You really are obsessed with touching humans. Biggest weirdo in the heavens…" I wanted to laugh, because I never thought I'd hear the lion say something as docile as "weirdo" as an insult.

"Geez. There you go with that again.." At that, Teo leans on me. He and Leon, at some point, had gotten dressed in their white god uniforms and were no longer buck ass nude in the foyer of their house. "Unlike you, Leo, I don't have women lining up saying, "I don't care if you don't love me, I want to be with you"."

"Ugh. That's the worst," I say, pushing off Teorus's arm from around my shoulders, which ends up with his elbow there instead.

"It's because, next to the King, he's the most powerful. Nearly all of the goddesses in the heavens are into Leo. That's why he's numb when it comes to love. Right, Leo?" The lions huffs, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear like a lion fixing it's mane.

"I don't care enough about love to even say I'm numb to it. I don't need the mobs of goddesses coming to me for pleasure, either."

Did these guys even know what love was? Liking someone because they're all powerful and could raise your god level if you were with them wasn't _love_ , and fucking strings of people wasn't _love_ either. Love was… Love was gentler than that, warmer, kinder. It was a mix of… Of, I don't know, being able to know the other well enough that you could read their emotions without them even trying to convey them, and being able to sit in comfortable silence under the stars, basking in their glow and each other's company. Love didn't have to be physical. It could, but what Leon and Teorus kept describing… That wasn't love. Not the real thing, at least.

Did… Gods even know what love was? Or were they so detached that they couldn't say more than some stumbled over example of it?

"You look like you have something to say." Leon and Teorus are eyeing me. Most likely since I had batted away Teorus's elbow, which had been resting on my shoulder for a while now.

It didn't bother me much anymore, since he had stopped trying to hold me. I knew if he got so upset over a slap, that wasn't even that hard, that if I really fought he'd back down. It was probably bad of me to lower my guard down so easily… but I was comparing his attitude and actions with Leon's now, so everything he did seemed incredibly docile.

"Well...It just occurred to me that the way you think is a little sad." I cock my head as I spoke, running a hand through my hair to push my bleached bangs up and back from my forehead. "All you care about is how useful women are to you."

"You can't tell me what love is, yet you dare lecture me on love? Love is just an illusion."

"Maybe you say that because you've never had a real experience. Look, not even trying to get at you on this one." I raise my hands, showing mock surrender. Leon's lips twitch at the gesture.

"It's like I said. Love is just being drunk on attachment, jealousy, and desire. Love is nothing more than a pretty word used to describe that state."

"That's wrong." He sneers at my protest. "Love is… it's…imagine a person that you'd want to spend the majority of your time with, alone, without sex. That you would want to see everyday if you could, maybe every minute. Yes, love has jealousy and desire and attachment, but those are the simplest, most dumbed down terms you could use to describe it!"

I'm mad with myself that I'm getting so upset that these gods don't understand that love is more than what they've dumbed it down to something sinful. I think it's a mixture of I hadn't ranted to Hiyori in a while, but also because these were gods and- weren't gods supposed to love humanity? Leon and Teorus could barely get their minds out of the gutter- they aren't able to fathom the idea of just really, really, really liking someone.

I guess love is more human and singular than I thought…

"I desire power," Leon barks, "Not something meaningless like "love". Everyone submits to power in the end. With power, everything goes your way."

"You know, I've noticed something Leon. Your thought process is pretty fucking twisted."

His playful, mocking, grin drops.

"Oh-ho?"

"You know, here's a bet for you Teorus," I suddenly say, whipping my head to look at the blond at my side, who points at himself wearily. "I bet you that the real reason Leon keeps saying all this pessimistic shit about love is because the real problem is that he doesn't trust the people who love him, because he's scared they'll let him down if he does." I give a slanted burning look to the lion. Leon glowers and tries to bring his shit eating smirk back, but immediately I see that it's dimmed and meaner than before. His eyes traced over me and then he slowly shakes his head.

"Trust in love… What a dumb human thing to say. Only a weak, powerless being could cling to pointless delusion like that."

"So I'm right. You don't trust anyone."

"I trust those worthy of my trust. That's a different story. But I would never trust someone who talks about foolish things like love."

"Like I give a shit if you trust me or not. Love and trust, I'm positive, go hand in hand. It's probably the one "pleasure" you haven't experienced. Lil' ironic since you were born with that power."

At this point, I think I've crossed that line he had set so high. Either I really pissed him off (because I'm right), or he's just about to make the excuse that he's bored or something and wave me off. Teorus, who's sunken further behind me, has begin to nervously drum his finger on my shoulder blades.

Leon's voice starts. And the sudden tone it takes has me realize that I _definitely_ crossed the line. Fuck. It's only been a day, too.

"If you're going to say all that… Serve me."

I slapped my forehead. "Literally nothing I said was heard."

"Serve me and show me this "love" that you speak of. Prove the existence of love in a way I'm satisfied with, and i'll believe it."

"This… This isn't some shitty rom-com show plot-"

"Don't worry," He cuts in, "I'm not actually expecting you to be able to show me anything. You're just a weak human, unable to get by without using the gods and false ideas like love as crutches."

"I _know_ you're trying to do the whole reverse psychology thing, where you piss me off to the point I do what you want just to show you you're wrong, but the literal whole point of this conversation was to say that you have to show trust and love to someone who already trusts and loves you. Do you _think_ that I trust or love you? I'll answer for you: _No_."

"You can show him examples, Goldie-chan!" Teorus arms fly around me. He hugs me as he suddenly becomes hyper about the conversation he had been dead quiet during.

"Goldie-chan…?" I question with a twitch of my brow.

"Show him other humans!"

"Teorus. Love isn't- "

"Don't say it's supposed to be something precious to be given out indiscriminately," Leon practically gags at his own words. "What a joke."

… I totally was about to say that.

"It'll be fun Goldie-chan!"

"You're not apart of this!"

"Goldie yelled again…" I groan loudly, almost slapping my forehead, again, in annoyance. Just as I'm about to tell Leon off again, an idea hit's me.

"You know what… Sure. I'll show you what love really is, and when I do, you have to set me free and never come bother me again about your dumb sin cleansing, even if you haven't returned to the heavens."

"Oh-ho?" The bargain immediately sparks his interest. "You're being brash and feisty again, woman, going up against god like me and trying to bargain with pieces you don't fully control, again."

"Is it even surprising now?"

"Whatever. From this day on, you are to be my handmaiden."

"Oh what, that sounds fucking weird…"

"I want you at my side doing your best to attend to my every need."

"I'm not doing that-"

"You walked right into that, Goldie-chan...He got you." I flail my arms.

"Walked right into that- it came from nowhere! Left field!" The blond only shrugs.

"That's what happens when you're too honest."

"How does that have to do with the random- I- none of you bastards even make sense." Teorus laughed at me, petting my head like I was a pet, or grumpy child. Both seen like accurate descriptions at this point.

"Leo committed a serious crime in heaven," Teorus prattles on, "As punishment, the king of the heavens branded him with a mark and exiled him to Earth."

"You all were, right?" He nods as my mind goes to the tattoo I saw on Leon's chest earlier. "What was Leon's. No, wait, lemme guess. He screwed a goddess he wasn't supposed to."

"...yep." I scoffed, rolling my eyes so hard I almost see brain. That's literally no surprise at all.

"She doesn't need to know any of that, Teo." Leon comments, batting the back of the man's head quite gently.

"I just wanted to warn her."

"You're marked too."

"You gotta tell me what you did too, Teorus," He pauses, seeming surprised I said his name and then snickers.

"I mean, I didn't do something crazy like defile a goddess like Leo… Oh, did you get us clothes."

"What?" I blink, ruffled by the sudden topic change. "Yeah, it was the bag I gave you earlier." He blinks and then _oh's_ as he grabs the bag up again and hands a bundle to Leon. The lion immediately scoffs.

"I will not be making another trip down to the inferior plane you call Earth. I doubt i'll wear these clothes you brought even once."

"Well, dumbshit, I have to show you humans being all lovey, or I'm not going to even _say_ that I'm a handmaiden or whatever." He frowns.

"Yeah, and we might need these later." Teorus says, nudging the lion, who looks very much unpleased.

The lion. Even in heaven they were calling him something like that. I think… I've gotten myself into something deeper than I really could fully handle- which was saying a lot because I hated admitting even the tiniest bit that I couldn't handle something completely by myself. I had learned to do things alone, and had yet to change my ways because I never found the need to have more than one person (Hiyori) to trust. Even then I never liked telling her if I was in trouble or not.

...Maybe both Leon and I shared that. We couldn't trust the people close to us, so it was hard to love others.

But I totally loved Hiyori so the lion can fuck off.

"Oh, I don't have any more use for you today." I blink, looking up from my thoughts.

"Today?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'll call you if I have something for you to do. Don't keep me waiting."

"If you call during work hours, or tomorrow night, your ass will be waiting because I have plans."

"Dont," He states again, walking out the door, "Keep me waiting."

"Prick," I breathe.

"Don't get too involved, Goldie-chan," Teorus says as he puts his chosen clothes under his arm. "Leo doesn't kiss, remember? He bites." With that, the blond also leaves the room.

Fucking weirdos.

I leave, immediately falling into my warm bed once I've locked the door behind me.

No more gods. No more bullshit work hours. No more worried Hiyori. Just… sleep and dreams, please.

I'm going to kill.

I'm going to actually murder this damn god and make sure he never returns to that damn heaven of his!

Ever since this morning, at about six am, when I usually wake up to get ready for work, a chiming of a bell began going off in my head. Immediately, I know it's piss-for-brains Leon trying to call me to his side, but in spite I violently ignored it.

However, by halfway through my work day I have such a throbbing headache that I could barely see straight, much less make coherent speech to run the counter of the Planetarium. My _boss_ even notices and sends my ass home, which pisses me off even more at the lion because honestly, at this point, I was quickly running out of my prized, saved up, sick days. Instead of going to sleep, like how my boss and Hiyori kept telling me to do, I _prayed_ for that damn door in my room to deliver me to Lion so I could smite him.

I storm through the empty godly mansion, using the nauseating loud bell in my head like playing hot and cold with its volume to lead me to a room down one of the longer pearly marble halls. I don't even pause and grab the handle, but it turns before I can slam the door open in my brittle rage.

"So, you've arrived." The door opens, revealing a room but no shitty lion. "Come in." I glare violently at the doorway, but decide that now that my head was quiet that the headache would start ebbing away on it's own, meaning that when I check out Leon's mansion room I'd snag any nice looking seat and ignore his wishes so I could ease my head pain.

Stepping in, his room is exactly what I had imagined.

Annoying.

Its covered in metallic gold and warm browns. There is a giant bed on the opposite wall with a large silk drape over, parted just so people entering could see the red and white silk sheets. Hell, there was even a glowing fucking fountain to the side and many love seats in dark red velvet scattered about. It all screamed that it was used more for people seeing it often than actually living in it.

"Leon," I say, trying to find him so that my nerves would stop screaming at me in worry. I'd rather be looking at his dumb face than not knowing where he was, seeing as how his "power" was haunting me more than heights currently.

"I'm right here." I snap my head up to see Leon suddenly appear on his giant ass bed, splayed out in some shit pose on his side. He snorted as soon as our eyes locked. "You got here quickly." I raise a brow. Did he expect me to wait even longer than I had? "Did you finally learn it's useless to resist a god?" Or did he say I was quick just so he could make that sly comment? Either way I roll my eyes.

"Imma say neither."

"Satisfy me."

"...What?" How did his mind even work!? From denying I'd show up for him to "satisfy me"?!

"Do everything you can to satisfy me as my handmaiden." At Leon's growing smirk my mind runs back to Teorus telling me of the sin Leon did to be casted to Earth in the first place.

Defiling a Goddess.

He was a sex crazed dumbass. He was such and idiot that it was lowering my IQ being around him. From thinking he could sin to absolve a sin to go back to heaven, to thinking that someone could help him fall in love with "goldfish".

I am currently doing everything I can to satisfy him. I'm using my all to restrain myself from clawing his eyes out. This is my limit of "satisfaction".


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

"Hurry," The lion says, as if he honestly believed I'd throw myself at him after everything I yelled at him about yesterday. Just hearing his oblivious voice pisses me off even more.

"Like hell," I spit, "You said love is an illusion, but I'd only do something like that if there _was_ love. I'd never do it without it." Leon, instead of giving me some pissed look, hums in thought.

"...I see. So, in human society, one can't open curtains without love?"

Open curtains? I've never heard someone refer to sex like that. Maybe that's how his sin of defiling a Goddess was found out, because someone _opened the curtains_.

"For the majority, yeah. I mean only- … _God damn it_. You meant actual curtains-" He raises a sleek brow my way as I groan, running a hand down my face. The effects of my headache were really getting to me if I thought for a second "opening curtains" had to so with sex. Though, I mainly blame the lion for that mistake.

"It's dark. I won't say it again," He said boredly. I roll my eyes, strutting past his bed to throw open the heavy deep red curtains covering the two giant ass windows on either side of his bed.

After that, he gestures to the human clothes that he had thrown in the corner of the room.

"How do I wear those?" I blink slowly.

"How?" I pick up the clothes, holding them out for myself so I could check what Teorus and the others left him with. It was just a loose t-shirt and pants… "You just...Like….Put it on?" This was the simplest things I could find! Partly because they were cheaper. Like hell I'd pay a lot of money for six fucking outfits for some shit guys hiding away in their little mansion. I bet none them had even used the clothes yet either.

"Show me how." I tilt my head up to the lion, who's just looking with that bored look, so I shrug and drop the pants as I hold out the over-sized shirt compared to my body.

"So, your head goes in through the giant ass hole at the bottom, and then you pull it through the hole at the very top. Then you put your arms in the corresponding holes on the sides." I gesture to each part as if he was a child, making sure to use a sickly sweet voice as if he was a three year old. I then pick up the pants. "I'm hoping you at least know how to put these on."

"Why?"

"...Isn't it obvious?" He was literally currently wearing white slacks that looked no different than the ones I was holding.

"I'm asking why I have to put on human clothes."

"What?"

"I was only saying I want you to teach me how in case I have to wear them one day. Only Teo loves clothes from the human world enough to wear them for no reason."

"I wasn't saying to put them on _now_. Dude, do you even know how to dress yourself? Your suit is way more complicated than slipping a shirt on." He just stares at me and I roll my eyes. "What next?" I ask instead of trying to fight more.

"Clean up over there," He doesn't even raise a finger to point I follow his line of sight to a bunch of papers strewn about on the other side of the room.

"I didn't think being a god involved paperwork."

"...Should I ask you to do more?" He looks a little annoyed at my comment, so I wave my hand at him, telling him "down dog" with my eyes, before walking over to begin collecting the papers.

Should I try and organize them….? Nah. Fuck that. I'll just pile them together so he can do all that extra stuff later. I wasn't his maid. Even if he kept calling me a handmaid.

"I knew it would be a pain not having my usual servants around… Those guys were probably more convenient than I thought." The lion's words have me pausing.

"Did you say something?" I ask even though I completely heard his mumbled words.

"Move your hands, not your mouth," He doesn't look my way or move his head from its spot on his fluffed pillow. I try my best to not laugh at him.

He was some stuck up snob! He honestly couldn't even take care of himself! Couldn't open curtains, couldn't dress himself, couldn't even pick up _papers_. I knew that he was pampered because of being a god, but this was just _sad_.

"You know, couldn't you just snap your fingers and do all this yourself?" I ask once I've stacked the papers onto a nearby table.

"Using my powers in this lower world burns up my energy." I file away that information for later, knowing I'd be able to use it against him at some point. "Besides, I don't feel like going through the trouble of using my powers to do something any human could do."

Brat.

"Anyway," I say, turning to lean against the desk. "I finished. Can I go home?"

"As long as you come back when I call you."

"'Kay." I'm quick to immediately leave.

When I get home I change into comfy clothes, immediately tossing my work uniform onto the floor with a look. At this point, I was fed up with my uniform (maybe I should try to chat up my boss and convince him to let the female work wear pants. I like pants…Also under shirts). I throw on a crappy tank top with a hole on the side seam, that I've had forever hidden in the depths of my closest and expensive sweatpants that make me and my life look better. Usually I'd move to wear pajamas, but it was only four in the afternoon and I didn't feel like giving up on the day so quickly. If anything, I was actually feeling pretty okay. Now that my headache had vanished and I found out all I had to do was make sure baby lion's room was presentable, at least.

I grab my cell on my way to the kitchen, deciding I deserved an early dinner. Early dinners meant I'd get an early dessert around right or something while I binged tv.

The only things in my finger and cabinets was a can of tomato sauce and a package of ground beef. Which meant two things.

One, I needed to go shopping. I swore I had _just_ bought things with Hiyori after work but… That shit was gone.

Two, Dinner was going to be meatballs marinated in tomato sauce. Which was easy and tasted good, so I wasn't really complaining.

As I pour the can into a pot, watching it as it started to simmer, I pull out my cell.

Ten missed texts and two missed calls. All from- well, nine out of ten of the message and two out of two of the calls are from Hiyori. The tenth message was from my boss. Reading it, it seems Hiyori had been so worried about me that it even got him worried. He was checking in to make sure I was okay after he overheard Hiyori brooding about who I must've been stressed after being "forced to be a maid for a bunch of six hoodlums".

...God damn it Hi-san.

I'm quick to text boss man that I was _not_ a maid for six hoodlums (I hadn't even told Hiyori about my bet or "promise" to Leon, so her imagination was _really_ running away from her) and that I was probably just getting sick because of allergies and what not. Since I don't get an immediate response, and because of my want to spite Hi-san for scaring our boss, I roll the ground beef into meatball shapes before finally texting her.

Her response is immediate.

She asks how I am and if I'm doing okay. I tell her I'm fine and that my headache is completely gone. I make sure to slip in the comment about how I wasn't being stressed out by the six guys, which had her give a nervous reply back and apologize for accidentally letting our boss hear her. Though it's nice talking to her, I don't tell her about visiting Leon, or anything that happened today.

I couldn't let her worry. Plus, ranting about today would then lead to having to explain some drawn out lie about how I got involved with them and why I was taking Leon's shit. She knew me too well to believe any lie I made to excuse why I'd let some guy push me around.

Half an hour later I have a pot of delicious food and the annoying ass chiming of the bell. Instead of putting myself through another head pain I down some ibuprofen and dump my dinner into a carrible container. Like hell was I about to go over there without eating. I made so much I'd even give the chump some if he wanted. Maybe if he ate he'd be less pissy.

I return to the mansion, finding it still empty. It probably wasn't _empty_ , but the gods sure didn't meander around to chat with each other. They seemed to all huddle up in there own rooms, ignoring each other.

Walking all the way back to Leon's room, I don't knock as I open the door.

"Took you long enough," He says, from the same lazy position sprawled out on his bed that I left him in hours ago.

Aren't lions nocturnal? Maybe he is too… That'd explain a lot.

I hold out the container of food, along with two plastic forks I found in those plastic bags that came with a napkin I got at some diner somewhere forever ago.

"I got food."

This action seems to surprise him more than when I broke his damn nose, which was looking perfect I noticed, no longer bruised and sideways, and he looks at me with a wide eyed, blank stare.

"What?"

"You rang when I was about to eat. Majority of this is mine, lion, but you can have some." He smiles as he flits his eyes down to the box I held. He laughs. I mean, he smiled, but I think even the genuine smile irks me and I lower the box. Fuck him. Never mind. I take back my offer.

"Taking care of your master. Good move."

"Aaaand you ruined it." I was thinking more for my growling gut but… Hey, if he tries anything I can throw the hot food in his face and run if needed. Look at you Hitomi, thinking of your safety over your tum. That's new.

"We gods don't require food to sustain us." He comments briefly, still refusing to look at me from his bed. "We sometimes eat for fun, but I can't believe you seriously thought to bring food to a god…"

"Like I _said_ , it's for _me._ You had to be an ass and ring your dumb bell just before I sat and ate." I look down to the over sized pot and sigh. There really was no way I was going to be able to finish this. Most likely I shove the rest into the back of my fridge, go buy groceries tomorrow, and forget all about this stuff. "Eat it for fun then," I say jabbing a fork his way. "Don't care what you do, but I know imma be eating the entire time you have me over."

"You must be pretty confident about the taste to say that." I shrug.

"I cook this stuff all the time. Used a recipe from online so, I mean…" The rusty mained man rose his head from his bed, looking my way as he rolled to his side.

"I've never heard of a meatball before."

"...You're kidding." He rose a brow, looking a bit confused at my surprised look. "It's literally meat in a ball shape." His brows furrow and I groan. I open the container and move to the side of his bed. I hand him a fork, which he seems annoyed I refused to feed him myself, and hold the box out. For a moment, he gives the meatballs looks, and if he can't understand how they could've ever come into existence. After a while of him staring at it, which was really annoying me, but I took the time to start stuffing my face, he eats it.

"...Not bad," He says after swallowing. I snort, finishing my own mouth full.

"Really?" I'd be comparing these things to fanciful godly meals. Hell, if I got to eat whatever I wanted for _fun_ and not for any nutritional value or to fill my stomach, I'd be eating something like… those professional made cakes that cost hundreds of dollars.

"I've never tasted anything like this before. It doesn't displease me."

" "Doesn't displease you"," I repeat, rolling my eyes. "Well. Glad you've expanded your palate to… tomato sauce soaked meatballs."

The rest of my visit to the lion's den just ends up me having to _sort_ the pile of papers I had gathered earlier. He also ate the rest of my damn dinner while I worked so I had to go home and make a grocery run at like, eight at night. I had to get something else for dinner and thought I might as well get everything else while I'm out.

I buy more ground beef and tomato sauce.

A couple days later I've decided to pamper myself by soaking in my tub. I had always hated my apartments bathroom because of its size, but it definitely was bigger than some when I had been looking at places to rent. When I get to hunker down in the high walled bath and just listen to shitty music as I relaxed it made up for it's size.

Most of the time.

However, this time, I was doing more brooding than relaxing.

Lately, Leon's been calling me at all hours of the day and night. And I mean _all_ hours. Well, he did _all_ hours once, but backed down during four through six am because I, with a tsunami of violent rage, crashed into his room and wrecked his place before going back home to sleep.

He'll call during work, right when I'm about to lay down, right when I'm about to get up, it's just non-stop _ringing_. I was going to go crazy.

I sigh, checking my phone for the time before stretching. I'd have to get out soon to go get ready for work tomorrow.

 _Ringa-ding-ding_

I scream, dropping my phone and throwing my hands over my ears.

"I'm taking a bath!" I burst, though I knew the asswipe can't hear me. I groan loudly and duck my head underwater.

The bell actually became quieter. I sigh out, like an idiot, and have to go back up for air before I duck back under. After a minute the ringing stops altogether. That bitch must've given up. Finally. I'd go over once I've finished my lil' bath time.

 _Clack_.

I blink, raising my head from the water to look around. Had I just heard-?

 _Clack….Clack clack._

...Someone just opened my front door. They're walking my way.

I spring out of the tub, immediately going into defense mode as I grab a towel and begin silently searching for a weapon.

Maybe it was a burglar who targeted people who lived alone, or maybe another stalker that had followed me from work.

I curse, unable to find anything but a broken hairbrush that I had forgotten to throw out by last trash pick up. I clutch it at ready as I slide up to the wall by the entrance to the bathroom. As soon as my wet back hits it, the door slides open.

"I thought I told you to come running the second I call. Do humans normally forget things they were told just a few days ago?"

"...Leon." I say, wanting to hit myself to how obvious it was it was going to be this asshole and no one dangerous.

He eyes move to me and rakes across my absurd pose. I quickly set the brush handle to the side and use the towel to cover myself better. For some reason _he's_ the one with the extremely pissed look. Which should be carved on my face, not his!

"I'm _naked_ ," I say, which makes him laugh. He probably just thought that, compared to goddesses, my body was too boring to hide. My assumed thoughts piss me off even more at the god. "Can't you see I was taking a bath?"

"Whatever you were doing, it doesn't concern me. If I were you, I would hurry and get dressed… or do you like it when people see you naked?"

"Test me, lion. I know where to hide bodies." I shove past him as I hurry to my closest to throw on a crop top and black high rise jeans.

"What?" He asks as he follows me. Luckily my closest had enough room for me to change in. I don't miss the curl of his smirk though. "I was thinking it might be entertaining to throw you out naked in front of the others."

"...You know, that would be entertaining," I say, jumping around as I tried to pull my jeans up. "It's been awhile since I've practiced fighting against a group." I then give him a look as I step out, finished. "You're a demon, though."

"I'm not a demon. I'm a god." I snort, shaking me head. I give a flamboyant, over done toss of my arm to signal for him to lead the damn way. He takes it seriously and struts away. I follow begrudgingly.

Leon had made some damn speed on me apparently, because when I finally see him in the godly manor he looks pissy and annoyed. I guess I had taken a long time? Whatever. Bite me. My hair was still wet.

"I'll punish you later," He says with a sigh, waving me in. "Come, now." I shove my hands in my pockets and trot after him.

I'm lead to, what I guess the fancy name was, the parlor. Teorus and Huedhaut are already there.

"You took too long and now things have gotten unbearably noisy." Was Leon talking about me? No...His eyes are on the two gods. I furrow my brows.

"Who's being noisy? Teorus?"

"No, not me goldie~" I give him a look but he's unaffected. I check Leon's line of sight a second time and only catch on when someone steps out from behind the two gods.

"Wooooow! Are you Hitomi, the goddess I heard about!? It's nice to meet you, I'm Vega!" The cutest little girl appears and immediately my angry aura drops as I smile and crouch down to the kids height. I can feel Leon's bemused eyes on my back and even spot Teorus and Huedhaut giving each other looks (probably hearing horror stories about my unbridled rage from Leon or through the thin walls) in surprise.

"Uh…" Teorus speaks up first as I hold my hands out to the girl, who blushes when I smile brightly at her. "Vega, Hitomi isn't a goddess. She was a goddess in a past life."

"Ooooh!" The girl giggles up to the blond, but double takes. "She looks like one though…" She then shrugs cutely and runs up to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Vega-chan," I coo sweetly. "I'm Hitomi Wakahisa." She was sooooo cute. A little star head band, a soft brown bob, and large sparkling eyes. Every time I smiled she'd go red and all embarrassed which made my heart soar. _And_ her name was _Vega_ , which was a star in the milky way, which made it hilarious since she was connected with these star-ruling zodiac gods.

"I'm the assistant for the Department of Wishes," She spoke proudly, standing a bit straighter. She used my arms, which were balanced on my knees, to keep her own balance since her version of "standing straighter" was going on her tip toes.

So cute.

God I loved kids.

"I was sent down to Earth on Karno's orders."

"Karno?" I ask.

"The vice-minister of the department. He's the next most powerful after Leon." Huedhaut answers my question. Vega looks a little upset her thunder had been stolen. Seemed she didn't get a lot of spotlight with these others around. "He's Leon's right hand man."

"Right hand man, huh?" I pat Vega's head, who goes up like a red light bulb. "So he's the one who babysits Leon-"

"So why did Karno send you down?" Leon is quick to interrupt my mumbling.

"You guys can all use the powers the king supposedly sealed when you touch Hitomi, right?"

"I knew it, that's why you're here." Teorus smiled largely, also crouching down to Vega's height. She give him a glance but immediately looks back to me to gain my attention. I laugh at the blonds crest fallen look.

"It's been really hard for the Department of Wishes to finish work ever since you three were exiled. There are a lot of jobs we can't handle. Especially when it comes to the stuff Leon usually does." ..The lion actually does stuff?

"I would think so," Teorus tries again, quick to answer Vega's sad look. "There are a lot of jobs that we can't do without instructions from Leo."

"I can imagine how tough this is for Karno…" Huedhaut comments, smiling a little bit.

"If he wants to complain, tell him to complain to the king." Leon barks, raising his nose.

"B-But if we do," Vega speaks up, looking to me as she spoke to Leon. "The king will get angry at us again! So, I'm here with work orders from Karno." Vega takes out a mountain of documents from _somewhere_ in his little toga dress and hands them to the lion. At his glare she hurries back to me and hides. "You can make scary faces at me all you want...I-I have to deliver these…"

"So my own Vice-Minister is giving me trouble too…" At that he sneers my way. He moves away from us and sits himself down on a sofa, directing his "Evil looks" to the mountain of work he just received. After a moment, he looks up from the documents and right to the blond.

"..What?" He asks, retracting his hands from Vega's direction.

"You know what. You know better than anyone." Teorus looks a little nervous. I pull Vega out of the way of their stare off.

"Uh...You...Must mean the wishes I've been granting…"

"Since when did you become a god who grants _only_ women's wishes?" I snort.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbles, standing back up. I guess Leon really can fill the job of Minister. He probably did have the work for hundreds of years now. Wait… How old are these guys? They look no older than me but they were Gods and they were usually immortal…

"Huedhaut's record is average, as usual."

"Lately, with being exiled and all, there've been things I couldn't discuss with you," Huedhaut says, avoiding the lion's gaze. "Regarding whether I should grant certain human wishes or not…" He moves past Teorus so he can go to Leon's side. He borrows the documents back from Leon with a small nod and points to a certain spot on the page. He shows this to Leon.

"Hmm...Right. This human was an issue before…"

"Yes...And there's the issue of his human nature as well." My interest is piqued at that comment. So is Teorus's. The air about him shifts from his usual childishness and to a serious tight lipped look as he too moves to Leon's side to start pointing at papers.

"I was hoping for some direction from you too, Leo. About this…" As the three gods sink into business, which I never thought I'd ever see them actually do, Vega sighs sweetly at my side.

"Good." She says, looking all too proud of herself. "Now Lord Karno won't yell at me." She finds my eyes on her and blushes, rushing to explain herself. "With Lord Leon working again, a whooole bunch of stuff will get finished. Lord Leon is really strong, so he can do _way_ more work than other gods."

"Makes sense," I mumble, watching the said god direct the other two. I guess he really was the minister for a reason. Though he was an ass around me who wanted to use me as a maid more than a reincarnated goddess, he wasn't a dictator, from what I was seeing, to the people under him. Which gained respect from me.

"Lord Leon," Vega calls, "When you finish looking over the paperwork, please grant the wishes. It's no use trying to slack off! I'm watching you today!" She giggled darkly. I didn't know how a ball of sunshine could "giggle darkly", but Vega has it in the bag.

Leon sent her a look.

"Did Karno tell you to say that, Vega?"

She sputters.

"You're always leaving your work undone and going off somewhere…!" I snorted, which caught attention. Leon narrows his eyes on me, but then looks away and frowns.

"...How annoying." The god then stands and walks off. He pauses and turns to look at me. "What are you doing? Hurry up." I blanche, putting two and two together.

"You can't...grant wishes without power…?" He smirks, smugly as if he just watched an old dog learn a new trick, and leaves without another word. I frown heavily, already feeling my skin crawl at the thought of him touching me.

"Hitomi?" I jump at Vega's sweet voice. Her little hand pulls at my fingers and I give the best smile I can pull at the moment of dread sinking in my gut. "What's wrong? You look sick…"

"I'm fine!" I say, patting her head. "Just… Tired." She frowns, but then nods with rosy cheeks at my smile. I wave to her as I hurry to the hall Leon had trudged down to go to his room.

It's night.

His two large windows show a star filled sky that shine brightly across the floor. What's brighter, though, is the glowing fountain I find Leon standing before. It shines and dances in it's own neon waters, looking beautiful. It must be normal for the lion, because he looks grim as he stares at the liquid. He waves me over and gesture for me to stand in a certain place at his side, his eyes never leaving the fountain.

"Earth is filled with ridiculous wishes as usual. I suppose it's because Earth is so dirty compared to the heavens, so plagued by impurities." I stay silent, too busy with trying to decide if the feeling in my throat is vomit or just something else telling me to take two large steps from the lion.

My eyes catch the water move to create an image on the surface.

An old lady and a boy sit together on stony steps, gently smiling at each other.

"It's a reflecting pool." Huedhaut's sudden kind voice gives me the opportunity to fake a jump of surprise and move myself from Leon's personal bubble. Turning, I watch him and Teorus slip into the room.

"Wishes strong enough to reach us are visible in this reflecting pool." Teorus fills in, sliding up to my side. "We use our powers to grant those wishes. That's our job in the Department of Wishes."

"So only the strongest?" I asks softly, wondering if any of my wishes had ever found themselves before these gods.

"The Department of Punishments also uses a reflecting pool," Huedhaut says as he, too, crosses the room to get closer. "They look for humans who do evil deeds and punish them." That sounded cool.

"By the way, only the Minister has a reflecting pool in his room." At that, Teorus frowns. Looking upset that he didn't have his own pool. "The rest of us share a reflecting pool to grant wishes."

"Makes sense-"

"Take a break, Grandma. I can do it." The image in the pool had started up like a movie. The boy was staring at his grandmother with heartbreak in his eyes, watching her struggle.

"It's fine," She coos sweetly with rattling breath. "I'm not tired yet…"

"If only I was stronger…" It's the boy's voice but his lips aren't moving. "I would be able to take care of my grandma. God, please give me the strength to protect my grandma."

Strength…huh?

That boy reminded me of my dad. He always said he prayed for strength so he could help mom and me. Always said that one day, the gods were bound to hear him. He just...needed the strength to continue on. Needed the strength to protect me. Needed the strength to carry my mom when she fell-

"Pfft. What a joke." Leon hisses under his breath before his hand snaps out and takes up mine, which had been resting on the edge of the fountain. I'm pulled back to his side as my heart gives a sickening thud at the contact of our fingers. He snaps before I can pull away.

Ripples spread across the surface of the water, centering around the image.

"I'm tired. That's enough for today."

"What?" Vega snaps, jumping in mini fury. "But you've only done one!"

"If I say I'm finished, I'm finished. Tell Karno that using my power on earth really burns up my energy."

Vega pauses. "I've never heard you say you're tired before, Lord Leon."

"It's because the Earth is so filthy and impure." He gently lets go of my hand and returns to his bed. I try not to fall to my knees as a rush of sick washes over me in horrible waves. Was this my reaction because of last time he touched me? I shiver as my hand curls into a fist. It was annoyingly aggravating that I couldn't control my fear of being touched by that dumb lion- that it had become a bodily fear to reject him. I didn't want to touch him in the first place, but the idea that I couldn't control it was pissing me off. I _was_ strong. I was the strength my dad prayed for. It was bad enough I had a fear of heights. I wasn't about to start fearing some creepy god too.

I had to get over this fear.

My eyes flicker back to the pool to watch the boy blink heavily in surprise as he picks up a large shopping bag he had been struggling with seconds ago. I had...Just helped fulfil a wish… hadn't I?

"Hey, look! I can carry heavy stuff now!" The boy chirps, looking about ready to cry.

"Wow, look at you. I'll have to get you to carry more things for me."

"No problem! I want to do whatever I can to take care of you, Grandma!" They both are beaming and the warmth of their happiness floods me. I sigh in...relief? I guess it's relief. Seeing the wish being granted makes me smile.

"They look really happy," I say, waving over Teorus who bounces over with a big grin. Huedhaut slinks over too and his eyes sparkle a bit at the scene in the water. Leon, however, rolls his eyes and mumbles a bored "whatever". I narrow my eyes.

"Leon is like this in the heavens too." Vega says, pouting as she skips to myself, pulling herself up so she can peak over the fountains side. "He never looks at humans' reactions after he grants their wishes."

"My job is just to grant their wishes. I don't care about what happens after that."

"Seriously? What a waste." I click my tongue his way, gaining a glare from him. He sits up a bit just to watch as I ignore him and turn back to the pool. "Why wouldn't you want to see their happy faces?"

"I don't grant wishes to see how people's facial expressions change."

"I would hope not. If you just did that you'd grant all kinds of wishes that were undeserved. It's...A bonus, isn't it? Seeing them crying in happiness because of you, smiling at the heavens for listening… I'd think that'd be the dream of a narcissistic god like you." I give a hint of a sneer just to piss him off.

"I do it because it's my _job_." He restates sharply. I snort, rolling my eyes.

Then it hits me.

"Leon!" I squeak, lurching from the fountain to fully turn to the lion. I flail my arm to the pool with a grin. "This kind of stuff, watching the people you've granted wishes to be happy is totally a form of love!" Leon freezes up as I give a proud pose.

"Really?" Teorus asks, leaning further over the fountain like a child. "I guess it is! That must be why I like it soooo much!" He laughs, pulling at Huedhaut's sleeve as if he could show the blue haired man the emotions he was feeling through simply looking at the water. Huedhaut chuckles with a shake of his head.

"You were calling me "twisted" just the other day," Leon suddenly says, spinning around on me. "Have you changed your mind already? What a fickle woman."

"You can still be twisted and be good at your job." I roll my wrist in a "duh" manner. He ignores me completely and gives a feral smirk.

"Anyway, I just remembered something much more entertaining." I purse my lips.

"Entertaining…"

"I can't believe I let work take precedence over this…" He takes a step forward and I decide, under his gaze that I remembered from the first night I met him, that I wasn't about to take the brunt of whatever attack he was planning. Sidestepping I pull Teorus in front of me. The blond gives me a bewildered look that flickers onto Leon, who is looking through him to me.

"E-Ehhhh?" He stumbles, going red as I curl my hands into the back of his sleeves.

"Just shut up and be a wall, prince."

"Ehhhh!?"


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

"I think we scared Teorus."

"He should've moved, then," Leon snaps back, but he does glance over his shoulder where we could still see the sprawled out body of the blond, at the end of the long hallways behind us, who had yet to move from the floor. The lion snorts, closing the door behind us to cut off the sight of a worried Vega so that he can direct my eyes to the giant steamy room in front of us.

"Did you...Take me to a bath?" I turn narrowed eyes to Leon, but the shit head was already topless and slipping into the water. I groan, looking away. "I actually hate you."

"I will drink. You will wait on me."

"Or, I'll leave and make sure Teorus isn't _dead_ after he fainted because of your dumb face and you can shrivel up in the water." I go to the door, a bit smug, but of course the damn thing is locked.

Magically locked.

….Or just normally locked. I didn't know. Couldn't tell. Honestly, at this point I've just started to blame everything on the gods powers because it made myself feel better.

"We ended up in that situation back there because you didn't get here fast enough. That's what happens when you don't come when I call." I glower, but keep my eyes away from his form in the water. The room may be full of thick steam and he may be waist deep in water, but I wasn't going to risk my eyes.

"You mean I forced you to actually do work?" I then notice the bottles of fancy wine at the wall. I was _pretty_ sure they hadn't been there earlier, so Leon was probably talking about drinking this stuff.

Picking up one of the drinks, which looked more like a greek themed vase than the normal glass bottle for wine, I try and read the label. It's written in latin… I think. I'm pretty sure these were latin letters.

"Isn't it bad to drink alcohol in the bath?" I ask over my shoulder as I pop the lid off one of the drinks and sniff it. I gag.

"Humans enjoy drinking in the bath, don't they?"

"Ugh...I mean- Sure. Sure Leon." That's super inaccurate. Though I couldn't put it past him. I didn't expect him, who never cared about humans he was supposed to be watching over, to understand anything about them.

I decided to fill the glass, which i also found at the wall, to the very brim and set it at the bath's edge. I wonder if he could get drunk. What about passed out drunk? That'd be hilarious…

"Do you all share the bath? It's like something out of a castle..." I ask, turning my head when he looked to me, as he picked up his cup. The whole thing took up the entire room- like it was the _bath_ room. It even had a giant full figure statue of a women mid waltz-step spitting out water. It was annoyingly fancy. Like. Just get a tub.

"Sometimes. I have no interest in small baths."

"Please. If you were in a small tub or not it'd be the same relax time." This bath looked nice and all, but it was less of a bath and more of a pool. How could someone even relax in it, honestly? I wanted a small little tub of water that I could pull my legs up in as I read a book and huff incense or something, not have to worry about drowning. Like the bath before me had steps going into it on the right side, but definitely had a deep end to the left where I couldn't see the bottom.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Leon slowly pulling himself up from the water, exposing his body through the steam as he downs the rest of his glass. I'm about to look away, but I notice his tattoo again. It was...Dark and curvy and looked more like a branding, or the crest of a royal family in medieval times than a normal tat. Guess that's why it was the King of God's doing and not a choice by him. Yet...Wasn't it lighter? I had sworn it was much darker the first time I had seen it. Was it the cloudiness of the room…?

He catches my stare.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Do I have to ask again?" He narrows his eyes with a smirk that's left all of his snide playfulness behind to drown.

"Your mark," I snap with bite to my tone. Damn it. Just his stupid face pisses me off. "It's faded."

"What?"

"Do I have to say it again?" I mock, but the lion ignores me as he looks down to his chest. His eyes widen subtly in surprise.

"...It does seem faded. I can return to the heavens when it disappears completely." I blink.

"Shit. Wait, why did it fade?" If we kept doing whatever helped the mark, then his ass would be able to leave and I'd be able to go back to not being on butt dial.

"This didn't happen when I gave you pleasure…" I frown. "The only other thing I've done is grant that human's wish." I stare at him for a long time and then start grinning.

"You mean that little thing that I connected with love? Maybe if you just do your job, and watch the people you make happy, it'll make your mark disappear."

"I'll be able to return…" Though the god doesn't smile...I can see it. Somehow, I can see it in his eyes. He's genuinely happy. I mean, he'd just found out that all he had to do to get home was his damn job. I'd be pretty stoked if all I had to do to get away from these gods was to work at the Planetarium. But...Why did doing his job unravel his sin?

"Leon," I ask, making his eyes leave his empty glass. "Earlier, Teorus said that you "defiled a goddess" and that's why your King kicked you to Earth."

"What about it?"

"Well...What does Teorus mean by "Defiled"?" His smirk slips from his lips and he give me a silent look. It's cold. When his features shift, it's a frozen smirk that chills me more than when I saw him pissed.

"Asking about a god's sin? You really don't know what's good for you…"

"Leon!" I bark, taking a step away from him. My yell even surprises me, but it was in response to the intention I spotted in his eyes.

He lurches at me like a roaring lion pouncing on it's prey.

I swipe my foot up to kick him, but my own damn momentum and fear lodged in my throat distracts me enough that I don't think about grounding my other foot. It slips out from under me, partly because of the wet floor, and Leon swoops in to grab me and slam me against the cold ground I was just about to land on.

He straddles my hips, holding my struggling arms above me in one of his large hands. Immediately, I'm panicking. I kick my legs out fruitlessly, pull at my arms as if I could dislodge them from his grip, and nash my teeth in a way like some vicious dog that promised if he got to close I'd actually bite him.

He only smirks. Even gives a puff of laughter.

I breathe in, trying to calm down. It was a wild panic that I hadn't felt in forever and it was pissing me off.

"You want to hear what I did to that goddess?" Drops of water shower me from his body and each drop has me flinch.

"Get. Off." I grind out, forcing my kicking legs to stay put. Maybe if I put all my strength into a sudden pull I'd be able to get out of his grip…

"Is it cold?"

"Leon-"

"I like you like this much more than naked." His eyes slip down to my wet shirt. He could see my bra under it.

And he was staring.

"I'm going to kill you, _lion_ ," I spit, literally, at him.

"You're the one who asked what I did to that goddess." His free hand flutters down a straight path on my chest and my skin crawls. "You're in the territory of the gods now. You should be more polite." His finger stops at my navel and we lock eyes in a staring contest.

"Be polite to-!?" My words choke off as his hand snaps down to the buckle of my shorts. He stops again with a lift of a brow, challenging me to throw names his way. "I won't ask questions about your fucking sin!" I shout, pissed. "I don't care about whatever you did to some goddess!"

His smirk curls unnervingly high.

"Too late. Humans always want to know about the past. It's another one of their flaws. But if you want to know, I'll tell you." His hand moves from my shorts and takes one of my wrist so he can pin them on either side of me. As soon as his hands are full, my nerves settle a little bit.

"I don't care." I say again, quietly. But he ignores me.

"That goddess fell from grace."

"After or before you?" He snorts.

"She made advances towards _me_ , came after _me._ There is no need for me to touch women I can't use. When I rejected her, she went crazy and fell from grace as a result." I purse my lips, try pushing against his unmoving hands, and decide to humor his opening up.

"Is falling from grace kind of like being exiled to Earth like you guys?"

"No. She was forced out of the heavens. Those who fall from grace are not allowed to return to the heavens ever again. The stars in their eyes and their power as gods are taken away. Me and the others may still return to the heavens, since we have our stars and powers still."

"...Wait. So. Saying you weren't interested in a goddess was your sin? Like… You didn't even touch her?" His lips fall to a pout and he resembles a young boy who was upset that he had been scolded.

"The King said I "refused the advances of a noble goddess, driving her insane", but that goddess obsessed over me and drove herself insane on her own… That's why I thought I might be able to erase this mark if I was with you, if I gave you pleasure."

"Quid pro quo," I say, nodding along. I actually… understood that thought process. Made more sense than him trying to screw me after being kicked out of heaven for screwing, as I thought it was before.

"You and the goddess who fell from grace are different people, but it was worth a try."

"It wasn't worth a try at all, but imma just say I understand." He shakes his head at me, shrugging innocently.

"My problem was, essentially, refusing to "love" a goddess… I never would've thought that simply doing my work would make the mark fade…"

"Like I said. It has less to do with the work and more to do with seeing how the humans react to it, I think." I stare at him for a pregnant pause and then, with all my strength, yank my arms down. One of my hands get free and I whip it up to try and bat at Leon so I can escape, but his hand catches mine in a heartbeat.

"Are you worried for your safety? Do you think I'm going to try something…?" He raises my hand to his lips and I cringe.

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking. I just know you're straddling me and I hate the feeling of you touching me,"

"What a joke." He says, his look growing dark. "You think a god would want you?" His words honestly have him cracking up, as his whole body shakes as he starts to laugh. It bubbles up from him and I pull a sneer as I again try to pull my fingers from him. Why was this guy so damn strong!? Usually I'd have no problem getting away from a guy, I mean, dad's training made sure of it, but this strength was just inhumane-

Riiight. He's a _god_.

"There's no need for you to be so worried...or so full of yourself. I guess even a goddess changes when she's reincarnated as a human. Even though she looks like... _you_ now, she still has her pride."

"You're crossing a line, lion," I heave a big breath trying to keep my cool. I hated this guy but it didn't mean everything he said I could ignore. I was still human. I was still an insecure piece of shit that did my best hiding it behind cursing and dorky humor. I mean, I only trusted a single friend, Hiyori, for a reason.

"Hurry up and atone for your sin so you can get the fuck out of my life and go back to your little bubble of fake utopia!" As I scream this, a rage I hadn't felt in a long time courses in my blood. In the height of adrenaline, I pull my arm back and my hand falls from Leon's hold.

"Uh-oh. Are we interrupting?" The door to the bathroom opens. Teorus and Ichthys walk inside.

"Oh, goddess, long time no see-!"

"Go to hell and fall from grace you fake god!" My guttural scream is punctuated by my first flying forward and kissing Leon's jaw. His head whips to the side and it gives me enough room to slide myself out from under him. My eyes, during a scan of the room to find something I could use as a weapon if Leon came pouncing again, meets Ichthys's, with way too much raw emotion, and he hurries over to me.

"Still hanging out with the Department of Punishments' problem child, Teorus?" Leon asks as he rights himself, pulling at his jaw with a dark look my way. The blond casts a confused look at me, but answers as I get Ichthys to help me up without slipping on the wet floor.

"I don't like the Department of Punishments, but Ichthys is easy to talk to."

"Hey goddess," Ichthys starts as soon as my feet are safely under me. I'm shaking all over, partly in anger and partly as a reaction to...whatever just happened with Leon. Ichthys's voice is lowered and comes out sweetly in a way that has me sighing in relief. "You should come by our place sometime and let us use our powers." He then pouts. "If not, we'll only be able to do paperwork, and Scorpio will be even grumpier than usual."

"With the way your vice-minister constantly frowns, he probably likes being "grumpy"." Leon's on his feet, looking at the two gods as if everything was normal. Ichthys frowns, pulling me to him with a wrap of his arm on my shoulder. If anything, the normal touching that I hated from strangers felt more like a crutch I could lean on. Anyone touching me was better than Leon.

"Scorpio? You'd never know it from looking at him, but he's not all that bad. He's just a little rude, and short tempered...and selfish."

"Are you trying to talk him up or list his bad points?" I ask, snorting. Ichthys smiles, jostling me a bit.

"Goldie-chan's right, the way you tell it, it doesn't sound like he has any good points."

"Anyway!" Ichthys says, skidding over the topic to give me another big side hug. "You should come hang out with us sometime, ok?" I give him a funny look. I then gesture between him and Teorus, who were barely covered by their towels.

"Maybe when you're fully clothed." He chuckles, messing with me by bumping his hip against mine.

"What if… I save you from Leon, will you come by and let us use our powers?"

"Any minute I'm away from that lion is a saving grace." Ichthys "ooo"s loudly, giving the Lion a smug look as he drops his arm from around me.

"Hitomi doesn't sound like she likes Leon very much. Can I try it out?" I tilt my head at the abrupt question. He probably means using his powers.

"Sure. I don't mind." I hold my forearm out to him as he fist pumps.

"Yay! I haven't used my powers in foreeeeever!" Yet, right before he grabs my arm, he pauses and smiles. "Actually…"

And then I'm shoved backwards.

I fall into the bath with a choked off scream and a giant splash. At the feeling of the sudden hot water, I gasp as I begin to sink and my lungs fill with burning water and I begin violently choking. The bath is like a pool and the deep end swallows me up, my feet unable to find the bottom.

I'm drowning.

And then I wasn't.

Someone had pulled me up and forced my head above water before I could struggle too much. I'm coughing out water, feeling cold tears running down my cheeks to mingle with my soaked face because of the burning in my nose, throat, and lungs.

"You've got terrible reflexes." Leon says, telling me he was the one who "saved" me.

"Awww," Ichthys giggles as he leans over the pool. "I just wanted to have some fun with her. Let me use my powers for real next time, ok?"

"Go and rot," I say over my coughing and choking. I feel Leon's hand on my lower back and I can't tell if it's there to comfort me or because that's just how his hand fell when he grabbed me.

"What goes on with the Department of Punishments is no concern of mine, but I hope that asshole Scorpio is in paperwork hell." Leon says as he begins making his way to the bath edge.

"Don't be mean. It's not just Scorpio, we're all in paperwork hell."

"Good." I say, sending him a chilling glare that makes his childish pout falter. "I hope you drown in it like I almost did, prick." He averts his gaze. "Leon," I says, quietly and with no bite. I have none left. I just want to go home. "I'm fine now."

On "dry" ground, I snag Leon's discarded towel he had when we first arrived and hold it to my front. It wouldn't dry me, since it was damp from the humidity, but it'd cover my bra from showing through my shirt.

"I'm going home." I say for the three to hear. "And I'm staying home for the rest of the day."

"Aw but Hitomi-"

"Don't take another step or I'll hold you under the water myself." I eye Ichthys dangerously, then give a small wave to Teorus and make my way out.

A couple days later it's become normal to visit the godly mansion on a daily basis. It doesn't bother me too much anymore. Specially now that it seemed that I didn't have to spend all my time with Leon. Sometimes he'd call me over just to get Teorus to stop whining and then I'd chill with the blond for a while. Honestly, the blond was growing on me. He didn't annoy me and he was pretty fun to hang out with. Also he'd swoop in and get me out of work if Leon was pissy and decided to take it out on me.

Walking into Leon's room, though, I can already tell today was not a playdate with Teorus.

"Do you have work to do today?" I ask once I see his deeply engraved, dark look as he stared into the fountain.

"The noisy little girl is here…" He doesn't lift his eyes to give his usual smirk. "But the pool looks even dirtier than before." I raise a brow and move to look into the reflecting pool. Nothing reflects and it looks like murky beach water.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Earth being, uh, not as "pure" as heaven, or something?" Leon blinks, finally looking to me.

"Yes." He says, looking sincerely surprised. I can't suppress my smirk. "I can't work like this I'll have to try again tomorrow-"

"A-Are you kidding me?!" I jump, whipping around to see little Vega suddenly clinging to my shorts.

"Jesus- what- when did you…?" She smiles with rosy apple cheeks up to me, but then sets a frown onto Leon.

"I brought some new jobs. Lord Karno's orders. Lord Leon, if you can't see from here, you'll have to go on-site."

"...Are you suggesting _I_ go to the human world?"

My thoughts go to the human clothes he had me explain how to put on because he probably had never dressed himself before. I can't help but laugh at the thought of him having to wear them and then accidentally putting them on incorrectly.

Vega sputters, rambling about how Lord Karno would act if she went back without Leon doing his job. Mid way through he gives a deep, heavy sigh.

"Why is it that you bring up Karno whenever things don't go your way?"

"Because I know you'll do your work if I say Lord Karno needs you to."

"Why you little-" I pull little Vega closer to my hip with my arm and raise a challenging brow to Leon. He gives me a look, but doesn't move from his spot towards Vega.

Either Leon did work when he knew he was being relied on by someone he was close with, or this "Karno" was more of an ass than he was. Which was hard to believe.

"Cute lil' Vega is doing her job, ya know? Unlike _someone_ -"

"I can hear you."

"Amazing. I can hear you too." He narrows his eyes at my sass and then spins on the ball of his foot.

"I'm going to change. Come."

"Kay." I say offhandedly. This was going to be funny.

It was _not_ funny. Leon didn't _like_ the clothes I had gotten him weeks ago and after putting them on decided he needed something else to wear. So I _had to go out and buy him something_. By the time we headed out of the mansion's teleporting doors, I was ready to knock a bitch.

That bitch was Leon.

We appear in a city. More like the train station of a city. I glance to the rust head and can only shake mine. Maybe he wasn't in some bright white frilly suit, but the loose black button up, that was unbuttoned pretty low, did nothing to make him look less of a god. I wasn't going to deny that he had...a kind of aura. I mostly couldn't deny it because as soon as we stepped out of the door every single man and woman was staring Leon down and winking.

"The air is stagnant. That's why the reflecting pool appeared cloudy and dirty." I hum at his explanation.

"Guess only gods can feel it." He nods, smirking.

"Your body isn't nearly as sensitive as that of a noble god."

"...Well. Duh." I give him a confused look. "I'm not a god." He rolls his eyes, probably a little put out that I didn't get offended at his weak jab.

Oh. Leon looked kinda pale. Was…That what he meant when he said "sensitive"? Like the air actually affected him?

"Let's hurry and get this over with so we can go. The person with a wish is over there." I follow his line of sight to see-

"Hi-chan?" I breathe out in shock.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She yells, "I want to be with you!" Across from her is her boyfriend. The one I had, out of her many failed ones, finally deemed acceptable. Meaning the one that was a decent person who wouldn't lash out at her like the other controlling shits she had dated.

"Do you really mean that?" He asks, raising his voice. "I don't understand you at all, Hiyori."

"Leon, do you know why they're fighting?" Maybe it had to do with the wish?

"That's the human you were with before, right?"

"Yeah," I then look back to them. "She's my friend." I watch their argument get worse and worse to the point they don't notice anyone around them. They're in their own little angry world.

"Fine then, don't believe me!" Hiyori's face falls into a crestfallen look and my heart leaps for her.

"I see how it is. I might as well just leave."

"If you want to go, go!"

"Fine! I'm going!" The man says this, whose name escapes me, as he starts to get on a train. Hiyori looks _broken_ at her own words. I know she didn't mean what she just yelled. It had been so long since the last time I'd ever seen her raise her voice. Last time it was because I wasn't taking care of myself but now…

"Okay good, this is easy. Leon, Hiyori's wish is to-"

"I see. In that case," Leon snaps his fingers the instant his other hand brushes my arm.

…. God damn it Leon.


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

As soon as Leon snaps his fingers, the train's doors slam shut unexpectedly fast. Hiyori watches it sadly, tears finally spilling and slipping down her cheeks.

"Finished."

"You're fucking stupid!" I yell, punching his arm. "You made those doors close, didn't you!?"

"That woman wished for that man to leave immediately." I slap my forehead. "It's nothing for me to grant a wish that simple."

"Of _course_ it isn't that simple! Oh my god you're so oblivious to everything human love related-" I pause. Of course. That's why he couldn't see Hiyori's obvious look. He was blind to love. "Leon, Hiyori didn't want him to leave. Hi-chan wanted to apologize and make up with him."

"She was the one who told him to leave-"

"Because she was mad!"

"And I granted her wish. End of story."

"That wasn't her _real_ wish. What she said and thought were totally different!"

"What she said and what she wanted were different, huh? Typical human problem." He looks utterly confused, so I try a long winded version.

"Hiyori isn't good with fights, verbal or physical. She's also used to never being able to get to say her point in fights without being...interrupted." Interrupted with a fist. "So she was acting all tough to hide how freaked out she was!"

"Is lying like that a form of love?" He asks with a curl of his lips, wanting to see how I'd reply.

"Definitely." I say so seriously he can't think of a come back before I continue. "People want to say how they really feel, but in front of someone they love they might say the exact opposite. Hi-san was acting tough, because she was scared, but she really wanted to make up with him, not for him to leave like that."

I only get a sneer.

"What a joke." I groan, scrambling to think of another simple explanation. I was desperate. If Hi-san didn't make up now she'd never have the guts to do it later. The wound was still fresh, meaning easier for it to be closed properly.

Leon takes a good, long look at me before letting me have whatever was rolling around in his empty head.

"Why cling to love like that? Is deceiving a man you can't be honest with real love?"

"She didn't deceive him!" I snap.

"She betrayed her real feelings and fought with him, saying things she didn't mean… They obsess over the illusion of love, just to get hurt when their illusion lets them down. Humans are so fragile and weak...It's pitiful." For a moment, I just stare at him.

"How are you saying that?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"If their relationship was weak enough to be dissolved by words like those, they never should have started dating to begin with. That way, no one would obsess over love that they don't even know exists."

"You really are a horrible god."

"..What?" He glares but I brush it off as my fists curl down by my hips.

"You don't understand anything about human emotions. No one would ever want their wish granted by a damn god like you!" His expression doesn't change and so I search to form words that would hurt him. "How can you grant the wishes of someone when you can't connect with them? You didn't give Hiyori her wish and you didn't even notice her _sobbing_ afterwards! How many wishes have you ruined like this? You aren't a _genie_ , you're supposed to grant wishes correctly!"

"Why are you getting so emotional?" He asks simply. He went unscathed by my words and my anger bubbles in my throat. However, I swallow it down. Leon was probably the one person I couldn't dent with emotional screaming. Usually, it'd work and knock them off their high horse, but it only fueled Leon's snobby behavior. It made him feel better than me because he was keeping his cool while the "goldfish" went crazy.

"Hiyori is my friend." I say smoothly, immediately switching to deep breaths and prolonged eye contact to unnerve him. "She is my _only_ friend. She's the only one on this entire _planet_ that I consider family, she's that important to me, and she's sad. I can't let you ruin her life by half-assing a wish because you wanted to go home. I can't let you insult her like you did, even if you're a god." He raises a brow at my calm explaining, probably wondering what flipped my switch to simmer down so suddenly.

"Your only friend, huh? Sounds like love, just another invisible connection between people." He chuckles, but I nod.

"It is. You can't see stuff like friendship or love, which is why people get so freaked out about it when it's happening to them." I knew it scared the shit out of me when I first met Hiyori. That girl would try and talk to me every day even when I'd glare and ignore her. When this girl tried to become my friend it reminded me of the people who used to be my "friends" in America… and it truly scared me. "But...It doesn't matter what you say or think, because you've never _felt_ love or friendship. And I have. So I believe."

His smug look falters a bit and he seems to actually be listening to me.

"There are things that just...can't ever change. No matter what you say." I then look to Hi-san, who was weakly trying to wipe at her face and not make a scene as she noticed people eyeing her. She looked embarrassed and I frowned heavily. "We have to fix this. Hiyori's wish still hasn't been granted..." I then, with a deep breath and determined look, take him by his hand, willingly, and yank him into a run for the station exit.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to grant Hiyori's real wish!" I'm worked up enough that I've gone into my sprint that I only used if I was running from someone-...Not like I've needed to run from people a lot…

Leon's silenced by my violent enthusiasm and lets me drag him away.

It's sunset by the time I pull my phone from my back pocket and try calling Hiyori. When she answers my heart cracks. She sounded like she had just finished two boxes of tissues, was working on the third one, and was stuffing her face of cheat food as she watched a sad horror movie. She loved the horror movies that got her thinking and crying…

Damn it. She really cared for her boyfriend.

"What is this going to accomplish?" Leon finally asks once I've hung up my cell. I had just asked Hi-san to come down to where Leon and I were currently stationed, after bargaining I'd take a shift of hers tomorrow if she did.

"I told Hiyori to meet us in this park." I then spun around to eye the god. "Leon, you have to use your power, now." I even held out my forearm willingly to him. "I need you to make Hiyori's boyfriend come to this park too."

"You really are a pain, you know that?"

"I've been told that enough," I say with a shrug. I wiggle my arm, raising brows. Leon doesn't look as excited as I felt but he snaps his fingers as he brushes my arm. I was a bit pleased he'd stopped grabbing at me when he used his powers and would wait until i held up an appendage for offering. It was probably because he didn't want to touch me, though.

"Great. Thanks! Now when they meet up-"

"Why are you thanking me for someone else's sake?" I give a confused look Leon's way, who looks like he's honestly interested in my thoughts.

"Well, I have manners you know. And I don't like seeing Hi-san sad. I want her to be happy...always. You don't care, but this is the first guy I haven't had to rip off of her in worry he might beat her to a pulp. He's good for her. It's been the first time in months that she hasn't looked scared to go home. Plus, it's not like we can tell Hiyori and he boy what we've done to get them back together, so I'm thanking you for her. If she'd know, she'd totally be that type of person to bake you something in appreciation." I laugh, imaging the first time I saved her little butt- she's been making lunch for me at work ever since.

Eventually Hi-san arrives and sit down on the bench I told her to go to. Me and Leon stay off to the side, on the bend of the path that's hidden by trees and bushes. While waiting in hiding, I decide that if the boy arrives and the two start fighting again, to the point that they refuse to make up, I'd storm in and make their asses shut up and get along. It wasn't my favorite idea, but a last ditch effort to make them stop being so stubborn. Like, _I_ was the stubborn one in Hiyori and I's relationship, not her.

While I'm thinking, the boyfriend enters the park, chasing after a dog that escaped its leash. For some reason I notice the dog more than the boy. It's a cute black dog with a bright red leash. Low-key I'd totally name it something dorky like Kuro if it was mine.

"He's here," I whisper-shout to Leon. Good luck Hi-san. It's up to you now. For now.

"Geez, what're ya doin', runnin all the way over here? Stay on your leash."

"Oh…" Hiyori stands up abruptly as soon as the guy runs before her. He pauses and so does the dog, who sits to the side to watch. They both go silent and I silently scream.

"They're gonna make me storm out, aren't they?" I grumble. Leon sends me a sideways glance and then sighs.

"This really is ridiculous…" He snaps his fingers. It fights with my attention, but my eyes land on Hiyori's scarf that had been blown into the air by a sudden breeze. Hiyori's boyfriend catches it, stares at it, and then slowly raises his eyes to Hiyori with a small smile.

"You missing something?" He asks cheekily and he takes the excuse to walk up to Hi-san.

"You're always helping me," Hiyori says, smiling with a blush. "Everyone's been doing that lately."

"Why wouldn't they want to help you?" He then stops, lowering his gaze. "You know… I'm sorry about earlier. I got suuuuper jealous."

"No…" Hiyori steps up, taking his hands with a big smile. "I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't truthful about how I felt." He looks up and matches her happy look. He reaches up to stroke her hair, pulling her into a hug. I throw my hands up, cheering as quietly as my excitement allows me.

"Leon, loooook! Look how happy Hiyori is!" I nudge the lion, who just gives me an amused look.

"I'm tired. Let's go." He spins around, walking off before I can make him watch Hiyori and her boyfriend be super cute. Like...they were being dorkily cute with the big bear hugs and stupidly cute jokes. I grin at my friend a second longer before running off after Leon.

When we get back to the mansion, Leon immediately disappears off to somewhere that I didn't feel like questioning. It was the dark empty void door that, apparently, only he could use. You know, he could have all the fun in that room. I had no interest in a void where I couldn't see the floor. Update: Still had a fear of heights. That shit hadn't left. Though.. I maybe should give him like… A Hiyori thank you. Meaning make him something. Or a super emotional thank you.

"Welcome back Hitomi!" Teo spots me from the doorway to the parlor and hurries over to me. Thankfully, after getting to know Teo, he dropped that whole "goldie-chan" thing. "Hmm? Where's Leo? Did he ditch you?" I shake my head.

"Hey Teo! No worries, lion didn't ditch me...completely. He went off through there." Once Teo's walked up to me to pat my head in his cute greeting, Huedhaut also slips out of the parlor to move up to us.

"Did something happen?" His voice in kind as he studies my face. He immediately picked up on my mood.

"Well… Okay so a lot happened today." They both nod. Teo looks expectant, like I was about to blab some gossip. Huedhaut just nods, smiling.

I explain the day I just had with Leon.

Afterwards, both look extremely surprised.

"You're telling me Leo granted a wish for love?" Teo asks, eyes shining.

"For my friends love. After I kind of forced him. Yes."

"Force him?" Huedhaut asks. I frown.

"Like I said. He kept going on about the "illusions" of love and friendship and I got mad. I mean, it was basically insulting Hi-san. Hiyori is incredibly sweet and honest but… She's used to feeling the need to over defend herself in arguments so she got carried away." Teo gives me a soft look.

"I can't believe Leo granted a wish even remotely related to love." I raise a brow to blond for an explanation. "He's always saying how he refuses to grant "ridiculous romantic wishes"."

"That's true. He won't even let us grant them…" Hue taps his chin, eyeing me as if I held some secret. Did Leon think that little of love?

Honestly, I didn't think much of it either. Love, when it left, hurt a lot. When friendship turned out to be a lie, it hurt. When I was in America I told myself I didn't need either of those things to live. Because it had both hurt me before. Humans could live without friendship or love. But… It felt empty trying not to make friends or love people. When Hiyori practically forced herself to be my friend, I couldn't help but love her. Was it wrong to adore her? I _wanted_ friends. I had way too much love to just keep bottled up in me, which was probably why I showered Hiyori with affection because she currently was the only one I had.

What happened to the lion that he despised the idea of love so much and even refused to believe it for his job? There has to be a reason..Doesn't there? I couldn't believe that he just hated it out of spite by watching...

The next day, when I see Hi-san at the Planetarium, she jumps me with a big hug. As we hung out behind the counter doing our normal shifts, she began telling me all about everything that happened with her boyfriend and her yesterday, obviously not knowing I already knew.

"It was a crazy coincidence! Like it was all part of God's plan or something…" She sighed dreamily, leaning on my shoulder as I handed a married couple a star map and put their money away in the register.

"So you guys are good? All made up?" She nods happily and I sigh in relief. This was good. She looked so happy it filled me with my own warmth.

"By the way, Hitomi-chan, why did you want to meet me in the park yesterday?" I give her a side glance, smiling.

"Went on a walk and thought we'd go on a coffee date since you live near the park and I was already there. Ha, though I'm not going to apologize for having to leave before I met up with you." She laughs, batting at my arm playfully.

"It's fine. Actually...You know… Yesterday the whole thing reminded me of you." I pause, moving my hands from the star maps I had grabbed at, to sort, and set her with a confused look.

"How does your godly coincidence remind you of me?" She laughs at my embarrassed confusion.

"Hitomi, you're always saving me. Ever since we first met. If you hadn't called me...I'd never have found the courage to apologize and makeup." She sighed sweetly, looking to me with some kind of...Pride? Proud to be my friend? "You're like the older sister I've always wanted, even if I'm technically older."

"I just want you to be happy." I blurt, feeling my cheeks warm. "When you're happy, I'm happy, ya know?" She smiles, nodding.

"I know. And, you know, I'm always happy when you are. Hitomi...Remember when we went star gazing on the roof of your apartment and you told me it was the first time you stargazed with anyone other than your parents?" I nodded hesitantly.

It was a day I had been feeling particular shitty, having been reminded of my folks, and desperately needed the empty space next to me under the stars to be filled.

"I asked if you were really okay with looking at them with me, because I knew how important that time is to you...Remember what you said to me?"

" "It's okay because if my parents were alive, they'd have thought of you apart of our family." " I repeat in a heartbeat, avoiding Hi-san's glossy eyes. She nods, smiling, so wide it looked painful, down at her hands.

"I want my parents to meet you, you know, just so that they can tell you that they think you're a part of our family." I smile at her words, feeling a little -way- too happy.

"Hi-san,"

"I think the godly coincidence made me think of you because meeting you was a coincidence too. I almost didn't even come here to get a job that day. I just happened to not bring enough change for the metro to take me to the job I wanted a littler further from here. It's kind of silly but...I wished to meet someone I could call a friend because my best friend had just moved away. Then… I met you."

"I didn't make it easy for you…" She laughs loudly.

"Yeah I know! Now look at us. Practically sisters." I snorted, shaking my head at her dumb smile.

Her eyes then flicked up to the clock above our heads and she puckered her lips.

"I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend tonight, an apology date, so I gotta finish up!" She says with a cute blush. I smile, waving her off.

"I said I'd fill a shift for you. No worries." She gasps. Giving a silly cheer.

"You're amazing. I knew you liked him!" I roll my eyes, but can't help grinning at her excitement.

I wonder...If this is what Leon means by obsessing over love? Hiyori has always been a love sick puppy. She couldn't handle being alone but...Was obsessing like this _bad_? Something like this… doesn't it motivate you? Don't people in movies fight on their last breaths for the idea of their loved ones? Why does it always have to be a weakness to the lion? I've felt it as one, before, but my love also powered me to take self defense classes and follow my astronomy dreams.

"Hey, Hi-san, your boyfriend hasn't been here yet, huh?" She gives a little pout as she messes with her uniform's neck bow.

"No...he's been busy with work. He hasn't been able to make it in time for a showing yet." I smile wildly at that.

"Then come down for the special day!"

"You mean...Oh! Planetarium for Hire?" I grin, nodding.

Once a month, our Planetarium offered a service called "Planetarium for Hire", which lets customers rent out entire rooms after closing time for their own personal shows. Truthfully, I'm pretty sure I was the only one to ever use the service before, and fell asleep like an ass in the seats and had to be woken up by my boss the next morning. He hadn't minded too much.

"No one else will be here. You two should be able to relax and chill out together."

"Gosh, I love you Hitomi-chan!" Hi-san gave me a big hug before hoping back so she could quickly scoop up her purse. Her big smile has me feeling all warm and fuzzy.

"Love you too Hi-san~"

"Alright, I'll be going, see you later then!" She waves like a little kid from the doorway before slipping out.

The main room is quiet, then, no one in the building but the boss upstairs. I look down to the desk, listening to the echo of the analog clock ticking above my head.

It'd be nice it one day I'd find someone I'd be that excited to watch the stars with. It's only ever just been me and my parents watching...and they've been gone for a while now.

The night is slow as I clean up the rest of the main floor. Honestly, I had been waiting for Leon's call to tell me when it's time to lay off and leave. Yet, the boss is the one to surprise me. He tells me I've worked way past my shift time and ushers me to go home and rest, acting like a little worried mother hen. I wave him off, telling him I was heading straight home, but actually silently decided to take a deviation.

I'm at the godly mansion before I can really ask myself why I'd decided to come when the old brute hadn't forced me to with that damn bell of his.

There was no way he was mad and avoiding me. If anything, he'd be the type to call me over even more to piss me off. He wasn't sad about being "forced" to make a proper wish either...He just wasn't like that. That's probably why I'd shown up. It was out of character for him to just...not annoy me. I don't know if that meant I was "worried" or not.

I decide to check the parlor first and I'm glad to see Teorus and Huedhaut inside.

Also a man I've never seen before. He has dark brown hair and droopy eyes. He has that kind of naturally innocent face, like Huedhaut's, where I hoped and prayed it matched his personality.

"Yes, I heard that was the case." The man said to Hue. I had caught them in the middle of a discussion, apparently.

"We were also surprised when she told us." I assume the "she" is either me or Vega. I lean towards me.

"People are talking about it in heaven as well. They say Leon's mark is disappearing. I looked into it, and it seems he's been granting wishes having to do with love…"

"That surprised you enough to make you come all the way down here?" Teo asks, scooting to the edge of the couch. He was the only one sitting.

"I was wondering if something had happened. There's a lot less pressure on us now that Leo's finally starting to work."

I purse my lips wondering if I should announce myself or just turn and leave. This seemed like a godly meeting that I shouldn't walk into.

But of course Teo turns and his eyes light up as they find me.

"Hey Hitomi-chan. If you're looking for Leo, he's still cooped up in that room."

"I'm not looking for-" I cut myself off. "He's still in that room?" Teo laughs but nods. All eyes, at that point, had moved to me. I meet those of the mystery man and he takes that as a signal to speak.

"You must be the goddess I've been hearing so much about." I ruffle at the goddess comment, just like how I did when Vega said it.

"I mean… powerless reincarnation," I say with a tiny shrug, deciding it'd be rude if I continued to hide behind the door. I step fully inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He says with a sweet smile. "I'm Karno, ruler of Cancer and vice-minister of the Department of Wishes." I blanche.

" _You're_ Karno?" I ask abruptly. He tilts his head.

"Is something the matter?" I glance at Hue and Teo and then walk further in.

"Well. I mean. You're pretty much used as leverage by cute little Vega against Leon to make him work so.. Assumed you were worse than the lion." Karno laughs. A laugh that is full of like...sunshine. Holy shit he just seemed so sweet.

" "Cute little Vega", what a charming way to refer to her." I can't help but return his smile.

"She is suuuuper cute so." I then hold my hand out. "I'm Hitomi Wakahisa. Since you're the vice-minister I'm pretty sure you know about me but," I shrug, "Manners." He takes my hand and stares into my eyes with a curious look.

"I see…" He says, taking a step for a better view and i try not to sneer and step away. "So there truly are star in your eyes." I nod slowly.

"Everyone keeps saying that but, you know, can't seem them myself." He nods, covering my hand with his other large one to smother it between his palms.

"Of course. Oh but, so you know, they are very beautiful. You can put your mind to rest." I blink dumbly, feeling my face heat.

"Oh." I say, my mind going blank. "Right. Th-Thanks…" He nods, grinning.

I'm so fucking weak against genuine compliments.

"I take my eyes off you for one minute and you're flirting with the next god you meet." Leon's sudden voice makes me whip my head back to spot him in the doorway. Seeing him with his usual smirk puts me at ease. "What a fickle goldfish."

"Keep your shit comments to yourself, Leon. You make it sound like I've set a precedent for flirting with gods."

"Even other goldfish are more loyal than you. Maybe you're really a snake." I snort, raising a brow.

"I'm pretty sure the goldfish you pick up aren't loyal, but just drugged up. And also, I'm human, kitten." He smirked widely at my nickname and I try not to laugh at it because I found it way too funny. Denoting the big ol' lion to just a little kitty was a bit too perfect.

"I don't remember calling you today…"

"You didn't. No false alarms. I came to just… chill out after work." Teo sends me a look.

"I didn't expect to see you today either, Leo," Hue comments slowly.

"I only came out because I heard Karno's voice."

Innocently, Teo tilts his head as he says, "Really? Are you sure you didn't come out when you heard Hitomi's voice?"

"Teo…" Leon growls out with a smile.

"Karnoooo, Leo's scaring me!" The blond calls to the vice minister, but I'm the one he grabs onto to hide behind. I look to Karno, but all he does it glance between Leon and I. I raise a brow.

Oh. Yo. He's still holding my hand. Hadn't even noticed.

Wait, was he staring because I was back talking Leon? Wait...Why do I feel guilty? Is it because I didn't want Karno to get a bad impression? ...Odd.

"Karno?" I ask, at first gesturing to his staring and then to my trapped hand.

"Oh, it's nothing. Excuse me." He lets go and I pocket it to save the warmth he gave it. "Where are my manners? I must thank the goddess who's gotten Leo to do his job. Why don't we hold a party in the goddess' honor?" I feel my face heat up again.

"There really is no need- A-Also just call me Hito-"

"Why would a god thank a human?" Leon calls out, interrupting my muddle mess of a self, which is getting an excited look from Teorus. I know that shit was just taking note that I was a dumb blushy mess when people acted so straightforwardly, almost obliviously, nice to me. That damn blond was going to pull that shit on me later. I know it.

"Thanks to this goddess," Karno says, gently resting his large hand on my shoulder. "You're working again. She's been a huge help to us."

…. Leon wasn't talking back. He just… listened.

Also a party with the gods? Sorry? I came here to sneakily see how Leon was, before I passed out in my bed, and now I was dragged into partying? Fuuuuck.

I was either about to be way uncomfortable, start a bar fight in the parlor, or just plain out pass out. Or all of the above.

Fun.

Awesome.

Go Hitomi.


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

When Karno snaps his fingers the entire room switches to a new one and it makes me a bit woozy at the sudden change.

The room is dimly lit, the only light was the many bundles of candles scattered throughout. There was a fancy dinner table before the five of us, set up like I was at a royal mansion. Which...fitted well since I was with gods.

"Woah…" I breathe out, feeling my face heat up even more knowing this was for _me_ , of all people here.

"Awww, I wish I could use my powers like Karno," Teo whines, still clinging to me. After so many weeks I've gotten used to the blond's touches, so I answer him with a pat to his soft head of hair.

"Oh yes, the three of you can't use your powers without touching the goddess, correct?" Karno asks, his eyes on me. I make a jerky nod, avoiding his look.

"Yeah...but you can use your powers independently, right Karno? Because you weren't exiled?" He nods with a small smile.

"I wasn't. I received the king's permission to come down here. Using my power here doesn't burn up my energy and I can freely move between the heavens and Earth." Then, Karno walks up to one of the many wooden chairs and pulls it out. Instead of sitting, he waves at me. I stare for a moment and then wobble my way over, dragging a pouty Teorus with me.

The party starts slow, giving me time to calm myself down. I was _such_ a loser. I mean, I was freaking out over everything Karno was doing. Why? I hadn't acted this way when I met Dui or Hue and no offensive, but he was just as handsome as everyone else so it definitely wasn't that-…...I could try and fool my own thoughts, but deep down I knew exactly why I was feeling so embarrassed before the Vice-minister….

It's because he was acting like how I imagined a god to be. The god that ruled over the zodiac sign of my father I felt like I was meeting someone who was supposed to be extremely important to my family- like the time I was eleven and my parents introduced me to my step-uncle. That guy actually lived in Japan and would write me about his business every once in awhile. When we met he had been so nice and my dad looked so proud to introduce the man to me that I tried my best to be my best.

My eyes look at all of the expensive ass food, but eventually find a glowering lion sitting next to me.

"Something is missing…" Leon mumbles. I raise a brow.

"You mean… Karno forgot to make something?" The kitten's eyes flit up to mine and he smirks.

"No." His hand suddenly smothers mine, which had been resting over one of the golden spoons, and snaps his fingers.

A plate of...Meatballs in tomato sauce appears in the center of the table like a majestic centerpiece and I started laughing.

"You're kidding me!" He grins at my laughing, which catches the other god's attention. Teo, who's on my other side, frowns and leans towards the meatballs.

"What're these?" He asks, looking to Leon since I was still chortling.

"Meatballs simmered in tomato sauce." I snort. He made it sound so _fancy_.

"I'm surprised, you never get too attached to any one flavor." Hue says from across the table, eyeing the dish and my snickering form.

"It has an unusual taste to it, that's all." Leo says, filling his plate. I can't tell if he made them appear in an inside joke kind of way or if he honestly liked them that much. If he really liked them, hell, I'd cook the cat as many as he wanted if it'd help with his piss attitude.

"Well then," Karno claps his hands together, "Let's dig in."

"I want to try one too, Hitomi-chan!" I grin, grabbing Teo's plate and scoop him some since I was in reach and he wasn't. He wiggled in his seat like a little kid excited for dessert. I shake my head, watching as the first thing any of the gods eat is the simple bowl of meatballs.

Leo tilts his head my way, getting my attention from the sparkling blond.

"...This isn't right." I frown.

"What'd you mean?"

"These don't taste the same when someone else makes them." For a moment, I just stare at Leon as he frowns openly down at his fork. He looked...Purely upset? This wasn't him making fun or being sassy or even pissy- he generally was saying mine was better.

Did my...Heart just skip?

"I'm glad to see the three of you doing well." Karno suddenly says, making me whip my head from Leon. "The king is worried about you, too."

"If he's so worried-" Teo pauses to swallow his mouth full, "-I wish he'd just let us return to the heavens."

"It's difficult to work here. To be honest, I'd like to return as quickly as possible," Hue confesses, frowning.

"I doubt he's worried. This is all just entertainment for him." The lion says, pushing his barely touched plate away from him. "He enjoys seeing us grow weak from Earth's dirty air."

"Don't be angry," Karno soothes. "How are the three from the Department of Punishments doing?"

"Normal. Same as always." Teo replies with a shrug.

"Same as always?" The brunette sighs. "So, you're still not getting along…"

"They don't want to have anything to do with us either." Leon bites. I hadn't really thought about it, but it did make sense for the Wishes and Punishments not to get along. They were completely opposite branches. Dui seemed nice and normal, the Scorpio guy was as pissy as Leon, and Ichthys can go choke on his halo for all I care. I still wasn't over the pre-school bullying of being pushed into the bath. Been there, been through that already, was not pleased that it was happening again but with a _god_. The shit head.

"Zyglavis has been complaining too," Karno comments. "Saying they've been backed up with work since Scorpio left.

"Sorry, 'scuse me," I say, finally speaking up. "Is Zyglavis…?"

"He's the minister of the Department of Punishments." Teo fills for me. I nod.

"Zyglavis…" Leon snorts. "Who cares about that uptight, long-haired nag's problems?" Long hair? ...I really wanted to see a god with long flowing hair…

Oh shit.

I want to _braid_ his long flowing hair.

Is it bad I wished he'd sin so I could mess with his hair?

...Yes. Very bad.

"You're more or less right about Zyglavis," Karno concedes slowly. "He does have a tendency to nag, but you're not perfect either, Leo."

" _Definitely_ not perfect," I comment, which gets a glare.

"I don't need you saying anything," Leon mutters at me then then sends a look to Karno as he stands. "I'm sick of being lectured by you." He then spins on his heel and starts to leave.

"Hey- Leo where're you going?"

"You don't need to know." I roll my eyes.

"Duh. I don't _need_ to know, but I'm asking anyway."

"Leo always runs away like this when Karno scolds him," Teo suddenly says, snickering. This gets him a silent sneer, but he just slides up to me and sticks his tongue out.

"Leon really is sensitive when it comes to Karno…" Hue says with a smirk, leaning a bit over the table, as if he was trying to tell a secret.

"Really?" I mockingly gasp back, side glancing to huffy Leo.

"Don't make me laugh," The rust-head grinded out, but still leaves, confirming Hue's words.

The party continues with loud laughing with Teo, to heavy blush moments with Karno, and serious conversations with Hue about heaven. In the end, I wind up a bit tipsy as I leave the party room and move to where the front door of the mansion was. I only had a glass or two, and I praised myself for being able to hold my liquor pretty well. It must be because the stuff they gave me was from the same bottles I had poured for Leon in the bath. It smelled more like potent moonshine than sweet wine.

The air of the main room is filled with a sugary scent and I smile to myself. It was like… perfume. Reminded me of Hi-san's. Stumbling after the scent, as if it had it's hook in me, I end up in front of Leon's secret little void door.

The one with no floor.

...But the door was cracked open.

But Hitomi, you're scared of heights.

But like...Fuck floors am I right?

I turn my back, still fighting with my drunk thoughts, when Leon suddenly emerges.

"What's wrong? Since when do you obey instructions?" I turn to him with a tilt of my head.

"Obey instructions- _Fuck_ the rules!" I shout, my eyes snapping off to the distance as I throw my fist into the air.

There is a pause of silence before he continues speaking.

"Do you want to know what's behind this door?" I draw my look back down to him, my hand falling listlessly to my hip.

"Well, yeah, but like...dude no floor?" He smirks at my frown and gestures to the door with his chin.

"The mark faded more after I granted that woman's wish. I'll let you inside as a special reward."

My drunk self gasps so loudly I cringe internally.

But like shit, _special surprise_. Boy lets go.

"I meaaaaan. If it's a _reward_ , for _me_ , I gotta do it, right?" I ask with a big dopey smile. He smirks, turning and disappearing back into the room. I tiptoe over, as if I was waiting to be caught by Teo, and then peak and dip my foot in like a dork to make sure that there was a ground.

There was.

I run inside.

Or...Outside?

Suddenly, there's a vibrantly deep green valley stretched out around me, the mountains of the edge of the bowl curling in over my head, but not tall enough to block out the glittering night sky and the glowing fullmoon. The ground is covered in a beautiful field of colorful flowers and a large lake at the opposite edge of the valley that sparkled like gems under the moonlight.

The sudden breath taking view somehow sobers me up.

"It's so...beautiful…" I say, slowing my pace to make sure I didn't crush anything under my heavy footsteps. "This can't be on Earth…"

"What're you saying? Of course it is." I give Leon a disbelieving look and he laughs. "Don't you believe me?" I look away to center my gaze on the sky that looked to be held up by the mountains.

"I...Do. I guess it wouldn't make much sense if you had a doorway to heaven when you were exiled. But...I didn't think there were still places this heavenly on Earth…" He snorts at me and I swivel to give him a look.

"So, even a human like you can appreciate the beauty of this place."

"I'm not _blind_ , Leo." He pulls a look at what I call him and I make note that I should probably drop the personal nickname. Why'd I pick it up anyway?

"In the heavens, everything is peaceful and pleasant. The air, the plants...But of all places on this foul, dirty Earth, this is where I feel that most at peace." Peaking at Leon, his usual dickish smirk or smug grin lowers to one that...Was close to a..smile? A peaceful look that...I couldn't look away from.

"I guess you can't hate all of Earth, hm?"

"I don't like Earth," He repeats, but then looks to me. "But this place is different. This place is as beautiful as the heavens. ...I come here sometimes when it feels like my power is getting out of hand." At that, I decide to sit as if I was expecting story time, which I was. Curling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I look to the side up at Leon.

"Your power?" I question vaguely so he could fill in the holes. He raises a brow at me and then shakes his head with a puff of laughter. He gives himself a disbelieving look as he sits down next to me. I feel a little to happy that the lion came and sat with me in the grass, happy like if a kitten came and curled on my lap.

"If I unleashed my full powers," He says slowly, "I wouldn't be able to control it. I have to relax and reflect in order to make sure that doesn't happen." I hum and nod.

"Hey, how many times have you had to come in here after dealing with me?" I ask with a bit too much seriousness lacing my words.

I wanted to honestly know. Like...Leon would piss me off but I didn't have some unbridled power to control, and so far he hadn't pushed me to any extremes. However, I was known for lashing out and it coming of more serious than I meant it, because I wasn't used to...friendly banter? Friendly things in general, really, unless it was with the little flower Hi-san or with kids. I filtered myself around them. Had I...Pushed Leon's buttons enough that he had to worry about blowing himself up by accident? I'd...feel a tiny bit bad about that. Maybe a lot bad.

"Not once." He states, with just as much seriousness. I don't expect it, but I'm washed with silent relief. I avoid his stare and look up to the sky again.

"It's super soothing to look at the scenery, isn't it? Usually, if I need to calm down, I look more to the sky than the ground but, then again, I've never had a place as beautiful as this to look at." I then pause. "Though it's a _little_ surprising that you like a place on Earth after how much you bad mouth it. Even if this place is super pretty."

"It's unusually beautiful for Earth." Then, shifting in his little pose, he starts again. "I'm already incomparable to the other gods in terms of power. Coming here probably just serves to separate me from them even more."

Damn that sounded incredibly lonely. Being one of the most powerful gods would serve to scare people away from him, but he was also so deeply trusted as a minister that people who weren't scared of rose him up on a pedestal that they didn't approach.

"It's a lil' weird seeing a place that looks like heaven here on Earth. Going to be honest, it's like a paradise here." Leon made a noise.

"There's a place in the heavens that resembles paradise just like this place does. The two sports are so similar, it's like they're connected."

"I'd believe that," I says, smiling at the moon. "Have you found any other places like this in the Heavens and on Earth?"

"No...It used to be that Earth was just as beautiful as the heavens, because originally the two were one, but then the burden of negative emotions like human greed and jealousy, people's feelings of inferiority...All of that began to pollute the Earth. It's up to each individual to realize their own negativity is a problem and to decide to do something about it." I turn my head to the gazing lion, pushing my cheek against my arm.

"So...If our hearts were more pure, Earth would become pure like this place? Would there be more of...this?" I gesture around us. He looks down to me.

"Maybe." At that, I smile.

"That'd be great. You know, I'd love to see the heavens someday. To see all the places you saw when you were up there."

"A human who wants to see the heavens...How presumptuous can you get?"

"It's basic, I know," He's mocking me like always… But his words are soft, his smirk holds no malicious intent, and his entire body is relaxed in front of me, unlike when he'd stiffen up whenever I back talked him. "But why wouldn't I want to see it if it looks like this place?"

Oh. Wait.

"Hey, Leo, thank you for granting Hiyori's wish yesterday. I thought about giving you a Hi-san themed gift but…" I shrug. He raises a teasing brow.

"I was only doing my job. I'm not interested in what happened to that human afterwards." I wave my hand around as I sit up straight, brushing away his monotone remark.

"Yeah, I know, but I do. I probably wanted her wish to be granted just as badly as she did."

"What?" He gives a blank look, as if he was generally surprised. Hell, he probably was. He still couldn't wrap his mind around friendship and love.

"Like I said back at the train station. I want what's best for Hiyori, always. I'd do anything for her. I want her to be happy with her boyfriend because she _deserves_ to be happy with someone after everything. She's my best friend. Hell, she's more to me than just a best friend. You know?" I finish with a question I knew he couldn't answer properly. Of course he didn't know. So, seeing as how we were sitting under moonlight and we'd warmed up a little too each other, and weren't about to fight one another, I try going for a deeper question.

"Leon," I start slowly, thinking over my next few words. "Have you ever...honestly loved or been loved by someone?"

"No. And I-" He breaks off. For a moment, it looks like he's debating if he'd give me an honest reply.

"Hm?" I goad, but he just smirks with some coldness in it. It makes me frown.

"And I never will." He finishes.

"Why're you so determined not to?"

"Love is...Like a drug." His eyes release mine as he focuses on something I couldn't see in the sky. He then continues, but it sounds like it's more to himself than me. "Love drives both humans and gods into insanity." Was he...referencing that goddess? "It leads people down a path to destruction. I've seen that happen to many, many people in my life. You can try to distract yourself from sadness with love, but it's useless… The only thing worth anything is your own power."

There was something here. Something deep in him that was bubbling up before my eyes. A past...trauma or something that had scarred him for this long. Had Leon been hurt by love with someone in the past? It was something that made him start looking down on love and believing it couldn't be real, that it pushed him to the point he began saying things like "all bow before my power".

...It was sad.

How could someone view the world like that? Well… Someone who watched humans slowly corrupt themselves, and their world, every day. Someone who watched his godly friends slowly descend into human ways. Someone who had been burned before and couldn't just ignore it. Someone-

...Like me.

Maybe I hadn't gone as far as denouncing love and friendship completely, mostly because Hi-san forced her way in before I totally collapsed, nor had I watched humans for centuries doing the same mistakes over and over… But I had been in a position where love and friends had failed me so hard that I had been left by all of them and tucked myself away in an empty family home; where it hurt me so much that It came to the point that, to make sure I didn't kill myself in my wallowing of depression in America, I got up and moved to Japan to get away from it all and try to start anew.

"You'll never understand," He says when I only answer him with silence. "But whether you understand or not doesn't matter to me."

"I do understand." I say, losing the volume of my voice. Leon's eyes snap to me, giving me another one of his blank stares.

"What?"

"...You're a god, Leon. I'm sure you've seen tons of different kinds of humans in your time. Like...Look, half the time I talk out of my ass about love because I only had it for a handful of years before it was buried."

"I thought you said you believed in love."

"I forced myself to," I relent. "I had to. If I didn't I probably wouldn't even be here. I also know that if you try and distract yourself from sadness with love you're just going to hurt yourself and whoever you're loving."

At first, the reason why I always got so mad with Leon would say things like "love is a joke" or "love is a crutch for weak humans", was because he was basically repeating my exact words I'd mumble to myself when, one by one, I was left alone.

"People glorify love," I say, pushing at my cheek with my fingers. "Because then it turns into something that they think can save them from their problems. Humans _are_ weak. You're right. But love doesn't make us _weaker_. Love… At least, the love that I try and hold onto, makes me stronger. I think everyone's love is can be different but… all of it still makes them stronger, because that's how they've glorified. If a group as a whole started to believe that, isn't it true by now?" My love for my deceased parents is what I hold onto and have used as my crutch to hold me up. My love for Hiyori is what helps me get up in the damn mornings and continue to move forward.

"So you admit you're weak?" Leon's looking at me in quiet...Amazement and I avert my gaze.

"Well, it's true… but… Hiyori always seemed happier than usual when she talked about her boyfriend. She acts like she can take on the world and I can damn well believe it. Loving someone, and having it returned, definitely makes a person stronger."

"...Possess love and grow stronger?" He breathes under his breath, ruminating on my words. Then, his lips curl up into his common smirk. "Humans really are presumptuous."

"Yep," I pop the "p". "But that's what I think."

"What's going on?" He asks, leaning a bit closer to me with a mocking look. "You're being much more straightforward than usual. Did you fall for me or something?" I give him a look.

"Nah." I say, shrugging. "See, this is how I talk to people I'm chill with."

"If you're trying to get on my good side, you're going to have to try a _lot_ harder than that." I laugh.

"Look, Leo, trust me, you'd _know_ if I was flirting. I'm definitely not-" At that a sudden, gust of wind knocks into me. It's freezing and weirdly incredibly strong and I flinch, grabbing onto Leon so I wouldn't be completely pushed over. Instinctively his arm moves around me.

"You're awfully bold considering you _just_ admitted you'd fallen for me a second ago." I give him a look.

"I'm pretty sure I said the _opposite_." Of course the wind immediately dies down and again the valley is quiet and unmoving. Damn nature. I shift and realise Leon hadn't let go of me immediately. Which was surprising. In fact, the entire time with Leon has been surprising. Usually he'd say "I don't want to touch humans unless I have to", and make some comment about how unappealing I was to him and all gods ever. He'd keep his mouth shut about everything and never really answered my questions if I had anything. Yet, here he was, talking about all of his ideas and morals and was actually listening to everything I said and-

And I realized him touching me no longer made my skin crawl. It made it...Warm.

It's devastatingly late by the time we walk back into the mansion. Without another word Leon leaves to go back to his room. I'm about to also depart, because it literally was four in the morning, and I had work early to set up because I promised the boss I would.

Still don't understand why I agreed to that.

"There you are, Hitomi." Swiveling around, Karno is walking up to me from the parlor, smiling gently.

"Hey, Karno. Sorry about ditching the party without saying anything…" I shrug with a weary look."

"There's no need to apologize. Were you able to sober up a bit?" I snorted, ruffling my bleached blond head of hair.

"Yeaaaah. Man. I usually try not to get tipsy… Sorry, I feel kind of bad." He shakes his head chuckling.

"The party was for you. It's fine. I'm glad you had a good time." I nod. Then, Karno glances behind me as he blinks slowly. "Wait...Hitomi, you didn't go through that door...did you?"

"Oh, uh, well Leon invited me so… No worries, didn't break in or anything." I laugh, but it dies when Karno averts his look to the floor.

"He did, did he?" He sighs, looking like he was thinking heavily about it. "Leo's never let anyone through that door before…"

"Teo said that but... _No_ one?"

"Yes. It goes without saying that no one from Punishments has been, but he's never even invited anyone from Department of Wishes."

"...Not even you?"

"And you're human at that…" For some reason I feel embarrassed and refuse to tell Karno it was a "reward", as Leon put it.

"I probably.. Stumbled in drunk or something," I say, feeling my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Even if it didn't mean anything, remember this…" His sudden tone drops from the smooth kind one and I stand at alert, as if I was ready for him to come at me. "Leo is a god. You are a human." I raise a brow. "A god must treat all humans equally. Favoritism is unacceptable."

"That lion? There is no way I'm being favored."

"No one can monopolize a god's love, not even a goddess." Karno continues, ignoring me. "Take care not to ask for too much of Leo's love." I give him a look that flits his eyes away from me and to the ground. He sighs wearily. "...Sorry."

"Wait, now you're apologizing?" Karno's personality was everywhere

"It...Wasn't my intention to make you make a face like that."

"A face like...what?" I wasn't _aware_ I made a look.

"I...Made you sad...right?" I blink. Sad? _Me_? Why? Did I make a sad face? I didn't feel sad. Why would I care if Leon "favorited" me or not? I mean, I didn't so. Also I knew he was a god, shit, he made sure I knew every second or so. I also knew I was a human.

I was not sad, because Leon didn't "favor" me. He hasn't given me a reason to believe he favored me.

...I think.


	9. Episode 8

Episode 8

Today is the day.

Today was Planetarium for Hire. It was after our shift hours and Hiyori's boyfriend and her were already in the showroom that they had chosen to rent out. She had been so incredibly happy and looked about ready to explode when I told her I'd start the show up for her myself.

Just as I open the back door to the control room, a soft chiming starts in my head

...Fuck.

I stand still for a while, unable to move. I kind of felt bad for out right ignoring the call, since I've been better at giving Leon less shit, but I wasn't about to ruin Hiyori's date by running off to spend time with the lion and his little gang. Plus, maybe he was just calling so I'd get Teorus to stop whining or something.

The ringing finally stops and I let a breath out I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Just as I start for the control room again, my eyes catch the monitor that showed all of the security cameras we had set up. The one that covered the Planetarium's seats no longer showed the heads of Hi-san and her boy. I pause, frowning as I turned to get closer to the tv.

They hadn't left, just..changed position.

My blood erupts in a over boiling way as I seethe at what I'm watching.

Hiyori's laid out across the seats, struggling against her boyfriend who had pinned her down. She desperately throws her hands at him, trying to push him off, but he doesn't budge.

I whip around violently, running up and slamming into the doors that led to their show room- but they don't open. They were locked from the inside. I slam my fist against the metal, screaming out in fury. I turn away, wildly scanning the room looking for something I could use to help me break the door open-

"Hitomi!" Hiyori screams, a sob echoing after her desperate yell for help.

My skin crawls and I feel myself begin to panic.

I had to find something. What if he- I had to save- Hiyori couldn't- _Not again._

God, someone, help me! I couldn't- I wasn't strong enough! Leon, help me!

The second my fevered wish crosses my mind a soft breeze from nowhere curls around me.

"Don't yell." I spin, meeting Leon.

"Leon!" I yell, without thinking, not even trying to piss him off.

"Your wishes are so loud to me. It must be because you're a reincarnated goddess… What a pain."

...Leon looked like a saving grace. I was just staring at him, for a moment, feeling like I was given some kind of unnatural strength now that he was here. And he hadn't even snapped his fingers.

Then I rolled up my sleeves and cracked my knuckles.

"It's Hiyori. She's in there and the bastard of a boyfriend locked the doors, I need you to open them for me! I can handle the rest." He goes silent at my dangerous look. "Come on, we have to hurry!" I turn to the doors, waiting.

He sighs behind me.

"It's bad enough that a human is ordering me around. The least you could do is be polite-"

"Leon, _please_. I'll never miss a call from you again and I'll cook those damn meatballs. I'll do whatever you want just _please_ open this door!" The second the words are out of my mouth, he looks at me incredulously, eyes wide, as if I just said something insane.

"I won't forget you said that," He says as he touches my shoulder and snaps.

The doors click and I shove them open.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Beating the shit out of him until he can't move." I grind out.

"Sticking your nose into other people's affairs. You really don't know how to mind your own business."

"Never have never will." I bolt, then, sprinting straight for Hiyori's seat where I can hear her crying.

"Hi-san!" I scream. The boyfriend jerks up, glaring at me.

"What are you doin'!? Don't bother us!" I don't stop and come flying into the guy, sending him to the ground with a loud thump. I tug at Hiyori and pull her into a tight hug.

She's trembling.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were fucking doing!?" I say once the guy gets to his feet.

"What's the problem! She's the one who invited me here. Why else would she have wanted to be alone!?"

"To spend time with you, jackass!" Hiyori stutters a nod against me.

"Not for that!" She says weakly as I try to calm her down. "Y-You said you wanted to see the planetarium...That's why I-"

"God damn it! What the hell, girl?! You're always such a tease!"

" _Tease_?" I say, feeling my anger growing.

"Things are moving t-too fast. I'm not ready to be with you like that yet…" Hi-san says slowly.

"Again with that bs?! What the hell do you think I'm dating you for!?" Silence erupts after his words.

Then I've let go of Hiyori and slammed my fist into his cheekbone as hard as I could with what little space I had. I know it's harder than how I've hit Leon in the past.

"You're fucking _garbage_!" I yell as Hitomi gasps behind me. "Her feelings for you were real and you pull this shit?"

"You…!" His hand holds onto his bright red cheek where my knuckles had broken skin. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Putting you in your place, shithead. There's no space for fuckers like you here, so I'm going to make sure you never think about coming here again!" He growls, throwing a punch. I raise my arm to block it, my blood rushing at the idea of a fight long awaited-

But something touches my shoulder, there's a snap, and the arm flying at me, that I was ready to knock away, froze.

"Stop." I look to find Leon at my side, his eyes narrowed on the guy in front of me with so much venom I wonder if the guy before me was about to get worse than what I promised.

"Damn it… What is this?!" The guy struggles. "I can't move my arm!"

"This woman," Leon says, squeezing my shoulder, "Bites back. She's loud and she'll cause you all kinds of trouble. She's way too much for you to handle." I falter from my boxing pose and glance between the grunting guy and Leon.

I might've been looking forward to beating someone up, but Hi-san took precedent over that. I step back from Leon, moving behind him to where Hiyori stood, shaking with wide teary eyes.

"I'm a god, not a shield…"

"Then you could've let me handle it, but now my priority is to make sure Hi-san stays away from him."

"Who the hell are you, freak!?" The guy yells, looking to Leon. I almost laugh at how stupid he was. Leon was taller, thicker, and also giving him a deadly look, where did he get the nerve to back talk? ...Okay but then I'd have to ask myself where _I_ get the nerve.

"..."Freak"?" Leon repeats.

"This is between Hiyori and I. It doesn't have anything to do with you! Mind your own business!"

"Oh-ho…" Leon's voice changes in a split-second. I never noticed it before, until now, but Leon had changed a lot towards me since we first met. He never used that tone with me anymore. And it had only been two months. "This dog doesn't know when to stop yapping…" A smirk curls my lips and I get my own dark look as I move just behind Leon's side.

"Ho-oh, you're right...He's so loud and annoying."

"Looks like he hasn't been properly trained."

"I've noticed. You should train him. Teach him how to sit, Leon." I gave a low chuckle that made the guy start to furiously struggle against the invisible hand holding him in place.

"I think I will. I'm going to teach you how a low-class human like yourself should conduct himself when addressing me." I hold out my arm just as Leon reaches for it and snaps his fingers.

An invisible force brings Hiyori's _exboyfriend_ to his knees and snaps his forehead to the ground with a crack.

"Ow!" He yelps, groaning. "What's goin' on here!?"

"Teaching you how to sit, like a good boy," I mock.

"If you want to speak to me, get on your hands and knees and beg. You should be grateful to be disciplined by one such as me." I snicker, glancing to Leon. I blink, looking fully at him. His eye color's different. Actually, he looks extremely pissed. More pissed than I am and that's saying something.

"Hey.. I'm not goin' to do anything else! Lemme go!"

"How uncouth...You really need to work on how you address me. Are you really so worthless a human that you can't even understand training this simple?" Woah. Damn. He was practically steaming. Like, I was going to punch the guy again before sending him off and keeping tabs on him to make sure he didn't come back to bother Hi-san but… Why was _Leon_ mad? Like, he didn't care about Hi-san.

Whatever this was, he was getting worse by the second and that wasn't good.

"Heyyy, Leo, I think the dog gets it. You trained him _pretty_ good. Let's let him go, yeah?" I say this in a light hearted tone, but I give him a nudge and a narrowed look.

"This was your wish. You were the one who wanted to save that woman."

"Uh, I wished for the doors to be opened, not you to steal my thunder," The joke is poor as I give a fake huff of a chuckle.

"I won't take directions from you. Get out of my way." He shoves me back and I frown.

"Karno's gonna be pissed!" I say, hoping the vice-minister card would work. By his sneer, I knew it didn't.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

"This is enough, Leon," I say in a steely, dead kind of voice, hoping it'd get through to him more than a yell.

Something must've happened, because the guy cowering on the floor is able to scramble to his feet and run out of the show room with his tail between his legs. I glance to Hi-chan, ready just incase she tried to chase him, but she just sits down in a seat with a dazed look.

"Hi-san," I say, softening my look. Her eyes roll up to me and immediately they overflow with tears.

"Hitomi…" I walk up to her, hugging her head to stomach as I stroked her hair in a calming way that I knew helped her.

"I'm sorry...I was the one who suggested bringing him to the Planetarium in the first place. I even gave him the okay and he turned out like this- I should've seen through him and-"

"This isn't your fault, Hitomi." She loosely wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm the one who didn't see he was only after sex. I should be taking care of myself and using my own judgement not always relying on you but-...If you two hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened…" Her whole body freezes up at her own thoughts. Then, slowly, she raises and gives me a proper hug. When she steps back she looks to Leon and gives a weak bow. "Thank you."

"Hi-san, do you want to spend the night at my place?" She sucks in a rattling breath and then forces a smile as she shakes her head.

"Thank you but...No. I mean, I'm shocked at what happened and sad to hear how he really feels, but….it wasn't all bad dating him. We had fun times too. This...Watching you I think… I'm going to work at being less blind about people." She nods again in thanks and then takes my hand.

Silently, we move out of the Planetarium and out to the front street where she had her car parked. She gives me a tight hug, promising me she's okay even when I know she's not, gives a last bow to Leon, and then gets inside.

"Thanks for everything, Hitomi. You're like my own personal goddess, saving me and granting my wishes." Her eyes flicker to my side, where Leon stood boredly. "Maybe I'll find a nice boyfriend like yours." My mind reeled from her compliment and then immediate _incorrect_ statement.

"Wai- What?"

"See you tomorrow, Hitomi!" Her window rolls up as I blankly stare at her red face. When she drives off I'm left in a silence that has my mind spinning. Why do people keep assuming me and Leon have something between us?

"Ridiculous, right?" Leon speaks up. I blink and then snort.

"You mean-"

"The idea of us as a couple."

"Definitely. I mean, who'd want to clean your litter box?"

"Or have to worry about feeding a goldfish everyday." he sasses back, which has me grin.

"But you know, Teo was the one who told Hitomi something like that back when you saved me from falling off of the roof." He scoffs, looking like he was already listing things off in his head to put Teorus through as punishment.

I look to where Hi-san's car had went.

"I think this made Hiyori...stronger." He stayed silent so I took that as a sign to continue talking. "Hiyori's gone through a lot of bad boyfriends. One's who did stuff worse than what that guy tried tonight. When I came into the picture I'd kick them to the curb for her, whenever she wasn't around so she wouldn't have to watch. I think seeing the guy and how he acted when I faced him was probably a little eye opening." I then shrug. "Either way, it's late."

"Then hurry up." He turns and begins walking. I raise brow, letting him walk for a sweet moment before calling out.

"Wrong way." He pauses, turning to me with a heated look. I grin, waving him in the opposite way Hiyori drove, and begin strolling with an innocent bounce to my step.

The walking is quiet and filled with unnatural silence because it was late at night in the city and no one ever drove around in my little neighborhood by the Planetarium.

"Thanks for...walking me?" I say, wondering why he was sticking at my side. The moonlight shines down on him. "You're still wearing your suit...You came right away, didn't you?" I give him a teasing smirk but he just shrugs.

"There was no reason to go through the trouble of changing clothes just to grant your wish." I hum a little, pulling my duffle bag up a little higher on my shoulder. All it contained was stuff I needed to wash from my work locker.

"You know, when I started freaking out because of the door being locked, I specifically thought to call you."

"You even yell when you're thinking."

"Well, yeah. I was literally about to start throwing the wait benches at the door til it gave. No but, really, I was mid way to grab one when you showed. Didn't think you would." His eyes dart down to me. This kind of look usually, during the first week of knowing each other, would get me glaring back, but now I just calmly waited for him to talk.

"All I did was teach that man how to properly address a god."

"Which was fucking hilarious."

"It was a waste of time, though. He'll never learn."

"Guys like that don't. That's why I usually beat the shit out of them until they're really freaked out. Also...Dude, he probably doesn't really think you're a god."

"You were pretty difficult to deal with at first, too." He comments, smirking as he looks forward again to ignore my look. "Lately though, since you've become my handmaiden, you've improved quite a bit." I snort. I wonder if it's because I've literally given up on him that I'm used to the handmaiden shit at this point. Specially because I can't even see him as intimidating anymore. He honestly had turned into some tsundere kitty. The dork.

"Hey, you know, about that thing-"

"What thing?"

"The Hiyori thinking we're a couple thing." He raises his brows to me in a bored kind of way. "Just in case you run into her again or something I'll make sure she knows not to bother you with that stuff. Tell her we're not dating and what not. 'Cause if I don't she'll probably try to talk you're ear off and take you in as a step-brother." I laugh, trying hard to image Hiyori pulling a pissed looking Leon around as she gushed about how happy she was for me.

"How do you see me?" I blink up the rust haired man. That was abrupt.

"What?"

"What do you think of…" He trails off and I furrow my brows in confusion "What are you frowning for?" He suddenly smiles provocatively and starts up before I can answer him. "Be honest, like you always are."

"..Be honest? Like-"

"Like, if you think I'm a devil, call me a devil."

"I don't think you're a devil," I say, clarifying just in case. Instead I shrug again, trying to put my thoughts into concise words.

First meeting Leon I could've, probably, killed him. I would've attacked him in a heartbeat if I had been given the chance. Hell, I _hated_ him. Now though… after spending time with him for two months…

"You're… Not that bad. Pretty kind, surprisingly." Leon, at my answer, stops walking altogether.

"What?"

"What? I'm being straightforward like you wanted. You act like this giant ass scary lion, but you're kinda like one of the grumpy ol' house cats. I mean, you saved Hi-san-"

"You say that, but you're the one who summoned me." As he says this I totally see him taking note of the "grumpy ol' house cat" comment to bring up later.

"I did." I says slowly, my eyes finding their ways to the sky. "But I only wished for the doors to be unlocked."

He goes silent.

"The moons pretty big tonight." I say, changing the topic for him.

"...The air on Earth may be dirty, but the moon looks bright from here."

"Yeah, and it's out shining all my little stars…"

"Little stars?" he repeats, sounding like he was musing over my choice of words.

Little stars… That's where Leon lived. Well, not literally in little stars, but up in the heavens, ruling over all the little stars.

Did granting a wish to help Hiyori make his tattoo lighten up even more? How long was it going to be until he returned to the heavens? For some reason it reminds me of Karno's words. About how the heavens needed Leon and how the god had to be benevolent with humans. Even though that was only a week ago, and then I couldn't understand why Karno ever thought I was upset but...Now, thinking about Leon not "favoring" me made my heart sink. Which was confusing because I didn't care?

At Least… I wasn't _supposed_ to care what the cat thought of me?

"You're not allowed to make a face like that without my permission." I lower my eyes back to the lion, who was staring at me intently.

"I'm making a face?"

"What's making you get so emotional? The moon?" I'm about to tell him he's imagining things, but then I feel them. Tears lining the bottom of my eyes. It wasn't enough to spill, but enough that I could feel them. I don't get it… I don't get anything that's going on with me.

"Right now, you are here to serve me. You're not allowed to shed tears without permission."

"S'not allowed to cry?" I ask with a smirk. "Kind of presumptuous of you." He snorts, shaking his head. But….did he relax when I'd wiped the small amount of tears away?

"You know, I don't like Earth…" I nod.

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten."

"To know that and to call me here anyway…" I purse my lips. "You must have realized that you would be punished."

"Please," I laugh shaking my head. "Sure. Look. You know, I'll thank you for helping me by letting you into the Star Festival."

"A star festival?" He asks, finding it funny.

"Yeah. The city puts it on. I usually just go for the stargazing bit, but I know there are food and game stalls. I go every year."

"And that's how you're going to thank me?"

"Yep. I think you'd like it. Maybe not the crowd of humans, but definitely the main event-...What?" he was giving me an amused look that I didn't like.

"...I can see your tail wagging behind you." I narrow my eyes. "You're hanging on my every word, wagging your tail happily, or letting it droop down sadly depending on what I say."

"I'm not a dog."

"And I'm not a cat."

"I knew you hated that grumpy cat comment!" I laugh.

In the moonlight, Leon's eyes twinkle down at me and his smirk softens as I laugh.

Maybe Leon wasn't _entirely_ bad. Even after Hi-san's entire episode he didn't make a single comment about what an "illusion love was". He definitely...Had warmed up to me, I could see that much.

Now I just needed Karno to lay off and stop making weird comments about us.


	10. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

A kimono? Definitely not. I immediately hung the silk outfit back up in my closest, hoping that the colorful patterns of the forest wouldn't be too upset that I refused it for tonight. The little old lady that always ran that goldfish stall would be mad, too, that I didn't wear the thing, but I wasn't about to get all dolled up just to hang out with Leon for the night. Also, it was the second day of the festival and I had gone last night with Hiyori all fancied up, I wasn't about to do it all again.

Just outside my front door splayed the festival. It came right up to my steps, even, with one of the venders halfway into the garden of the complex. That's where I reminded the lion to meet me. He looked a bit annoyed, dressed as a human, when so many humans crowded around him, watching him, but nodded when I stepped up to his side.

"There's a lot more game stalls this year," I say once we start making our way through.

"What hole in the ground did all of these humans crawl out from?" I laugh, which gets a couple looks.

"You could've asked "where did all these people come from", but no. Of course not. Why would you ever ask something normally? They probably came from the depths of their NEET homes." Leon casts a glance around, eyeing some guys or girls who'd stare too long with a haughty look that'd put their eyes somewhere else.

"If this festival is going to be any fun, we should really eliminate some of this human riffraff." I duck out of his reach before he can grab me.

"We're not eliminating anything you shit god. You're going to get used to the gawking goldfish and I'm not going to get involved in terrorism." He huffs, lowering his hand to signal I could come back to his side. When I didn't, he fishes me out of the crowd and yanks me in place.

"This atmosphere would be quite enjoyable if there weren't so many humans here, though." He says again.

"I like it because there're so many people."

"It's festive." He shrugs. "Not bad for Earth." I grin.

When we pass a stand I'm handed a two small masks. One was a comet with a little cute face on it. I laugh at it, putting it on the side of my head much to Leon's amusement. I hand him the second one, which was a smirking north star, and he begrudgingly hangs it around his neck.

"I love this festival. It brings all my favorite things together." Food and stars. That's all I ever need. I nudged him. "I can be pretty useful, right? Showing you all the party places."

"Oh?" He snorts. "Humans are sure quick to get carried away. Must be nice to be so happy-go-lucky." Oh. Right.

I wasn't close to Leon. I take my hand from his arm and slide it into my pocket.

How'd I forget that? Probably because I only ever went to this festival with Hiyori and it always got me so hyped. My excitement was practically leaking out of me. I should tone it down-

"But yeah, a little."

"Right?" I respond immediately to his half-compliment. I spot another food stand, this one having food that reminded me of meatballs. "Hey, let's go over there, maybe you'd find something you like more than your favorite meal." He follows my finger and then rolls his eyes.

"Don't get a big head. It's not like I like them that much."

"Like what?"

"Your meatballs-"

"I never said those were your favorite dish."

"Yes you-" He then stops, speechless. Is that...Are his cheeks going pink? Just barely, but that shit was definitely there. Just as I start to move into the crowd, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"What's that?" I follow his eyes and find…

"That's my little old lady neighbors goldfish...tank…" I purse my lips, knowing he'd want to go over there and make as many snide jokes as he could to compare the goldfish to people. "It's a game. Where you try and catch the fish." I then step towards it, his hand still on my wrist. "You want to play, right?

"Oho, lil' star, you comin' n' playin' again tonight?" My neighbor recognizes me immediately, waving to me through the crowd and calling to get my attention she had already stolen. Before I could get a straight reply from Leon, I've already pulled him over.

"Hey again granny. You doing good tonight?" She smiles and nods. I felt Leon's eyes on me, like I was being studied as I smiled to the small little woman.

"The kids always lovin' this game." I look over the low tank of little fish. "Do you wanna have a go again?" I slowly shake my head, remembering how much I spent, and lost, playing this shit game. Somehow I hadn't gotten any and had lost every single time. Hi-san had found it funny. I had not.

"Not tonight-"

"How do you play?" Leon asks, looking to me. Granny answers, though.

"Use this paper net scoop to catch as many goldfish as you can until the paper breaks." Leon gives granny a bored look and then takes the scoop she offers. He moves before the tank and then begins intently watching them.

"Hi-san always wins them when she does it like...this." I show him, knowing Hiyori won...like..six doing it. He watches and then snickers.

"Goldfish catching goldfish. That's pretty funny."

"Again. Not goldfish."

"They seem similar enough to us." He then looks straight down and his smirk curls up higher. "Except, look." I do, and find the goldfish beginning to gather to the edge closest to Leon in a mass swarm.

"This is totally cheating…"

"It's the instinct of all living things. They can't live without the gods' protection. What submissive, obedient creatures." He laughs, a bit too satisfied with himself. Of course this makes him smile. The sadist.

His eyes snap to me.

"Not all goldfish are the same, though." Leon says. I nod.

"Yeah, some have those crazy giant eyes." He tries to hold back a laugh but can't as I try to widen my eyes to mimic those weird ass goldfish. The bug eyed ones are my fave.

"No. There're cute goldfish that are very obedient."

"You sound like you have a thing for fish."

We start to bicker, back and forth to the point even Granny joins to try and get us to stop, which ends up me laughing and Leon getting told off by my neighbor. Though, I do hear a few passersby start to comment on Leon's little fish party and cut Granny off to nudge the lion.

"Hurry and and catch some of your followers." He ignores me, but looks a little glad he wasn't being chewed out. I was a bit proud of him for not trying to fight Granny even if she was back talking the god.

Leon just starts scooping the fish up. The little shits are super willing and Granny frowns when she sees this.

"I'm not givin' 'em all to ya." She then glanced to me and I just shrugged. "Pick a couple."

"Whatever is fine. They're all the same-"

"That one!" I burst, interrupting him. It's an itty bitty one that had eyes looking too big for it's head and a dumb look to it.

It was cute and it reminded me of Leon.

…

Not the cute part, but the dumb looking part.

"Do as you like." He says, as if he had some say as I had already taken its little bag from granny and pushed it to my cheek. "But you have to take care of it."

"Planning to. I can't trust you to properly take care of a goldfish."

"I take care of goldfish like you two all of the time. It's my _job_." I mockingly scoff, shaking my head.

"Look, a goldfish knows a goldfish better than some lion ever could." I push the bag more into my cheek. He watches with a small smile hidden on his lips.

"You won't even deny it anymore-"

"Lil' star!" Granny blurts, leaning over her stall to entangle her little hand in the sleeve of my sweater. I move closer so she doesn't fall.

"What's wrong?" She bit at her lip, her eyes narrowing up at Leon, who matched her glare, and then widened on me.

"Thank you...For this mornin'." My smile is immediate and warm as I nod and take her hand.

"Of course. You know, It's been, like, a year now. You don't have to thank me everyday." She shrugs, waving it off.

"The least I could do, ta recognize ya n' all." She then pushes at my shoulder to move me away so kids could line up. I wave goodbye to her and then turn to Leon who was eyeing me.

"What?"

" "Lil' Star"?" He asks. It's weird hearing him say that nickname.

"It's what people call me since I work at the Planetarium." He grunts, nodding, and then narrows his eyes.

"Why'd she thank you?"

"You are so full of questions today."

"Answer me," He bites back. I give him a look but then relent.

"Every morning, after I make breakfast, I box half of it and give it to Granny because she can't really move around her house or cook herself now a days." He seems...Surprised? I can't really tell. It's more of a blank look than anything. He doesn't comment on anything like "human weakness" or how my friendship with her was "a crutch" for us both to lean on. Instead he just looks away and mumbles out "Little Star" again.

A loud bang makes me jump and turn my face to the sky that had suddenly erupted in beautiful, cascading colors.

Fireworks.

Bright, raining fireworks that went off with loud cracks and whistles to simultaneously fill the air and the sky.

"They look like flowers blooming in the sky...Not bad for a human creation."

Childishly I hold my tiny goldfish up high, wanting it to get a better view. Maybe I should get Leon to name it…

"Do you guys have fireworks in heaven?" I ask after another one goes up and mirrors glittering stars.

"We don't have anything that doesn't exist in the natural world."

"So no."

"Gods don't need fireworks in order to exist."

"Humans don't either. But we still have them. Plus...Aren't they pretty? I feel like gods would be firing these things off all the time. But so, you only have things you need for survival? Sounds kind of...sad." When I look down, lowering my finned pet, Leon's completely gone.

Shit.

I didn't even think about holding on to him so he wouldn't get lost in the bustling human crowd! Should've, though, that shit would get into just as much trouble as any kid would- but probably with more danger involved.

I tuck Petal, which is what I had decided to call the weirdly red goldfish for the time being, into my shirt's breast pocket as I begin fighting through the crowd.

If I was a human hating god, I'd probably go and find a place that had less people and noise.

As I push past one woman, I run head first into a chest. I stumble back, catching myself before I fall, and immediately turn to the person I hit.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me," He replies back immediately. He has long midnight blue and purple hair that cascaded over his shoulder in a low ponytail. The man...Wait. He was wearing a white godly suit that looked just like Leon's. I stop him before he can leave my sight.

"Hey, are you a god?" The question is abrupt enough that if he gives me a weird look and thinks it's some shitty pick up line, I could bolt and hide my embarrassed self in the crowd. But the man just goes momentarily wide eyed. Then his face settles back and he gives the tiniest of smirks, looking right through me.

"I most certainly am."

"Woah! Look mom!" Little kids began point at the man and others started to whisper about movie making. God damn it… All these gods had to stand out in everything they did and wore.

"I'm Hitomi Wakahisa and we should start moving." He raises a brow at my straight forwardness. "I was with Leon just a second ago-"

"Leon?"

"Yes. The lion. And we were separated and I just started looking for him. We should probably go before you can anymore followers…" He studied me and then nodded to my joy. He seemed even comfortable with my logical ordering. Thank god that there was at least one god among these guys that thought things through without letting their godly-ness get to their heads.

"I'm Zyglavis, ruler of Libra."

"The other Minister," I say immediately, remembering his name since I only knew a handful of gods.

"I've heard the rumors. It appears you truly are working with Leon."

"It's a long ass story. Mostly blackmailed but, eh, better than the alternative." The alternative being me dead on the street by the side of the Planetarium after saving that kid the first night I met the six gods. That was...So long ago.

A hand suddenly grabs my shoulder and I'm pulled forward into Zyglavis's personal bubble and popping my own. I pull a face as soon as his is way too close to mine.

"So you're the goddess who's awakened that wild lion. Fascinating. However…" I try to leisurely brush him off, but his fingers only curl into my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Look. That's all well and dandy, but if you don't let me go you're about to find out how I _really_ tamed that damn cat." He looks even _more_ intrigued by my threat. So, I reach up to claw at his hand-

"Look who's here." My hand pauses as my eyes look past Zyglavis to see Leon casually waltzing over to us. His eyes are, for a split second on the long haired god, but then they're focused on me. "What kind of game are you playing, leaving my side like that?"

"You're the cat that wandered off."

"Long time no see, Leon." Zyglavis says, smiling. Leon's smirk dampens when he looks to the Minister.

"What do you want? You're not usually one for pleasure trips to Earth. That goldfish is my tool. Get your dirty hands off her." He sneers as Zyglavis's look darkens.

"Dirty?" He doesn't move his hand. "Are you saying that this human is more noble in dignity than us gods?"

"I can't use my powers without that goldfish. It's a real pain how she's always wandering off on her own." His look is violent. Telling me he's pretty damned pissed. Either at me, even though _he's_ the one who ditched me, or at Zyglavis for...Being Zyglavis? Teo did say the ministers didn't get along...

"You may have been exiled to Earth, but I see that hasn't changed your attitude one bit." Zyglavis flips his ponytail over to his other shoulder and I watch it intently. Low-key I _really_ wanted to braid his hair. "I thought you might have learned a little something from your experience, but...I see I was mistaken."

The salt is strong in this one.

"I see you're just as unpleasant on Earth as you are in the heavens." Leon's heated look flits to me, pointing me out to Zyglavis. "That goldfish is more troublesome than any other human on this planet. Way too much for the likes of you to handle. Hitomi, come here."

I think I was complimented? I mean, I'll take it as a one because I liked the idea that I was pushing the buttons of a god. Also, I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's called me by my name.

"What are you doing?" He says impatiently. I roll my eyes and step to go to him, but Zyglavis's fingers dig into my shoulder and stop me.

"Hey, let go-"

"So the rumors are true, Leon." I'm completely cut off. "I heard that you'd been treating the human reincarnation of a goddess as your pet, but… I see now that it's quite opposite. You tried to catch a goldfish and the goldfish caught you instead."

I purse my lips as I look between the two gods. I...I almost wanted to ask if they wanted a room because I honestly didn't want to be in between then. Zyglavis was talking about me and Leon being more, again, like Karno, and Leon was practically laughing at him for it.

"You sure like the sound of your own voice," Leon's says, unphased by Zyglavis's teasing.

"I've heard you're so obsessed with your goldfish that you're neglecting your duties. Then again, you've always been a slacker when it comes to work." Actually, Leon's been doing more work everyday under Vega's glare and my mock whining about helping people so...

"The guys from punishments are the ones neglecting their work. If you're going to complain, complain about the incompetence of your own subordinates."

Oh. _Damn_. Good one Leo.

Under a particularly loud firework I try, halfheartedly, to get out of Zyglavis grip.

"Consider this a warning, lion." Zyglavis says, sounding like me. "Gods must love all humans equally. If this goddess is clouding your judgment..." His other hands suddenly whips up and covers my eyes.

Was...He threatening to _blind_ me?

"Taking her eyes won't change the fact that she is a reborn goddess."

"We won't know until we try."

"Lay a hand on her and you'll regret it."

"...Because you don't want any harm to come to her?"

"I don't care, but you should let her go before I get serious." The hand slips a bit, letting me see the dangerous curl of Leon's smirk.

"Well _I'm_ seriously done with this." I say, finally speaking up. I throw my weight down, along with sinking my nails into Zyglavis's hand, successfully freeing myself from him. Immediately I lurch out of his reach and start making my way to Leon.

There's a bright red light.

But it isn't a firework.

Instead, looking, Zyglavis had, with a heavy frown, thrown his arm out and had summoned a large fireball that sailed towards Leon.

Leon, the you who was powerless unless he was touching me.

"Leo!" I shout, my fight instincts kicking in. With some bravado I pulled out of my ass, I jump in the way of the _magical fucking fireball_ and throw my arms out as if I honestly believed I'd be able to stop it- or block it -with my body so it wouldn't hit the lion.

"Hitomi!" Leon yells out behind me.

"Sorry!" I scream back.

Just as my nose is about to touch the flames a strong gust of wind curls gently around me and sends the fireball away into the air to disintegrate- looking like just another firework.

"You've always ruled over the scales of justice for humans. Why would you try to hurt her?"

I tremble.

The voice emitting from Leon was less of his own and more like something low and guttural speaking from the depths of hell. Even Zyglavis looked startled.

Turning my head slowly, immediately I notice that the lion's eyes had changed and I know something bad was beginning to seep out of him in palpable waves.

"Leo…?" I ask softly, already knowing he wasn't going to answer me. It was the same dark look he'd gotten when Hiyori's ex had tried to hit me in the Planetarium.

Just about a hundred times darker and scarier.

I wasn't blind. Leon had finally made a face that was actually intimidating. It unnerved me, even if I wasn't the target.

But I wasn't going to let him do anything. Even if Zylglavis had _tried to kill me_. I'd want to exact my own revenge, anyway.

"Leo, hey, I'm fine! Everything's okay!" I fully turn around so that I can grab onto his arm, hoping to- "Ow! Fuck!"

Something akin to electricity courses straight into my body as soon as I touch him and I scream, cursing, stumbling back in pain.

My yelp snaps him out of his rage induced stupor. A look of realization crosses his face and his eyes fall to me. I had begun to blow at my bright red palms, hoping they hadn't, somehow, gotten burned.

"Why…?" I pause, looking to him.

"Leo, you okay?" He opens his mouth, closes it, huffs, and then opens it again.

"You don't have to worry about a god...you…"

"...I see what's going on here." Leon's strangely colored eyes snap away from me to scowl at Zyglavis.

"What are you going on about?"

"You unleash your power when you think that this goddess is in danger? Oh, Leon-"

"As if you know anything about why I unleash my power." Zyglavis scowls at Leon's terse words, only shaking his head as if the lion was a kid unwilling to listen.

"I will inform the heavens, the king, of what happened here today." He give a pompous smirk. "Prepare yourself. You're sure to be appropriately punished."

Then, Zyglavis is gone.

The tattle tale bitch.

Just as I raise my hands up to show Leon, who had come over to see why I was blowing at them, Teorus and Huedhaut appear on either side of us.

"Leo! What happened?!" The blond says this to the lion, but is up on me to check on my scarlet palms. He picks them up by their backs and gawks at them. He then begins to blow on them too.

"We felt a huge spike in your power. You didn't…" Hue trails off as he already surmises exactly what had gone down by the sight of Teo panicking over my hands.

"...Let's go back to the mansion.." Leo commands softly.

"Good idea." Hue nods. "Let's do that before this becomes an even bigger commotion." He was right. People had started to gather around us all, probably thinking that these guys were filming some shit movie or something.

"Teo, Hue, bring Hitomi to the mansion." I look to the lion.

"What-"

"I can't touch you when I'm like this, Hitomi." He fills in when I went to breathe a protest. His eyes are focused on my hands and I immediately pull them out of his view.

"Understood." Hue says simply. Teo turns on me, frowning as he cradled my palms.

"Hitomi, when we get back, will you tell us what happened?" I nod, but don't take my eyes from Leo.

Was this the power overload he mentioned back then? The one where he went into his valley room to cool down in?

Hue moves around Teorus, asking for my approval to pick me up. I frown, but give silent consent. As soon as I'm in his arms, though, I noticed something red and my heart falls.

It's Petal.

She must've fallen from my pocket during the fighting and her container had popped. Desperately, she flopped around, slowly suffocating and something like dread fills me.

I was that goldfish.

And Leon was a god.

The sudden contrast is so evident to me I don't understand how I had never noticed before. This is what Leo saw whenever he was with me. That giant ass fireball...The electricity that burned my hands… They were both things out of my realm. How'd I ever think-

Think what?

What _was_ I thinking about that made my heart sink this low by making this comparison?

Why did my chest hurt so much?

Why was I...So upset at how much of a wall there was between me and Leo?


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

The mansion was deadly quiet when I walked inside of it. Teo and Hue only nodded me towards the parlor quietly after I told them the story of the festival, shared a look, and then left my side. Holding a bag of ice, something Hue had conjured for me during the fly over, tightly between my throbbing hands, I slowly make my way over.

Leon was sitting up on one of the big sofas, looking to be asleep. Even though I already walked right up to the couch, seeing his peaceful expression I think about leaving to find where Teorus or Huedhaut had gone.

He opens his eyes.

They still haven't returned to normal.

"You're human." He says. Leon's staring down at his crossed legs, his brows furrowed in thought. "Why would you do something stupid like try to protect a god?"

"It was less of me thinking "he's a god and I should protect him", but more of "he's going to get hurt I should jump in front of him like a dumbass"." He doesn't make any sign of hearing my humor. ...It wasn't funny anyways.

"You…" His look finally meets mine. "I've never met such a foolish human." His eyes narrow a bit, warmly in a way that makes my chest tighten, and his hand reaches out towards my face. Just as it's about to touch me, the memory of the feeling of electricity and the cut of pain in my hands has my body flinch on it's own.

Immediately Leon's hand jerks back, as if he had been burned. In his glowing eyes he looks surprised and...pained.

"Are you scared?" He asks quietly. I open my mouth but stop.

Was I? My body flinched but... That was it. Maybe two months ago I could straight up tell him that I was because his touch felt revolting on me. I was scared of being near him because I couldn't trust him. But, now, my skin didn't crawl and I didn't go into a cold sweat when he had to use his powers. I knew I wasn't scared of _him_ but… Damn it. It was just instinct to flinch after feeling _electricity_ shoot through you for the first time!

"Yes but-"

"Don't say it." He cuts me off before I can fully explain myself. "You don't need to say any more, and I don't need to hear any more." His eyes flit down to his hands and my heart tugs at the look crossing his features. "I harmed a human...That's the reality of what the power of a god can do."

My hands curl in on themselves and I ignore the pain of fingernails and clothed ice as I take a determined step closer to him.

"The power of god doesn't harm humans-"

"You said yourself that you were scared."

"You didn't let me finish-"

"You can't rest and relax here, can you?" I sputter, getting irked that he wouldn't let me finish any of my goddamn sentences so that he could roll around in the idea that I was scared of him. "When you've calmed down, ask Teo or Hue to bring you home."

"Calm? I am calm!" My yell doesn't help. He stands, turns, and leaves. I swipe at him but he walks out of my reach. "Leon!"

But he's out the door.

I curse loudly, squeezing the ice tighter to only hurt my hand even more. What was with him? Feeding off of the negativity- who was he, me? Fuck that. I'd never thought I'd see such a side of Leon after all of his proud showing off with every step he took… Why was he only getting this way when I was here to watch?

...Why was he? Was he actually _that_ upset that I might've been killed? That his power hurt me? I couldn't imagine him being like that with just any human but at the same time it's _me_ I'm talking about. No matter what Karno or Zyglavis poked us about, there was no way I was favored. Leon wouldn't even listen to me! I'm pretty sure if I was going to be a "favorite" he'd listen to me for once in his damn life and let me tell him I'm fine!

"Hitomi-?"

"What?!" I growl, spinning around to meet a startled Hue peeking into the Parlor through the ajar door. I frown, only registering my angry voice a second later. "Hey, Hue," I say a bit weakly.

"...Would you like to go home, now?" I breathed deeply, happy that Hue could read me so well. I silently nod and let him take my wrist to snap us away.

I blink.

And then we're standing in the dark hallways just outside of my apartment door.

Hue gently opens it, because I had forgotten to lock it before I went out to the festival. He holds it open for me and I walk past with a small nod.

As soon as I step inside I feel everything weigh on my shoulders. It's a physical weight that has my knees buckle under me. Hue swoops in, hugging me to him before I fell on my face.

"Hitomi?" he asked with worry lacing his words. I look to him with half lidded eyes, already feeling the pressing of a fever against my forehead and back of my neck.

"Sorry just… Today sucks." Hue chuckles lightly, helping me to sit onto my bed. He takes one look at my face and clicks his tongue under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi, but do you mind?" He gestures to my arm and I throw it in his direction. I hear a snap and then he's gently ushering me to lay down.

On my bedside table he'd magicked-up a yellow bowl of cold water and a small towel for my forehead, and even a thermometer that he immediately handed to me.

"Hue, what're you doing? I can handle myself I'm-"

"Hitomi, you told us that you were almost killed by the Minister of Punishments," He sets the cloth on my head and the sudden contrast to the heat of my face surprises me. How had I gotten so sick so fast? Usually my immune system was pretty boss at keeping me clean and healthy. "The least I can do is to help you calm down."

"I am calm." I say for a second time tonight, but it's quiet and small as I close my eyes.

I fell asleep at some point.

The next morning I wake to a still freezing bowl of water and a steaming plate of apple porridge. I grabbed my phone and quickly text into work that I'd be unable to make it. I was already dozing off again as my body groaned in pain at my movement.

I slept for the entirety of the day.

After that I opened my eyes a second time and it was now two days after the festival.

When I woke up, I found a pouting Teorus sitting by my bed. He was mid wriggling out a cloth over the water bowl when his eyes found me.

"Hitomi-chan, are you okay?" He frowned sadly as he leaned over me to run a cold hand through my hair. I hum at the nice feeling. "You look even worse than you did yesterday…"

"Thanks," I mumble but push my head into his hand so he wouldn't take it away. "Did you come and see me yesterday?"

"Yeah. Hue came back night before last saying you were sick, so I spent all of yesterday with you." I smile at his proud little look.

"Thanks then, seriously this time. You're probably why I'm feeling better today" He seemed surprised by my sincere tone, his face even began to grow a soft pink.

"Hitomiii~" He wraps me up in a hug, which actually helps me to sit up and lean against my beds headboard. I laugh, hugging him back briefly before we part.

"So." I purse my lips, watching as he began eating food that I assume Hue had poofed for me to eat this morning. "Hows...uh. Leon?" Teorus's eyes go to me and I immediately avert my gaze.

"His eyes have returned to normal. ...He's ok."

"Good." I reply shortly, still refusing to look at Teo's cheeky grin.

"I thought he had really exhausted himself, using his power on Earth like that...But it looks like it wasn't that bad." I jerkily nod, still avoiding Teo's look, but feel my shoulders relax at the news.

For a quiet, peaceful moment, we sit together staring off in comfortable silence.

Then, when Teo finishes my bowl, stands up with a big smile.

"Well, I'll be back to visit later. Take it easy Hitomi-chan."

"I will. Not like I can leave." He waves enthusiastically, winks, flicks the light switch, and slips out.

For a while I think about shimmying back down to go and sleep, but I'm already wide awake. Instead I sit in the dark, looking at every hazy object in my room to see if I could figure out what the blurry shape looks like and not what it really was.

I was still feeling sluggish, but definitely not a pass-out fever like I had the first day. When I walked myself to the doctor, ignoring Hue's orders, between Teo or Huedhaut's visits, the doc told me there was nothing wrong with me. I was just...He didn't know. But I was just so...physically tired. Like I had been drained or something. Though….It didn't really matter. I had to go into work tomorrow or Hiyori would march herself over and then accidentally run into one of the gods and just cause more drama than I needed.

Something clicks at my door and my eyes fly to see a figure. I move to stand up but a familiar voice stops me.

"I'm really sorry," Huedhaut says softly, "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, you're fine, Hue."

"Please, go back to sleep. I just came by to see how you were doing." Frowning, I sit up a bit more and try to give him a questioning look through the darkness.

"Right. Teorus _just_ came by earlier, too. You both are really taking care of me." Hue, I can see, has a worried tinge to his features as soon as I shift. He comes to my side, turning on my bedside lamp to look me over.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Only a little bit. I'm feeling a lot better."

This was...Weird, right? It was weird for two gods to be pampering me. For some reason, Hue's worry starts to worry _me_. What if my sick wasn't all that natural?

"Coming into contact with a very strong god's power may be slowing your recovery. The power of a god is too strong for humans."

"Makes sense. I mean...If we could handle it, it would be kind of against the point of you guys being "all powerful" and whatever." Hue gives a slow nod, bringing his hand up to press it to my forehead.

"You...would probably be dead if you weren't a reincarnated goddess." And _there_ it is. That's why the gods were worrying over me and coming to see the little human so damn often. "...That's why Leon can't come here."

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"The mark Leon was branded with… It's been fading more and more." My chest goes cold. "It appears that something Leon is doing is allowing him to slowly atone for his sin… However, at the same time, Leon can't stop his power from escaping his body."

"That's...That's bad. That's super bad." I push at my cheek, quickly running through my head to see if I could somehow think of some fact that would help. Of course there wasn't fucking any, because I was a human and he was a god, but...But I couldn't just sit empty headed.

"Before, when gods came to Earth, certain precautions were taken to ensure that we could use our powers without harming humans. But now…"

"And since he was exiled, no precautions." Hue nods.

"Up until now, the mark he was branded with sealed his power. Now, however, it's to the point where not even Leon can control his own power."

"Is it hurting him?" Hue blinks at my question.

"He won't say. Though…" He sighs, shaking his head, refusing to answer. "You've probably felt the effects of his escaped power returning...It's unlikely that I would return suddenly, all at once."

"Effects? Wait- _Unlikely_?" The more Hue spoke that more mind began making up terrifying situations of Leon's popping like a balloon.

"The power of a god resonates most strongly with nature… with the trees, the sea, the air, the..wind. Does any of it sound familiar?" I give a small nod as I pull my knees up so I could hug them.

"When a friend of mine was in danger he granted my wish to save her." That's when I first saw his eyes change. He must've been losing it even back then too. But it was probably still small since there were no side effects or anything. Damn it. He's only been struggling with his power when I'm involved.

"His mark," I say, my eyes move to Hue. "Is working making it disappear faster?"

"Working? You mean granting wishes?" I nod. "It's hard for me to believe that our sins can be atoned for with something that simple…"

Okay. Made sense and proved what I had thought already. I mean, if working was helping, then all of the gods would've been showing signs of their tattoo's disappearing. If it's not work then...When else was there some weird "side effect" like-

Wind.

When Leon and I were in his valley room there was a gust of wind. It blew me into him- _Oh my god_ did he do that on purpose? That little shit..

So then, his power was coming back only when I was around him. So maybe...It's me? That'd make sense, I _am_ the reincarnated goddess they were sent to chase. But how does my presence wipe away a sin about "defiling a goddess"? His mark definitely started to fade when I made him make that love wish- ….Actually, love has always been involved during his recent work. From helping those wishes to me wanting to help Hiyori. Oh but, there wasn't really _love_ when we sat alone in the valley room-

Oh.

 _Oh no._

"Did you think of anything?"

"Oh, no." I lie to Hue easily. Avoiding his eyes as I felt my cheeks start to burn- and not because of a fever coming back.

"...Meeting you changed Leon." My head spins so quickly to face Hue as he began speaking quietly. I think I almost gave myself whiplash... "It changed the mark he was branded with...and his heart too."

 _Don't tell me that as soon as I realized I-_

"To Leon, having you by his side is…" He trails off as he watches my face turn cherry. "In the past, I sinned as well." At the topic change I'm able to breathe.

"Hue?" I ask, hoping we'd drive the convo from Leon and love.

"I don't want you to make the wrong choice. No matter what, I want you to choose to walk a path you won't regret."

" "To walk a path I won't regret"," I repeat softly. "It doesn't feel like I have a lot of choices to choose between right now…"

"You're not just a goldfish to Leon anymore." My eyes widen. "He's shown that he will go so far as to let his power run wild to protect you from danger."

"Not a goldfish…. You're right, Hue. I'm not the dying goldfish anymore." I feel like I had just been given a pep talk, as if my attitude had been low and Hue was looking out for me, even if it was us just trading facts to comfort each other's racing minds. "I've moved up to snake." Hue smiles. I'm not sure if it's because he remember Leo calling me that back when I met Karno for the first time, or because I sounded so confident.

"I don't want to talk to you for too long and tire you out. You should probably be getting to sleep." Hue helps me shimmy back down to lay my head on my pillow. He leans over me, touching me for a second so he could snap and disappear the dishes on my table.

He pats my head.

"Releasing a god's power in its raw form will have a negative effect on Earth. Especially a power as strong as the one Leon possesses…" He hovers, his voice lowering to just a low whisper, and I shut my eyes. "If that power is unleashed...No one other than the king of heavens will be able to stop it." I hear his voice growing distant, probably because he was making his way to my door, and now talking to himself more than to me. "The most frightening thing would be, if Leon loses himself...He could turn into a force of pure destruction...The only one with the key is…"

I fall asleep before he can finish.

A few days later, after trying my best to make up all the work I had missed, a bell that I hadn't heard in so long while chimes in my head and I almost immediately head to the mansion.

I don't knock on Leo's door and instead push it open and walk in without hesitation.

"You came." Leon was by one of the large windows by his bed. Though, he hadn't been looking out of it, and instead had been staring at the door till I walked in.

"Yep, long time no see." I can't help but avoid his eyes and instead scan around the room and-

...And is that a tiny fishbowl?

I'm in a trance as I slowly walk over to it. As soon as I near the fish, as if called to me, it comes and begins bumping it's nose against the glass closest to me. I felt a weird feeling rush through my so fast that I couldn't catch it. It was excitement, and happiness, and...and…

"I did it on a whim," Leon says.

"What?" I ask, not paying attention as I put my finger on the side of the bowl and watch little Petal follow it.

"I saved its life before it was extinguished. That's all." My tiny red goldfish looks happy in it's new home. As happy as a big eyed dumb baby could.

"Petal," I inform, smiling. "I was gonna let you name it but…"

"Petal?" I nod and he looks at the tiny fish. "It...fits." I grin.

"You know, I thought she died. I couldn't help her and if no one rescued her she would have-"

"The life of a creature such as that can be saved on the whim of a god." I hummed and nodded, too entranced with the tiny fish to really hear Leon. One her left side I could see that her vibrant red scales had dimmed and been shredded a bit, but not enough that it affected her swimming.

I had really thought she'd…

"Anyway, aren't you going to ask why I summoned you here?" I finally drag my eyes over to Leon. I raise a brow at him and give a mocking surprised look.

"You don't mind if I ask?"

"Since when do you ever hold back?" He smirked widely at my normal reply. Had...He been expecting me to act all scared around him?

"True. So. Why am I here?"

"It occurred to me that I should spoil my goldfish every once in awhile."

"Oh? But Petal looks pretty happy." He gives a look and I laugh. "Fine. You know what? I wouldn't mind being spoiled "every once in awhile"."

"It's just another whim of mine."

"You have a lot of "whims"." He snorts, walking up to me with one of his prideful grins. He then lazily sets his hands loosely on his hips and looms over me with the advantage of his height.

"I'll grant you one wish. Only one."

"That's gonna be two wishes," I say, narrowing my eyes. "Isn't it against some kind of rule to give a human two wishes?" The lion rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so paranoid." He gives an incredibly intense look, but it immediately relaxes as he avoids my eyes. "Hurry up before I change my mind." As he watches me, I try to think of a wish. Honestly, though, I had nothing that I could think of. I was pretty content. I mean… the only thing I hadn't been able to properly do recently was-

"I want to see the stars."

"The stars?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I want to just chill under the stars. Kind of like how we did in your valley room. I want to go some place like that and see as many stars as possible and try to find a shooting one."

"How...Very like you, Hitomi."

Ah. He said my name again…

Leon takes my hand and snaps his fingers.

Simultaneously I'm thrown into a weightless floating and the entire scene around us changes to-

"L-Leon!" I tug myself close to the snickering lion, who had the _brilliant_ idea of poofing us up to float in the fucking city sky. Again. The first time was the very first night we met. At least, this time, he had a strong arm around me and I knew I wasn't going to fall.

Didn't mean my fear was any better.

"The look on your face back then was priceless." I look up to him, and up in general since I couldn't look down, and scowl. But I can't help but smile too.

"Maybe because I didn't think you were gods and I'm afraid of heights." His arm tightens.

"I just can't believe you said you were going to call the cops on us." He snorts. "You were definitely in need of training." I twist my hands into the folds of his coat with a shake of my head.

"More like _you_ needed training. But, I think you've had enough."

"Oh ho? I've been trained?" I nod as I feel us begin to rise higher. As we move up, my stomach drops further and further. I think Leo feels me tensing because he moves both arms around me- like seat belts.

"That's how good I am. You didn't even notice."

Eventually, we're so close to the stars that I feel like I could reach out and run my hands through them. I can't see the city below us, when I peek down, and it's lights don't reach us. It's almost like we're in space by how the dark blue sky engulfs us."

"This is as close as we can get to heaven."

"It looks like we're bathing in the freckles of the sky or something." I felt his look before I saw it. "I'm not poetic."

For a quiet minute we just float and watch the stars, and then something bubbles up in me and I suddenly feel the need to say something before I exploded.

"My parents loved the night sky," I blurt, immediately swallowing anymore words I had as I avoid his eyes and look at the moon.

"I...Do remember you saying something like that." I purse my lips tightly, for once feeling nervous for a reason other than heights.

"They...Used to take me out every single night to watch the night sky. See, we had this cute little home outside of the city in America, so we could see all of these stars all of the time." I push my fingers into the back of my other hand, feeling my memories pull at my heart. I wanted to tell Leon something...Important? Maybe because the night sky always reminded me of them but I felt like talking about my parents to Leo.

Did...I already trust him this much? I never said a word about my parents to Hiyori until a year after knowing her. But me and Leon had only known each other for such a short time on comparison.

Though… Everything felt fast and simultaneously forever with Leo.

"Hell, my parents loved stars so much they even named me "Hitomi" because they thought they saw them in my eyes-"

"Goldfish can't see the stars of a g-" His sentence trails off as my hands clench tightly.

"Don't...Call them goldfish." When my eyes meet his, Leo's eyes soften. "I know they couldn't see the stars." He gives a small nod.

"...Why do you talk about them in past tense?" I let my forehead bump into his chest and sigh out something that makes my entire body deflate.

"...My parents died when I was thirteen. My mother had been in the hospital for the year before she passed… She was always so sick. Then my dad died a couple months after that." I snort, shaking my head in contempt. "My dad before then… as he waited at my mother's side, prayed for the gods to let her stay with us. He wished for her life. Wished mom would stay with us. Wished that I wouldn't lose my mother at such a young age. Wished she'd open her eyes just one more time-" I suck in a big breathe, trying to control the wavering of my voice. At some point Leon had started to rub small circles in the mid of my back. "...When she died, dad wished for the strength to continue on without her. They were such love birds… had been married since the day they got out of college, but had been dating since high school. He wished so much that when, in the end, he died of a heart attack, I told myself that "gods can't be real"." The lion freezes up and I relax against him. I raise my eyes up to him and saw he had another pained look scrawled across his face. "Gods couldn't be real because they ignored my dad and then he died of a broken heart. So when I saw you lot...Found out you were the gods my parents prayed too…" I laughed. "I was so _mad_."

"Hitomi-"

"But I'm okay now." I interrupt quickly. "I don't blame you guys or anything. I really don't. Leon, even though you try to act like some wild lion, you're actually kind and loving. All of you have been….unexpectedly kind," Ignoring a few incidents. "I didn't expect there to be so many rules and such a hierarchy among gods, but it helps me to know that you guys have rules set in place." Knowing that they couldn't take the lives of humans helped a lot. Also that only certain wishes were chosen made more sense than gods outright ignoring wishes because they didn't like them. It was filtered through before it would reach Leon or the others.

"What I'm trying to say, Leon," I start again. "Is that the power of a god doesn't end up hurting a human." I couldn't just let go of how angrily sad he had been back at the mansion after the festival. He also wouldn't listen to me and I had been low-key guilt ridden over letting him think I had been scared. "It helps so many people. We both saw that when you worked. I'm not scared of you."

Leon's golden hazel eyes traces over my face slowly. His brain was probably soaking in everything I had just laid on him. I'm sure events of my random bursts of anger was connecting now. He opens his mouth and then shuts it as he decides to run his hand slowly through my hair. It's so gentle I always don't feel it.

"Not scared, hmm?" I nod.

"Did you really think me, of all people, would be scared of you? Leon, I thought you knew me better."

I watch as the guilt falls off of him like a ton of bricks, funnily enough we even float up a bit higher as if it physically had weighed him down.

"Hitomi…" He says and then gives a smirk that was wavering into a smile he was trying to suppress. "Just look," He says, chuckling. As soon as my eyes leave him he snaps. The stars around us shift and then… then small sparkles of stars before me start to float around us. It was some kind of beautiful illusion that stole my breath away. I think of a sudden joke and look to Leon to tell him-

...Wow. He was...blinding in the mixture of star snowfall and the soft light of the moonlight shining on us both. He also was directly staring at me, having watched me get excited by the star fall. He met my stare with a smirk-like-smile and hugged me tighter in his arms.

At that moment I remember both the reminders of Karno and Zyglavis and it only supports what I put together back when Huedhaut had been in my room.

I liked Leon.

Somehow this idiot, who had only been causing trouble for me and pushing my buttons...had really gotten to me and I was _fine with that_. More than fine. So smothered by the feeling, in fact, I had trusted him enough to tell him about my parents.

"The stars shine during the day too, you know." He says, interrupting my thoughts. "It's just that human eyes can't see them because of the bright light of the sun. But...If you look up...the stars are always with you. As long as you don't forget that, the stars will always be watching over you."

Why did his words...sound like they had a foreboding meaning to them? My heart gives a panicked thud.

"Leon-?"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind forces me to shut my eyes. Immediately, I open my eyes to look to Leon, who had a pained expression twisting his face.

"This is your power coming back, right?" My question makes his face worse. "Leon did you...did you figure out what's making your mark disappear?" I frown, pulling at his coat. "You did, yeah? The mark is already-" He pulls me in incredibly tight, burying his face in the crook of my neck. It stops my words. My chest begins hurting as I wrap him up in just as tight of a hug.

"Hitomi…" He runs a warm hand through my hair, strokes his knuckles tenderly across my cheek, and then he pulls away. "This is goodbye, Hitomi." He says this with the saddest smile I've seen.

It's only the third smile he's ever given me.


	12. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

One moment we're hugging and then we're on the roof of the mansion.

 _And my chest hasn't stopped hurting_.

"Leon." I say, spinning to him with wide, angry eyes. It was the only emotion swimming inside of me currently that I understood enough to show. The other one was creeping into my throat and would probably make me cry if I focused on it.

"I can barely control my own power now. It would have been difficult for me to keep us up there any longer."

The air around us is...crisp and dry and the moon shines on us like the sun. I know this is Leon's powers and the worry in me multiplies.

I quickly strut over to him and swipe my hand into his lowly unbuttoned shirt so I can push it away to see his mark. But what mark? I grimace at the ghost of the tattoo that meets me.

"I will return to the heavens when it disappears." ..It's practically already gone. "Nothing has changed. This was always going to be how this would end."

"You're...right." I say. But when I meet his eyes I can see what I'm feeling reflecting back at me and it only makes me feel worse. "Just thought...you'd be here longer."

"What good would it do to postpone the inevitable?" He then shakes his head, giving me another smile. The smile rubs salt in my heart. "More time to think just means more time for you to yap and cry, right?"

"Maybe I like crying." I snap as my actual tears finally overflow and fall. I cross my arms as if what I snapped back was some brilliant comeback. His words are harsh, but he continues to smile sweetly. I roughly rub at my cheeks, trying to hide the only thing giving away that I was feeling anything more than just pissed. In reality I wasn't even mad I just-

I felt dumb.

"Can I change my wish to you not leaving?"

"...That is one I cannot grant." I give a wet cough of a laugh.

"Right. Of course. I-"

Oh fuck this. Why was I even trying to be all pissy or strong? I knew I wasn't emotionally strong. Leon knew I wasn't emotionally strong. So why fake it until the end?

"Kitten," I say, my eyes falling to his tattoo. "Please don't….don't leave me…" My voice sounds broken, quiet, like it was curling up on itself before it even left my throat. Leon's face falls at the sound of it and I begin to shake. "I can't...lose you I just- I'm such an asshole to you and you're such a dick but I can't- not again… Don't leave me alone…" The more my fractured words bubble out of me, the more Leon's tattoo fades before my eyes. The more it disappears the less control I have over my hurried words and the shaking of my body. Finally my hand leaves him because I can't bring myself to see the tattoo complete vanish.

The idea of being alone again… I couldn't be left alone again. He was just going to leave- just like everyone did when I was in America. He was just going to leave just when I figured everything out, he was just going to leave me alone and- and-

"I never would have imagined I could care so much about a little star like you."

The nickname physically makes me flinch in pain.

"I didn't think a human could teach a god anything, but.."

"I'm a good trainer...remember?" I say through the racing of my crumbling thoughts. I reach for him, but a gust of wind, pushes me from getting any closer. He takes a hurried step back.

"Don't touch me. You'll get hurt again-"

"I don't care! I didn't care then, either!" An exasperated smile spreads across his face

"How foolish can you get?" He shakes his head as he watches me try to push against the growing wind. "What an infinite, impossible fool you are…"

"That's enough." The voice comes from behind me. Whipping around I see Zyglavis and the other gods from the Department of Punishments. Even Karno is there. "The unregulated power of a god will destroy the balance of life on Earth." A sickening, stomach churning smirk twists his lips. "Leon needs to head back to heaven as quickly as possible."

"Leo…" Karno steps up but refuses to look at my icy glare. "Earth is currently experiencing abnormal climate conditions. If we don't act quickly, the planet's ecosystem could be permanently damaged."

"I understand." Leon says and I feel his eyes still on me.

"Do you really understand? It's not just Earth that's being negatively affected. You yourself are going to commit yet another very serious sin."

"Another one?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Our department must punish him for that sin, goddess." He then turns fully to Leon. "As a representative of the Department of Punishment, I hereby restrain you, Leon."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Leon calls out defiantly in a deep and dangerous voice. I turn to see him smirking confidently. "I was just about to leave when you fools showed up, anyway. Don't make the mistake of laying hand on me. I don't care if you are gods. You won't escape unscathed." He looks to me for a brief moment before starting to floating up into the air, obviously ascending to heaven. I whip around and see the others have already lifted as well.

"Hey!" I well to the group of gods. "Give me ride!" Zyglavis only sneers in reply.

"Know your place, human." He bites back, turning me down flat. I look to Leon, who was chuckling with a pained smile.

"A human who wants to go to the heavens...What a joke." He shakes his head slowly. "Don't misunderstand. You've been called a goddess, but you are a human. Even you can understand what happens when you take a goldfish out of water." He's speaking like he did when I first met him. Cold, snidely.

"I'm also a human who knows I'm no longer a goldfish." I say back, curling my fists.

"Hitomi… The living can't enter the heavens." Karno says, making me turn on him. I narrowed my eyes up as he finally met my gaze head on. "Are you prepared to die?"

"Yes." I say without a pause to think. "If it means going with Leo, if it means making sure he's okay, I don't really give a shit what happens to me-"

"Dying means that you have to give up the life you've lived up until now. You won't be able to see your parents or friends ever again."

Until that lion was slipping through my very fingers did I finally listen to what my heart had been screaming at me since who knows how long ago.

Leon, who would sneer at me and go on about how he was so powerful and how disappointingly below-average I was for a goldfish, turned into a kind god who would jokingly bicker with me, make me laugh, listen to me monologue about emotions I barely understood myself, and come to the conclusion that he would leave to protect me from himself.

At some point, his emotions for me turned into the same ones I had ignored by accident. He saw me and I knew that he felt _something_ like...like love when I looked at him and it was the same throbbing feeling I felt in my chest currently. He had suddenly become so important to me that I never thought of the day that he would no longer be smirking at my side until the very moment he was floating away.

"My parents are dead and the only friend I have left is someone who'd pat me on my back for following what I believe." I turn, then, completely away from Karno and stare down Leon with a hard look, hoping to convey everything in my head. "I don't care what happens to me. Never really have and I'm sure as hell not going to start now. Leon. You _have_ to take me with you."

"Stop it." He looks serious. Stern. Livid. I knew he would be, which is why I squared my shoulder back, ready for the verbal attack. "Don't talk about going to the heavens like it's no big deal."

"I don't think it is."

"The heavens is not a place where the likes of you can easily go." His words are punctuated by hard gusts of winds that smash into every side of me, but I grit my teeth and push my weight into my stance to keep me still. He's trying to stop me because, I mean, the idea of someone you love dying so that they can follow you? That's terrifying.

"Are you saying you're really prepared to die?" Zyglavis asks after having stayed silent to observe my conversations with Karno and Leo. "You're saying you will throw your life away and follow this god?"

"...I was told to choose a path I wouldn't regret not too long ago." I then nod. "I wouldn't regret dying."

"Zyglavis!" Karno shouts once he sees the blue haired mans grin.

"You son of a - What do you think you're doing?!" Leon yells out to ponytail.

"If she's this infatuated with a god, it's our duty to take her into custody." It's the first time I see Zyglavis smile.

I don't like it.

"Please, Hitomi, reconsider! You won't be able to see the people who are important to you ever again!"

"Are you not listening to me, Karno!? I only have one person left!" I point a finger his way. "And right now, there's no one more important than that dumbass lion!"

Leon's eyes meet mine and it falls as he sees how livid I am.

"Hitomi-"

"Let's grant her wish." Zyglavis interrupts with his cruel smile. As soon as his words hit my ears I feel my body begin to lighten and I start floating. "However, you will be in our custody until we reach the heavens. Come this way-" The minister reaches for me but an arm hooks around my shoulders from behind and pulls me away. Obviously, I know it's Leon. Zyglavis frowns, takes a swipe to grab me, but Leon then rockets up higher in the sky to keep me out of reach.

"What are you thinking?"

"Karno told me it would be wrong for me to ask for your love." I blurt, having nothing else rolling around in my head that actually formed any complete sentences. "He said that all gods had to treat all humans equally and that you couldn't play favorites. And I totally get that!" I then hold his arm that was around me a bit tighter. "But _I_ wanna play favorites. _I_ want to monopolize you. I want all of your dumb love because I'm already in love with you and it's not like I can just stop now, right? Th-That's why I don't want to be separated from you. I can't just watch someone I love leave without doing anything again. Even..Even if it means I have to die."

For a moment, my rushed words leave Leo speechless. Then he gives a smirk that was on the fence of a smile and breaths out a disbelieving laugh.

"How could you be so foolish?"

"Dude I don't even _know_ anymore." He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer. In his giant hug, being completely weightless, my eyes droop and close.

Then it's cold.

Opening them I'm in the cradling arms of Leon, Karno just at his side, with a large, dark, foggy mansion in front of us. It was about five times larger than the godly manor on Earth and towered over me with a ominous aura.

Leon begins walking with me held close to him and Karno slips to be just behind us.

"The heavens?" Leo nods.

"We're headed for the Department of Punishments."

"Do I get to go on trial?" I laugh dryly and he only shakes his head at how light hearted I was trying to be.

Leon walks through a temple that looks like something from a glorious castle that only was like this in it's prime, but would be broken down and abandoned in modern times. On either side of us are rows of gods that wore outfits like Zyglavis or his associates.

"Lord Leon…" One of them starts in a hushed whisper to someone next to them. "Is it true? Is he really going to be put on trial by Punishments for breaking the law?" I purse my lips.

I was joking.

Gods send disrespectful looks as we pass. I shoot them all dangerous glares in response. Looking up I watch Leon do the same. The noisy gossiping gods quickly fall silent at Leo's glower. They clear a path and kneel and I stick my tongue out at one who looked particular annoyed.

"Are you scared?" I blink, looking up and sticking my tongue back into my mouth. It was a fair question, since I'm pretty sure I was currently dead since I was in heaven, like both Karno and Zyglavis kept _sweetly_ reminding me about.

"Naw." I say, and then with a serious smile, "You're here so…" He raises my smile by giving me a tender sweet one that had my heart skipping.

At least I know it's still beating...

When the gods begin clearing is when Leon goes back to smirking and looking forward.

"It's Zyglavis." As soon as he says that I watch a large door appear before us. Leon throws it open and I'm met with a giant courtroom.

Well… It doesn't look like a normal one. It's all golden and royal looking with stained glass windows and two tiers of red velvet judge seats. Leon sets me down once we get to the middle of the room to where something that looks like an old time witness stand stands.

"The time of judgement has arrived." Zyglavis announces this once my eyes find him standing slightly above us. He's flanked on either side by other gods, which I assume are there because of Leon's smug little look. I look between them and then quirk a brow. Why had Leon set me off to the side as if I wasn't apart of this? To an extent, I wasn't, but I wasn't about to let shit head Zyglavis put him on trial without me there to be a sassy bitch. I move up to Leon, which catches his eye, and take up his hand. He looks down at me in shock.

"What? I literally died to be with you. I'm not going to stand to the side for something like a _trail_."

"Always brazen." He says, though he smiles brightly at me.

We both face Zyglavis.

"You were exiled to Earth for committing the sin of defiling a goddess. However, instead of spending your time on Earth atoning for your sin, you broke a law of the heavens. Do you admit to this sin? Leon, wild lion of the heavens?" I tug a bit at Leo's hand.

"So..uh...What _exactly_ did you do?" Leon gives me a look.

"You of all should…" He then shakes his head. "We, the gods, must love humans, but we cannot play favorites. In other words...A god must not love any single human more deeply than another."

"...Then because of me-"

"Regarding your sin of driving a goddess to fall from grace," Zyglavis interrupts my self awareness of my real role in all of this. "It was the judgement of the king that you be branded with a mark and exiled to Earth. We in the Department of Punishments have not been made aware of the method exiled gods must use to erase their marks. Each god must find their own path...Such is the will of the king. Leon, understanding the will of the king, has evidently succeeded in erasing the mark...However, we in the Department of Punishments cannot overlook your breach of the law."

The courtroom is a bit unnervingly quiet and I hate how Zyglavis's voice echoed around us as if it was closing in.

"As the Minister of the Department of Wishes, a representative agency of the heavens, your crime sets a bad example for other gods and goddesses." The more this guy talks the more I become confused.

I'm pretty sure the way Leon's mark was erased was _because_ of, well, love, as cheesy as it sounded. And if only the King knew how to erase the marks, then he knew Leo would have to fall in love. Meaning that how could Leo be persecuted when it was their Kings intent?

"Leo," I say, pulling at him more. "Your mark was erased 'cause of…!" My hushed, hurried whisper seems to lead his own thoughts to click into place because a confident smirk begins to curl.

Zyglavis only continued to snidely grin and I faced him with a giant smile that chipped at his confident nerves.

Let's fucking _go_ , Zyglavis.


	13. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

I didn't know a lot about the heavens from living on Earth. Everyone had a different way of picturing the place in the clouds….But I sure as hell never imagined that they'd have a court room.

Leon stood close to my side, our fingers intertwined, as we faced the ruler of Libra, Zyglavis, from our witness stand. He casted his shadow down on us from his little second tiered podium.

"Leon," Zyglavis begins again, his voice booming. "Is the head of the Department of Wishes, one of the two largest representative agencies of the heavens. In order to set an example for other gods, his sin cannot be allowed to go overlooked."

One of the trillion rules of gods was that they must not love an individual human more than any other.

But Leon's mark, his sin, would've never become undone if he hadn't fallen for me.

"Each and every god here is being toyed with by the king. It's hilarious, really." Leon chuckles, his lips already pulled up in a confident smirk that most likely mirrors my own. I was feeling _giddy_. I knew there was no way Leon was about to get in some serious trouble in this court.

"...What do you mean by that?" Zyglavis scowls when he sees our looks.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that the king predicted this would happen. This is exactly the kind of entertainment he would think up."

The more and more I hear Leo talking about their king, the more he just seems like a giant dick. He was like the ultimate egotistical god that was the embodiment of what I thought the six gods who visited me were supposed to be like.

Leon's arm encircles my shoulders, pulling me closer. I almost stumble.

"You mentioned that the Department of Punishments is not aware of how I managed to erase my mark, correct?" No one verbally answers the cheshire cat grinning lion. "It's true, none of us were made aware of how to erase the marks we were branded with. So, I tried out a variety of different methods and I realized… I couldn't erase my mark by 'giving pleasure' or 'during my job'." Tried different methods that ended up with him having a multiple bruises and a pissed off Hitomi. I was still fucking angry about that.

"Well then," Zyglavis says, barely covering up the annoyance lacing his tone. "What are you saying it was? If you were able to erase your mark, you must know. Correct?" I looked up to Leo.

"The sin I was marked for was, in all likelihood, love. The king wished for me to accept love and to be loved."

"He..wanted you to know love?" I almost jump at Karno's voice. I had forgotten he had followed us here… Glancing, the vice-minister was wide eyed. He was staring straight at me, having put two and two together. I felt my cheeks go a bit warm.

"As you're aware, my mark had been fading and my power has been gradually returning. That means my theory is correct. I don't know what the king was thinking." He scoffs. "What I do know is, if I hadn't broken the law that a god cannot love a human, my mark of sin would not have disappeared."

From the beginning, Leon had been wrong. He hadn't been branded with the sin of defiling a goddess, but the sin of not knowing love. I never...was not knowing love really a sin? ...I guess it's not well known because humans are kind of built in with love?

"What a fool…" Zyglavis leans onto his large podium. "So, you admit to breaking the law of the heavens?" His brows knit so closely together that they almost become one. He seemed incredibly annoyed, angry, and confused. "Neither I nor anyone else knows the will of the king. What I do know is that you broke the law."

"You've got to be kidding me, Zyglavis." Leon is still grinning, but his eyes dimmed and the whole look turns into a sneer. "I never denied that I broke the law, but the reality of the situation is that that mark on my chest has almost totally vanished...thanks to Hitomi." I purse my lips as I physically feel all sets of eyes snap to me, piercing me through. I feel Leon's hand on my shoulder squeeze, bringing my own orbs up to him. He's looking at me tenderly and the rare look has my chest swimming with heat. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Leon's look to me only makes Zyglavis's anger worse

"Leon, wild lion of the heavens." He snaps, making Leon drag his look back to him. "Of all gods of the twelve stars, you are the strongest. Regardless of the manner in which you regularly conduct yourself, without your power, the destruction of balance in the heavens is inevitable."

"That's no concern of mine."

"Watch your mouth."

"Uh..Leon. Dude...Pissing of ponytail needless is probably not good?." Leon gives me a glance at my voice.

"You are still the head of the Department of Wishes...For the time being. I will have you decide here and now."

Zyglavis's sudden smile makes me cringe.

"God or human, which do you choose?" Leon's face falls deadly serious at the minister's words. I open my mouth but am, for once, lost for a quick retort.

"What?" He asks with venom seeping thickly into his terse question.

"If you choose the human… The proof you're a god...your very life, the stars in your eyes, will be taken. You will cease to be a god. You will meet the same fate as that goddess you made fall from grace."

"Oh-ho...And if that happens, will Hitomi be allowed to return to Earth?" My head snaps up to Leon and I give him a warning look. This bastard better not be fucking considering any of this bullshit. Why don't they, oh I don't know, ask that fucking king of gods that branded Leon in the first place if it was love that made it undo itself?! Then _everything_ would be solved and this dumb cat wouldn't be considering something so _fucking insane_ and ponytail wouldn't be able to play his little games.

"That human chose to come here with you. Returning her to Earth would mean reversing what she asked for, would it not?" Leon meets my look.

"Leon, I swear, do not even start this shit with me. I _chose_ to come here so don't try and throw your life away just to-"

"Don't give orders to a god." My hand tangled itself into the front of his shirt and I give it a hearty jerk.

"And don't try to pull bullshit with a human." I seethe back. I didn't give a flying fuck if he thought he was doing this for my sake or _not_. I had very little in my life to begin with, but Leon was a Minister in the heavens with power and people who looked up to him.

I know he said it was lonely- but I was here now. Wouldn't it be worse if he just tried to play the hero card and was left completely alone?

"If you wish to remain a god, prove it here and now in front of all these witnesses!" Now Zyglavis just sounded like he was hosting some shitty 80's game show… "Use that human and prove it." My hand falls from Leon's shirt at that. "Prove that you have no intention of showering an individual human with love. There are billions of goldfish, right? Their individual little insignificant lives mean nothing to you, right?"

"Are you telling me to kill Hitomi?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"If you can't, you will fall from grace… No, the sins you've committed are too serious for that alone… There's only one path left for you, Leon….Extinguishment."

Till death do us part...huh? Isn't that how it goes?

"What a joke." Leon pulls me closer just as a gust of sharp wind blows violently though the court. The closed off room. Meaning it was Leo's power acting out. "Truly, a joke." I feel him tense, but his face does the opposite and falls. "I won't be allowed to be with Hitomi, no matter what I choose? If I stop being a god, I can't bring you back to Earth with me…And with you dead, what would the time I bought for myself be worth?"

"Leon, more importantly-" My heart is in my throat as panic slowly begins bubbling up. This idiot was definitely going to say something stupid…!

I see his conclusion forming behind his eyes as he suddenly fully turns to me. With his big hands, he cups my cheeks.

"Leon, listen, I'm already dead," I hurry to rush my words in before he starts spouting something crazy. "If you die I couldn't- I can't _do_ that!" His thumb wipes away a tear. "I-I can't lose you-"

"I can't lose you either." He says and I stutter out a breath. "If you aren't by my side…" He then shakes his head, leaning down so our forehead rest gently together. "If we can't be together, no matter what I do…" I reach up to hold his hands to me, hoping that his next words aren't-

"Leon, don't!" Zyglavis begins moving swiftly from his podium, but Leon won't let go of my face and the calm that's suddenly washed over him as me starting to freak out.

"I swear to you, you who gave up your life to love a god...You and I will be together until the very end." I open my mouth that, most likely, tell him he sounds like one of the crazy lovers that plan to kill both himself and his partner. But instead I decide he'd be the one that need to shut up.

So I push my face a little out of the hold of his hands and close the distance between us before he can.

That instant, the world around me is enveloped in a blinding light.

I can't feel or see anything-

Wait...No. I can feel Leon's lips still on mine.

Then, the feeling's gone and my eyes fly open to clear out the white light.

Standing in front of me is still- Is still…

"Leon?" I blink in confusion. Leo no longer wore his white suit, but instead golden amulets and a heavy shoulder band that had a thick sun-like jewel in the middle of it. Bronze tattoos twisted across his bare arms and chest and slipped under the hem of his white parachute pants.

Also, his rusty colored hair was now hanging down to his waist with a crown-like head band nestled just over his fluffy bangs.

"His mark is totally gone," Karno says from behind me. "And his power has returned. Just as Leo thought...the key to erasing his mark was love."

Was...exploding and growing hair his way of saying I love you?

I'm….not sure how I feel about that?

"This is my natural form."

"Final form," I correct, even though I know the joke goes completely over his head. I scan him over, again, and then feel a guilty frown twist my lips.

"Leon, I'm not letting you be "extinguished"." He nods, stepping up once again so he can take up my hands.

"When all is said and done, this creation called the heavens is just too preposterous. If I have to kill you, you who taught me the meaning of love and erased my mark of sin, then…" Leon's face tangles between a heart wrenching sad look and rage.

"Leon, no!" In the second I've look to Zyglavis, who had made it to the floor Leon and I were on, was the same moment Leon had begin to glow yellow and his tendrils of hair to start whipping around.

"No one needs the heavens as they exist now. The king and the gods are all jokes, too. I should return everything to nothingness, recreate the heavens anew. Everything and everyone can start over again from zero. I won't allow anyone to harm Hitomi." His cold, dead, voice echoes throughout the room, booming as if there was two of him speaking.

So.

This is what he meant by "you and I will be together until the very end". He _was_ the crazy lover.

Oh my god I fell for the crazy lover boy who _actually_ had the power to go insane on and try to kill everyone.

"Leon!" I yell, but am blown back by wind. His eyes are glazed over and as he talks I can hear that it's more mumbling to himself. "Stop! There's definitely an option that doesn't lead to the end of the world-!"

"Without Hitomi...this world is a joke… It's all just pointless sadness and suffering-"

"I'm right here, you dumbas lion!" But of course the shithead doesn't hear me. His power rolls off of him in waves and I feel it crawl up my spine and stop me from moving any closer. I look around wildly and see no one else can move either, and _they_ were the gods.

"No one is going to touch Hitomi…" Leo mumbles out again. "Hitomi...Hitomi…" He was lost. Spirling in the idea I was going to be ripped from him. I mean, the only options we were given by the idiot ponytail was exactly that.

"Damn it. Karno, alert the Department of Wishes of the situation!" Zyglavis too begins to glow. "If he unleashes his full power, it'll be too late! No one will be able to get through to him!"

"Leon-!"

"Foolish young lion." My voice is out powered by a deep one that reverberates through the room- through me. "I thought you had finally understood the meaning of love, but...I see that your understand is still incomplete."

"The king…" I whip around to see one of the many gods, who had dove for cover behind some jury seats, crawl out. "It's the voice of the king. The king has come to put an end to all this!"

"Put an end to cowardly shits who thought it was a good idea to drive the all-powerful star god into a corner!" I bite with a menacing stomp of a foot in his direction. The god, probably fearing more of what Leon would do if he said anything back to me than my deadly look, shrunk in on himself.

"It's too late." Zyglavis says. Even his snide look he had been holding all of this time finally slipped away. "The king is here, but he can't overlook Leon's crime now."

I look back to Leon and watch him being blind to everything around him, talking to himself as if I had been already killed right in front of him. He was crumbling in on himself and he started to sound like me whenever I had a panic attack-

Wait…

That's it. Leon was just having a super powered panic attack... It was why he couldn't hear anyone and was acting as if I was already gone- assuming the worst. Panic attacks were different for everyone but...I knew that when I had panicked about losing someone all I had needed was-

I needed to know some one was still there.

Before I comprehend anything, my legs had jerked from the cold fear of Leon's power that had stolen the movement of all of the gods in the courtroom, and ram myself into Leo's side. As soon as my arms wrap themselves around him I feel the electricity rocket into my bones.

I scream. It's curdles my own blood at the shrillness of it.

"Leo!" I cry out, hoping he could make out his name. "Wake up! I'm here! You're not alone!" I hold onto him tighter, screaming again as I feel the the red hot sharp pain bury under my skin that was coming in contact with him. "Leon! Listen to me you jackass!"

My lion blinks, his eyes finally coming into focus, and then looks straight to me.

"Why are you- before you were scared-"

"Didn't I say I'd never be scared of you?!" I look him right in the eye when I say, "You're still you, no matter what fancy or murderous shit you try to pull, do you hear me?! I still love you even, even if you're being a painful prick the majority of the time!"

"You...accept everything I am?" He doesn't wait for an answer though as he puts his hands on my shoulders and tries to push me off. "Get off me, Hitomi- your body can't withstand the power of a god-"

"I _know_ that, but honestly, I don't care!" I hug him tighter, or...I try to. But I've lost all feeling in my arms at this point. "I don't care about a lot of things, but I _do_ care about losing you! Fuck gods and kings- No matter what any of those dogs say, I won't let them kill you! I'll fight all of them tooth and nail until it kills me!" Just as I feel the heat actually, low-key, _cook. my skin._ I press forward and brush my lips across Leon's.

Suddenly, the pain that had been boiling through my veins is gone.

I fall, limp, but Leon catches me and holds me close. He brings my face to his neck as he hugs me. I can feel him trembling.

"I thought...You were just a small, powerless human. But...You're stronger than anyone."

"...I know that, dufus."

"Did Leon gain control of his power by himself?" I hear Zyglavis somewhere behind me. Probably in the same spot he was before Leon snapped.

"How?" I hear Karno ask. "He's never unleashed that much power before without the king stopping him… How did he-?"

"Was it because of that human?" That voice wasn't a god I knew. Probably one of the onlookers.

As Leon shifts me in his arms so that I can see what's going on, I'm given the view of Zyglavis and all of the gods in the room erupting into a whining commotion. I frown at it, annoyed that after all of that they were still nagging and going on about how impossible it was.

They were _gods_ who granted _wishes_ and lived in the _sky_.

I'm pretty sure "impossible" the what they lay their heads down on every night.

"Honestly…" Soft knuckles brush my cheek and take my eyes up and away from the less-than-godly crew to a frowning Leon. "Could you be more reckless?" I smile at his sad look.

"Definitely." I clench my teeth after the single word though, because even talking hurt. My entire body was throbbing, pulsing with " _why the fuck did you do that_ " kind of pain level but… I didn't feel upset. I felt….Relieved. I think Leon sees it because he smirks confidently to mirror my mood.

"I will protect you, even if they try to extinguish me for it.

"Protect..yourself...cat." I force out, which gets a weary chuckle from him. "They're have to...extinguish us both before...I let them." Leo swallows thickly, his triumphant smirk falling to show what he was really feeling.

"Hitomi-"

Just then, the room is filled with divine light that makes my eyes water in pain.

"The king!" Someone shouts.

All of the gods, other than Leo, kneel in unison, bowing their heads to the light that I've turned my eyes from.

"Foolish young lion…" The light evaporated to show an angelic man. I knew he was the king of gods and "angelic" was expected but...It was the only thing that _worked_. He had long golden blond locks that fell in front of him in soft waves. He had tan eyes that seemed to be permanently narrowed in a "warm" kind of way. He was dressed in swathes of white robes and at the top of his head was an intricate crown-like headband that, in this case, definitely was a crown.

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me that...Your Highness." I can tell Leon was choosing his words carefully.

"Does it displease you?" The king's voice floats out kind of like a tune.

"...I wouldn't say that." Leo's eyes then, briefly, flicker down to me and his face falls. "I….Hurt the one I love because I'm foolish."

"...So you admit to your own foolishness?"

"My power as a gods… my hands...They aren't enough to protect this one human woman." I'm only able to move my hand enough that it brushes Leon's chest. He feels it, somehow, and casts his eyes fully onto me. His words though, aren't directed to me. "Have you come to punish me for what I've done? I'll submit myself to you punishment..."

"Leo-"

"If you swear to return Hitomi, alive, to the lower world.'

"Leon! No what did-"

"I think it's about time I brought this entertainment to an end." The king's words chill my racing heart.

...Entertainment?

"I wanted Leon to accept love." The king says, still smiling sweetly. "A god who denies the existence of love, who can't love others… Do you think a god like that can bring true happiness to Earth?" I don't move to answer the king. Why should I? Yeah, I had thought that exact same thing, but by how he conceded to calling all of this _entertainment_ \- "Leon, you lacked thirst for love in your heart and the true strength necessary to control your own power. You have those things now...Thanks to this human."

His smile unnerves me a little bit.

"Excuse my impertinence, Your Highness," Zyglavis says, being the first to speak into the silence. "But was that your plan all along? Did you exile Leon because you wanted him to fall in love with a human?"

"Leon's...love for Hitomi Wakahisa comes from his own heart." The king replys, "In all likelihood, he would have come to accept the concept of love by interacting with the multitude of humans on Earth, observing their feelings. However, Hitomi Wakahisa-" His beige eyes fall back onto me. "Provided what simple observation could not."

"Leo-" I try, but his hand comes down to brush against my cheek.

"Enough," he shushes quietly, "Don't speak. You're okay now." I frown, but let my head lull back to rest against his chest.

"Your pure feelings moved the heart of a god, human." The king says, watching my every move and interaction with Leon like a hawk. "Your love erased Leon's mark of sin. You saved a god….And all of the heavens."

"Did it for my cat," I mumble out before Leon could try to mother me again. I'm given a look and I retaliate with a lopsided grin.

"You did." The king says, chuckling. "For your most distinguished service in this endeavor, I will hear your wish."

"Your Highness!" Zyglavis exclaims, taking a somewhat panicked step forward. "Are you saying you're going to grant a human's wish yourself!?"

At the news, I bring my eyes up to Leon. For a moment, we just stare at each other, and then he's smiling like he's a little kid with a secret he desperately wants to tell- but knows he shouldn't.

"Say what you feel," He says, raising me a bit so I could face the king more head on. For politeness I suppose. "The king will grant your wish, whatever it may be."

"Well then, go ahead, human. Wish. What do you wish for above all else?"

What do I wish for-?

Well, duh.

I know exactly what I'm going to wish for.


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

"For your most distinguished service, I, the king of the heavens, will hear your wish. Wish, human. What do you want?"

A wet snort comes out as my laugh tries to power through the taste of blood that had settled in my mouth.

"I wish to be with Leon." I was given a surprised look by the said god.

Dude. Come on. Duh I'd wish for that. Literally I died for the fool, went to heaven, and then electrocuted myself for his ass. What did he think was gonna wish for? That the Planetarium would get a better telescope?

"Hitomi…" Leon breathes out.

"Like I'd leave you now, idiot." I bump my head against him, unable to move any other part of my body. "I'm staying by your side until the end...Don't want you getting lonely." I tease jokingly, but my smile is a bit too happy and my face felt a bit too red.

"A human who wishes to be with a god?" I blink at the shock laced voice of the king.

Did...No one really expect me to wish for that? Come _on_.

"I've lost every single person in my life," I say once the king's face had shifted from his superfluous surprise. "Each time it felt like my heart was being ripped in two." I then thunk my head against Leon's chest. "But anytime this brute almost left me I felt like _I_ was the one dying. I don't want to go through that because, scarily enough, I know he's feels like that too." The king studies my face and then his face blossoms into a rosy smile.

"I have heard your wish." Slowly, in all of his fancy glory, the king walks up to me. He holds out his fisted porcelain hand to me and in one fluid motion uncurls his fingers to show a beautiful engraved gold ring. He then takes Leon's hand from my cheek and slips it onto his finger.

"This…" Leo mumbles, only to have Karno come to our side and speak.

"It's a heavenly treasure, Leon." He raises his hand, along with Zyglavis, to show their matching rings.

"This ring prevents a god's power from interfering when he's on Earth." He looks up to Leon, being shorted than my lion. "Your power is immense, but that ring will control it."

"Then that means-"

"Yes," Leon interrupts, grinning as he touches the new ring to my jaw. "I've safely returned from exile. And...It seems that, from now on, I'll be able to visit Earth."

"But...then do I...Un-die?"

"You," The king says softly, gently resting his hand onto my head. "Woman who loves a god… It's up to you to determine whether you will carve out your own, new destiny, or be swept away by the waves of fate."

"Right." I say, though Leon and I both know I have no clue what the fuck he really means.

"I will watch over you and Leon's fate from this day forward." He then slips his hand away from me and, in the blink of an eye, disappears.

The gods around us practically combust, all staring at me as the mouths begin to run. They all start shouting over each other, yelling about how crazy it was the king let a god stay with a human, about how the law forbade it, and how everything is basically going to shit.

Which, by the way, it wasn't. Leon was, if I may boost my own ego, better now that he knew what love was- even their king recognized that.

Leo hugs me tightly as if trying to become a wall between me and the gnarly stares of the other unnamed gods. Though, he does pause his little knight n' banged up armor act to send a wave of power that does well to silence everyone. He then sends a dangerous smirk out to everyone who was still staring.

"This king gave me the ring. We decide our fate from now on. No one is allowed to take issue with this matter ever again." He sends another look around. When he determines that enough eyes avoid his, he turns on his heels and marches us out of the Department of Punishments.

"Leon?" I ask as he exits the building entirely, beginning to stroll around in the dark heavens as if he was by himself and not with my beat up ass. Gods from any and all departments that we passed held their eyes on us before hurrying off to, most likely, gossip. After a moment of determined walking his eyes snap down to me.

"Hitomi?"

"Where're we going?" He hums, looking forward again. I narrow my eyes at his obvious ignoring of my very important question.

"Stop talking. You'll see soon enough." I sigh loudly. "Just rest your eyes." I give him a look, but his smile goads me to trust him and not think of the idea of him jumping off of the heaven cloud to float back down to Earth.

"Hitomi," Leon says suddenly, making me jump. "Open your eyes."

"You literally just said to-"

Holy shit fuck.

Leon sets my gawking self onto my feet, but stays smooshed to my side so I wouldn't fall, as my knees were already visibly looking ready to buckle.

Before me was the most beautiful place I had ever since. It was the valley that had been beyond Leon's void door, but it was as if that place had been in fuzzy static compared to this 1080 hd landscape. But somehow… They both had their own kind of beauty that couldn't compare to each other, even though one was on Earth and this one was in the Heavens.

"This is the place I told you about before," Leon said when he sees the recognition shining in my eyes. "When I'm in heaven and I need to get my feelings in order, I come here."

I go to walk into the flower field, but my leg collapsed under me. Luckily, Leon was able to grab me before I fell completely. Smoothly, he pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"You...Can't stay in the heavens for long." His arms tighten. "It's not good for your body and and soul to be separated for a long time."

"I'm _pretty_ sure everyone said I'd have to die to go to heaven." Leon's chin rests on the top of my head.

"Right now, on Earth, you're in a temporary state of apparent death. If you stay away too long, you won't be able to return to your body."

"So...Not dead?"

"No."

"Then...I could go see Hiyori tomorrow?"

"Yes. You'll be able to see Hiyori." I sigh, smiling as I lean my head back.

"Good. Honestly, I think if I really suddenly died, Hiyori would beyond upset with me. She'd probably march to heaven just to yell." I snicker. Leon shakes his head, grinning as he slumps down on me to nuzzle his face into mine.

"We don't have much time, but...I wanted to show you this place."

"So you did remember what I said about seeing the heavens, huh?" He hummed.

"At that time I thought you were wishing for too much but…" He gently turns me around in his arms. "In your eyes, there's no difference between the heavens and Earth." My face flushes.

"I thought you were supposed to be all full of yourself- you're so...nice all of a sudden."

"Are you saying you _don't_ like me doting on you?" I roll my eyes when he bumps his forehead into mine.

"Didn't say that. Just… One moment we're bickering at each other and then I'm dying to stay with you and you're yelling about restarting the world. S'all a little...fast." Leon hummed and then slowly nodded.

"It is...If you think you only felt like that the moment I was leaving. Hitomi, did you only say and do all those things because I was leaving and you were in the moment-?"

"Of course not!" I snap, frowning. "Of course not…"

"Hitomi...To you, beautiful is beautiful. Precious is precious. You don't differentiate between the heavens and Earth, between gods and humans. Since the beginning you spoke to me, a god, like you would to any goldfish."

"Why, Leon, are you saying you've always loved me?" I tease, but his tender smirk doesn't falter.

"Its feels like I have." Damn…. He was suddenly really good at flirting...

"W-Well you said the same things, before. Said that there were places just as beautiful as in the Heavens on Earth and that it's up to humans to recognize that or not." He nods, relenting.

"You're right." The idiot then smiles like he won an argument.

A soft breeze curls around us and I take up Leon's hands, warming them up in my smaller ones.

"Everything is so innocently peaceful now, like you weren't just on trial or something. Like you weren't threatened to be "extinguished"."

"I wouldn't have let them extinguish me so easily." I snort, pulling his knuckles to my lips.

"Damn right. But...Don't ever start talking the shit you tried in there ever again or i'll extinguish you myself."

"What I said-"

"Was _stupid_ ," I emphasize, looking up at him through my lashes. "You went on talking half of the time as if me losing you was any better than you losing me. I don't care what we go through from this point on, but I know that what _we_ decide for _our_ fate and destiny is to stay together. No matter what. And I'm talking we fight to the bitter end together before we start trying to sacrifice ourselves for each other. You gotta hold me too this, too, because you know me well enough that I'd give up my life in a heartbeat- hell I did that _today_." My hands shake a bit as I hold onto Leon. "Just...Don't let go."

"...I'm glad you didn't let me go, then." He slips his hands from my grip so he could pull them up to hold mine to his lips. "If you hadn't, I never would have been allowed to touch you ever again. I promise that if the time ever comes, I won't let go either."

"You better not." I say teasingly. As I watch his face light up in a smile as he chuckles, my heart begins to race faster. It had been beating hard the entire time, but his completely pure, peaceful look was _really_ getting to me. Hell...Watching him…

"Leon." I says, grabbing his attention. "I have to tell you something…" His face wavers a bit at my vague words but he nods for me to continue. "I...Thought love was something I had set in my heart since I was little. I know what love is...at least, family love. My parents rooted that deep inside of me before they left. And I know the friend kind of love because of Hiyori. But...When I made that bet I'd be able to show you _love_ love, I...had some kind of vague assumption of what is was but had never had actually experienced it. And, somehow, I think you...showed me...what that … was…" My confession died into a low whisper as Leon's face slowly grew closer and closer to mine as he watched the red seep down my neck in embarrassment. _God_ I wasn't good at being sentimental...

"What?" He asks teasingly as an overly happy smile begins curling his lips.

"Look! I just- Your love attacked me!" l blurt, trying to pull away from his hold, but he refused to let me escape the grave I had dug myself. "It was just like...I was hanging out with you like normal and then- _Bam!_ It pounced on me! It practically ripped my heart out!" I watched as Leon tried to smother his laughter. "It's not funny! It was a bloody murder!" I shrieked, now laying it on thick to see Leon's expression start glowing.

"D-Don't say any more-" He slipped out between deep breaths to calm himself. Then, with a snort, he pulls me abruptly forward and I crash into his chest. He wraps his arms around and hugs me. "You're not playing fair." He says, breathing on my ear. I snicker, but stay quiet as I bury my face into his shoulder. "Now that we're all alone, you're talking an awful lot. If you think you're successfully hiding how nervous you are, you really are a fool."

"What? You didn't like the love is like a lion metaphor I just used?" He laughs, holding me closer.

"I...Love that foolish part of you." I hum, soaking in his warmth. "I thought love was a joke," He begins slowly, gently rocking us back and forth. "Something that the weak obsessed over...But it's not."

"It's not?" I goad.

"I thought being strong meant manipulating the world around me with my own power. I didn't even think about relying on anyone...Much less think about something as preposterous as love. But...with the way I stubbornly denied the existence of love, I was probably the weak one."

"I've been there." I shrug against him. "At one point in time I thought that if I ever showed anyone any form of love, they'd _turn_ it into a weakness to use against me. I began ignoring it and thinking it was a weakness because that's how it was used. Then...Well, you know, I met Hiyori and she helped me out of my funk and reminded me of my parents and showed me what friends were really supposed to be. That I was stronger when I thought of the people I loved. Leon...You _are_ strong." I pull away slightly just so I can looking up into his face. Leo's eyes twinkle with the reflection of the trillions of stars shining all around us. "You never depend on anyone, no matter how difficult the situation and sometimes you go look at a beautiful scenery when you need to find peace instead of going to others… I don't think someone weak would do those things."

"...You shouldn't have to talk as if you know that feeling…" He reaches his fingers up to run them through my bangs, pulling the bleached locks away from my forehead so he can press his lips there instead.

"I shouldn't….But I do because I know. Same for you, Leo. That's why, I can knowingly say, that you can lean on me when you're tired."

"You're telling a god to rely on you?"

"Mhmn. 'Cause I love you." He smiles, kissing my head again.

"Then I'll tell you, little star, to rely on me too, because I love you."

"Little star…?" I ask. For some reason the old nickname suddenly means so much more now that Leo was using it. No offense Granny…

"No one has ever been this precious to me before. You're like a brand new little star, that I have to watch after. Just as much trouble, too.…" He trails off as he tips my head up so he can look into my eyes. "I love you so much, I don't know what to do."

"...Is this like when you pet a cat, and they purr, and then bite your hand off?"

"What?"

"...Nevermind." I shift and, by accident, brush my lips against the corner of his mouth. I hadn't even realized how closer his face was-

"Are you nervous?" He grins like a shark.

"Please. Didn't I just kiss you twice in front of a giant room of gods?" He laughs, nodding.

"Brazen and feisty," He teases, but I nod wholeheartedly. "You were _supposed_ to be just another goldfish… When did you become so precious to me?" I open my mouth but he continues before I can make a retort. "But you know, It's not so bad, worrying about how to deal with you like this..." He moves closer, our lips less than a breath away from each other.

"Oh, deal with me?"

"Mhm. Deal with you."

"If you're nervous, you can just close your eyes-" Ignoring me, Leon closes the tiny space between us and kisses me. My third with him, but the first one he had initiated.

"Don't worry about anything…" He says, breaking away. "We'll choose our fate from now one… No Human or God can stop us now."

"I feel like I need a matching ring-" I start, hinting to a joke about how it had looked like he was being proposed to by the king of gods earlier, but the lion pulls away even more.

"Would you like one?" I blink at him in surprise. His face was innocently serious.

"What-"

"I'll make one that matches." I felt my face beginning to burn. "It'll be instead of a collar-"

"You're trash oh my goood." I face palm, but start laughing despite the fact I should be scolding him.

"No matter how much you beg, this'll be how i'll be treating you from now on."

"Beg? I think we both know I'm not one to do that." He hummed and nodded, tapping my lips with one of his fingers.

"That is true. You know…" He smiles. "I love you from the bottom of my heart." He kisses me again, longer this time, I have the inkling he's making up for the kisses he didn't get to start. The kisses are deeper, longer, more heartfelt. Not saying that the ones I'd given him _weren't_ heartfelt, but those were both done more for show to piss gods off than to bask in our cute moment.

Some of the cold metal clasps of his coat brush into my arms and I jerk back from him in a hiss of pain as my sore arms shout at me for letting them get touched. Leon frowns, gently taking up my wounded appendages to look them over.

"With how you act, I assume that you'd heal like a god." I straighten a bit at his compliment, feeling myself smile in pride. "The only good thing about you returning to Earth after this is that your wounds won't carry with you."

"Really?" He nods.

"Your soul is here, not your body. You'll be sore though." I narrow my eyes, but then shrug.

"Better than having to go to the hospital." Leon rolls his eyes, deciding in that moment of my bravado that he wouldn't let me strain myself anymore. With a cheeky grin, he swoops me up into his arms before I could argue I could walk just fine- even if I knew I couldn't.

He notices my look.

"What's wrong? Not enough?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. That wasn't nearly enough to express how I feel about you, but..." He was talking about the kisses.

"But…?" I raise a brow, deciding that I honestly didn't mind being doted on if it meant I didn't have to stand any longer on my trembling legs. Plus… He could do this all the time now. We'd have practically forever of us bickering and pushing at each other buttons. We'd….won.

Leon and me had _won._ I knew it wasn't some fight we had struck against heaven but it sure as hell felt like I had been through war with how painful eighty percent of me was. But that didn't matter much because I wasn't dead, Leon wasn't going to die or restart the universe, and I was going to get a golden ring instead of a collar.

"You really are sensitive…"

"Please," I scoff shaking my head.

"Don't give me that look. You started crying right away." Freezing up I whip a startled look up to him that makes him gives an exasperated huff. He reaches his hand down to wipe a tear away I hadn't felt until he touched it.

"I...Don't know why I'm crying?" I question, pulling my red hands up to push the falling tears away. "All I was thinking about was…" I meet his eyes with realization. "I was thinking that we won and I don't have to worry about you disappearing."

"Love must be making me weak. Even the cheeky things you say are precious to me but, in the end…" He gives a devious look. "I like the face you make when you're livid the best."

"...You're gonna see a lot of it while we're together."

"Ooo. Yes. That look. It's perfect." I reach up to pinch at his cheek, but it only makes his smug look grow. "Whether you're livid, or smiling, or crying… I will love every version of you from the bottom of my heart."

"Who's saying the cheeky things _now_?"

"Get ready." He throws me a bit in his arms, already starting off, carrying me to wherever the exit of heaven would be.

Did...Heaven have a visible exit? Like a glowing sign that read "E X I T" in those big obnoxious letters? I'd love to see that shit somewhere up here...

"The love of a god is too large, too intense for one human to take." I laugh so hard and so suddenly that it hurt my throat.

"Pleassse. You're talking to the human who won over _the_ wild lion of the heavens."

" _The_ wild lion?" Leon asks, playing along.

"Yep." I pop the 'p'. "Did you hear I once broke his nose.?

"You're really such a problem." He then cranes his head down so he can lean onto the top of my fluffy head of hair. "I will love you with everything I have… Your little body will take it all."

"...My body isn't _little_." I scowl and he matches my look, but neither of us could hide out grins. We were like kids on christmas eve. Neither of us could contain the pure euphoria we were feeling after coming out of the gods temple in the heavens with all odds and gods against us.

"Is that not what you want?" Leon asks, faking a soft gasp. I shrug, flopping my head against his chest.

"No, it's what I want...I'm happy." I then hide my face. "Really happy. So happy I might _actually_ die this time."

"Woman, you have won the favor of a god. Don't think you will ever leave my side again." I peek up at him when he gives me that serious voice.

"I would never leave. Not even if you told me to go. You're stuck with my ass."

"I'm okay with that, little star." He then smirks, jostling me gently again so I'd follow his eyes up to the packed night sky above us. "I have more love for you than there are stars in the sky."

"You're such a dork.."

"Hitomi… I love you."

"I love you too, Leon."

 ** _BLESSED ENDING_**


	15. Walkthrough

**_BLESSED Ending_**

 **Episode 1:**

"There are conditions?"

"No way!"

 **Episode 2:**

"Whatever. Just don't touch me."

"You're supposed to be a god."

 **Episode 3:**

Shake free from his arms.

"You never know until you try."

 **Episode 4:**

"Then, eat this for fun."

"That's too bad."

 **Episode 5:**

"I won't ask anymore questions!"

"I don't mind."

 **Episode 6:**

"Because Hiyori is my friend!"

"That's not true!"

 **Episode 7:**

Ask where he is going.

Grab onto Leon.

 **Episode 8:**

Hide behind Leon.

"You're sweeter than I thought."

 **Episode 9:**

"I can be pretty useful, huh?"

Call out to Leon.

 **Episode 10:**

"You didn't cause me any harm."

"You don't mind if I ask?"

 **Episode 11:**

Yes. (The one that isn't "let me think" or "can I come back to life")

Hold Leon's hand.

 **Episode 12:**

"Leon, stay in the heavens."

"You're still you."

 ** _FORBIDDEN Ending_**

 **Episode 1:**

"There are conditions?"

"Please...Stop…"

 **Episode 2:**

"There's no way."

"Put some clothes on!"

 **Episode 3:**

Look at Leon.

"You never know until you try."

 **Episode 4:**

"Then, eat this for fun."

"That's too bad."

 **Episode 5:**

"I won't ask anymore questions."

"I'd better ask Leon."

 **Episode 6:**

"Because Hiyori is my friend."

"Are you still angry?"

 **Episode 7:**

Watch him go.

Try to protect yourself.

 **Episode 8:**

"You didn't have to say all that."

"You're sweeter than I thought."

 **Episode 9:**

"Are you liking the festival?"

Call Leon's name.

 **Episode 10:**

"You didn't cause me any harm."

"You don't mind if I ask?"

 **Episode 11:**

"Let me think about it…"

Hold Leon's hand.

 **Episode 12:**

"I don't care if I can't return."

"You're still you."


	16. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue 1**

I never really called myself normal. I sure as hell didn't grow up as "normal", didn't look normal with my bleached hair or weird ass clothes, and didn't fucking _sound_ normal if anyone listened in on any of my conversations packed full of curse words used as fillers instead of the usual "uhs" and "ums". Hell. Now, I was probably the _least_ normal human.

I was the human that stopped being a goldfish.

Which...I'm sure if I said that out loud as confidently as I thought it, I'd sound fucking insane. But, it was true.

Months ago six shitty star gods, gods that I forced myself to believe weren't real because of an old vendetta I had against them after my parents died, landed in my room talking about how I was the reincarnation of a goddess. In that way, I guess I _never_ was just a normal human.

Then, out of everything I could've done when I was given the job to erase the branded sins of the star gods, I _fall_ for one. I mean, given, he technically fell for me first, but I'm not really measuring the distances between our drop times. What mattered is we both hit the ground. _Hard_.

I was currently curled up on my bed, lazily scrolling through my phone to procrastinate going to sleep. What got me thinking of my lion was when a reminder on my phone's calendar popped up, telling me that I had to go into work tomorrow. Meaning...It had only been three days since I returned from the trial in the heavens. Which I technically died to get into.

I was still sore from that bullshit escapade.

I hadn't seen Leon throughout the three days. I wish I could see the lion, even if it was in a dream or something.

Sighing, I finally shut my phone off, plugged it into it's charger, and then reach up to turn my bedside lamp off. I never really got why I felt the need to put off sleeping, when it was the greatest few hours I had to myself. I mean, working at the Planetarium was dandy and all, but the hours were honestly starting to chip away at my enthusiasm to go in. Majority of that annoyance, though, was because I didn't give myself any chance to have the right amount of sleep.

My shift started at noon and then ended at nine, usually. Recently, though, I'd been staying later, without getting paid, to help with the later shift because we just didn't have enough people to do the work properly, because the boss hated doing interviews as much as the interviewies. _Then_ I started taking up paid shifts earlier in the morning because, again, not enough people, and Hiyori usually worked then anyway. Meaning my 12pm to 9pm day turned into a 9am to 12am day. I needed to back off soon or one day I was just going to pass ou-

"Hitomi."

I freeze, staring at my pillow at the sudden voice _very much in my room_.

"I've come for you, Hitomi." I let out a soft, quiet breath, keeping as still as possible as my mind began to race through my next set of actions before I took them.

I tense, then I roll myself out of bed, whip around to face the intruder with a raised fist and-

"Leon!?" My dumbass star god was sitting in my fourth story window sill with a devious smirk playing on his lips. Even in the dark I could make that shit out.

"Finally awake? Let's go."

"Finally awa- I never went to sleep! Why're you- Go where?" He pulls his legs inside so he could stand and tower over me. His eyes take in my pajamas, which consisted of some shorts I'd _never_ wear in public because of their lengths, and a shirt I wore when I painted the Planetarium's star wall last year and used half of the paint on myself. His smirk grew.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to grant your true wish."

"...Leon. I'm going to hit you. Again." I run a hand down my face, feeling my droziness pulling at my eyelids. "My true wish is to sleep. You can come join me if you _want_ , but-"

The lion ignores me, snapping mid sentence.

Next thing I know I'm on some fluffy ass white cloud in the middle of a sea of stars. I purse my lips, not knowing if I should yell at Leon for taking me out when I, one, desperately needed sleep, and two, out into the sky when he knew my shit fear of heights.

"I'm right next to you." Leo scoots closer to me on the cloud, which, was comically very out of place. Was...this cloud real?

Wait…

"What do you keep looking around for?" Leo smiles gently, pushing my crazy hair our of my face.

Maybe...I wouldn't yell.

"You've been having fun up in the heavens?" I ask casually as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. I try my best not to let my eyes close, even with his hand gently rubbing my back in a relaxing way that was goading me to sleep in my warm position.

"As fun as momentous piles of back paperwork could become." I laugh at his pissy tone.

"I'm sure Karno's kept you company."

"...Yes." He replies tersely and I laugh more. I'm sure my ministers little vice was keeping hawk like eyes on Leo's work rate ever since he returned. Karno was such a mother sometimes. "But what about you?"

"Just working my ass of with Hiyori. The norm." I wave him off, not really wanting to tell him some whiny story when he had finally came down. I say "finally" as if it had been longer than only three measly days.

"Is it?" I give him a look, but his only softens up even more. His large hand raises to cup my cheek and his thumb brushes against the bags under my eyes. "Are you trying to test me? Working harder than a god…" I snort.

"I'm not working harder than a god- well. I'm working harder than your ass when we first met." In joy I watch his eye twitch.

"Oh-ho?" I grin, nodding. "You're much more straightforward now than you were when we first met." I shrug against him.

"Well, I'm pretty straightforward with people I like." Leon hums, then, starts laughing. He paused only to give me a taunting look.

"Was that a confession?"

"...You're such a dork." I hit him, weakly, but laugh as well. His hand, which hadn't left my face, pulls my eyes up to him. "Ah…" I mumble with a heavy blink. "Your face is close." Leon snorts, having to turn his face from me as he tried to smother is chortling before bumping our foreheads together.

"This is what you want me to do, right?"

"Mmm...I think...I want you to come home with me…"

"Yeah?"

"Come into my room…"

"...Yeah?"

"And go the fuck to sleep." Leon snickers, kissing my forehead.

"You're very tired, hmm?" I nodded sluggishly, crawling a bit so I could curl up against Leon's chest and push my face into his neck.

"A lil' bit. S'not like I'm passing out yet." He wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back again. God...He was super warm….

"Little star," He says against my hair. "We'll continue this later… Be a good girl and wait for me to come back." I grunt, already somewhat asleep. "And whatever you do, don't let anyone else see your tears."

"Kay I-...Wait what?" As I pull against him, I suddenly lose the feeling of his warmth. My stomach lurches as I feel the sensation of falling through the sky-

And then I'm awake.

My eyes fly open, immediately shutting as I groan. The morning sun blurs my vision through my shitty curtains, as it did every. Fucking. Day. I _really_ needed to get black out ones or I'd one day go blind.

I stretch, stumbling out of my bed to head straight to my mini kitchen so I can get some coffee pumping through my systems.

As I wait, my foggy heads slowly starts to clear and It immediately goes to my dream. ...Was it a dream? The cloud kind of gave it away but… Leon seemed so real. Felt super real. He was also extremely nice so I guess that gave it away too. My lion, in general, was nicer to me than others, but we usually would start trying to one up each other with hard sass whenever we got talking. Usually a lot of human dissing on his end and a lot of open ended threats that may or may not turn out to be real on mine.

Goddamn it. I had a god for a boyfriend and our version of flirting was childish banter. Of _course_ that would be what I fell for.

I filled a tumbler cup of coffee, leaving it by my door as I rushed over to get dressed in my uniform.

Hitomi couldn't fall for the sweet god Hue who'd let her chill in his room and let her relax and read while he worked, or bubbly Teo who acted like some fancy flirt though he was more of just a cute kid. She couldn't go for the well mannered and sweet spoken Dui or the pre-school bully Ichthys. Not even the tsundere scorpion! No. The wild lion of the heavens was who it was. The one who had an ego bigger than my fucking seven story apartment complex, the one who'd chased me around a manor trying to screw me to erase a sin, the one who defiled a goddess-... The one who saved me from falling off a roof; from drowning. Who was obsessed with my version of meatballs simmered in tomato sauce, who came personally to help me save Hi-san, took me to see the stars, went to heavenly court to prove he should stay with me, threatened to restart the universe if one of us really had to die, looked at me like I was the only human in the world, told me he'd loved me more than the amount of stars-

….

Goddamn it.

I hurry out of my apartment, looking like a tomato, and hurry to make it to work.

In the end, I forgot my coffee by the door.

The weekend appears so suddenly that I'd forgotten to make the usual hangout plans with Hiyori. In the end, instead of calling up to set any, I tell her that I can't and decide that I'd head over to the godly manor.

The mansion looks as crusty and ancient as ever on the outside, but as divine and beautiful on the inside. As soon as I set foot on the marble flooring I'm met with a smiling Ichthys. I frown at him.

"Hm? Well, if it isn't the goddess everyone is talking about? Welcome Hitomi." I nod in simple greeting. Then, Teo comes bounding in and I match his happy look as he jumps me for a hug.

"Hitomi-chan! It's been so long~" He rubs his cheek cutely against mine and I laugh. "I thought you'd stop coming to see meeee." I snort, giving him a squeeze back before slipping from his hold.

"Aww… Why is Hitomi so much nicer to you?"

"Because I didn't push her into the baths-"

"I'm sorry!" Ichthys whines out his apology like he did every time the event was brought up. He gave a fat lipped pout, looking like a puppy. I raise an unamused brow his way before sighing.

"Fine. Fine. Apology accepted." The grey haired god jumps, hooting a holler as he runs off into another room. I give a look, glancing to Teo to see if he understood.

"Ikky's been going on about how he made Hitomi-chan mad, and Dui kept getting mad because he wouldn't stop talking about it. I'm pretty sure he went off to tell him you finally accepted his apology...Oh!" His face lit up a bit and moved away from the doorway Ichthys had run into. "If you're looking for Leo, he's been spending all his time up in the heavens for work. He said there was a lot of back paperwork."

Ah. He said that in my dream…

Ichthys comes skipping back into the room, rosy cheeks, with Dui in tow.

"Hey Ikky, Dui." Teo greets friendly like.

"Hello, Hitomi." Dui says kindly, nodding with a little smile. I nod with a matching look.

"Oh, Hitomi-chan, you showed up at the perfect time, though." Teo turns from the duo. "We wanted to ask you something…" Teo tilted his head a bit. An unusual smirk flitted onto his face and I could already tell something stupid was about to be said. Teo sent a glance to Ichthys, who was rolling on the back of his heels.

"Well…" Ichthys starts, snickering. "We were wondering about… you-know-what with Leon!"

"...You-know-what?"

"We heard that Leon was able to gain control of his power when he was in the heavens-" Duis starts slowly, but is almost immediately interrupted by the bouncing blond.

"Yeah! When you kissed him Hitomi-chan!"

"I-" Where the hell did they get that info? "That did happen at the same time. Yeah." The blond bounces more, somehow, not really hearing my words.

"I heard it was a pretty steamy kiss."

"It was more like when you push a potato and another potato together-"

" _I_ heard Leon stripped Hitomi naked and had his way with her on the spot." Ichthys comments.

"I'm pretty sure if that happened your king would've smited me where I stood."

"So, how was Leon?" Dui asks, an uncomfortable frown sitting on his lips as Ichthys and Teo began laughing at my monotone answers.

"How did it feel like to be devoured by Leon?" Ichthys continued.

The more their questions grow the more they start moving forward. Instinctively, I started to slowly walk backwards at every step they took, which ended up with my back against the wall with the gods surrounding me. My eyes twitched as their questions continued.

"Come on, we're just curious. I wanna know what it's like to do it with a human."

"Yeah. Fun fact. I don't really give a shit-"

"Hitomi-chan is a reincarnated goddess, though. Doing it with her is probably just like doing it with goddesses in the heavens." Teo says, tapping his chin. I give him a look and he's quick to avoid my eyes. Ichthys hums, but then smirks.

"But she has a human body, right? I bet she feels different."

"Yeah. It'll feel different when I break your fucking hand. You lot are sounding like a bunch of gross old men. If you wanna get wet use your hand in one of your godly rooms instead of looking at me." Teo and Ichthys gave simultaneous gasps, looking to each other in mock horror at my venom laced voice. Dui, though, just continues to smile.

"Hitomi, your face is bright red." I roll my eyes, opening my mouth to lay it specifically on him, but Teorus wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up close to his chest.

"So...Did he hold you gently- like this?"

"Teorus." I say warningly, pinching his arm until he let go. He pouted a bit, rubbing the red splotch on his forearm.

"But you always let me hug you-"

"Not when you're being an ass."

"Well." Ichthys walks up to my side. "If Leon wasn't gentle...was he rough when he had his way with you?" He grabs my chin, quickly tilting my face up so he could lean close enough that our noses touched.

"You'd better stop there." I hear shoes clicking and then a soft sigh from my right side. Glancing, I see Huedhaut having just entered the room with an annoyed look on his face. "Or else when Leon comes back, he'll say-"

"You'll wag your tail for any god that comes your way, won't you?" The sudden heavy voice does well to piss me off.

"And Hitomi will get in troub-" Hue's voice cuts off as he really registers the voice.

"Hey, Leon." I say, still having not moved from Ichthys's hold even though everyone but us had spun around to look at the pissed lion. "Glad you're back."

"Are you? The look on your face tells me you've been doing just fine."

"Awwww, her master's back. And we were just getting to the good par-" Ichthys is cut off by me springing up to slam my head into his, he bites his tongue as he backpedaled away from me with wide eyes. "H-Hitomi-"

"Alright. I think I _really_ accept your apology now." He blinks, still confused as he rubbed at the bruise forming between his eyebrows.

"No fair hogging her, Leo!" Teo deflates onto me, ignoring my sneer. "She was supposed to be everyone's Goldie." The blond pouts to a very unamused Leo, who's staring at where he was touching me with a dark look. Teo only falls further on to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I mean, if she wanted to kiss or do something more I'd happily do it…" He then pulls away to swiftly take up my hands and holds them in between us. "Come on, Hitomi, don't you want my kiss? Let's do fun couple stuff!"

"Teo...You really want Leon, who has his power back, pissed at you, huh?" The blond innocently ignores my words with a happy blushing look.

"We could go to the beach, or go tour tokyo. Let's go on fun human dates everyyyyday!" I curl my lip in, trying not to laugh. Honestly? That sounded like a great idea. Not as dates, but just hanging out with a bubbly Teo for a couple of days sounded like a good ass vacation.

"Woah, is that what I means to be a couple?" Ichthys looks shocked, gawking at us. "Like, I can make her mine by kissing her?"

"What? How does that even- No, dumbass." The god pouted at my flat rejection.

"But I wanna go on fun dates… It really is no fair that Leon is keeping you all for himself!" A somewhat pissed look makes it to his face. Even Teo has it. I...Never really thought these two would be able to get honestly mad about something.

At a last ditch effort, Teo and Ichthys cling onto each of my arms, hugging me tightly and squishing me a bit between them.

"Guys...You know humans, like, hang out together without dating? Like all of the time?" As soon as my lenient words start, Leon approaches me with his calm brooding face. He watches me for a moment, smirking. I can't help but return it when I show him how close the other two gods were when I couldn't even pull my arms from them.

Leon reaches his hand up, touching my cheek briefly and then he starts pinching it.

"What kind of face is that to make?"

"Fuck off," I snap, a bit too happy it sounds clear even though he was pulling at my cheek . "If you wanna get mad, make them knock it off. If you aren't mad, I don't see the problem." He glares a bit, but hides it well with a devilish smirk.

"Oh-ho...You want me to help you?"

"If you want."

"...I'll consider it if you beg." I give him a look.

"If you were really mad, I wouldn't have to beg."

"There's no reason for me to get involved. Help yourself." We share pissed off looks, both behind a facade of shitty grins.

"If there's no reason for you to get involved, then maybe I'll just go hang out with them instead since they got here first-" When he opens his mouth I continue before he starts. "Oh but, how do _you_ think I should "help myself"."

He clicks his teeth.

"How about you try telling them who you really care about?"

"Yeah, Hitomi-chan, tell us how you really feel ~" Teo goads, giggling.

"You want me to confess some undying love kind of shit, huh?" I ask, ignoring the blond to focus on the smirking lion who looked like he was staring at a lamb. I raise a brow but feel a leering smile stretch my own lips as an idea hits me. "Alright. Fine."

I clear my throat for show.

"My one and only dearest lion!" I suddenly belt out, smirking when Leon's winning look falls. "Oh my loving, wild lion of the very heavens that hang beyond my head! Won't you _save_ your poor, flopping goldfish from the holds of this horned beast and...other larger fish? I, such a human that was able to have you fall for me, prays that you'll save me from a fate of a fun time out in the city!"

There is only silence.

Teo and Ichthys break it by falling into fits of laughter. Dui hides his face and Hue raises a hand to try and wipe his smile away.

"She's...Been trained by Leo… I think?" Huedhaut announces, not quite sure what to make of my scene. Leo gives me a look as I send him a "how'd I do" face. I make kissy lips at him to rub the salt down into his ego but, it seemed I had actually upset him because his lips twitch and the usual warmth it held when we'd play fight vanishes.

"She has been trained. Enough she has embarrassing dreams about me."

"Hey," I say, snapping a bit.

"Leon," Hue says, giving the lion a look for me when he sensed that I had been hit a bit at the minister's comment. "Teo, and you too Ichthys, leave her alone. Look at Hitomi's face. She's looks like she's about to smite all of you." Teorus backs up so he could see what Hue means, and gives a weary laugh.

"You're too funny, Hitomi-chan…."

"If you like Leo enough to push at his buttons like that, here, you're free!" The duo back off from me but I frown, crossing my arms. Teo coos at me, pushing at my cheek for a moment before Ichthys moves behind me and nudges me towards the lion.

He looked like he was ready to laugh.

Actually, I could hear the godly duo behind me snickering.

"We're not fearless enough to touch Leon's things without permissions." Teo says and my eyes ghost over to him. "Leon's thing"?

"Yeah. We're not suicidal. I can't believe you fell for that so easily!" Ichthys comments. When he sees my look he quiets.

"I'm glad I got to see Leo sweat a little too~" Teorus says and looks to Leon who hasn't stopped staring at me.

"Sweat? What did I have to be nervous about?"

"When Hitomi started up I saw you get all annoyed- Wait, were you not jealous at all? Awww. I wanted to hear you say, "Teorus, get your hands off my woman" or something…" Teo makes a shit impression of Leo sound more like Scorpio some how and I can't help but laugh at it. Hell, it was fun watching all the gods mix together since I had rarely seen them in the same space.

"Don't underestimate Hitomi, Teo." My laughter stops at Leo's sweet words and I look to him with big eyes. "She cries easily, but she's a woman who won't shrink from a fight with a god. If you had made the mistake of trying something with her, she wouldn't have gone easily." He gestures to the bruise between Ichthys's brows with a snort.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." I say with a cheesy grin. I think my favorite thing was when leo recognized I wasn't just a little "goldfish" in distress. That he had stopped belittling me seriously and fully saw me as the human who'd punched him multiple times and chewed at gods more than once. It was….Nice.

"You know, Leon…" Dui frowns, looking to me a bit sadly. "You love is kind of twisted." I raise a brow at him, but he avoids my eyes and seems to fall into thought. Is...Dui okay?

Wait...Was he giving me that look because me and Leon weren't acting much different than before? ...That was true. I mean, other than Leon complimenting my inclination to fight, all of our comments and words were still on the same level of how it had been before we left for the heavens.

"Leon," I suddenly say, looking to him with a straitlaced frown. "We're a couple, yeah?" He blinks and then scoffs loudly, laughing. I narrow my eyes. "Too bad… You were so nice in my dream. Guess that's why it was a dream." I avoid his pissed scowl, then, knowing he didn't like I was comparing him to some unreal version. "But, you know," My crossed arms tighten. "It's...weird treating your girlfriend like this?" It's more of a question than an accusation, as all I had to go on was Dui and Hue's upset look, and whenever I saw couples waltzing around together at work.

"Girlfriend?" Leon repeats with amusement in his tone. "It's my turn to ask you a question. What exactly are you expecting?"

I loosen up a bit, blinking at the rust head.

"Uh…" I shrug, trying to imagine what would be nice… "I guess just… time together? Teo kept talking about city dates and those don't sound bad, but just chilling is always nice," I tilt my head, pushing my cheek in thought. I then, more to myself, say, "We'd first probably have to be nicer to each other for any of that to work…"

"I see…" Leon's smirk wavers to his resting bitch face. "So you want us to have a relationship where we rely on material things… and empty words to connect us."

"I...What?" I ruffle a bit. "Material- dates are just excuses to spend time with someone you like, and empty words aren't empty if you honestly mean them." Leon was pushing at me, again, and it was working. I got that he had this whole thing about "love" but, fuck. Come on man. "Unless you think the things I say are empty words of love-"

"I didn't-" He's quick to talk himself out.

"Then let's go on a date." Leon opens his mouth, probably ready to try and clear up his words some more, but freezes when he registers mine.

"What?"

"I'm asking you out on a date." My smile turns a bit daunting. "I want an excuse to spend time with someone I like and I have to disprove your whole bad attitude about couple stuff."

Ichthys whistles.

"Asking a guy out on a date? You're awfully bold, goddess."

"What's bold is your attitude when you have a bump between your eyebrows from me." The god throws a hand up, blushing as he looks to the sniggering Teo to silently ask how bad it was. Leon gives me a challenging look.

"Fine. If you're going to go that far, try and please me." I scoff loudly.

"The one you should try and please is me. A pissed girlfriend could cause more mayhem than a pissed god." For a moment we just leer at each other.

Then Huedhaut is dragging me away from all of the bewildered gods, talking about how silly the situation was.

The rest of the trip to the godly manor is sleeping in Hue's room as he went to the reflecting pool in the lower parts of the mansion. Apparently the god had noticed my tried look and told me getting mad at Leo and having to deal with the dipshit duo wasn't helping me at all. Told me to rest up while he worked or he'd personally see me to a human doctor. I didn't even wave his niceness off, as I probably would've normally done, and practically passed out on his comfy little bed.

Hours later he wakes me up just to ask if he may touch me so he can poof me back to my house. Hue was a real angel sent from heaven.

The minute I get home I change into my pajamas and throw myself onto my bed. Even after napping in Hue's room I was left drowsy and still tired. Though, instead of going to sleep, I pull my phone up and begin scrolling through popular date idea sites.

I was a little worried that now that the hype of the erasing of Leon's sin was over, that we both were realizing how little we really knew of each other. Hell, I legit hated him for the majority of the time I spent with him in the beginning. It wasn't until that week did I see him for who he really was and then by that friday I had died and gone to heaven and the world almost ended. Even though Leo kept going on about how much he loved me and how he couldn't let go of me...Was it just because of the moment? Was he now seeing me, once again, as the whiney little "goldfish"?

I...loved Leon. I knew I did. My heart raced and I'd lose half of my brain trying to think up witty things to impress him with my come backs… Hell, if I didn't have my bad ass facade I'd probably be a mess in front of him at all times. He just...God he pissed me off sometimes. I wish he'd be more...lovey-dovey I guess.

I needed to find someplace he'd be interested in.

I fall asleep on my phone.

When I wake, the damn thing is dead but, for once, the morning light doesn't shine into my eyes.

Instead, it sweetly illuminated the frilly bra set nicely on my pillow with a small note-

It wanted to make my barf.

What the fuck was this?

I snatch the note up, already having a pit form in my gut.

"Come wearing this." I read out loud, frowning at the star-shaped mark in the lower corner. I assume that the lingerie is from the dipshit lion. He...Got the right size too.

I immediately drop the note and go to my closet to get my own bra- but it's gone. _All_ of them are gone, actually. And not even the "I lost that shit in the mess of my closet or room", but the "a shitty star god took them all so I'd have to wear the one he got".

Part of me almost walked out of my house without a bra on.

Did he think we'd fuck? Did he honestly believe on our first date together that I'd be okay with that after the time I broke his fucking nose when he tried touching me? How'd he know I'd even be remotely okay with that?

I groan loudly, almost screaming all of my frustration.

Begrudgingly I throw on the bra and the rest of my clothes and hurry out of my apartment after I cook breakfast from my next door neighbor, Granny. She see's my pissed look when I hand it to her, but says nothing as I storm to the meeting place I had designated to the lion.

I told Leon to meet me at the train station. When I'm about to come up on the spot, I notice a couple of girls looking like tomatoes waddling away. They're screaming at pitches only dogs could hear, rambling loudly on about a guy they had seen inside. I assume it's the prideful lion.

People from across the station are stopping and looking at Leon, who I spot leaning against a pillar by a bench. He's staring down at his hand, looking bored and oblivious to the looks. When he glances up and spots my nearing form and can literally see his eyes light up and I smile a bit.

"Little popular is playing the aloof type well, I see." I comment once I've stopped before him.

"You're here," He then raises a confused brow. "What are you talking about?" I grin.

"Nothing. Must be some other hot guy people were whispering about." He shakes his head at my snickering.

"More importantly, why did you make me meet you here? Using the door would've only taken a second." I roll my eyes, leaning forward so I could straighten out the crumpled collar of his shirt. He watches me intently.

"Normal people don't use magical doors. They gotta use their feet to move them around. Which then leads to cars and trains."

"...That sucks." I laugh, nodding.

"Yeah it fucking is. But today I want to act like a regular couple." Then, with a sickly sweet smile I curl my finger into his collar I had been fixing and jerk him forward. "And a _normal_ boyfriend doesn't break into his girlfriend's room to check her bra size and steal her shit." He smirked wildly at my livid expression.

"I don't understand a word you're saying," He teases, not fully understanding the hell I was implying. His eyes flicker down, looking me over. "It's obvious at a glance what size you wear."

"You are the _worst_ ," I say but he only laughs more when he notices me trying to smother my own. "I want all my shit back by the end of today, you hear me cat?" He shakes his head, still trying to play some innocent act. I narrow my eyes but sigh.

Just a train ride and then our date.

And then I'd force him to give my clothes back.

And maybe I could get him over at my place for movies-

Er...Planning to much.

First step, train.


	17. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue 2**

The train was, for once, not full of sweaty people that had too much time on their hands. Instead only a couple of people filled a few seats, which thankfully let me and Leon sit off a bit from the people. I knew the lion enough that he'd definitely start getting all annoyed if he had to be cramped up with humans.

What the- why was he already frowning?

"How are you already in a bad mood?" Leo looks down on me, having refused to sit on the plush purple train seats.

"Being here reminds me of the goldfish game at the festival."

"...The goldfish game?" I repeat in confusion.

"The goldfish were all stuffed in that little container. Who would enjoy riding this thing..? Humans really are foolish." I snort, shaking my head. The guy somehow could complain about anything. There were like...two other people here!

"We're almost there kitten. Try to power through it." His face falls a bit and I sigh. "I'll make you meatballs later." And like a child his face lightens up immediately. A little smile curls his face.

"Make the tomato sauce ones." I snort but nod. It was a little too cute how much he liked my version of that dish when he, as a god, didn't need to eat at all.

The train slows, stopping at another station. Hope shines in Leo's eyes but I shake my head and watch as, sadly, a herd of people all dressed in business suits come swarming inside. Immediately the seats are being filled and all of the empty space we once had was filled completely. I purse my lips, watching the many people bump into Leon, who looked like he was trying his best to not snap at any of them, and then stand up.

"You can have my seat, Miss." A woman with deep auburn hair looked up from the pile of paperwork in her hands. I can see the drowsiness spinning in her eyes and waved her to the seat before anyone else could take it.

"T-Thank you…" She mumbled, sinking into the seat with a sigh of relief. I nod, smiling at her as I moved up to Leon's side and took up one of the handles hanging above our heads. He gave me a miffed look but I shrugged him off.

An older man to our side woke up just in time to hurriedly get off of the train before the door shut him inside. No one seemed to notice the open spot, all buried in their coffee, papers, books, or phones. So, I turn to Leon.

"There's a seat there, you should sit down." He gives me a look.

"I don't need to." I snort.

"I know that. But you can get tired when you use your powers here and stuff so-"

"I don't get that tired now that the mark is gone and my powers are back." I raise an unconvinced brow. I could see how pale his face was, I wasn't stupid. "You should sit."

"Aw, is kitten worrying about me?" I flutter my eyes but he pushes at the mid of my back to try and move me towards the seat with an overdone eye roll.

"If you get too tired, we won't be able to have as much fun later."

"You say that like you know what I've planned-"

"You're going to pleasure me, right?" I give him a nasty look that has him chuckling. This guy…

"Hey, look, that girl's pretty hot, huh?" A conversation starts loudly behind Leon and I.

"Yeah! But the guy she's with is so good-looking. I can't compete…" When I felt stares pepper across my back I turn around. Two guys, early twenties probably, quickly avert their eyes from mine. I look back front. I notice Leo watching me, like he's thinking about something.

"Looks like you're thinking pretty hard," I muse boredly, watching the scenery fly past us. "Something up?"

"No."

"Kay, well, next stop is us, but we'll have to transfer to the train next to us."

"...Aren't all trains the same?" I give him a look, but just shake my head. One more train and then we'd get to chill out on a date.

Like every time I came to the amusement park, it always smelled like the mixture of funnel cake and old vomit. However, used to it, I breathed in the intoxicating scent with a loud sigh. This place was probably the only one I'd go out of my way to get to. The beach was okay, but I hated swimsuits. Aquariums were great, but you could only go to watch fish swim in circles so many times. But carnivals? They were always changing and revamping, trying to keep it new enough that it stayed popular but kept the same old feeling it always had to keep the regulars.

"U-Uhm…" At the entrance I'm stopped by a nervous looking boy. By his uniform I could tell he was staff. He blows a curl of blond hair from his eyes with bright red cheeks. "We're giving these out to guests when they enter the park. Here you go." He hands me a little deep purple tulip and I smile a bit.

"Thank you." I say, watching as he hurried off. Immediately, I notice that no one else had such a flower but, hell, mine was looking real nice. "Hey, Leo, look at this!" I turned on Leon, but he was looking everywhere but me. I pursed my lips but shrug, slipping the flower behind my ear to help pull some of my bangs back.

"So, what do we do here?"

"Have fun," I repeat, taking up his hand to pull him forward. "It's an amusement park. There are lots of rides, games, attractions, and food. Your goal, Leon, is to amuse _yourself_." I stop, scanning the area. "Anything you wanna ride?"

"Amuse myself, huh? Such a human thing…" Leo mumbles to himself.

"How're you with thrill rides?" He blinks, looking to me.

"Thrill rides?" A smirk curls my lips as I point off to the crazy twirling track of the roller coaster that hung over half of the park.

"The roller coaster is supposed to be siiick." He gives a look but lets me drag him away. When we get to the ride there is, of course, a massive line.

"You always have the most eccentric ideas." Leon says, staring up at the roller coaster high above our heads. "Are you really that desperate to be terrified?"

"Dunno." I say, as we make our way towards the back of the line. "I like the coasters because, I think cause how fast they go, I don't get all scared of how high up I am. Weirdly enough that makes it kind of relaxing?" As I shrug, a feel a finger tap my shoulder. Mid way in line a small group of guys are bouncing around, looking extremely ready to ride the roller coaster. A bright red faced one had been the one to tap me. He gives a big toothy smile.

"Psst! You can ride with us if you want!" His friend next to him turns, sees me, and then nods.

"It would suck to get in the back of the line, right?"

Ooo did I want to cut.

"Ah...No thanks, I'm good." They both look confused, and then they seem to finally notice Leon scowling at my side.

"Oh...you've got a guy with you?" The first one says but the second one just leans forward a bit more, stilling grinning.

"Whatever! You're cute enough that I don't even care~ Your boyfriend can come too."

"Then don't mind if I do," I coo, a little too happily, and duck under the rope with Leo in tow. The guys are actually really funny and the entire ride I'm laughing my ass off with them. Afterwards we even exchange numbers.

When we hit the cafe next, I'm given a cute little coffee with a design in the foam completely for free. I chugged the thing because coffee is my life but…

This had never happened before? I was below average looking and sounded like a bitch whenever I spoke because of all of my cursing… In fact, I'm pretty sure I've never been flirted with as hard as I had been today- or at all in general. It was a little dizzying. Usually-...Well, back in America it was done more as a cruel joke than anything so maybe I had just been blind to it? ...Naw. It might just because being with Leon makes me look better. His looks and godly aura was just washing off on me.

"Oh-ho...Lucky you. These humans all love you." I snort into my free park merch tumbler cup that another staff member had given me.

"Definitely not." I say, watching as Leo just smirked down at me like usual.

This tough cookie had been watching human after human flirt with me throughout the day and had yet to try and smite any of them. I was… kind of really happy? He knew me well enough to know that I obviously wasn't going to go running off with any of them because I was here with him. That, and he also trusted me to fend for myself. I had turned down anyone who asked me out quickly and nipped most conversations in the bud by taking my lion's hands. Plus, if I saw people making passes at him or flirt I'd probably just give them the same amused look Leon would. They had no chance with him just as people had no chance with me.

A shoulder hits mine and I stumble.

"Oh, sorry." The girl says, hurrying off once again.

"What are you doing?" The lion turns around, raising a brow as he protectively takes up my hand and laces our fingers together. "Don't wander away from me with all these goldfish around. Where are we going next?" I felt a little bit too happy. Holding his hand was a couple-y thing that I usually insinuated myself but…

"There! The haunted house!"

"Haunted house…?" Leo looks surprised and it makes me feel excited. He had liked the coaster earlier, but wasn't a screamer, obviously, and he didn't mind the spinning tea cups but had looked bored on those. Maybe I'd get a scream from him here?

So.

It turns out the only screams to be heard are those of the ghosts and the actors in pain from my elbows.

As I walk through I apologize, once again, to the guy dressed as a spooky ghost for the sharp kick I'd given to his shin.

And this, I remember, is why Hiyori banned me from going into these places. It wasn't like I had set out to attack these underpaid employees, I really didn't. I just- I couldn't control my reflexes! I had been trained to defend myself so when an unfamiliar hand suddenly touched my shoulder I react- or when someone screams suddenly in my face I punch!

...This is definitely why Hi-san banned me from going with her to any horror events. At some point while walking through the pitch black hallways, only lit by the sparse green flames dancing on top of fake candles hung on the walls, I had lost Leon.

A hand touches my back and before I could stop myself I spin around and deliver a quick blow to the person's gut. There is a grunt and then green illuminates a pissed lion's face as he leans down towards me. The scream of an apology on my tongue immediately dies when I see his face and I breathe in relief. If I had hit anyone else they would've been in serious pain…

"Lashing out at the sight of the face of a god…" Leo grumbles, looking extremely pissed.

"Well, if it helps I didn't see you until after I hit you. Maybe I can just sense you." Leon rolls his eyes, takes a look around, and starts laughing at the "scary" ghosts and decorations. I guess it made sense that gods wouldn't be scared of stuff like this-

"This is fun." A big smile appears on his face as he laughs and I'm shocked into silence. "Seeing you on edge like this…" He laughs more. "You just keep hitting everyone." I'm a bit too memorized by his happy, blushing look to hear what he had really said. Finally, when he can breathe again, he looks to me. "Hitomi,"

"..Yeah?" I say dumbly, trying to avoid his eyes as I feel my face go red. Leo was _not_ allowed to make that kind of smile...It was unfair!

"Are you scared?"

"What? No. Er-" I pause. "Maybe scared to hurt any more people by accident…" I nervously ruffle the back of my head. Leo's look softens up.

"Do you remember what to do when you want me to save you?" I still, tilting my head to him in a bit of confusion. Did he mean...Like when he said I could rely on him?

"Yeah?" He holds his arm out to me and for a moment I stare at it blankly.

"Rely on me." Hesitantly I take up his arm and realize that, as we walk the rest of the way out, that when someone jumped out or touched me i, instead of lashing out, dug my fingers into Leo's arm and would only flinch. He kept me close and I guess it made me… Feel safe enough that I didn't immediately go into self defense mode.

"That was… something." I say once we've exited. The sun light above us burns a bit now that we were surrounded in darkness. Leon snorts at my side.

"It was fake."

"I know that," I say. But, I guess when he says it out loud it made me feel even worse about hitting those people so seriously, even if it was completely by accident.

I look away from him and instead find a little ice cream stand that has my heart melting. Or...The heat has my heart melting. Seeing the cold treat immediately has me turning back to Leo.

"Leon, have you ever had ice cream before?" At my question he looks around me to the stand and then shakes his head.

"No. That seems like something Teo would like."

"Let's go get some then," I detach myself from his arm and take up his hand gently instead. "Ice cream is cold and sweet." I describe briefly, already having pulled him over.

The menu is giant, having so many different ice creams flavors I wonder if they even had enough room in the back of their cart to make so many. I tap my chin as Leo leans over my shoulder to give the list a bored look.

"They all look the same," He says, sighing. I give him a look.

"Then you get french vanilla, and I'd like strawberry," I say to the worker who gives Leon a look before passing us our cones. Before Leo takes his from my hand, I usher him to a nearby bench so we're not in the way of the growing line.

I finally pass over his treat, pulling a leg under me as I start eating mine.

"This...This isn't bad." I look up to see a shocked Leon.

"Right? I like french vanilla, but strawberry is my favorite, but honestly I'd eat any ice cream." As I take another bite, I notice Leon had frozen up. I'm about to ask if he'd gotten brain freeze, but his eyes are somewhere past me. I raise a brow and turn.

There's a coupe a bench away from us, feeding each other. I give a smug look when I turn back to Leo.

"You shouldn't stare like that." I say. He turns his eyes to me and then gestures to my cone.

"Give me some of your strawberry or whatever it's called." I give him an unimpressed look. "Feed it to me." I snort, turning in the bench so I could hand him the cone.

"Here-"

"Not like that." He should just take the damn cone before I drop it on his shirt. "I want you to feed it to me out of your mouth."

I was really about to push his vanilla cone into his face.

"Do you really think _I_ would have us do that same thing as those others?" His face isn't sweet like the couples next to us. Something about his look and tone has me deflate a bit. He sounded like all he wanted to do is one up the people. He didn't want to do it because it was a cute couple thing or out of jealously he just…

"You're such a shit sometimes-"

"I'm offended. I just want to use you for pleasure." I open my mouth but quickly click it shut. Oh.

"Stop saying "pleasure" when you don't mean something lewd." I say, leaning forward to take a lick from his ice cream without breaking eye contact. "Just say something normal like you like spending time with me."

"But it _is_ pleasurable to spend time with you." I roll my eyes, unable to smother my smile.

Today was… fun. It was a lot of fun. It was nice hanging out with Leo and just spending some somewhat normal time with him. Maybe we didn't feed each other like a normal couple or make dumb kissy faces at each other 24/7, but that just wasn't our kind of love.

I stand once I've finished my ice cream.

A man bumps into me, stumbling a bit when I didn't give way and kept my footing. He looks up, ready to probably make a biting retort, but instead goes silent at my face.

"Sorry-"

"Don't worry about it!" He blurts, pocketing his hands with a grin. "Hey, how about we hang out?"

"What?" My arm drops to my side. "I can't. I'm here with my boyfriend." I gesture to Leon. The man raises a brow, looking between the straight faced Leo and my knitted brows.

"That's okay." He shrugs it off easily. "You're exactly my type! Forget about that guy. Hang out with me!" I raise a brow at his rude declaration. Though, looking to Leon, he didn't even flinch.

"Look, he's not even saying anything. Break up with that loser." The guy then looks me over, biting his lip. He gets even happier when he notices my muscular arms that were showed off by my sleeveless hoodie. "You're the type that looks skinnier than you really are when you're in clothes, aren't you? I can tell you've actually got a pretty good body under there…" He says this while pulling at the hem of my shirt. I sneer at him.

"Fuck off before I have to make you, okay? I really don't want to get kicked out of the park before I can finish my date." The guy laughs, ignoring my threat as if I had fucking stuttered, and curls his hands around my waist and tugs me roughly forward. I snap, pushing him away. As he stumbles back I suddenly feel something cold cut into my arm and tears prickle my eyes as I yelp in pain. It didn't hurt that bad, but it stung like a bitch and made my eyes water. The man curses, looking to his thick metal ring on his finger.

As soon as Leon sees my watering eyes his demeanor completely changes.

"Aw, shit, I'm sorry-" The guys starts, but Leon stands up and interrupts him.

"Oh-ho...Look what this fool has done." The lion sets a hand on my cheek as he icily smiles. His eyes are solely on me.

Then, he snaps his fingers.

The man's knees buckles and crack against the pavement as his hands just barely make it under his forehead before it falls to the ground. The man starts to panic as I sigh, glancing around in hope that no one that officially worked for the park would come over.

"I don't usually pay attention to garbage spewed by foolish goldfish, but...You played around a little too much." Leon refuses to even look at the guy, instead giving me a warm look as he rubbed my cheek.

"What the hell is this!?" The man yells. I raise a brow to him but then go to look at my arm. There was a little line of blood seeping out, but it wasn't anything bad. It just _stung_ a lot.

"What should I do?" Leo's soft voice brings my eyes back to him. "I could kill him now if you'd like." I give the lion a look.

"You're not going to _kill_ him." Plus, hearing the passersby begin to whisper and laugh, the guys ego was probably already lying in it's death bed.

Without saying a word Leon reaches out, cups my face, and gently wipes the tears from under my eyes with his two thumbs. While he does this, his power is released from the groveling man and he is quick to sprint away.

"Thanks kitten." I say, putting my hands over his. "I didn't think you cared about guys hitting on me."

"Strip." I keep my smile in place, blankly blinking at my lion.

"Excuse me?"

"Right here. Right now. Strip." My hands dig into his as the tone of my smile turns dark.

"If you mean-"

"Your clothes."

"I'm going to kick my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your throat, lion." His look stays blank as his hands fall from my face to hold my hips.

"Then stay still." Suddenly, his hands go up and under my shirt and I shiver as try to push him away.

"Leon I'm going to actually get really fucking mad if you don't-!"

"Don't yell." His hand touches the under of my bra, and then his hands retracts and his face falls angrily.

"Of course."

"What?" He frowns deeply, taking my hand.

"Let's go home." He pulls me to his chest just as his fingers snap over my head

The second I realize we're floating, we shoot up high into the sky and I flail to grab onto him as my heart goes into my throat.

"Now you're using your powers and putting me in the sky again!" He holds me tight as I shut my eyes.

"Something can be done about the humans' memories. That doesn't matter. And I'm holding onto you, aren't I?" He then grits his teeth. "You should be worrying about yourself now, though."

"I am!" I yell back.

Before I know it, Leon's dragging me into the godly manor with a pissed expression, his hand tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Huh?" Teo stops mid step and looks to us with a happy smile. All of the other gods are in the foyer. "Back already?"

"Uh-oh," Ichthys laughs just to the blond's right. "Looks like somebody wasn't even able to make it through his first date. You just can't wait to have your way with the goddess, can y-?" The god swallows the rest of his words at Leon's livid expression. He's practically seething, his anger rolling off him in thick, almost visible, waves.

"L-Leon…" Dui's face falls to a serious one. "What's wrong?" In fact, everyone become extremely serious when they see Leon's look.

"What did you do…?" Scorpio asks, looking to me.

"Hell if I know," I say, too busy to look at the god as I try and pry Leon's painful fingers from me. "Leon let _go,_ you're hurting me!" His hand immediately releases at my snap and I sigh as I move to his side, rubbing my throbbing wrist.

"You just couldn't let things follow their natural course, could you?" I shoot a burning look at Hue's accusing tone.

"I haven't done shit," I hiss through my teeth. Before I can open my mouth again Leon slams his hand into my back and shoves me towards his room.

He slams the door open, slams it shut, and then shoves me so hard forward I fall face first onto his bed. I push myself up immediately, flipping around to glare at Leon.

"What the fuck is wrong!? Calm down!" I try again, but he ignores me.

In the blink of an eye my zipped up hoodie is undone and my bra is exposed. I quickly throw an arm over my chest, glaring at Leon with heated malice.

"What do you think-"

"That… Where did you get it?"

"What!?" He gestures to my bra that I was hiding behind my arm.

"That. The band from the heavens!" I glower at him. "It maximizes that charm of whoever wears it, making them irresistible to the people around them. This is my first time seeing the real thing with my own eyes, but it's a magic band for corrupting men." At that his eyes go hazy for a moment as he clambers onto the bed, looming over me as his hand goes out towards my chest.

I latch onto his fingers, stopping him.

"You're like a venus flytrap, putting on something like that. You draw men to you just to have me force them to their knees. Is that your idea of what a "couple" is supposed to do?" He looks down at me, narrowing his eyes lazily. "Shall I grant your wish? I'll ravage you until there's nothing left." His look that he sends me, something like a smolder, doesn't make me blush or coo.

Instead a cold shiver runs up my spine and my eyes are wide. An old feeling washes over me, something I hadn't felt since the first time Leon brought me to the mansion.

Back when he tried to rape me.


	18. Epilogue 3

"You put this thing on to draw a man to you. If you want a man that badly, I'll ravage you until there's nothing left-" His tongue draws a line from my collarbone to my jaw and I flinch away.

I try to open my mouth to yell but something cold wraps around my heart and I can barely breathe, let alone scream. I throw my hands up, hitting his chest to try and push him off of me, but he doesn't budge, his godly strength keeping him in place. If it was any human they'd be shoved right off. I could feel panic rising up in me as my mind flips back to to the first time I met Leon and he had tried to pin me just like this.

"How did you get this? Did you really want a man that badly?" I violently shake my head, finally pushing him away far enough that I could suck in much needed air and get my voice out.

"No!" It's hoarse and the raw emotion lacing my tone has Leon looking pained. "I-It was on my pillow with a note and I thought it was from you and I tried putting on my other bras but they were all gone and that's why I said what I said this morning at the train station and-" My words are rushed, flooding out of my mouth as quickly as I could force them.

"From me?" He asks, looking confused. My explanation doesn't hinder Leon. He suddenly straddled me, pinning my wrists in a single hand. I thrash in his hold, but the powerlessness I feel makes me start to tremble as he reaches around me and unclasps my bra. He pulls it up, exposing me to the cold air.

"Leon stop!" I scream, sucking in a tight breath as I try and push myself into the mattress to get away from him. No matter how much I kicked or pulled at his grip I couldn't get away.

I was scared.

With an expression of pain at my yell of protest, he throws the bra off of the bed. When he does, his body abruptly relaxes and I'm quick to act. I rip my hands from his hold, slamming a fist into his jaw as I rolled myself out from under him and straight to the floor. I hit hard, damn his bed for being raised up so high, but shoot to my feet and skid a good ways away. I jerkily zip up my hoodie.

"It was the power of the band," He says as I eye him with weary, large orbs. His expression was back to normal, and I got that, but I couldn't make myself move from my safe distance. "It seems, if viewed directly, it can even affect a god…"

"So that's why you were acting like that, because of the bra..." I repeat it multiple times in my head, trying to steady my breathing. My body was reacting as if I was looking over a high up ledge. It was to the point that I had blurred vision and felt faint.

Leon opens his mouth, but then shuts it when he fully takes in my heaving form.

"You said it was on your pillow, right? Was there anything else?"

"There was a note that said "wear this" with some star-shaped signature." Leon's eyes widened a bit.

"A star mark?" He stands up and my foot snaps back to ready myself to run. Leon goes still, and I can tell he's hurt, but I wouldn't be able to stop freaking out until I caught my breath. I instead draw the symbol in the air and Leo deflates. "That...Mark belongs to Karno."

"K-Karno?" I mumble out. Why would he- He had been so nice to me why would he ever-

 _"I wish Leon would be...more lovey-dovey I guess"_

I had made some halfhearted thought before Leon and I's date...was that the reason?

"Something ringing a bell…? You asked Karno for that thing, didn't you?" A big smile, colder than any I've seen before, spreads across Leon's face.

"I didn't ask for shit," I snap. "I must've accidentally wished-"

"For what, for me to do _this_ to you?" He waves at my shaking form angrily.

"For you to show that you liked me!" I yell, shutting my mouth immediately after. I scowl at the floor.

"What a ridiculous wish." I snort, nodding ruthfully.

"Yeah. I know. Wouldn't have wished for shit if this is what you were going to do." He flinches a bit. "I mean, what girlfriend worries that she's just bothering her boyfriend? That maybe after spending more time with her he's gotten bored because she's not some wanton goldfish that used to wallow all over him? That he realizes that she really _is_ just some other damn goldfish and he's lost his love for her even though she can't get over him and- I mean, you don't get jealous and nothing affects you. I thought that maybe it was because you trusted me but it's probably just that you don't care and-" I suck in a violent breath ending my raced jumble of words, rubbing a hand down my face before bringing it up to tangle through my hair roughly.

I was panicking. I could hear it in my own damn voice as my heart began hurting. Once fear sunk in I'd be susceptible to the panic moments that I was usually good at bottling up normally. The first time Hiyori dealt with it she thought I was having a mental break down.

"...Do you seriously think that gods get jealous like humans do?" I avoid his eyes as I try counting backwards. "I have no intention of ever giving you romantic words or material things." He proclaims this haughtily, pulling himself back until the back of his thighs hit the bed.

I try counting the numbers over and over but one through ten was starting to piss me off because I _wasn't_ calming down. I was still breathing heavily and I couldn't get my chest to stop throbbing. Was it partly because of what he'd said about never saying anything romantic?

"Never, huh?" I grind out. I embed my nails into my hands, trying _to just fucking breathe_.

Leon turns on his heel and heads to the door. When I don't follow he stops and gives me a look.

"What're you doing?" He then leaves. I swallow a big breath, holding it as I hurry after him.

Leon leads me into his void room.

The valley at night is just as beautiful as when I last saw it but…

I decided that crouching in the flowers with my eyes tightly shut and trying to curl up on myself without laying down was what was going to help me the most. I finally let out the breath I was holding, knowing that doing that usually would help me breathe through my panic. Slowly I open my eyes and I can feel my breathing returning to normal. I sigh in relief.

"...I won't ever show anyone else this place." After speaking, Leo turns around to face me. I stand up again, a bit glad he didn't see me powering through the end of the episode. "Words, things...Those are just cliches. This is how I really feel." He slowly approaches, making sure that his hands were in full view as he moved.

He was being careful, not wanting to scare me. I heave a breath and lean into his hand when it cups my cheek and he snaps his fingers.

When he does, the illusions of stars begin to suddenly rain from the sky around us. I look up but the wonder I felt when I first saw them doesn't fill me. I was feeling drained and upset still, instead.

"You've been looking resentfully at me up until now." I stare at Leo's frown for a long moment before flickering my eyes to the sky beyond him.

"I was...upset when you told me that stuff about not giving me any words."

"I meant what I said," He says, but leans closer as he rubs my cheek with his thumb. "..Words and things can't come close to expressing how I feel." My eyes snap back to him automatically, but his eyes are above my head. "I don't mind if you have fun when Teo and the others flirt with you. And I don't mind if you seem happy when others compliment you."

I hold onto his hand and keep it tightly to my face.

"You know I don't care when people compliment me-"

"However," Leo cuts me off, his thumb pausing on the outer corner of my eye. "Your tears...Your crying face...They belong to me." He frowns a little bit, bordering on a pout. "Don't ever let another man see you cry. I'm the only one allowed to touch your tears." I close my eyes for a second, just deciding to breathe as I held his hand.

Then, getting myself back, I give him a smug look when I open my eyes.

"Then that means you _have_ felt jealous. That you wanted me all to yourself."

"Gods don't- _I_ don't feel those things, because you are completely, indisputably mine. There's no need for me to be jealous of something that is already all mine." I nod.

That was my mindset at the beginning of our date. It still is. But…

"When I get...scared, I can also start to panic if I'm pushed." I explain slowly, taking his other hand in my other one, rubbing small circles in the back of it with my thumb. "It usually never happens 'cause Im very rarely scared of things. Even then it takes a lot to push me into panic mode. Just...I guess 'cause you mean so much to me you got to me easily." I then tilt forward and let my head fall tiredly against his chest. "I knew you trusted me n' stuff. But just by how the gods reacted to us being as normal as ever to each other got me worried because, well, "normal" couples don't threaten each other." I laugh wearily. "But I guess normal couple aren't made up of a god and a reincarnated goddess." Leon slips his hands from me so he could wrap them around my waist and pull me closer.

"Only you have my permission to stand by my side, little star." He pets my head, running his fingers through my hair. "In this whole world, only you have my permission to see what's inside of me. That is all that matters." Then he slips from my hold to walk over to the flower field next to us.

"You stopping to smell the roses?" As soon the tease is off my lips I watch him lie down amongst the flowers and I raise my eyebrows high. He waves me over. I try to smother my smile as I walk over. He holds his hand up, I take it, and then he pulls me down next to him and I laugh.

"You wanted to smell the flowers better, right?" He then pauses, watching as I roll onto my side to put my head on his shoulder and pull my legs up to curl in on myself against him. "There are no roses, though." I snicker.

"Sure. Didn't think you'd do this though." He tilts his head up, looking to the moon.

"...I have no intention of ever giving you words or material things. Use that bird brain of your to figure out how I feel based on my actions." I fake a hurt gasp as he pulls me further into his arms. This guy was like a heater what the fuck. Jealous. Maybe I'd have him over when it hits winter and when I don't want my heating bill too high.

"I know kitten." A take a slow breath. "But I'm going to keep giving you words and material things. Even if you don't return them. I guess knowing _why_ you won't makes me feel better." I stare off past Leon's form, trying to find my words. "My words aren't hollow when I say them to you. When I tell you I love you, I mean it. When I tell you I'd die for you, I sure as hell mean it. And when I say you're a bitch, I mean that a hundred percent." He grunts, reaching over to gently pinch my cheek. "I'm going to get you roses, and cook you meatballs simmered in tomato sauce, and buy you chocolates on holidays. All of those...are small ways of showing you that I'm of thinking you. That even when I should be with Hiyori I'm wondering where your dumbass is. They could never, ever, completely describe how much I'd give up for you or how many times I thought I'd have a stroke by just seeing you." I burrow a bit into him. "They're my ways of, not really showing love, but appreciation that you're still in my life."

"Hitomi." I look to Leo. He looks down to me, an unbelievably soft look across his features. "I'm going to show myself to you." I tilt my head, debating if I'd run if he tried to start striping, watching him closely as he too rolls on his side, facing me. His eyes bore into mine and I wait for his fingers to snaps but…

They never do

They don't need to.

His eyes suddenly light up, showing matching floating leo constellations where his pupils should've been. I lean closer, memorized by the pictures.

"Leon…" I mumble. He smiles at my amazement.

"Each god has his own unique mark in his eyes. If this mark were to be taken from my eyes, I would cease to be a god. These marks are as precious as life itself to us gods. The marks in your eyes are the same ones you had when you were a goddess." He then pressed our foreheads together. "And these are mine. Look carefully and commit them to memory." I hum, nodding. They were like I was staring at a constellation that had it's stars connected with a thin line that didn't quite touch the surrounding stars. It was...beautiful. As if there was a mini part of the sky hanging between us in his eyes.

And I had a set? Damn. I must be lookin' fly all of the time then. When he blinks, they disappear.

"So those are always there?" He nods, shifting his arms over my side to pull me more into his warmth. I close my eyes, letting the sweet moment settle.

"Gods do not require sleep, but this isn't so bad if it means I can see your sleeping face." I snort, peeking out to give him a look.

"Good, cause I want you to come over to my place more often." He raises a slim brow.

"Oh? Inviting a god into your bed?"

"Yes. You get to watch me sleep while I use you instead of a space heater."

"And now you're using a god selfishly."

"I'm allowed to be selfish with you. I'm monopolizing you, remember?"

Leon summons me to the mansion a few days later. When I get there, wearing a summer dress Hiyori had bought for me literally seconds before I arrived, I'm met with Karno standing in the living room.

"Leon called you here?" I ask, moving to his side. Karno looks to me with warm eyes.

"Yes. You too, Hitomi?" I nodded, puffing my cheeks out as I pull up the hem of my dress.

"Yeah. The shit head told me to hurry my ass over, so I had to buy this and run off on my friend. Again." Karno chuckles, patting my head like some older sibling would. For a moment I stare at his happy look. "How'd you know my bra size?" Karno sucks in air and his hand stills.

"There's nothing a god doesn't know." Leon emerges from his room, carrying the bra I had just brought up.

"Hm? What're you doing with that, Leo? I gave it to Hitomi…"

"I'm going to kick your-"

"This thing is unnecessary," Leon comments before I can finish my sudden aggressive threat towards the bewildered Karno. In fact, to make sure, Leo pulls me away from the vice. Well, not before throwing that bra at Karno's face.

"Ohhh, Leon took this off of you, huh?" I ruffle and Leon holds me back with a tight arm around my waist as Karno obliviously continues. "Your cute little wish for a more affectionate Leo, I granted it. Well, I didn't just grant it out of obligation… The truth is that I wanted to see him acting "lovey-dovey" too… Just out of morbid curiosity, like how humans drive slowly past car accidents."

"Let me go I really want to hit him," I say, and for a second Leon's hold seems to falter but he thinks better and pulls me to his chest.

"Oh-ho, lovey-dovey?" He repeats, looking to me.

"Oh, can it. How was I supposed to describe being a cheesy couple in a single word?" His look doesn't let up. He opens his mouth, probably about to make the usual "come to my room later" comment, but surprisingly shuts his mouth. His hand squeezes my waist a bit and then he sets a frown onto Karno.

"Karno, there is no need for you to either grant Hitomi's wishes or to equip her with things like that magic band." Karno hums deeply and then gives a little lazy wink.

"Because you… Can be lovey-dovey with Hitomi without any help from me?" Leon scoffs, but a little smirk makes its way to his lips and I roll my eyes. This _loser_. I loved the whole "lovey-dovey" thing. I bet that he'd start using the phrase for days to come because he was a little too proud of himself.

"I'm not criticizing," Ichthys suddenly appears in the doorway to the living room, smirking devilishly. "But isn't it a little surreal to see two men fighting while holding a bra?" Teo pops his head in below his friend.

"I dunno, it looks like they're arguing over a girl. Pretty entertaining if you ask me."

Karno chuckles warmly, turning a smile from the idiot duo to look at Leon and I.

"Arguing? No way. I have no interest in trying to steal away the girl Leo loves...I'm not suicidal."

"You know, Vice, you should worry more about Hitomi-chan attacking you than Leo!" Teorus pipes up, and I feel Leon stiffen at my side. "Leo's become all soft~"

"Teorus," Leon growls at, his hand slipping from me so he could step past me threateningly to the blond, who had yelped and dragged Ichthys away so they could run. Karno takes that lapse in time to step up quickly to me and duck down so he could whisper.

"Hitomi, you had a dream about Leon, didn't you?" I give him a look.

"You now digging in my head-?"

"You wished to see Leon "even if it was just a dream", right?" He reaches his giant hand up to pat my head as if I was a little girl. "So, when Leon was in the heavens, he used his powers to give you that dream."

"Then...It was him-"

"I grant your wishes. Haven't you realized that yet?" The lion had returned from glaring down the godly duo, returning his palm to the mid of my back. His eyes were on me but even as he puffed his chest out, like a lion would do, I could see just the smallest amount coloring his cheeks.

"Erm…" Ichthys popped his head back into the room, obviously not scared by Leon's gaze alone. "His words are nice, but his smug face is _not_ -"

"But Hitomi-chan seems happy, right?" Teo snickers. Then, Ichthys yelps as he's pulled away and his head disappears. Then, it's replaced by the one eyed god and he glowers at me, clicking his tongue.

"Watching her from the heavens? Must be nice to have nothing but free time."

"Scorpio, leave the couple alone…." I can't see Dui, but I hear him and assume he's the one who pulls Scorpio away from peeking around the door. Teo laughs, apparently finding the scene, hidden to me, hilarious. Leon looks somehow exasperated as he turns to me, putting his back to the door way.

"Even in the heavens," Karno says, grinning at me as I nudged Leon. "He checks on you in the reflecting pool whenever he has a chance."

"Aw, my own little stalker."

"He may not express it in words, Hitomi," Karno says, ignoring us as Leo flicks my head for my comment but gives a cheeky look as if he's proud of his title I'd given him. "But you're all Leon thinks about."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Karno, but I know that." Leon laughs, pulling me to his chest. He ran his hand up through my hair on the back of my head.

"I could search the heavens over, but the only thing that pleases me is Hitomi. She knows that." I snort.

He was definitely bragging that the "little human" had accepted his godly idea of how feelings should be shown and that I was just as prideful when I said that Leon wouldn't find anyone like me.

His hand pulls my face up to meet his eyes.

"Your tears, your wishes...They belong to me and only me." I grin, cupping his hand.

"And your smile and laughs are mine. They belong to me and only me." I then match his smug look. "I'll really be upset if you show those to other people."

"They're...weirdly meant for each other." Teo comments from behind us, groaning a bit.

That's right. Leon and I were meant for each other because neither of us were normal and neither of us were ever _going_ to be. Our love was different than the normal idea of it and that's why I felt so comfortable with him. I could be _myself_ and didn't have to worry about acting like some cute little perfect girl in fear he'd catch on. He'd caught on a long time ago and that's why he loved me.

It's why I loved him.


	19. Sequel 1

Red.

Everything was a deep sickening red.

A rich scent curls under my nose as I stare at Leon, who was smiling down at me with a cold shadow on his features. He looked like an evil king as he looked on with no remorse.

It was all _red_.

It didn't think it would turn out like this when I first stepped into the godly manor this morning.

Today was my day off. Finally, I had a normal work schedule once again and I didn't have to worry about not having any free time or pushing myself. The reason I was _forced_ to my normal shift time again, though, was because I may have...possibly… Passed out in the middle of the street when I was out with Hiyori. Luckily she was able to carry me to the sidewalk before we were hit. Also _super_ luckily, Leon had seen from his spot up in the heavens and had poofed himself to Hiyori's aide to get me back to my home.

For the past week I had been getting shit from both of them to the point that I banned either of them from contacting me. Which, immediately backfired when I had to go into work or when I wanted to see my lion.

So, I showed up at the mansion with a steaming container of the meatballs Leon had said he wanted back when we went on our crazy date to the carnival. I had nothing better to do, since I felt weird not having work twenty four seven and it was the perfect time to spend with my lion.

"Yo! Your favorite human has arriv-"

A scream interrupts my normal entry call. I run to the living room only to find Teorus sitting on one of the couches with a big pout on his lips. Multiple gods were in the room all sitting around and looking to be just quietly chilling. Until Teo screamed, of course.

"Why did my milk turn into grape juice…?" Teorus said, looking into a glass I thought had been wine.

"The cherries disappeared from my cherry pie…!" Dui comments, using his fork to push at the empty pie filling.

"Now it's just normal pie," Teo says. Dui looks up, sending a thick lipped frown to the fish god across from him.

"Ichthys, you'd better quit it before we get really mad." I snicker, watching as they start to bicker. Even though I wanted to join and make their ranting worse by egging them on, I probably didn't want to wade into their pent up problems. I'm pretty sure if I went through a door in the foyer I could make it to Leo's room with only a small detour…

"Come oooon, my powers are finally back. Don't you guys want to snap, snap, snap to your heart's content, too? You understand...right, goddess?"

Fuck.

Ikky's eyes flash up to me. As soon as our eyes meet he snaps his fingers, the bracelets on his wrist jingling. I feel the my loose bun of hair on the top of my head fall, the strands tumbling down to my shoulders. The clip I'd had floats through the air and into Ichthys's waiting hand.

"I like your hair better down, Hito-chan," He coos sweetly, smiling with a little blush on his cheeks. The shit.

"Geeeeez. Get him to stop, Hitomi-chan. Tell Ikky his powers are going to be sealed away again if he pulls too many pranks." Teo pouts up at me.

"It's fine~ I told you I wouldn't do anything that bad again." I open my mouth, but falter when I really register what had just happened.

"Wait...Did you _all_ get your powers back?" I mean, I had taken all of last month to specifically hang out with each of them to try and erase their marks but there was _definitely_ no way it had worked this quickly. I hadn't made a dent in any of them except for Dui and Scorp- but their marks only faded _barely_ like, just a single shade of black less.

"Yep!" Teo says, happily snapping his fingers to return his "grape juice" back to milk. Dui stands up, deciding to throw his pie away instead of fixing it.

"They're back conditionally, provided we use them to do better work while on Earth." Dui says, sending the giggling Ichthys with a hard look. "That's why it'd be bad if someone saw Ichthys was using his powers to mess with us."

"Maaaan," Ichthys groans, also standing up. "I wish I could hurry up and return to my job in the heavens like Leon." His eyes then glint. "I can't pull off really big pranks here on Earth." He then sticks his tongue out as his eyes go to Teo.

Teorus chokes, coughing.

"Ugh...bitter! This..this is coffee!" He pulls his glass away and then slams it down on the side table as he stands up and points an accusing finger to Ichthys. "Geez, Ikkyyyyy! Quit it!"

"What is all the yelling about?" A door slams open, revealing a tired looking scorpion. "You guys sound like a bunch of children." He looks like he'd been dealing with the godly group constantly since they had received their powers again.

"Tell him something, Scorpio," Dui says, spinning away from the trash can to come storming up to my side. "Ichthys won't quit it with the pranks." Scorp groans.

"Goddamn it." He runs a hand down his face and then looks to Ikky. "Hey, Ichthys, playing around has its limi-"

"The wrinkle between your eyebrows is back, Scorpio! You'd better relax." When Ichthys snaps his fingers, J-pop music starts playing from who the fuck knows where.

"Why the fuck did you choose this song?" I ask but Ichthys shrugs. Instead he snaps himself a little taiyaki shaped like a fish, probably filled with some kind of sweet paste.

"I thought it would help Scorpio's mood."

"If anything you made it worse…" I'm proven right when Scorp starts glaring violently.

"You need to give it a rest." This time, Scorp snaps his fingers. Just as Ichthys goes to take a bite of his treat it flies from his hands and into the air.

"Nooo!" He whines as my eyes follow the flying fish. "My taiyaki!"

"Consider this a learning experience." Scorpio growls.

"In that case, can I eat the taiyaki?" Teo asks, smirking as he snaps his fingers. The fish bun, which had comically started swimming around appears in his hands. I watch as Ichthys gives a horrified look and then balls his fists up, gaining a determined frown on his face.

"Ok. I see how it is. If you're going to be that way, I'll get serious." I dead panned at the prank gods declaration.

"Dude. Just snap yourself another one-" I begin, but he ignores me and instead launches a counterattack against the other gods. His snaps sound in rapid succession, like bullets from a gun. Each time one rings out, an object a god was holding changes shape and flies into the air.

"Geeez!" Teo flings himself up from his seat. "Come on, Ikky, you were the one who started it!"

"I hadn't used my powers in a while. I had to get my fingers used to snapping again!" I roll my eyes. All of these guys were kids. I swear. I should probably step in and break it up like I would if they were _actually_ kids bickering.

"Guys-" I try, but my halfhearted attempt is easily ignored when Scorp raises his black gloved hand. "Are you seriously about to start fighting!?"

"Quiet, goddess!" Ichthys snaps with his voice, and then literally with his fingers.

The tub in my hands quickly transforms into a mountain of candies that immediately spill from my hands and fall down around my feet.

"You fucker! The meatballs-!"

"Meatballs?" Dui looks over to me, staring with wide eyes at the candies I had just thrown to the ground. "Those aren't for Leon, are they-?"

"You guys are so noisy…" Heavy footsteps and a deep voice cuts into the tension the other gods were forging. Turning, I see a yawning lion leaning lazily against a side door, looking around with a dark narrowed look. As soon as he spots me he comes lumbering over.

"Hey kitten," I say. He immediately sees my pissed look behind the forced smile and raises a brow to Dui.

"I...Don't know how to explain this either." The brunette says, slowly.

"So this is what happens when you get your powers back?" He looks between the three gods from the other department. "You Punishments' guys don't know when enough is enough." Ikky gasps, flinging a finger to the blond.

"Whaaat! Teo used his powers, too!"

"No, I-" He tries, but Leo's eyes go to the taiyaki Teo is holding and the blond freezes.

"Teo…"

"Oh, this? Um..Ichthys just-"

"Enough nonsense." He looks annoyed, sleep still heavy in his eyes. He looked ready to smite someone, so with a smug look focused on Ikky, who was shaking his head slowly in hopes that I'd take pity on him, I look to the lion.

"I brought meatballs," I announce.

"I think you have something else to say before you get to that." My smug look falters as my brows knit.

"What?"

"Why is your hair messed up?" I grin widely again as Leo runs a hand through my locks to straighten them out.

"Ichthys did it." The said gods jumps.

"Because! Her hair looks better down, right?" The lion only glares at the greynette.

"If you're determined to make me angry…" He says slowly, raising his hand up.

"Yeah, get him kitten!" I cheer, making Dui face palm at my side.

"You're supposed to be the only one who can be Leon's voice of reason…" He mumbles. "Not the one encouraging him."

"No worries," Leo says at Dui's sigh. "I'm going to give all of you a fantastic treat."

He snaps his fingers.

In an instant the world before my eyes is dyed a deep red.

"What- My taiyaki turned into a mountain of meatballs!?" Ikky yelps, dropping the meat.

"My pie turned into a pile of meatballs too…" Dui mumbles next to me. "He didn't even leave the crust." He angrily pouts at his plate.

"The milk in Teo's cup turned into meatballs too," Ikky says, pointing to Teo's pale face.

"There are meatballs _everywhere_!" The blond screams, looking ready to throw a fit if he didn't get his cup of milk.

"Good," Leo coos, glancing around before his eyes fall onto me. Because of the chandelier above him, a shadow casts across his grin that asked if he had done well.

At Least the tub I had brought of meatballs, that Ikky had turned into candies, was now back to meatballs?

The tomato sauce painting the room starts up a weird smell and I feel sick looking at the mess around us. I could stand meatballs simmered in tomatoes, even if I actually _really_ hated most sauce, but there was so much now that it was making me feel nauseous.

"Leo, what you did is no different than the other four." I jump, swiveling around to find a sighing Karno. He snaps and, thankfully, everything goes back to normal. Even my container appears back into my hands.

"Karno." Leon says in simple greeting. The vice just sighs heavily, coming up to my side with a shake of his head.

"Jesus...I take my eyes off you guys for one second…"

"Vice-minister, you're too uptight...Simply punishing them would've been boring." Leo sets an arm around my shoulders. "Even my star agrees." I avoid Karno's weary look.

"Hue, you're as serious as I am. What do you think?" I look to Hue- Actually...Hue wasn't in the room. Karno even looks confused, having assumed the water god had been present.

"Leon? Were you able to bring the documents?" Huedhaut emerges from another room. He sighs tiredly, rubbing at soft bags that were faint under his blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I immediately ask, slipping from Leo's arm to rush over to Hue. His eyes fall to me just as he stumbles a bit. I catch him quickly, holding him up before he falls.

"Thank you, Hitomi." He sighs, straightening himself with a palm to one of his eyes. "I've been organizing documents," He then gives a scowl towards Teo. "A certain _somebody_ left to get a glass of milk and didn't come back." Hue then shrugged. "But I actually got more done without him."

"I see…" Karno sighed, watching as I walked Huedhaut to the couch. He kept waving me off, telling me he was fine, but I'd seen the sleep in his eyes in my own before, just before I passed out, so I refused to leave his side until he sat. "As far as I can tell, it looks like all of the work has been pushed onto Hue." His eyes flitted to blond who refused to meet his look.

"Uhh," Teo chuckles nervously. "Well, I was just taking a break…"

"..Teorus." Teo even ignores Leo's silent accusatory gaze. "Fine." The lion nods at Huedhaut. "Hue, you're off for the rest of the day." He then narrows his eyes on Teorus with a smirk. "Teo, do the work Karno brought." He chuckles when Karno pulls out the mountain of paperwork.

"What!?" Teo whimpers.

"You're going to help? Thanks, Teo." Karno chuckles happily. "I know I can count on you." The blond throws his head back.

"This is even worse than before."

"Well, I can't say I'm glad this all ended like it did, but…" The vice shrugs. "I guess it'll let it go. Leon's in such a good mood now that he's back on Earth."

"He's in a good mood?" I ask, looking to the sleepy cat. He stretched, his eyes peeking open just so he could find me in the room and watch as Hue pulls me down to sit next to him.

"Nothing exciting ever happens in the heavens," Leo says. "I get bored." Ikky snorts, also plopping down on the couch so he could sit extremely close to me.

"Or so you say," Ichthys retorts. "The truth is you came back because you sniffed out Hitomi." Ikky wraps an arm around my shoulders, resting it on the back of the couch. Leo gives an amused smirk at both Ichthys's words and action.

"So, the problem child of Punishments thinks he knows why I do what I do?" He chuckles, but the sound is dull and sharp. Ichthys immediately picks me up, sitting me in his lap and hiding his face in my back, successfully avoiding Leon's look and shielding himself.

"Oh. I see it now. He is in a good mood." Ikky whines when I say this, and I laugh.

"It's true that some gods don't approve of Leon's frequent visits to Earth, though." Karno says slowly. "With his exile over, he shouldn't have any reason to go all the way down to Earth…" His eyes then flit over to the lion, who had marched his way over to where I sat in Ikky's lap. I stare blankly up at the cat, who was trying to meet Ichthys's eyes so he could browbeat the Punishments god, but I laid back onto Ikky to just annoy Leo more. "Or, at least, he wouldn't have had any reason to do so in the past." Leon huff's, looking back to Karno.

"I won't allow anyone to restrict where I go and don't go." The vice sighs.

"Yes, yes….But the heavens can't get by without you. Keep that in mind." He run a hands through his hair before shifting the paperwork in his arms. "Your relationship has been permitted, but it's an exception to the rule. You have to work twice as hard in the heavens now-"

"Are you lecturing me again?" Leo interrupts, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not lecturing you," Karno breathes. "I'm only speaking the truth. I'm simply warning you not to do anything more to earn the resentment of the other gods." My lion rolls his eyes much to Karno's annoyance.

"I'm tired of listening to this." He runs a warm hand through my hair as he pasts me, exiting the parlor quickly. I blink, staring at the shut door before looking to Karno.

"He has to finish the rest of his paperwork now." He supplies. "I have some time-sensitive work to do myself, so I'll be on my way." He too leaves through the door Leo had just gone into, but not before dragging an upset Teo out with him.

"Well...Now that the sourpusses are gone," I slowly begin, putting my hands onto Ikky's arms that were still around me. "Let's do something fun-" Ichthys stands up, still holding me like a stuffed animal.

"Yayyy! I knew you were on my side Hito-chan!" I snort.

For the day I'm able to drag Ichthys and Hue out. Since Huedhaut had the day off he seemed all for being able to just walk around the city with me. I took ichthys with me, much to Dui's relief, letting the brunette eat his pie in peace while Ichthys ran around the city with Hue and I chatting in tow.

When we get back to the mansion I ask Dui, who I found on the couch surrounded by many discarded plates, to reheat the food I brought for Leo in the beginning of the day before going off to find my lion.

He had work to finish, so why not drop him off a treat? Maybe I'd just read or something in his room while he worked. I wish I could properly see him, but that lion tries to bother me as much as he can even though he takes his work so seriously, so maybe I'll just head back home for the day afterwards.

Before I make it to his room I'm stopped by a small little blue bird in the hallway. It was a tiny little thing, just sat in the middle of the marbled floor. It stared right up at me with it's big eyes, tweeting cutely. It ruffled it's feathers and then jumped into the air. It flew a couple circles over my head before turning down a hall that was in the opposite direction of Leo's room.

But it was a baby _bird_.

So, I momentarily forget about my lion to follow the little bird overhead. If it became too fast it would land and wait for me before continuing off. I wasn't stupid to believe that this bird was completely normal, but I'm pretty sure it was Ichthys shape shifting. Found out that ass could do that, so why not become a little bird for me to follow?

I chase the bird until I come running out of the doorway to the mansion roof.

I'm greeted with dim afternoon light and a warm pleasant breeze that ruffles my head of hair. Pinks and oranges coated the roof top ground, a beautiful scene in comparison to the first time I had seen the roof of the godly manor.

Now...Where's that bird? Or, Ichthys. That idiot was definitely trying to pull another prank, even with all of the gods still pissed at him. Maybe if I knocked some sense into him he'd lay off.

My eyes roam around the large roof top and instead of finding the baby bird, my eyes zero in on Leon.

The lion is sitting in a fancy chair, sipping at a small teacup. There's something too beautiful about the quiet scene. It would've been painting worthy if not for the papers in his hand.

It was one thing slipping into his room and dropping off food and another interrupting him outside while he relaxed. Something about it told me I should leave the food and a note instead of speaking up now. Though...I wonder if I could snap a picture of him first before I left-

"You're not even going to say hello?" His eyes didn't lift from the documents. I pursed my lips, watching as he takes another sip of his drink. "You were the one who wished to see me, weren't you?" Immediately, I understand the situation and let out a rattling sigh.

"You're supposed to be working," I mumble, watching as the bluebird from earlier lands before Leon and the cat gives it a look before meeting my eyes.

"I am." He says simply.

"The reflecting pool isn't even here for you to see my wish." He gives one of his familiar condescending chuckles.

"I don't need the reflecting pool to know."

"Then how _did_ you know, huh?" I ask with an eye roll.

"I knew the second I saw your face when you saw me today." He replied, setting his cup down with a click against the class of the table. The warm wind blows between us again, pushing gently against my back as if goading me to move closer to my lion.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to see _me_?" He pauses. The smallest glint of hesitation before he fully turns his head towards me.

"Regardless, this paperwork is boring." I laugh, finally moving from my spot by the doorway to the stairwell and make my way over to Leon. His smirk grows into a daring smile as he sets his papers down to turn more in his seat. "How about some entertainment to refresh me?" I raise a brow as he stands up.

"Didn't Karno _just_ make some sassy speech about you working and me not bothering you?" Leon huff's, his eyes narrowing as he begins stalking his way over to me.

"Don't make me say it twice. I'm telling you to do something to please me." Meeting me half way, he stops just to loom over my shorter form. I challenge his look with my own tense one before I break out in a cheesy smile and hold out the container I had under my arm.

"I made meatballs." I say succinctly.

"Oh." His predatory look falls in slight surprise before his lips curl in a kind way and he takes the tupperware box from me. "I guess I'll have to let you win for today." I roll my eyes at his pompous answer, but like always, I let it slide.

The lion ushers me back under the shade of the veranda, sitting in his throne like chair. I take one of the places on the large pillowed couch across from him. He opens his lunch like an excited elementary student, picking each meatball out with an calculating emphatic.

"They good?" I ask teasingly, my cheek in my palm and elbow on the table as I watch him.

"They're not bad," He says right back in the same tone, matching my smile. I try not to literally stare at him as he eats, but the innocent and almost vulnerable flicker in his feline eyes every time he picked a meatball was too much to ignore.

After he finishes, and the sky has turned to more of a deep peach, he finds himself looking to the documents set on the table. He gives some kind of throaty growl as he runs a hand through his rusty locks. I shift, wanting to see what he was reading. He only did that kind of noise when something happened he didn't like.

I open my mouth to ask what was pulling at my kitten's tail, but an orange light falls onto Leon, illuminating his form. I turn around just in time to catch an amazing sight.

The sun was setting behind distant hills, and had lowered in the sky so much that the glowing of it directly shined onto the godly manors roof.

"Leon, look," I breathe, waving my hand randomly behind me to catch his attention, since I refused to stop watching the sky's colors dance before me.

"What? It's just a sunset." I snort at his bored words.

"Yeah, but it's beautiful, isn't it? It's like everything was dyed orange…" I break off instead of going into any elaborate detail of how _I_ saw the scene. He wouldn't want to hear about pinks and oranges dancing or about waterfalls of sparkling light. "I should've guessed the house of the gods had such a wonderful view."

"...You like this kind of stuff?"

"Duh," I quip. "I'm always watching the night sky so I rarely get to see sunsets. Specially ones this fantastic."

I feel the couch dip in added weight, and then a warm arm on my waist. Leon's side presses against my own and I had the feeling he was watching the sky with me.

"Making meatballs for me even though I told you I don't get hungry…" He begins, softly, the usual grit to his voice lost in our quiet moment together. "Smiling like that over something as ordinary as a sunset…" I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Leon?" I ask, though I don't expect much of an answer. Instead I feel his body deflate, letting go of some unknown weight when he lets a sigh rattle out of him. He falls into me, but I hold it as he leans his head hesitantly on top of my own.

"Never mind," he relents, "Your very existence is like entertainment to me."

"I guess you mean that in a nice way."

"I guess."

"You know, you can just say you love me instead of saying entertainment." I shift slowly, trying to catch the look on his face, but his arm tightens around me and stops my movement. He makes a noise, then, probably trying to silently make me remember every argument we've ever had about him saying anything human couples would.

Instead, I pull myself farther into him.

"More than the Stars in the Heavens." I say quietly. Like a whisper of something no one else was ever allowed to hear. A vulnerable voice matched with a shaky tone that immediately causes Leo to turn his face down to me.

In only these silent and alone moments was anything truly shared between us. My words, and his reply that was soon to come, had become our common ground agreement. Something that came out of the first time I visited the heavens. Leon's face was washed in a fondness I'd never be able to describe. Something I'm sure no one, not even those gods above our heads, had ever seen.

"More than the universe," He finally relented. The deep soothing hum to his voice, just so close to never making a sound at all, relaxed and reassured me.

It was only when we were alone did we let our fragile feelings show.


	20. Sequel 2

*This chapter just gets...uncomfortable.

*Also, RIP Ichthys

* * *

"Can you move it over here, Hi-san?" The woman briefly looks up, deep black eyes narrowing up at me as sweat dripped down to hang off her chin.

"What did I ever do to you, Hitomi?" She whines in a high pitch tone, her back curving in as she uses what little strength she still possessed to pick up the over-sized potted plant.

"Hey, I'm not the one who pissed off the boss enough that I was put on moving duty." Hiyori groaned again, at this point having almost dropped the plant. She pushed against it, comically slipping a bit as it barely budged.

"Fine. But why're you enforcing it?!" I laugh, then, moving from my laid back tilt on the wall next to her. She couldn't even get it from one side of the room to the other without pausing every two seconds to groan or complain. Though, she had to take so many breaks in the first place because her noodle arms were nothing in comparison to the miniature tree. The thing had grown well in its brightly lit corner of the building. I could still remember, last year, when the boss had decided to randomly make an order for four of these damn trees. They had been tiny, back then, but now I worried that they were getting too tall for the areas we had chosen for them. Which, I guess, is why boss thought they needed to be moved. Hiyori just had the shit luck of pissing him off just in time for that idea to hit him.

"If you move this for me, I'll do your cleaning for you." I'm at the plant before she could even fully stand up. She rolls her eyes, taking the broom I'd set against the wall earlier. "If I knew all I had to say was I'd do what little cleaning you had left…"

With little to no effort I crouch down and lift up the tree. Hiyori watches with mild annoyance as I, quite easily, carry the pot over to it's new home. I set it down, trying to be careful of my already bruised up arms.

It was weird, when I turned and watched Hiyori sweep the polished floor in the empty planetarium. It was a familiar sight, one I'd see on normal work days.

This...Was a normal day. It was… something I hadn't had in awhile. It was strange, being like this. No one would ever think that me, a common ass worker at a Planetarium, who kept to herself, had been through what I had. Now, that long ass list of "unbelievables", I had to add dating a damn _god_.

"I'm going to do one more walk around before we go." Hiyori waves me off, dumping the dustpan.

I don't make it much farther when I stumble upon a woman.

"Oh, excuse me," She says, her voice dripping like warm caramel. She was dressed as if entering some kind of evening ball, her cream gown gliding across the floor behind her. "Where's the bathroom?" I blink, taken back by her stunning looks, but also by her simple appearance. Appearance as in her still being in the Planetarium so late.

I try my best not to be on edge when I force a smile.

"It's this way, I'll show you."

"Thank you." Her wrist jingles with jewelry as she pushes her deep chocolate locks off of her bare shoulder. Her heels click behind me as I lead her away.

There was...something about her that was familiar. Not like I recognized her face or thought I'd seen her somewhere before- but as if...something about her _reminded_ me of someone I knew. However, I couldn't place it. By the time the thought finishes we've stopped before the bathroom's door.

"This is it," I say. When I turn to her, her entire facade of lost lady had fallen and an arrogant air begins falling from her. She smirked, her eyes giving a dark glint in the fluorescent lighting.

"Your destiny cannot be tied to his." The sweetness in her voice from earlier had curdled, turning venomous.

"Excuse me?"

"The heavens will never allow your relationship." She bats her glittery eyelids, faking a pout as if she was mocking me. She must've been some goddess from the heavens pissed at me for being with Leon.

"Listen-" I start, but her hands sudden clutch my shoulder, her nails digging into my shirt.

"I may have been disgraced, and he may have rejected me, but I will _never_ allow him to love someone else!" Her lips stretch unnaturally, her eyes widening as her voice turns into a hitch pitch crack.

"Let me go!" I snap back, my own hand going up to dig into the backs of hers.

"I hope you meet the same fate I did! I won't let anyone have him!"

When I pull at her bony hands, I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

"Fuck!" I immediately let go of her to press a palm to my throat.

"What are you doing?" The woman's hands fall from me just as I hear Leon's voice. Arms pull be back, farther from the fallen goddess.

Immediately, the woman's expression changes, her eyes wet and spinning as she traces over his form. She's frozen, unable to fully breath when Leo focuses on her. The goddess is waiting for something, trying to hang on to her faltering breath.

I look to my lion. Though his face doesn't giveaway anything, his steely gaze on the goddess, his arm is tightly cradling my waist, protectively guarding me, does. There's only silence, though. He moves me to his side, trying to push me behind him, but I stand my ground. When the awkwardness becomes tangible I finally open my mouth.

"Kitten don't you know her?"

"Don't know," He immediately replies. "Don't care." The women in front of us physically flinches back, as if his cold words had actually hit her. "Pulling each other's hair and quarreling… Human women really are frighteningly shallow creatures." He does badly to smother his smile when he looks down at me. I roll my eyes, nudging him to try and remind him to be serious. "Did you do something to get on her bad side?"

"I did," I droll, eyes falling to stare at the goddess. "She didn't like the star show."

"I'm the only one who should be playing around right now. Don't ever do this again." Leo then snaps his fingers.

My vision of the scene in front of me warps and twists. For the brief second that I shut my eyes to make sure I don't puke, the world changes. In a heart beat I'm in the godly manor, smashed to Leon's chest.

"What- Leon, why the hell are we here?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, _yes_. I was at work!" I then slide a hand down my face. "Besides, that woman just saw us disappear." Leo snorts.

"One little human won't cause us any problems." Little human...Did he really not recognize her as the fallen goddess? "Geez. What a waste." He mumbles under his breath, uncurling his arms from around me. He runs a hand through my hair in passing and is almost immediately gone, leaving the room.

God damn it. Why the hell did he poof me in the mansion if he wasn't going to stick around? I had _work_. I can't keep ditching Hiyori. She's going to start getting suspicious. It'd never lead to, "Hitomi's dating a god", but to something like, "maybe Hitomi doesn't like me so she keeps running off". If that happened I'd actually kill Leon.

"Is Leon in a bad mood?" Hue's voice echos in the quiet hallway.

"Isn't he always? I'm the one who's pissed." The blue haired man walks farther in, his calculating eyes reading me easily.

"Aren't _you_ always in a bad mood?" I give him a look but he brushes it off to glance to the door Leo had walked off through. "No sooner did I realize he'd disappeared, he's back with you and in a bad mood… Leon's whims are a real problem."

"You're telling me." My mind wonders to Leon and I find myself swimming in the earlier event. How come he didn't recognize her? Was it because she was now a human? Or...Was she _not_ the fallen goddess like I had immediately assumed. "Hey, Hue, does Leo know any humans other than me?" The god looks confused at my question. I don't blame him. Leon, knowing humans? Definitely not.

"The chances are slim, but I can't say with absolute certainty that he doesn't."

"...what?" I was expecting him to laugh at the question, not give in to my doubt. "What do you mean by that?"

Hue hummed lowly, one of his gloved hands reaching up to twist at one of his many blue curls.

"There are those who, although they retain their memories as gods, live as humans. Fallen gods." He looks at me, then, already knowing where my thoughts would go.

The goddess that fell and caused Leon to become sinned.

The person I had _originally_ thought of.

"Have you heard at least a little about that from Leon?" He asks this, but continues without an answer. "Leon was exiled to Earth for the crime of making a goddess fall from grace."

"Yeah… He told me that a noble goddess fell in love with him and went _kinda_ crazy as a result." Hue nods, clearing his throat as he folds his hands in front of him. He spoke slowly, as if carefully choosing every words that fell from him.

"Indeed. A god who falls from grace may never again step foot into the heavens. A fallen god loses the stars in their eyes and their powers...All they retain from the time they were gods is their memory."

There was a pause, then. Given partly for the information to soak in and because Hue seemed to be on the brink of saying something to me he didn't quite want to. Not yet. So seeing the hesitation in his eyes I branch off.

"Then I'm..?"

"You're not a fallen god. You are a god who was reborn as a human. You're not being punished. So..There's no need for you to suffer."

"So it really is something painful to remember being a god but forced to be a human." Hue nods, his hands tightening around each other.

"To… Remember one's previous life is to be bound to the past, unable to walk a new path. That's true for anyone, not just gods. Being unable to forget the sin you committed when you were a god...That is the cruelest part of falling from grace."

I had seen first hand how my gods struggled with fitting in with humans when they had to go out. I couldn't even imagine the lot being forced to be _human_. Without their powers, they were helpless. Hell. What if Leon had fallen from grace? That angry idiot would probably be in jail or the loony bin yelling about how he was greater than every goldfish there. Having to be forced to remember the single sin that caused their entire life to fall apart… It gave me chills.

"So that woman I met could definitely be-" I begin softly.

"What?" Hue looked so startled at my mumbled words that I swallow them whole. "I didn't hear-"

"Nothing," I wave the subject away as if it was something physical. Hue raises his thin brow, but almost immediately moves on from what we were talking about.

"By the way…" His lips fall as his body turns slightly away from me but his eyes continue to burn through my skull. "It seems you've been thinking about Leon more than ever lately."

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused at the sudden, and kind of random, subject change.

"The king may have allowed you two to be together, but you are still a human and a god. That truth will not change. You may be a couple, but you should proceed with caution."

"One second you're filling me in on Leon's past so that I'm aware of the situation, and then you're threatening me with what I already know. Hue, you need to make up your mind." The god just smiles, nodding, feigning he couldn't hear the anger behind my joking words.

"There are a number of laws in the heavens, Hitomi-san. Nothing is more forbidden than engaging in intercourse with a human."

That...made absolutely no sense. As soon as Leon got to Earth he was like "where's the goddess incarnate. Imma fuck her". And then he and Teo _totally_ had an orgy fest with all those women too!

"Leon has already exhibited favoritism by loving you above other humans." I stick my tongue out at Hue. "If he willfully breaks any more laws, the other gods won't take it lying down. That's what I mean by proceeding with caution." He smiles something sweet; something genuine, then.

"Kay. We won't fuck and I'll make sure he does his work properly." I apathetically state with little emotion in my voice. Hue blanches at my word choice, which gets me grinning.

The man just sighs.

"I don't mean to compare you to that ex-goddess...But, as I understand it, regardless of circumstances, wanting the love of a god is prohibited, even if it's one god seeking the love of another." I narrow my eyes. He was reading me way too easily. That, or he could just put two and two together as I had.

From the corner of my eyes I spot Leon's door slowly creak open. Knowing it's not a faulty hinge opening up the bedroom, I make a move to step away from Hue.

"Oof." He puts a silky soft hand to his cheek, his whole body rattling in his sigh. "Just observing your relationship is really stressing me out." I roll my eyes.

"Look, Huedhaut," I throw my hands up as I begin backing away. "Stop freaking yourself out. You're starting to sound like Dui trying to parent Ichthys. I don't think we're at that level of bad yet, right?" I dip out before he can retaliate. Because I know- I _know_ \- that he was going to disagree. Say something about how I, alone, was as bad as Ichthys.

Huedhaut compared Ichthys and I each other a lot. Not because we were both "pranksters", no, that was all that silver haired god. Nor did our humor really match up and we only just barely started to get along. No. He compared us because he said the our "Levels of Immediate Difficulty when Not Under Watch" were almost identical. I didn't need him to explain that one.

Since Leo's door was cracked open, obviously for me, I found no need to knock as I slip inside and then fully shut it behind me.

"Took you long enough." The lion says from his plush bed. Like an ass he lets out this giant, over exaggerated sigh, his eyes fluttering close. "I didn't get to take the break I wanted to earlier." I walk farther into his room, but I know not to get in arms reach of him. "I used promising to meet up with you as a reason to finally escape this paperwork hell, but you were fighting with that weird woman, so I ended up coming straight back here." I sit down in one of the comfy, royally soft and silky, love seats close to where the lion laid.

"Promise?" I then laugh. "Glad I could get you out of your work Leo." Though his eyes are still closed he smirks widely.

Honestly I've used Leon as an excuse to get out of work before. Just last week Leon's "sister" "died", so I couldn't come in for my normal shift. When I had told Leon, he had started barking out laughter in the middle of the mall I had dragged him to. Look, a girl needs a day to go a city over so she can get the nice, premium boxing gloves and hand wraps she wants. I had finally broken my pair in so hard that the row of knuckles had begun to spew fluff. They were my zillionth pair so I chucked them and then used Leon's "sister" as an excuse to go get new equipment.

"So that's why you randomly showed up at the Planetarium." I thought it had been weird that he had just appeared in the nick of time. Though I had just assumed he was stalking me again. After I found that out from Karno I've been holding that shit over the lions head. "You just hate reading documents and wanted to get out of work." I then give him a knowing smirk. "Get out of work and see your beautiful, amazing, all time favorite, human, right?" I laugh when he opens his eyes just to roll them.

"It was a waste of time in the end, though."

"I don't know. You're not currently doing work and now I'm here so." He eyes glide over towards me. He saw my point. I stand up, giving a small stretch before walking closer. "Want me to organize your scattered papers as an apology?" The tone is mocking. He hears it. I hear it. We both know I'm not cleaning his desk.

"Those papers are just going to end up getting scattered all over again. Instead…" He swipes my way, lazily, but then realizes that I was standing literally _just_ out of his reach when he grabs nothing. He frowns, knowing I had done it on purpose. I smirk.

The cutest little angry frown tugs at his lips as he makes another halfhearted swipe.

"Come here." He bites, sounding more annoyed than I knew he was. His eyes droop and though we both know gods don't get tired, I find myself crawling onto the bed. I sit on my legs, looking to him as I pat my thighs.

"You're tired." I state. He lifts himself up from his pillow and then shifts so he set his rust colored head onto my lap. Immediately I feel him deflate. Like a cat finally getting used to someone picking it up. One of my hands begins dragging nails gently through his locks while the other picks up his hands and rubs small circles into the back of it with my thumb.

"You're softer than the bed." He says, turning his face into my skin.

"Softer than your plush bed that would probably cost me more than my life savings? That lotion Teo gave me must really be working."

"Of course you're- Teo gave you lotion?" I laugh, watching his soft hair move between my fingers.

"He quote un-quote bought it for me last time we hung out. Like hell he'd go through all that trouble." Leon nuzzles more into my leg and then grins against it.

"It smells good on you. Appetizing."

"If you weren't emotionally drained I'd hit you."

"I know." He all but purrs, very well aware.

For a pregnant pause the room is filled with comforting silence. Just a moment of us. Usually, it would be his fingers running through my hair, me who would be laying on him, and me being the one drained.

"Did you really come to the planetarium earlier because you wanted to take your break with me?" He stays quiet. If he wasn't a god, I'd expect he'd fallen asleep. However, I did know, and his fingers had just begun to traces patterns into my thigh. "Don't wanna sound conceited or anything but...It makes me dumbly happy that you find being with me relaxing." I mean, it was kind of obvious look at him curled on my lap, defenses down, but I found the need to voice it. I had started to voice a lot of things since I started dating Leon. Mostly because we never really said or did things especially romantic, because that just wasn't us. But...I liked to make little remarks because sometimes, just sometimes, I'd catch him off guard and he'd flash me his real smile before he remembered to smirk.

"How foolish." Leon breaths out quietly. "You're not being conceited. What you said was correct." I grin. Picking up a lock of his hair to twist. Before I actually do the twisting part, he tilts his head slightly to look at me. I blink. "...You do the strangest things." He must've been referring to me playing with his hair

"Mm. I do. You say that like you don't. Plus. If petting you actually bothered you, you would've said somethin' like, "you really are presumptuous to touch a god"." At my mock attempt of copying his voice I feel him stiffen.

"Petting?" He asks. "I don't sound like that." he says louder. I laugh, pulling my nails against his scalp in a way I knew would make anyone keel. He purses his lips moving his face back into my-

"Ow!" I yelp, feeling his teeth nip at my thigh. "You fuck."

"Punishment." He says before I feel him begin to sit up. He pulls our interlocked hands and turns the world before my eyes upside down. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the bed and Leon's hovering over me.

It's my turn to tense like a cat not wanting to be held. My skin prickled in a sickening way at the position. Yet, Immediately my nerves slowly begin to calm down. He hadn't pinned me or trapped me. My hands were still free and I knew that if I honestly began to panic he'd let me out in a heartbeat. At least he'd put two and two together after the whole bra incident. Some what.

"Your heart is racing." Leon says. It doesn't sound happily mocking as it usually would've been. He almost seems...worried at the statement. He probably was confused, not sure if my racing heart was for him or for in fear of him.

When my hands knot themselves in the front of his shirt a gloating smirk curls his lips and he's back to normal.

"I've heard that humans touch hair to signify sexual interest."

My hands drop from his shirt.

"I thought you were too busy to hang with Teorus. He's tainted you with those weird ass magazines, hasn't he?"

"I can already tell what you want from the way you're acting but… If you want me, beg. If you can get me in a good mood, I'll make love to you all night."

I stare.

Sometimes…

Sometimes Leon was actually the cringiest person I have ever fucking meant.

Specially because he was always serious.

Hair touching equals fuck, huh? Glad to know _that's_ now a thing.

"No can do kitten." I say, my usual bravado coursing through me since he hadn't pinned me in any sort of way.

"Don't you want me?"

"Well…" I slowly draw out. "I want a lot of things from you." I then hold a hand out to start listing them out on my fingers. "Like you to say you love me. You to go to an animal shelter with me to look at cats. For us to return to me petting you, cause that was real nice. Oh! It'd be nice to go out and do somethin' mundane like… I don't know, just buying some fish food for Petal."

"I-" he stops himself, slowly shaking his head, as if he was reminding himself he shouldn't be surprised by my personality by this point in time. He then dips down closer to my face, our noses gently bumping together. "I won't give you anything until you ask for it. Remember this. No matter how you try to hold back, you'll never be able to resist your feelings in the end." He flashes some self-assured smile.

That's when a feel a finger on my neck. For a second, it's just his finger, the next it's a back arching wave of pleasure that has me biting the inside of my cheek, the pain helping to suffocate the moan threatening to spill from my throat.

"As a special treat, I'll give you pleasure. But I will give you pleasure and pleasure only. If you want me, you have to ask for me."

My hands violently yank at his silk dress shirt, hoping it'll convey how _utterly fucking pissed I am_ that he has the balls to try the dumb shit on me _once a-fucking-gain._ He was doing so well up until now. Yet now-

Another wave moves through me. It's hot and bubbly and my teeth run completely through the inside of my cheek this time and iron floods my mouth.

"Can you still hold back your desire?" He goads. "You're strong-willed." He comments, hand dragging down my throat, finding it's place on my hip. I groan, partly in pain and partly with the artificial pleasure Leo was hand feeding me. It was so much, in fact, when I try to swallow another moan I begin to choke on the blood pooling in my mouth.

Suddenly, the feeling disappears and I once again gain full rein of my bodies movements. So, I flip over and start coughing, spitting blood out onto Leon's silky white sheets.

"Hitomi." Leon wraps an arm around me, pushing hair from my face. When I'm breathing breathing again I send him a vicious look over my shoulder.

"Okay look." I say, smearing the blood on my chin with the palm of my hand. "Maybe I don't want sex!" Pushing away from his hold, I scoot into his wall of fluffed up pillows. "Why is this so hard for you all to fucking understand. Christ."

"Why did you cough up blood? Are you sick?"

"I just bit it through is all." I mumble.

My lion frowns heavily, moving closer to my form. He's slow, like a cat stalking his prey, yet there is nothing feral about it. Instead he sits himself up next to me. With ease he picks my legs up, turns me, and sets them across his lap. Leon puts a hand to my cheek, the one which I'd hurt, and I lazily lay my head in his palm. He had become so used to me he knew the exact things and positions I liked that comforted me the most. He would snuggle up to me if I was upset with that same straight ass look he usually wore in front of others as he did so. Maybe he didn't understand why I was upset or pissed, but he knew the certain things were better for me than words. Specially if he didn't want to get in the way of my charging path.

"Dude just-" I sigh loudly. "Literally Hiyori and Hue keep talking to me as if I'm a sex crazed maniac or some shit. If anything, that's you. I don't want to be the bearer of "bad news" but I honestly _can't_ do that...that stuff." He raises a taunting brow at "stuff". "Kitten I'm serious."

The god stays silent as he pulls me entirely into his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder as his arm encircle me. He puffs a breath out that makes my hair move enough that I feel it.

"You are incomparable." he finally says. "Unlike any human." I roll my eyes.

"Flattery isn't getting you shit." My voice is muffled by his coat.

"I'm serious too. If I came to any other human they'd bow to my power. But you…" His arms tighten around me. "I won't do anything until you ask for it." Leo says. This time more a definite statement than a transitioning one like last time.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He relents. I pull away from his shoulder.

"Good because if you don't wait I'm going to actually beat the shit out of you. I don't give a flying fuck if you have the power to restart the universe- I will kick your ass Leon." He smirked wildly then; proudly. I deflate against him once more.

"This was a good break."

"Ha. Yeah. I got to check something off on my bucket list."

"Your what- No. What did you do?" I snicker into his neck.

"I checked off "fucking up Leon's stupidly expensive and pompous bed". I know you can magically poof that blood stain away, but I'm going to imagine that you have to clean it. You'd fight the washing machine because you've probably never used one before. By the way, the machine would definitely win."

"...Like I said. You are... incomparable."

"That now suddenly sounds like an insult."

One night, a few days later, I had a dream that Leon and I became separated. The dream was so horribly real feeling, like I was really going to lose Leo, that I had called up Hiyori in the middle of the night in nightmarish panic. It was a kind of terror where dream me was… was… losing her feelings for Leo? It was something dumb. Something only my fucked mind would imagine during the night.

However, it had messed me up so much that after getting off the phone with Hiyori I had found myself walking to the godly manor.

Some of the gods were bumbling around, as they never slept. Got a cheery greeting from Teo, but a worried glance from Dui before I made it to the hall that had Leon's room.

I knock on my gods door.

I just needed to see his face and then..Then I could go sleep. Or not. I usually didn't sleep once I had a shit dream. Surprisingly, I hadn't been in that boat since I was in America.

Leon does not answer.

"Huh?" I turn to find a confused Ichthys at the start of the hall. "What are you doing here so late at night, Hitomi-chan?"

"Hey Ichthys. Yeah Uh...Just…" I shrug. His eyes drift to the door I was in front of.

"Oh, did you need to talk to Leon? He's not here now." His smile falls. "He's probably in the middle of a fiery argument in the heavens as we speak. Scaryyy!"

"What the fuck did he do now?" I ask, too tired for heaven drama. I lean against his door with a yawn, pushing my cheek into the cold wood.

"Different gods have different opinions…"

"I guess even gods can't escape political bs." I shrug, finding my eyes dropping as my mind began to struggle to keep up. It definitely wanted to shut down. In fact… I wonder if I could crash in kitten's room. I don't know why the hell I thought it was a good idea to trek up to the godly manor in the middle of the damn night. I knew for a fact I couldn't make it back home...Maybe I should ask one of the other to teleport me home or something.

"You and Leon might end up breaking up. He's fighting for the both of you up in the heavens alone." It takes me a moment to register what Ichthys had said. When It does sink in I match his meaningful smile with a steely gaze.

"Hitomi is tired." I state. "Hitomi does not have a filter when she's tired. Hitomi's about to beat the living shit out of Ichthys if he doesn't back the fuck off."

He whistles teasingly. Tonight he was extra ballsy.

"You're not worried in the slightest? That you and Leon will break up?"

"Ichthys-"

"I mean, there're so many gods up in the heavens that reaaaally hate you."

"Ichth-"

"What happens if the King of Gods' orders Leon to break it off with you?"

"Ich-"

"You're making so much trouble for Leon, I bet-"

This time, he's the one who doesn't get to finish his sentence.

A sickening crack echos in the dead silent hall. The sound of a body hitting the ground follows right after it.

Ichthys stares up at me with big, bewildered eyes, hands holding his gushing nose. I snarl, pulling my hand back to my side to wipe the blood off on my PJ top. I give him the deadliest glare a half asleep me can muster and then silently walk around his fallen form without a second glance.

Hitomi had shit to do and she was not dealing with ballsy fucking Ichthys.

When Leon became able to move freely between the heavens and Earth, a door was built in the mansion - one that only gods can use, a door to the heavens. However, when I was entertaining Teorus once, I came across the thing and realized that it too reacted to me. Blame it on the reincarnated goddess blood coursing through me. Short story short, Leon was pissed when he found me and Teo playing chase in the heavens.

The door was heavenly white with intricate golden designs across it. Like a rich asshole's wedding cake that they'd probably never finish.

I kicked the thing open.

I'm greeted with the familiar sight of one of the many hallways in the heavens. Not a single snooty god is patrolling or carrying around the usual bundles of paper work, so I march my way inside, slamming the door behind me.

It doesn't take me long to find the loudest god damn room. No pun intended.

I can hear Zyglavis, who I remember to be the Minister of the Department of Punishments. I also hear Karno, Scorpio, and eventually Leon.

However, as soon as I'm right in front of the door the lot are silent. I could feel the anger radiating out, as if smoke was seeping out from underneath; through the cracks.

A part of me, the third that was actually some what awake and able to function, tried to tell me that it probably wasn't a smart idea for me to barge into a room with angry gods fighting about something or other. The other three thirds of me, though, that were either dead asleep or the pissy Hitomi from middle school who'd beat the shit out of anyone who got in her way, the one who'd hit Ichthys, were goading me to kick down this door.

I really wanted to kick down this door.


	21. Sequel 3

I lean heavily against the wall, trying to keep my eyes open and my brain working. From where I stand I can see into a room I had never seen before. I'm sure there are many rooms in the Heavens that were unfamiliar to my eyes, but most looked somewhat similar to each other. This one was large and with the floor cleared of everything. Just a big empty room.

I could see my lion, but also Zyglavis, and the two were glaring poisonous daggers at one another. I also noticed Scorpio and Karno, but both were quiet and a bit further from the two ministers.

"I see." Zyglavis finally speaks up. "But wouldn't there be a discrepancy with our reports?"

Reports? Didn't sound like this was a fiery argument about me and Leo, like Ichthys had led me to believe.

"It looks like you morons in the Department of Punishments just don't get it." The lion breathes out, shaking his head.

"I thought today would be one of those rare days where you actually act like a Minister, but I see you're as vulgar as ever." With that I agreed with Zyglavis. Don't know what Leo said, but he commonly was vulgar.

"You haven't changed either." Leo snaps back. "It's comforting to see your forehead wrinkle is just as deep as it was last time." Burn. Ziggle did have a pretty intense forehead.

God I was tired.

"It seems, Minister Leon, that you've started to take your work much more seriously since coming into possession of that human girl."

Possession? Girl? Zyglavis sounded like he was more intent on throwing hands with me than my lion.

"Yeah, I figured I could shut up those complaining gods if I at least did my job."

"Is that girl really that precious to you?" I shift against the cool wall, that felt nice on my cheek, my brain waking up a bit more in want to hear kittens answer. "How amusing. Look what's become of the wild lion…"

"Well, well, it looks like the uptight Zyglavis has reached an age where he's interested in love stories." Hah. Like Leon and I were like a love story-

Oh my god.

We were totally one of those rom-com love stories. How had I never realized it before? It was _literally_ Romeo and Juliet. Except he wasn't a hopeless romantic and I wasn't an underage airhead. Also, neither of us died in the end. So, actually, nothing like Romeo and Juliet.

I really was too tired for this.

"If you're that jealous, you should find a goddess to fornicate with." Leo says as I cringe. I hated the word fornicate. It reminded me of the gynocologist.

"Shut your trap, stupid lion." Scorpio snaps from his place by the other vice.

"Is no one here above low-brow vulgarities, Scorpio?" Karno asks with a low voice. "You too, Leo. There's no need to be so confrontational."

It seemed the longer Leon and Zyglavis fought, the more their anger seeped out into the others in the room.

But one thing was clear: this was not a fight about my dumb ass. Ichthys, as I should've guessed, lied to me, tricking me into thinking something was up with kitten. I bet this was some… status report meeting or whatever.

"I hear that your resident lothario has been granting nothing but woman's wishes." Zyglavis taunts. If I remembered correctly what lothario meant, then that had to definitely be Teorus.

"Oh yeah? Well, I heard _your_ problem child has been pulling one bad prank after another in the name of Punishments Department."

Ha! Now they were talking about that asshole Ichthys. Good.

"You really are unbelievable, Leon." Zyglavis growls. "You're a minister, yet you break that law and love a human. Your actions are creating a much bigger controversy in the heavens than Ichthys' pranks. But Minister Wild Lion has been so busy on Earth, being tamed by some human girl, that he probably doesn't even realize what's happening in the heavens."

"Zyglavis." Karno snaps. He actually _snaps_ his words. That was something incredibly new from the all-smiles and kind voiced man.

"Don't worry about him, Karno." Leon mutters. "When it comes to vilifying something you don't understand, gods and humans are the same. Uptight Minister Ponytail has zero experience with love. He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about." That _sure_ seems to shut up the bluenette.

I knew that some of the gods, scratch that, _most_ of the gods hated me and Leon being together. Actually, I think they hated the idea of a human getting the affection from one of them in general. Humans were nothing but goldfish; inferior beings that meant little to nothing. I had learned that much easily from being with the six. I mean, of course, I'm sure my six, now, didn't feel that way.

Zyglavis' eyes suddenly slip around the room.

"It seems there's a rat in our midst." I raise a brow. Could Zyglavis smell rats? Or what if there were rat _gods_.

"Actually, one goldfish." Oh. No. Leo just referred to me.

Oh. Wait.

OH.

As soon as Zyglavis' eyes snap towards the door I turn and split. I'm pretty sure I go down the hallway I had come from.

Or not. Quickly I realize I must've sprinted down the opposite hall because if it had been right, I would've made it to the godly manor already.

"Fuck!" I curse as I slip around a corner. Why was I even running? I should've let Leon come over to get me just so I could throw Ichthys under the bus. Now it looks like I'd just wandered into heavens just to "have fun". I could get Leon into even more trouble if I'd come here "for fun".

"Are you really that desperate for a punishment?" I jump back, fists raised and body tensed. Yet, I completely melt when I see that it's Leon.

"Kitten," I say. "I totally didn't sneak into the heavens to fuck around while you were busy." It annoys me that, even though I'm telling the truth, I can't even bring myself to believe my words.

"Do you seriously think _I_ am going to believe your excuse." I frown and then shrug, rubbing at one of my eyes.

"It's the truth." I mumble. He shakes his head, but stops just in front of me to run fingers through my hair, simultaneously pushing my head to the side.

"First things first, come." I blink, feeling his hand latch onto mine as he begins to pull me down the hallway.

Before I know it we end up in his room. Except...I'm pretty sure we hadn't returned to the manor.

"This is my room in the heavens." He inserts.

"But...it looks like the one on Earth." I see him narrow his eyes. "Okay, just because it's more glittery doesn't mean it's any different." He shakes his head but the mirth that had lit up his face when he first saw me was slowly ebbing away.

"I suppose I'll ask. Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I didn't come here for shit n' giggles. Ichthys told me you had gotten into a big fight with the other gods over us being together. And he kept messing with me even though I'm so goddamn tired and-" He quiets me with a hand to my cheek. Instinctively I push my face into the warmth, sighing out contently. "I fucked up his face."

Leon shakes with unheard laughter.

"If you maim every god you see you'll be called into a meeting with the King." Leo informs. "Though, I'm sure he's expecting it with my little star." I snort, turning my face into his palm.

"He'll just snap his fingers and fix his face anyway so. It was just a broken nose. I think. He shouldn't have been messing with me so late at night at the godly manor."

"...Why were you at the mansion?" I stutter out a yawn, bringing my hands up to cling to the man's outstretched arm. I wonder if he'll let me sleep in _this_ room?

"To see you." I mumble out. "Stuff happened and-"

"I see," he says, cutting me off before I can start talking about my hellish nightmare. "So, you came to pay me an evening visit, after all." I shrug.

"I mean, I think it's later than evening at this point. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's very early morning…"

"To come to my room this late... And then chase me to the heavens when you saw I wasn't there… And _then_ to trick that problematic fish into helping you… You must be starving for my touch."

My eyes flutter open and I turn my head away from Leon's hand to meet his burning amber eyes. Something cold wells up in my chest and my hands drop heavily down to my side and I quickly take my face away from his touch.

"What?" His smirk tells me he's completely oblivious and suddenly I feel…. Upset. I blame it on my tired state, but I had so little energy I couldn't find any of my anger I had before. I couldn't pump myself and get my rage boiling about this idiot. Instead I just felt...upset. Did he think I only came to fuck him? That I was lying about what Ichthys had done? That everything from less than a week ago meant literally nothing?

"There are gods in the heavens who don't think well of humans."

"Sure." I say slowly.

"Don't think you can just come here whenever you like. You'd fall right into their trap."

"I know that. I said I only came here because Ichthys said-

"It's time for the Department of Wishes and the Department of Punishments to report on whether work is progressing smoothly or not. Which the ministers of each department engage in discussion." The topic changes so quickly my sluggish mind is chugging painfully to keep up.

"I...Didn't know you guys did that. Makes sense?" Makes sense if that's what their fighting was about. That shit didn't seem professional in the slightest, but, honestly, what did I expect from them at this point?

"I'd like to punish you right now for taking it upon yourself to show up here, but, unfortunately, I'm busy."

"Shucks." I apathetically muse. "Meeting still going on?

"I have one more senseless task to take care of." He says this while looking of to one of the large windows. It's in a sort of way that reminds me of a tv drama Hiyori showed me recently. However, the air of melancholy coming from him was definitely not fake.

"Senseless task?" I question.

"Damn it." He curses loudly under a sigh. "They think up the most ridiculous events…" My brows furrow. Had I fallen asleep for a second and missed some kind of important slip of info? He then turns towards me, eyes soft. "Be a good girl and wait here. You know what'll happen if you leave this room, right?" I open my mouth immediately for a quip, but my mind refuses to make one and I just give a heavy nod.

"Leon-"

"You may use my bed." I feel a dreamy smile split my lips, glad he at least noticed how tired I was. He leans down, kisses my forehead, and then quickly leaves the room.

I just about leapt into his silky bed. I throw the covers up and dive under them, curling in on myself as I shut my droopy eyelids in less than a second.

However, though my body screamed for sleep, my mind suddenly woke up.

My heart was aching and I was feeling even more upset than I did when I broke down over the phone with Hiyori less than an hour ago. If I had my phone now, I would've called her up in a heartbeat.

One second, Leon could see the hesitance in my eyes and body language and he'd let up, the other he would be oblivious to my uneasiness. I knew he was lewd and flirty and always went a little too far. I figured that out when we _first_ met. But now he...He was almost worse than when he first crashed into my room! And he literally tried to rape me then. It was probably bothering me more now, because I had an emotional connection with him, but I wasn't crazy. He had gotten worse, right? Before he'd easily let up whenever I made some edgy comment. But now he kept pushing it.

Couldn't he tell how uncomfortable I was?

It seemed now a days that half the time Leon was my other half. We'd continue each other's sentences, because we knew exactly what the other one was thinking. We'd silently accommodate each other if one of us were in a stink or the other gods were pissing one of us off. Leon would pull me to the side and silently tell me "more than the universe" with that quiet, emotion filled voice, and I'd reply "more than the stars in the heavens" in the same tone. I'd force him to take a break from work so he could just lay his head on my lap for a quiet moment, eyes closed, and my fingers running through his wild locks.

Other days, it was as if Leon, the egotistic god from the first day I met everyone, had replaced my kitten. When I briefly mentioned it to Teorus and Huedhaut, the both of them reminded me that Leon had only ever believed in the sexual sides of "relationships". In fact, he didn't even believe in relationships at all until he met me. So I shouldn't be surprised when he asks for more.

I know I shouldn't be. I'm not. It just…

I guess I had never really thought of having sex before. It had never breached my mind until now. Maybe all of Leon's coming ons were seemingly crazy because I was so freaked out by them. Maybe they were normal?

Was I actually against being with Leon in that kind of way, or was I just burying myself in my insecurities again? If I was with Leon that way he'd see...everything. And I didn't like my everything.

My everything wasn't like a goddesses lithe body. I had meat on my bones.

My everything wasn't fair, perfect, or soft. I had a roughness from living life. I had blemishes, cellulite, and scars littering my skin.

I knew Leon could care less about my appearance - that or he generally liked my sub-par looks - but I was very different than other goddesses and I guess...I guess a part of me worried that he'd compare me...

My eyes burned from staring too long at the wall.

The door clicks open and I feel myself tense.

"Did you forget something-"

"You." The new voice has me sitting up and throwing dangerous eyes to the doorway. "I knew it."

"Zyglavis." I say, keeping my voice void of emotion. Slowly I slip out from under the covers and get up to my feet. My body was slow to respond, but my mind was definitely much more awake than when I had been wandering around in the hallways.

"Come with me." I frown.

"Zyglavis-"

"Do you really think you have the right to refuse a god?" I roll my eyes. "I'm not planning to kill you or anything." I snort. I wasn't thinking that before but now it just sounded like I was going to get punished. Actually, I'm sure that's exactly how this was going to go down. "Unlike that wild lion, I have absolutely no interest in humans."

"Diddo."

"Allow me to show you where Leon is." Zyglavis' sneer would, with anyone us, send blood to curdle. However, with me, I just sighed. I knew that whatever shitty "event" Leo had mentioned earlier was probably something he didn't find the need for me to see. But… The look Leon had showed me just before he left…

Maybe it'd explain why his personality was all over the place.

"Lead the way, Ziggle."

"I said I did not _plan_ to kill you. Do not make me change my mind, Hitomi Wakahisa." I snickered, but followed him out of the room. It was funny hearing him use my full name every time he spoke to me.

The atmosphere in the place Zyglavis brings me is formal.

There are gods and goddesses in fancy clothes dancing around beautiful tables. There was also live classical music and… Well. Damn me I guess this was some kind of godly ball. Zyglavis and I stand far away from the others, out of sight. Obviously no one would want a "goldfish" crashing the event; especially me.

"Leon is over there." I follow Zyglavis's arms as he raises it close to my face. His fingers land on my lion, who sits in the center of the ballroom on something that looks like a throne. A line of goddesses in masks wait to greet Leon.

It was…

A bad taste develops in my mouth.

"Ohhh, is this your first time?" Zyglavis asks. He's faking an innocent tone. Probably finding morbid fascination in my reaction to seeing Leo surrounded by women that we both knew were better looking than me. "This is how these balls always go. All of the goddesses are attracted to the strength of Leon's power. They would have to be. Leon isn't usually very sociable, so when he does show himself… goddesses come out of the woodwork for a chance to see him."

It was disgusting. I hated it. Not because I was bothered by him being surrounded by the women that were unearthly beautiful and stunning, but because he was set up on a pedestal like a fucking trophy. I remember him telling me that he felt ostracized from his fellow gods because of his power; that because he was admired, no one had the balls to talk to him.

Leon looks so heartbreakingly lonely.

"I still can't believe it." Zyglavis comments but I barely register it. How come no one else saw how uncomfortable kitten was?

"Believe what?" I ask without looking.

"This idea of a human and god having feelings for each other, much less trusting each other… It's unbelievable."

"That's love." I blurt. I blink, breaking my stare to finally look to Zyglavis. "The idea of people having feelings for each other, much less trusting each other... that stuff doesn't even sound realistic to me when it's between humans." I relent slowly. "So, it _should_ sound even crazier and unrealistic when it's between a god and a human and- well, it _does_. But if you fill it in and say it's between Leon and me...it's not that crazy anymore." My lips slowly turn into a confident smirk. "I died for my lion, which is as much as me, a human, can do. And he literally tried to restart the entire universe for me, which is as much as he, the second most powerful god, can do. If you know that, then me and him trusting and having feelings for each other isn't so crazy sounding, right?"

Zyglavis doesn't lose his apathetic mask. However, something in his eyes flicker and I know, I just know, that a part of him grasped what I was saying.

When I look to Leon I watch him rake a hand through his hair and my heart pulls. That's what he did was he was going over those annoying and draining documents. He then scrunches up his face in the same way he does when he sees something he doesn't like. To people who don't know him, no one would notice the upset behind his devilish smirk.

But to me, it was obvious.

"I'm going to go back the room and sleep now, 'kay?" I meet Zyglavis' eyes. "I'll wait for him there." Then, I smile. "Because I trust and love Leon, you know?" I give a small wave before I retreat back the way we'd walked.

As soon as I pass through the exit someone bumps into me. Hard. Surprisingly, it's so hard we both stumble back and fall onto our behinds. Which is crazy, because I _never_ lose my footing. It's definitely blamed on the years of boxing, but my stance was golden, even mid step. I could bump into the gods at the manor and even then they'd be the ones to stumble, not me.

"Oops. I'm sorry!" I give big eyes to the man before me, too dumbfounded to find my words. No offence, but he didn't look any bulkier or broader than my lion. If anything he was around Huedhaut's build, so how on earth - or how in the heavens - had he knocked me over?

"I'm sorry!" I finally say, my mind catching up. "I was in a hurry and- are you okay?" I ask, still reeling. I quickly bounce up to my feet and reach a hand out. The man, who had the beauty of a god, if anything more so than that of a normal god, smiled warmly.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you." His voice is as smooth as honey and, I hate to admit it but, it definitely lowered my usual guard. But I was literally a room from Leon and I was in the heavens, it's not like he could do anything if he had double intentions. "But are you okay, Hitomi Wakahisa?"

"Damn it. Am I really that famous?" The fair, pink haired man crackled a small laugh. His eyes were an even softer pink and they turned into crescent moons when he grinned. Actually, the apples of his cheeks made my eyes go to a teardrop beauty mark right under his left eye. I always wanted one of those.

"Very much so. The ex-goddess who tamed the wild lion… You've been reborn as a human, right?" I nod with a shrug.

"Not really clear on the whole rebirth thing, but I'm as human as it gets." He laughs again. Then, it falters and a genuine flash of worry covers his face. It's so abrupt my heart stutters.

"Are you sure you're okay? I worry that you hit the ground too hard…" I laugh it off, waving away his upset look.

"I might be human, pretty boy, but that doesn't mean I can't take a few hits. Plus, you're the one who went down hard. You sure this human didn't damage you?" The taunt is obvious and his lips curl when he hears it.

"I have heard you've...damaged a few of the gods that were sent down to Earth."

"Yeah…" I then give a halfhearted shrug. "I don't know if you're are aware of this or not, but a lot of the gods are assholes." For a split second, he looks surprised at my words, but then he's giggling and smiling. Something about his laughter made me want to hear it more. "Plus, damage sounds kind of extreme. I just...broke a couple of noses."

"A _couple_?" His twittering grows in volume and I smile.

"Partheno!" The man before me pauses, eyes sliding off of me to look over my shoulder. I follow them to once again find Zyglavis. I give a cocky wave.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Zyglavis! Wait a minute…" His rose tinted orbs fall to me. "She isn't your guest, is she?"

"Apparently, she's her own. It's about time she get back to Earth, though."

"Meh." He shrugs. "There's no need to hurry. We were just in the middle of talking, actually." He reaches a smooth hand out towards me, his long, silky looking locks of pink falling just in the right way to cup his face as he bows slightly. "My dear, I am Partheno, ruler of Virgo. I look forward to getting to know you better." I reach for his hand to shake.

The god named Partheno doesn't take my hand and instead snaps his fingers. My clothes, which I realize after they disappear were my printed pajamas, transform into a gorgeous ball gown. My mouth goes dry as I stare at the red and gold dress.

Oh no.

No.

This was a bottle of nope that I was not going to fucking open.

"Oops, you're going to need a mask, too."

"Partheno-" I begin, finding my voice, but his fingers snaps and the edges of my vision are blacked out. I feel the new lightweight and I can tell it stretches out on either side of my head, to hide the brown roots of my hair - which had been magically done up into an updo.

"There you go." Partheno breathes as I glare.

"Okay, No? I was going to go to sleep. Zyglavis was right, I need to leave, not stick around here. I'm not fucking Cinderella.

"Tonight's dinner party is a masquerade ball." I groan. Partheno was just as bad at listening as the rest of them. I should've known as soon as he introduced himself as a zodiac god. "This mask has the power to hide your identity."

"Great." I muse lowly with an eye roll.

"We may be gods, but that doesn't mean everyone has the same social status." Zyglavis informs instead of getting upset and sending me home. God damn him. "It's very rude for someone with a low status to speak to someone with a high status. That's why everyone's wearing a mask. Without identities hidden, we can enjoy the ball."

"The more I hang around you guys, the more it sound like you all regressed to the human victorian age instead of being progressive and ahead of us all."

I'm ignored.

"The only person recognizable even with a mask on is Leon. His power is too immense for the mask to hide." Partheno says with a grimace, glancing to the balls open doorway.

"I'm afraid this ball isn't very interesting to the wild lion." I nod at Zyglavis' words.

"Cool. Dandy. But why the hell am I-"

"Well then, farewell. Go get lost, princess." Just as Partheno speaks I see his hand go up. I growl, lunging for him, but he snaps before I can grab his hand.

I appear in the middle of the masquerade ball. I catch myself right before I stumble and make a scene. I suck in a shaky breath, freezing up like a mouse surrounded by cats. Then, realizing no one could tell I was Hitomi Wakahisa, I sigh out in slight relief.

I look down at myself again, frowning heavily at the dress Partheno had chosen. Damn that god. I knew he had seemed weirdly decent. No god was decent. Shit, not even Leon, and I was in love him.

The dresses bottom half was puffy and layered, like elizabethan dresses I'd seen before in history books. Or layered cakes. However the upper half was very...different. It felt like a cage was wrapped about my torso, however it was cracked down the middle, leaving a large open V that stopped all the way down to the top of my belly button. I could see half of each of my breasts poking out. Luckily, the cage was more like a corset so my tits weren't going anywhere. However, I hated showing so much skin. But, I had to admit I felt more comfortable showing more of the top of my body than my lower half. Also, many of the dresses around me were much like my own. Though it was a ball, and sounded old fashioned, the dresses and suits of the gods and goddesses were quite modern. Somehow that makes me feel a bit better.

I cross my arms tightly, wildly looking around to find the exit so I can go strangle both Partheno and Zyglavis.

A yelling fit breaks out behind me and I jump and spin around. For a split second I fear that the commotion is about me appearing. I quickly realize it's just because Leo had stood up. It sounded like a bunch of fangirls, honestly. Well...I guess that's exactly what they are.

"Look, Lord leon stood up." The goddesses in front of kitten are all talking over themselves.

"What in the world happened? Did he notice something?" Another one close to me harshly whispers.

"What if he's like, looking for a dance partner!?" One right next to me annoyingly squeals. I grimace and scowl her way, but she doesn't notice as her eyes are staring at the rust-head.

"Oooh! He should definitely choose me…!" I hear across the room. When that first voice says it, I hear many females begin saying "me" over and over. It reminds me of a flock of seagulls from that american movie "Nemo".

I, while Leon does whatever he's doing, probably going to the refreshment table to drown himself in liquor, chance another look for an exit. When I was with Zyglavis I hadn't gotten the full view of the giant room, so I had no idea where I currently was, or where I had been. All I knew was that I was close to the center. So… I should just head towards one of the walls, right? And then follow it until I find a door.

"Noble goddess." I whip around, wide eyed, coming face to chest. Looking up I'm met with Leon. The mask on him is black and looks like old paint chipping. Was it in that state because it couldn't contain his identity? Or did he think it looked cool?

Oh wait. He was referring to me. His hand was outstretched towards me, but I can't bring myself to unball my hands from the edge of my red dress.

"I'd like you to be my partner for the evening." I blink slowly, glancing around to the many other women who were staring intently at me.

How had he found me? I was had been back in the masses of females, had stayed quiet, and was even wearing the magical mask that was supposed to hide my identity.

A small idea wiggles into my mind and I can't help but smile.

Twenty bucks Leon realized it was me. Obviously he had to of. He had ignored every single girl until I magically poofed in, and then he suddenly wades through the sea of goddesses to get to me? He had to know it was me. He was, to keep my identity secret to the others, acting as if he didn't know, though.

"You can't _possibly_ mean me, Lord Leon." I breathe out in a slightly higher voice. Two could play at this "i don't know you" game.

"I am talking to you." He practically purrs. "Will you do me the honor of taking my hand?" I give a deep curtsy.

I might be the most unfeminine woman on the planet, but I had taken a hand full of dance classes when I was little, surprisingly. Why? Because it helped me get some balance when I was struggling with it during boxing lessons. Dad had offered them when he noticed my footwork was incredibly sloppy. I was more of a punch person than a kick person for a reason.

That was probably why I still had some confidence in me, even though this outfit was scarily out of my comfort zone.

"Shall we?" I ask sweetly, slipping my hand into my lion's.


	22. Sequel 4

Dancing reminded me of multiple things.

The first obvious one was my childhood, for I had used those dance classes to help with my footwork and bob-n'-weaves in boxing. However, It also reminded me of a more recent memory.

It was actually of Leon and I.

The six gods and I had been sitting in the living room of the godly manor when Teorus brought up seeing a couple dancing on tv. It had sparked this giant discussion of what kind of dancing each god preferred. When I mentioned I liked waltzing, the only people who believed I actually could was Dui and Huedhaut. I had gotten so pissed that they didn't think I could that I grabbed Leon and dragged him to the middle of the room to show them all.

I had quickly won the argument, but also had become the center of entertainment. But honestly, I think I'm always the center of entertainment in that manor. Since, Teorus will randomly grab me with a loud laugh and begin waltzing around the manor with me. It's usually when he's running from Karno.

Dancing with Leon now, in the center of the ballroom, with hundreds of eyes on the both of us, sent that same kind of exhilaration through me as it did when Teo and I would spot Karno and we'd have to start running instead of dancing.

"There's no need to be so nervous." Leon says, taking my eyes wandering the masses as a sign of weariness. He leans close enough that his lips brush the shell of my ear. "You don't have to be concerned about decorum. We're wearing masks this evening. Don't worry about who I am. Just follow my lead."

He spins me and a smile curls my lips. When he pulls me back into his arms his mouth is back to the side of my head.

"You're noble, but your reactions are so innocent. Is this your first time here?"

"Uh...Yes?" Was it weird for a goddess to never come to these parties? Hell if I knew.

"That's not a bad thing. Not bad at all." His smirk is wild. I meet his eyes then, reminding me of my own for a second. I was absolutely sure this was an act. He _had_ to know it was me. There was no way he would've sought me out of the crowd of goddesses if he hadn't. "What's wrong?"

Oops. I was staring.

"I've...Never done this before." I say slowly, still using my higher pitched voice. It made me realize I usually deepened mine on purpose when I spoke to others.

"I don't mind. Leave everything to me." However, his grin curls. "But you don't seem to be struggling much with this particular waltz." I match his look, yet my eyes drift away from his.

"It must be because you're leading me."

He suddenly pulls me flush to his chest, his face coming right in front of my own.

"I've never danced with anyone who stared at the ceiling the whole time." I hum innocently, still avoiding his eyes. Just to bother him.

"And I've never danced with anyone who is as talkative as you." Leo gives a small laugh.

"Is it that boring dancing with me?"

"Oh no, no." I say mockingly.

"As long as you're not bored." He's speaking more politely than he normally does. I guess this is the kind of front he has to hold up in front of the other gods and goddess. I guess...I guess this means he's actually incredibly close to the zodiac gods.

Of course he is. They're the only ones that talk to, and aren't scared away by, him.

"Bored with a god as handsome as you? Never." I watch the corner of his mouth curl. I know that look. He does that every time I answer in a way he was expecting.

When the song ends, our dancing ends with a deep dip, our noses centimeters apart. The band pauses as they switch to another tune and we both straighten up. However, instead of letting me go, his hands fall to my waist, pulling me close as he takes a look around the ballroom.

"This evening had been quite entertaining. I hope you all continue to enjoy yourselves." He speaks to the whole room. His voice gentle but booming. Immediately the goddesses calls out in remorse that he had chosen no other dance partner. "Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement. It would be a waste of time for me to stay any longer. Now, if you'll excuse me…" His arm tightens around me and his fingers snap by my ear.

The next thing I know, we're back in Leon's room.

"Well, then." Leon looms over me. "Lucky you. It's time for some entertainment." I laugh, twirling out of his hold.

"Oh but Lord Leon!" I say dramatically, the spin of my dresses bottom giving an extra flair to my movement. "Do you not want to choose any of the other, more knowledgeable, goddesses? I believe they are far more stunning than I." Leon hums.

"But noble goddess, it is only your first time to one of these balls. I feel that it's my duty to show all that I can...offer." He strides over to me, taking my hand and spinning me around. When my back crashes into his chest he snaps his fingers. My large dress disappears, putting me back into my printed pajamas.

"Scandalous." I quip.

"Your goddess impression could use some work. Your goldfish tail was showing." I shrug as I look up so I can see Leon's face without the mask.

"I knew you knew. There was no way that if you were actually clueless, that you'd pick me out of all those goddesses." His cocky smirk falters and he narrows his eyes. I blink, furrowing my brows. "Leon?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I blink slowly. I pull from his arms so I can turn and look at him head on.

"Um...Leon, have you not seen me?" I laugh. "I'm not even decent looking human wise, let alone anywhere near goddess standard." His face falls lower and lower until the look reminds me of something he'd send to Zyglavis. "What's wrong kitten?"

"Do you think you're not good enough for me?" I blink slowly, confused. "That all of those selfish goddesses would've been better than you?"

"I'm saying if you didn't know me then-"

"You're giving me a headache." He then moves closer towards me, still looking pissed as he intertwined our hands together. "I chose you."

"I know that. Leon I don't think you're understanding me."

"I don't think I want to." He angrily sets his chin on the top of my head. I knew he was pulling the childish pout he got when he was upset with me. I roll my eyes. However… Something about him getting upset about me talking down my looks placed something warm in my chest.

"Do you think those gods noticed?" I finally ask.

"The others were too busy thinking about themselves. I don't think anyone realized. Still though...Zyglavis and Partheno gave you the mask, right?" I give Leo a look as I take a step back.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" Shaking my head I tell him the story of how I actually ended up at the ball.

"Sounds like something that famous womanizer Partheno would do." Leon comments as I'm done.

"Womanizer?" I guess that makes sense. I wonder if he knew Teorus. "Sorry for leaving the room." I shrug. "But you know how Zyglavis is."

"You couldn't even wait for a few minutes…" He laughs at that. "Have I been too lenient by treating you like a goldfish? It looks like you need a bit more training."

"Yeah. Ha ha. You actually treat me like a precious little star." I smirk cockily. "You're getting pretty soft, kitten. Partheno told me that everyone knows me as the human who "tamed the Wild Lion"."

The lion chuffed, moving to his bed to flop down onto it. With just a little glance of his eyes I smile warmly as I hurry over and sit down on the silky covers. Immediately he sets his head onto my thighs and lets out a tired sigh.

"Man...Those balls are always boring. Tonight was no exception."

"I take mild offence, were _you_ the one who thought our waltzing was boring?" He snorted, bringing his hand up to draw patterns into my leg.

"As always, you're my exception."

"Uh-huh."

"That king…" he growls. "He comes up with the most boring events. They're never the least bit entertaining."

"You said it was going to be boring before you left...Do you always have to sit in the center of the room like that? I saw you, before Partheno made me join, and you looked so...lonely." My fingers pause in his hair. His hand also stops and slowly, ever so slowly, he turns onto his back and looks up to me.

"Huh." Is all he says. I take it as a queue to elaborate.

"You looked more like an object than like one of the guests. When...Remember that one time we were in your void room and you told me you were separated from your fellow gods because of your title and power...is that the kind of thing you were talking about?"

A warm, kind look flashes across his face. His hand moves up into the air so he can cup my cheek.

"It seems you now know me better than even the gods I've been with for decades."

"Of course." I say, a fake pompous twinge to my voice. "I _am_ the only person, god or human, who has ever won your affection. I know you probably better than you do." He chuckles. "But is _every_ party like that up here? I thought you said you liked them…"

"That was a party in name only. There wasn't actually anything fun about it. It was a bunch of obsequious suck-ups looking to curry favor."

"I feel like that's how most fancy parties are, though." His eyes flutter shut as I begin playing with his hair. "Didn't Teorus and the others attend?"

"Attendance is only mandatory for department ministers."

"So Partheno was just there for fun?" Leo frowns when I say the pink haired gods name. His eyes peek open up at me.

"His power may have hidden your identity visually, with that dress and mask… But he couldn't do anything to hide your lack of presence or your back talking."

I pause.

"He couldn't hide my lack of presence?"

"Even weak gods have a certain presence... You do have the self-confidence of a goddess, though." He smirks. "I almost wanted to see you yelling at all of those woman if you were found out."

"Don't lie, you'd be jealous." Leo laughs as I roll my eyes. "Though you were utterly upset, you really do like dancing." The look I'm given is full of confusion.

"Why do you say that?" I blink.

"Uh… Because you kept giving me that overly happy smile when we were dancing?"

"...You really are foolish, through and through." Leon seems somehow exasperated as he reaches out towards me again, his fingers tangling in the bleached ends of my hair. "I can't believe you think I like dancing."

"Woah wait, you _don't_?"

" _You're_ the one who likes to." I frown.

"But remember that time I made you dance with me at the manor? You were smiling just like you did tonight!" Leon laughs at me again.

"Those balls usually bore me to tears….It was entertaining because today, a certain untrained goldfish happened to attend."

"But…" His smile grows wider at my bewilderment.

"I hate dancing. It's a waste of time. But… when you dance… It's like watching you fight. It's something I find that only you're able to do that makes it catch my eye." He gives a meaningful smile then, laughing innocently as I feel a flush begin to ebb it's way up my face.

"You're such a flirt…"

"Were you jealous when you saw the goddesses vying for my favor?" His hand drapes over his chest.

"Jealous? They were acting like goldfish." Leon snickered. "Hmm but...I guess it was nice to see a different side of you." My words make him go silent and his face turns a blank look up at me.

"What?"

"You kind of looked cool performing your duties as a minister, even if you loathed the entire experience." The only reason he was working was, in fact, to get the gods to shut up about him and I. So, almost in a way, Ichthys had been right that the meeting Leon was having in the heavens was fighting for our relationship.

Leon, raking his hand through his hair but continuing to read and sign the many documents.

Leon, making pissy faces but still participating in meetings with Zyglavis.

Leon, complaining about dinner parties being boring but attending them nonetheless.

They were all different ways that Leon was showing how serious he was about us. It was..nice. He was right, a while ago, when he said he'd only need to show his love through actions and not words. Him taking his work seriously was proving his love to me, just as much as when he'd say "more than the universe" to me.

I had to take a step back. I had to ignore my flustered thoughts and Leon's shitty way of portraying his love.

He was a god that only knew of relationships through his power and the power others gave him. He didn't understand the whole human part of it until me. He pushed himself out of his boundaries every time he said he loved me. Every time he'd tell me his feelings out right; when he wouldn't use his power on me, when he'd wait for me to tell him I was ready. All of this was new and different for him. I'd been pushing him to accept my boundaries and values this entire time, while turning a blind eye to the way he'd been living for centuries.

If my version of love was hand holding, snuggling, and sweets words, then Leon's could be bickering, sex, and cuddling. He'd shown his love how I wanted him to...So I could show my love through the way he wanted me to.

"You're touching my hair again… Does that mean you want me?" My lion is smirking, obviously teasing.

"Yes."

His eyes go wide and he doesn't move for a second, honestly surprised at my answer.

"You're not unsure anymore?"

"Do you think I'll ever be sure?"

"You're the only one who knows that. Gods can grant wishes and punish evildoers. But you're the only one who can answer that question." I nod slowly, knowing that the red in my face was growing more vibrant.

"Okay but, like, I have to make some things clear to you, okay?" He's silent as he moves. Leon slowly sits up, hands gently pushing against my chest to lay me down. I violently avoid his eyes. "Look I'm serious you fuck. Listen to me."

"I am." He mumbles, his half lidded eyes burning into the side of my head as he crawls over me.

"I'm really not like any of your dainty goddesses, okay?" I feel him still. "If you're expecting some perfect shit under these clothes you're going to be fucked because that's just _not_ how I am. And I'm basically the complete opposite of anyone you've been with so don't-"

"You are the one woman in the entire universe who taught me to love." I glance out of the corner of my eyes up to him. "You've been saying things like this a lot… It's starting to annoy me. I knew you needed more training." His fingers curl around my chin and forces me to face him. "I am only going to say this once, Hitomi. Are you listening?" In curiousity I nod. "I decided to start calling you Little Star because you're exactly like one."

"I know tha-"

"You are breathtaking." My words die in my throat. "As a star shines in the night sky, you pull all of my attention to you. I find myself gravitating towards you. No matter what you do...You're the one flying through my mind." He leans down, resting our foreheads together. Faintly, I can spot the leo constellations shining in the pools of amber. "You are all I need in this universe; all that I want. I will never forgive anyone who tries to degrade you- and that includes you."

I'm…

I…

I'm… Actually lost for words. I stare up at him until the constellations disappear and he pulls away. Instead, he kisses the apple of my cheek.

"I'm still waiting for your answer," He mumbles against my redding skin. I release a shaky sigh, my hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders.

"I….want to."

"I can't hear you."

"Fuck off." I say instead. He chuckles, his lips moving to my jaw. "I've never done this before." I blurt as I feel his hands move to my pajama shirt. Slowly, I feel the buttons become undone, his knuckles brushing against my skin as he worked. "And you took my first kiss too so-"

"I did?" He jolts up to stare me in the eyes and I quickly cover my face with my arms.

"Alright no. Fuck this. Fuck you. I don't-"

"You're livid when you're embarrassed." He presses lips against my throat.

"Can't you just unbutton all of them at once?"

"Do you seriously think I could do something that wasteful?" I peek at him through my arms. His gentle, overly caring face makes my heart start to roll around in my ribcage.

"You can't use your powers." I say. His eyes flicker up to meet mine.

"Don't worry. I don't need to rely on my powers." Leon reaches up to pull away my cover so he can kiss me.

"Still a cocky prick." I mumble, but he chuckles. The air of asshole has completely left him and, in this moment, all he gives me are genuine smiles and grins. It's almost innocent… if he wasn't stripping me.

His voice is almost too kind. Though he said he'd only "tell me once", he kept using incredibly sweet words. Whispering "more than the universe" as he held me. How, to him, I am even more than the gods and goddesses in the heavens. I had never heard Leon be so genuine with his words before and I almost stopped breathing.


	23. Sequel 5

Hey Everyone! So sorry about the giant break I took between updating haha /._./

I'm back now, and will be updating the rest of Leon's Sequel and Sequel Epilogue on a "twice a week" schedule starting thursday lolol

After the lion's story is over, I'll being moving onto Huedhaut! As most everyone reaaally wants me to write Hitomi into his story!

But I'm thinking about doing another god on top of Hue's story? Double posting. Which god's story should I write Hitomi into along Hue's work? Hmm hmm?

* * *

Light creates red and yellow patterns on the back of my eyelids. My face felt hot, probably because the sun had been shining across it for longer than I had been conscious. My body feels light as I shift, trying to find a spot that didn't have the warm light. I furrow my brows when I finally open my eyes, ready to glare at my bedroom window, but I freeze at the view suddenly before me.

Leon's hazel eyes are staring into mine and I squeak, jerking back. He chuckles, looping a warm arm around my incredibly bare waist, pulling me back to his chest.

"Finally awake." He muses, cheek connecting to my head of hair.

"Kitten." I breathlessly, dumbly, remark. My mind races, trying to remember-

Remember last night.

Right.

We…

"Things got pretty wild last night, huh?"

"I fell asleep…" I say slowly.

"You don't even remember that?" He snorts, hugging me tighter.

"Nope." I pop the 'p'. "It just felt like it...became morning. Did you… Don't tell me you just sat there watching me while I slept." As I pull from his arms he flashes another genuine smile, shifting so he can tug me partly on top of him.

"Looking at your cute face all night long wasn't bad."

"You're such a flirt." I comment, for the sake of bickering, but don't feel any drive to play fight so I just rest my cheek onto his bare chest.

"You looked like you were in a pretty deep sleep. It must be tough being a human...Getting so tired that you lose consciousness. Gods can keep going all night."

"If you're saying that out of experience, remember you're naked and I'm on top of you." I can feel him tense before his large hands pull at my hips. Leon sits up, back against his oversized pillows, his hands climbing up my back.

"I'm not," He reassures, fluttering a couple kisses across my cheeks since I was still seated low. The silky blanket slips down my back and I shiver as a chill runs fingers over my shoulder blades.

"Uh-huh." I mumble. Then, turning, I pull the thick comforter backup and throw it over my head so I can dive back into the warmth of the bed. Immediately I hear my lion laugh, pushing the blanket so he can peek at my curled up form.

"Do you think you're hiding from me?"

"Mmm. It's warm. It's too cold in your room to be sitting up like that."

Lion tugs the blanket so that it reaches his shoulders, letting me get back into my original seat against him without feeling my shoulders prickle with goosebumps.

"It seems...Like there are still parts of you I don't know." I raise a brow up at Leon, who was looking down at me with a heart meltingly sweet smile. It then curls into one of his normal smirks. "We'll really do it all night long next time, just to test to see how you'll react."

I hit his shoulder.

"Like hell."

"There is one thing I do know, now." I hum, encouraging him to say something else that will get another punch from me. "You cry a lot."

"I do not-"

"You were crying last night, too."

"...I was not." Leo snorted. He ran a hand through my hair, as if to console me. I bat at it, but not enough for him to actually stop playing with my locks. "They just...Came out I guess. S'not like I can control that." He laughs at me, but rests his head against me. Though he's talking as he normally did, he was being so...sweet? Tender? Emotional almost? It was so weird but… I wasn't against it.

Just as I go to shut my eyes, I hear multiple pairs of feet run down the hallway, stop outside of the bedroom, and then a loud echoing sort of knock against the door.

"Lord Leon! Are you there!?"

"Lord Leon! What is the meaning of this?"

"So noisy…" Leo sighs, draggings a tired hand through his messy hair. His voice seems, for some fucing reason, to give the other gods permission to barge in. Leo pulls the blanket up, shielding me from the prying eyes of the others, but not covering my eyes so that all I can see is him and his frilly pillows.

"So, it's true… You slept with that human." The first voice says. Disgust laces his tone.

"You've broken the laws of the heavens not once, but twice…" Says a second god, spitting his words.

"And there's nothing more forbidden under the law than intercourse with a human!" Says a new third, who had a gravelly tone that was more like nails down a chalkboard. "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

My lion snorts, a bored apathetic look pulling down at his lips.

"Hitomi is still hidden in the sheets because of you all." I give him a "what-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything" kind of look, but his cocky, uncaring eyes are rested on the three gods out of my sight. "Regardless of what you say. It was inevitable that I sleep with Hitomi."

"How dare you!" One of the god yells.

"But you broke the law twice…" A second mumbles.

"I undisputedly broke the law when I fell in love with Hitomi. What does it matter if I break one law or two? Why is that a problem all of a sudden?"

"It's not that simple! Why do you think that law exists?!" Oh. That was a new voice. A fourth god? How many were in this goddamn room?

"I don't care, I refuse to allow my life to be defined and bound by constricting laws."

"Lord Leon!" The first voice yells again. The gods all begin squealing then, however not a word penetrates Leon's smirking facade. He looked amused by the whole thing, in fact. I couldn't lie. I was finding the whole thing just as entertaining.

"It looks like you won't be satisfied until you cause a fuss. If that's the case, try and punish me." Leon rolls his eyes. "Are you going to go cry to Zyglavis or the king? They're busy people, unlike you all. I doubt they'll listen." I quickly smother my own laugh. I'm sure the miffed gods heard it, though.

"Y-You sound pretty sure of yourself for someone being so presumptuous." One stutters out, having lost is confidence after hearing me.

"You think you can act like a king just because you're buddies with the king." Sounds out a nasally fifth god.

"Pretty great, right?" Leo comments. The gods continue to rant on and on. My kitten is still completely calm, and just scoffs. "It was a different story in the past, but I've been taking care of my duties lately. The heavens would never be able to get by without the work I do."

My eyes snap up to Leo at the tone of voice. I'm sure the other just see the normal dick, but his expression is slightly twisted with a false sadness and I frown at the look. He glanced down to me, pulling a hand over to cup my cheek, before he focuses on the gods again.

"I'm a minister. If you try to punish me, the others won't take it lying down… If you're okay with that, I'll leave it to you to decide how to deal with me." No voice of the protesting gods answer Leo this time. "Boil me or burn me. Do with me as you like."

"...No one has broken a law this serious in a generation."

"Whatever happens after this, don't expect us to help."

"Rest assured, if there is a disturbance, I will manage it on my own. Do you seriously think I would do something like rely on your power for help." Leon give a large, rumbling laughter that makes the gods scatter. I hear their squad of feet flee down the hall and the door softly click shut behind them.

"Leon.." I mumble, pushing the blanket out of his hand. "What did you mean by 'disturbance'?"

"I meant, breaking a law like this may cause a disturbance in the heavens. But if that happens, all I have to do is take care of it." I give my cat a look but he just tangles his fingers into my hair. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Anything that involves you and a look like that makes me worry, dumbass." He cracks a grin at my words.

"Your worries won't change anything, anyway." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

"What's the matter?" He leans down til our foreheads pressed together. "You're always so straightforward. Especially last night." He then hums darkly. "I see. I can stop you from worrying about annoying things if I sleep with you when you look like you're about to start worrying."

"Oh, and I can stop you from thinking like an idiot if I just punch you hard enough, right?" He lets out a wholehearted laugh that makes his whole body shake. He loops his arms around me and pulls me from the blankets. I yelp at the sudden coldness of the open air. He was still chuckling as he snapped his fingers, enveloping me in warmth.

Thick, heavy velvety silk is draped over my bare body, warm, most likely real, fur pulled up under my jaw and neck for the top trim of the...whatever it was. He was donning something similar, but more gold and with less fur. He pulls himself off of his bed and then reaches out for me to follow him. He looked like a lion.

"Do you want to head home?" He asks, pulling me to spin back into him. I'm slightly thankful for his hold, because as soon as I put my weight onto my feet I feel my balance shake distrustfully.

"Home?" I ask, glancing down at what he had put me in. "With more _clothes_." I surmise, then, with a smirk, pull slightly from his body. "Unless you don't mind me walking around in this with all of the other gods-"

His fingers snap faster than a bullet.

Then, a second time to teleport us back to the godly mansion.

I...When leon had said "Home" I had automatically envisioned the manor and the other five gods. Not my apartment, my actual home.

Huh.

As soon as I see the familiar foyer, I also smell something incredibly nostalgic.

"What is that?" Leon asks, lifting his face to the air. I give him a look, at his weirdly cat-like gesture, and then move out of his hold.

"I used to smell it when I went to my grandma's house as a kid." I state. "It's red rice." I smile to myself, already heading to the door where it was coming from.

"What's that?" I pause.

"Red rice or…?" I hadn't smelled or had red rice since...Well, Since my grandma had been alive. She had passed away before my parents had, which was saying something.

Teorus walks in before I can tease Leon for not knowing another common food dish.

"Oh, welcome back, and congratulations!"

"If you're saying that because-"

"Reflecting pool?" Leon interrupts. His face is somber and slightly… worried. Teorus's playful look is gone and is pulled into something remorseful.

"Well, I heard from Ichthys. He said he pushed Hitomi into going to the heavens by herself. I was worried, so I checked the reflecting pool and there you two were… in bed."

"Please tell me you immediately walked away from the reflecting pool." Teorus blanched at my narrowed look.

"You really need to find a new hobby that doesn't involve stalking my star." Leon says, smiling, but speaking through clenched teeth.

"I stopped! I stopped watching as soon as I saw you were safe goldie!" He threw his hands up, waving them around in hope it could save him from the wrath of both Leon and I. "To be honest...I wanted to see what kind of faces Hitomi makes when she moans-" He chokes on his words when Leo starts quickly walking towards him. "But I didn't! I didn't!'

"She sings like only I can make her. That's all." He pats Teo's shoulders so hard it looked like the blond's knees were going to buckle. "More importantly," Kitten's eyes go to me. "What is this 'red rice'?"

"Oh, yeah yeah!" The knock off prince is back to normal as his golden eyes flicker to me. "Humans in Japan eat red rice for celebratory occasions, right?" Oh. Right! I almost forgot. In America, no one ate red rice in celebration. My grandmother just made it because I liked it. Hiyori was the one to tell me about the… Tradition? It had come up when I became confused to why she made the dish when I had gotten my first promotion at the Planetarium. "I prepared some. Let's all have a dinner party and eat it!"

"Did I hear someone say party!?" Ichthys suddenly skids into the room, eyes finding Teo, his partner in crime. Then to Leon, which he smirks at, probably already forming jokes and teases, but then his eyes fall to me. He purses his lips, looking like a deer in headlights.

"So what happened to you?" I ask steelily.

"U-uh...Well… Zyglavis came to me and blamed me for you running around in the heavens. That became a whole thing."

"A whole thing?" I ask, wanting to know what hell he rightfully went through.

"He punished me reeeeally badly." I jump, spinning around to find Karno, laughing as he made fun of the fish god. He walked into the room, smiling at me.

"Why are you here?" Leon asks, narrowing his eyes at his Vice.

"I heard there was a party." Karno informs as he gives a tiny wave my way.

"Hitomi!" Dui bounds into the room, oversized smile on his lips as he pushed past Ichthys and Teorus to make his way towards me. Without thinking, and unaware of the immediate glare from my lion, he picks up my hands. "I'm glad you didn't get in trouble."

"I think I… kind of did? But I guess it backfired on Zyglavis." Dui snickered, dropping one of my hands to turn sparkling eyes up to the minister.

"Hey, is it okay if we create stuff we like? For the party?" Leon suppresses a snarl, eyes still trained on Dui's palm in my own. Instead of waiting for an answer, the brunette goes ahead and snaps his fingers.

As tables and food begin to appear, supplied by Karno and Dui, I notice Ichthys dip out of the room just to return with a glowering Scorpio.

"I don't give a crap about your party!" The scorpion snaps, glaring at his employee and then turning sharps eyes onto me, as if I had been the one to drag him from his den.

"Awww, don't be like that!" Ichthys jokingly whined.

"We're celebrating Leo and Hitomi's union." Teorus support

"Why though?" I ask the giddy blond directly, but indirectly towards the entire group of gods that had gathered.

"A party is a party." My lion says, placing a paw on the mid of my back. "The reason doesn't matter as long as it's enjoyable." I chance a look up to his face and I can tell he just wanted to have some kind of fun at some kind of party. To make up for the ball we had gone to yesterday. Actually, it didn't appear like anyone wanted to celebrate me and Leo...uh…"getting together", but in reality just wanted to all hang out and party. Which was fine by me.

Leon takes a seat on one of the plush couches as the gods snap in more tables, food, drinks, and whatever else they wanted for a party. I could tell my lion wanted me to sit with him, but I opted to help the others move things around. Mostly because I didn't want the ones who'd stayed on Earth longer than the rest to wear themselves out. Though they protested that wasn't the case, I still helped.

When the party actually does start, I'm surprised by the music, dancing, and the...actual party part I guess. I kind of expected something like the ball I had seen in the heavens, however the gods were moving like any party I had been too.

I'm just glad I got to hop around to songs and stuff my face with the godly palit the others had set out.

After about three to four hours of dancing with my gods and drinking myself sick with the human-approved soda they'd set out for me, I notice Leon has disappeared.

Over the music I grab Karno's attention.

"Hey!" I yell, bating at the Vice's arm hard enough, by accident, that he almost spills his drink. His eyes snap down to me and he immediately smiles.

"Hey!" He calls back just as loudly.

"Where's the Minister!?" Karno blinks slowly. For a second I think he doesn't hear me, but his head snaps up to glance around the room before he turns back and shrugs his broad shoulder.

"I do not know! Sorry!" I bow my head as thanks for the useless answer before slipping between the men and head across the room.

Leon had been up on the roof earlier to work in peace so...maybe...Maybe he'd gone up there again?

I'm quick to make my way upstairs.

When I slowly open the door to the roof, I immediately spot the back of Leon, and the man immediately spins around, as if he'd sensed my presence. Actually...He probably did exactly that.

"How adorable." He muses. He's silhouetted in the shining light of the moon and stars in a way that reminded me of the time we'd been here looking at the sunset. "You don't even want to let me go for a moment."

"I just didn't know where you went…" I mumble back. Had he literally slipped away for a second and I just hadn't noticed? He probably came up here to be alone and my ass just barged in on him.

I debate apologizing and going back, but his eyes soften when he notices my hesitation and they goad me to step into the chilly air. I take the spot next to him.

"Tired of the party already?" I tease. Leon hums quietly to himself, head tilting up towards the sky.

"I had enough fun. The other guys can do as they like."

"You know, I don't think I belive you." His eyes move down to me. "About liking parties. You keep leaving half way through every time you get to enjoy one."

"I like parties. I just don't like being around for the end of them." I raise a brow, wanting him to explain further. However, he goes silent and turns back to the sky. I roll my eyes, but end up following his lead.

The sky, as always, stretches forever. The stars seemed to sparkle brighter with Leon by my side, as if even they were pleading for his attention just as the gods and goddesses did in the heavens.

"It's so beautiful." I comment, watching as a few twinkle, as if thanking me.

"It's like everything is "beautiful" to you." I snort at his idea.

"A lot of things I see are justifiably so. I call it like it is. But...I do have a ranking."

"A ranking?"

"Yeah. At the tippy top are night skies, sunsets, and you." Leon falters.

"And me?" He all but purrs, turning to give me sultry eyes and a curvy smirk.

"And you." I say, winking with extra dork seeping through. "Everything appears prettier with your beautiful ass next to me." I wink with my other eye and realize too late I had just blinked instead of actually winking. Leon stares for a long silent moment before out right laughing.

"B-being manipulated by your feelings into seeing things differently doesn't make any sense to me." He stutters through his chuckling. He raises his hands to rake them through my hair, cupping my cheeks. He suddenly looks so lovingly down at me that my lips curl in and my heart starts thumping loudly. "The stars are always there, looking down on the Earth, just like us with our reflecting pool. But… Maybe… Your reasoning is why I've begun to see things in a new light. When you're around I don't mind walking around your dirty plane and seeing so many goldfish crowding. It's why I've started looking at the sky once again." He presses his lips against my forehead then, staying there for a tender moment before slowly pulling away.

Aaaaaaaaaha.

Ah.

Gods I loved him so much.

In embarrassment I throw my head onto his shoulder, trying to hide my face but still stay close. He chuckles.

"It really is tough being human, huh?" I mumble some kind of answer to his words. I don't even register my own words as my thoughts muddle together. The feeling of Leon's warmth and just… _existence_ , is calming enough that I suddenly feel the hours of partying weighing heavy on my eyelids.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." I finally manage to coherently say. "Let's go back to the party so I can keep awake and stay up with you." Then, my tired mind finds it way back to my nightmare. The one that had been clawing at the back of my mind since late yesterday. Now that I was falling back towards dreamland, the memory had screamed it's way into what little consciousness I had left.. "And I had a nightmare… Earlier… Before the heavens… About being separated from you so…"

"Humans can't stay awake with the gods, that's impossible."

"But I don't want to go back there-" I stop, swallowing my words. Leon immediately notices the tensing in my shoulders and he drops his arms to my waist and pulls me to him.

"Unlike me in your dream, I won't go anywhere. So, if you feel the need to sleep, be honest with yourself and go to sleep." With that, the lion moves us towards the outside couches and sits us down. He settles me down so my head is resting in his lap, switching our usual roles. He runs fingers through my hair as I curl up on myself.

"You promise you won't leave?" I ask through my haze. I hear the lion rumble something. Then, he repeats himself.

"I'll never leave."

I fall asleep then, in his lap.

Almost immediately I wake up.

However, It's morning.

Blinking my eyes rapidly, then narrowing them at the sunlight burning down on the canopy above us, I shift on the couch. I feel groggy, but pretty alright considering I literally had no dreams. I was feeling completely rested, even if I had no recollection of the time I had slept.

Leon shifts under me and I slowly pull my heavy body up into a seated position on top of him. His amber orbs shine in the daylight when I look down. Just like every time I wake up when I fall asleep with him by me, his orbs are trained on me.

"It must've been uncomfortable…" I slur, surveying the awkward position I had made him settle in. At some point he'd moved us so he could lay down with him under me, giving me more of a cushion. It probably was also so he could stare up at the sky while I slept.

He shook his head for an answer, instead positioning us so he could sit up and still have my curled form in his lap. He pushes one of my cheeks with his knuckles, tilting my head so he could look at something on the left side of my face.

"You slept so deeply… Still tired from our escapades the other night?" He smirks coyly, his thumb tracing a pattern on my cheek. I open my mouth but he immediately laughs and cuts me off, kissing my nose as if to free himself from my impending scolding. "I told you. When a human needs sleep, there's no point in fighting it."

I roll my eyes, resting my hand on top of his.

"You have marks." I blink slowly.

"Marks?"

"From my jacket." His fingers move again and I realize he's been tracing the sleep impressions on my face. "Do they hurt?" I shake my head. Then, when I meet his eyes, I feel my face heating up. How the fuck did he look so perfect even though we just literally spent the whole night outside? I'm sitting here with dried drool and indents on my face while he was sparkling in the damn sunlight. "You must've slept well."

"Slept fine." I snap. Then, making a childish pout, I drop my hand to my lap. "I get the best sleep when I'm with you so..." His eyes narrow kindly at my words.

"Are you trying to infer you want me with you every night?" I snort loudly, pushing at his chest as he looms. I don't deny, though.

"You're an idiot." The lion doesn't deny my words either. Instead, he cups the back of my head and flutters a gentle kiss to the side of my head before pulling me back into his arms.

Moments like these make me have that giddy, unrealistic want for us to stay together, just like this, forever.

* * *

"How have things been going with your wonderful boyfriend lately, Hitomi?"

I almost choke on my glass of wine. Hiyori laughs, leaning onto the small dining table between us.

After waking up with my lion, I had him drop me off at my apartment so that I could get ready for my day. I had work, as usual. However, minutes after my god had parted, Hiyori had called me up and said she wanted to treat me to lunch before our shift.

I now know why she'd used such an oddly sweet tone.

"U-uh…" I stutter out, unsure how to form my nonexistent thoughts.

It's not like I was embarrassed to talk about Leon.

I was just embarrassed to talk about my boyfriend.

They...Were two different things? When I thought of my lion I thought of a partner. Someone I couldn't really imagine living without. I thought of a man that was my...everything. When I tried putting the label "boyfriend" on him it felt like it...cheapened everything we'd been through together. Like it wasn't serious.

"What's on your neck…?" I blink, bringing a hand up to touch the place Hiyori was staring at.

"Is there something on-?"

"I-Is that a hickey?!" She yelped, immediately covering her mouth. My entire head went light as heat raced into my face. For a moment she's stunned and quiet, and then the woman is excitedly smiling, hands silently clapping together. I groan, sliding down in my chair, trying to cower behind my arms. "That means...That means you guys got physical!" It's a hush whispered yell, as if she was speaking about-...

Okay actually she was speaking about sex in this case so...

"I mean...I mean yeah but-"

"Congrats! Lucky you! It must be amazing being with a guy that hot!" I mumble shallow and through her smile she forks the rest of my steak. "Did he say he loves you? He seems like he would."

"Of course." I immediately blurt. I roll my eyes, thinking back to the other night.

…

Wait.

"I think?" I edit, brows furrowing.

"Aw!" She coos, not noticing the sheer confusion across my face as her mind begins to wander. "So happy that you forgot...Must be so nice! I wish I could find a boyfriend..."

"You will." I state. "You're beautiful and amazing and actually perfect." She goes a bit red, but then laughs and waves me off. I narrow my eyes for a split second before downing my glass of wine and forking back my stolen food.

The rest of lunch, though I'm smiling and talking to Hiyori, inwardly i'd started to freak out.

I couldn't remember that night with Leon at all. I wouldn't have "forgotten" something like that out of "happiness". And yeah I was hella tired, but not enough to forget that when I'd fallen asleep. The absence of memory sent a disturbed chill through me and my stomach gave sickening, foreboding flips. It wasn't the normal memory loss where I had just _forgotten_. It felt like someone took an ice cream scoop to my memories.

Hiyori noticed my paling face and was quick to call over a waiter so that we good get our check and leave.

Though she tried to get me to have an easy day, I took the normal workload that I usually did. She had confused my blanch for pain, or sick, but it had been neither.

The rest of the day I'm left distracted. I couldn't keep my thoughts on the present for more than a couple of seconds at a time. I was focused on trying to remember my night with Leon.

For the life of me I _couldn't remember_ and that terrified me.

Luckily the only one to notice, again, was Hiyori. She sent me home early, taking up my last shift for me. I kept complaining that I didn't need the rest, but once she was determined to help she wouldn't back down.

I sit around home, staring at the wall as I swam in my own thoughts and mind. I tried to convince myself that my memory wasn't going. That something wasn't wrong with me.

But I knew better than that.

Leon summons me. Twice, actually. I don't register the bell ringing until it clicks that it was the second time I was hearing it. By that time I had been making myself dinner and scooped the meatballs, that was supposed to go with my spaghetti, into a container to take over to the mansion.

"Leon!" I call once I've entered the manor. I immediately make a beeline towards the living room. "I made meatballs." I bump my hip against the door and smile when I see my god. The worry I had been feeling all that day slides off of my shoulder and I take a deep breath.

"Oh-ho…" He stands to great me, his eyes sparkling when they land on the container between my palms. "You've been so sweet lately, Hitomi." I raise a brow up at Leo.

"That's what I should be saying about you."

"It's like you can sense what I want without me even having to say it." I open my mouth, to make a retort, but it dies on my tongue. I think back to when I had numbly gotten up to make myself dinner. Why had I made meatballs? I didn't like them with my spaghetti. In fact, I usually never made them…

Oh. Right, because Leon likes them!

...How did I almost forget that?

"You guys sure are acting all couple-y all of a sudden, now that you've done it." Teorus says as he enters the golden room. He immediately comes up behind me, pale hand cuping my neck so that he could push my hair away. "Look, you even have a hickey-" He stops, goofy smile falling as his eyes widen. "That...isn't a hickey."

"What?" I step away from him, hand flying to the same spot Hiyori had pointed out earlier. Immediately Leo is in front of me, pushing my hand away with his own so he can narrow his eyes at the spot. The second I feel the warmth of his fingers on my neck-

"Ah!" I scream, lurching away from Leo. My neck throbs and I feel bile in the back of my throat.

"That…-" Leo says, eyes big.

Whatever he was about to say doesn't get to pass his lips when there's a crackle in the air and the space in front of us is warped. A figure appears suddenly, from the warped fabric of reality.

At first her face didn't click.

And then it did and my heart dropped.

It was the woman from the planetarium a couple days ago...

The women I thought was a fallen goddess.


	24. Sequel 6

"You!" I shout, my venomous glare making up for the lack of force behind my voice. If I raised it anymore I feared the vomit I was holding back would come out. The earlier painful shock had hurt like a bitch.

"What is a human doing here?" Leon dumbly asks.

"A human…? Really…?" Teorus gives Leo a look, the same one I was giving him, actually. She _obviously_ wasn't human. No matter how you looked at it. Even if you ignored the whole "teleporting into a god filled and protected mansion". She was stunning. The kind of magical godly charm that was on any of my six gods.

"She's not human, right?" I ask Teorus. He nods, glad that I wasn't being as clueless as Leon.

"No. I'm pretty certain she's not. That evil energy is incredible...This is not good." The blond backs up, his arm coming out to guard me. Leo was still looking bewildered, if not a bit angry, that me and Teorus were acting cautiously.

"Have you really forgotten about me… Lord Leon?" Says the woman, intertwining her porcelain fingers as she bats her eyelashes hopefully towards Leo. "I'm the goddess you made fall from grace, Eris." Immediately I curl my fingers into the sleeve of Teorus's jacket, breathing a "I knew it" under my breath.

"What did you say?" Leon asks, finally facing the goddess fully. I pressed my lips together as my eyes flitted between my god and the Fallen woman.

Her love for Leon drove her with jealousy. So much so, she's the reason why Leon was kicked from heaven, because he refused to love her. Though he didn't fall, like she supposedly did. Huedhaut said the Fallen retained their memories...but the King wouldn't let them keep their powers.

"I see. So you have come after all." I don't turn when I hear Huedhaut. A part of me assumed that as soon as this woman appeared in the manor that all the gods would be flocking to the unknown presence.

"Hue… What's going on here?" Leo asks, looking annoyed as hell, as he turned to the bluenette.

"When Hitomi asked me if you knew any other humans, I predicted that woman's feelings for you might prompt her to try and make contact."

"Would've been nice if you told me that." I comment just as Leon glares and says the same thing.

"I assumed you would realize yourself," Hue muttered, talking to Leon, "If she was indeed the woman you knew."

There's a grunt behind me and I look to see the rest of the gods filtering in. Scorpio stood at my shoulder, arms crossed as he rolled his eyes.

"There's no way that stupid lion could remember each and every woman he's met." He runs his fingers through his long bang. "Specially now that he only sees one person." At that Scorp touches his arm to mine and I glance up to him. He refuses to meet my eyes, but I know he's using that damn godly power of his to check how I was doing. Damn his power of Empathy.

"If she had kept her stars in her eyes, I would have known she was a goddess…" Leon mutters. He surveys the little circle of gods that had formed around me before turning slitted pupils onto the Fallen.

Suddenly the woman's eyes meet mine and I feel an invisible force hit me, like a thick wall of hot air, then move through me to make my insides strangle themselves. Was this what Teo meant by an evil aura?

"You wouldn't even give me a chance, yet you love a human like that!" She practically spits her words, literal disgust lacing her tone. "Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable!" She shrieks, eyes going crazy.

Though Teorus stood somewhat in front of me, my hand goes to grab onto Leo. He steps back, giving me a better grip. Teo pales, purses his lips, and then quickly steps back to Scorpio's side.

"This is exactly what she was like just before her godhood was taken." Ichthys says. "Mad with love, without even a hint of a godly aura...swathed in an evil energy."

"I remember." Dui pipes up, his voice wavering slightly. "When the King saw that, he took away her godhood and she fell from grace."

"She looks fucking crazy." I bluntly say back towards the Punishments' duo. "But… There really wasn't anything that could've been done before you booted her out?"

"There was no other way." Hue interjects. His eyes never leave the hissing and mumbling woman. "Leon had absolutely no intention of returning her feelings. I wish she had realized that before things ended up like this…." There's sincerity in his usual empty voice. "But it was too late."

"How does it feel to be protected by the gods?" Her voice makes me snap my head back towards Eris. She only peered at me. Didn't even glance towards Leon. Looked right through his arms to meet my eyes. "You're a former goddess, aren't you? You're just like me. Why did he choose you…?"

"Don't be a fool." Leon, like a pompous ass, puts his nose in the air with a glower. "Hitomi was reborn of her own free will." His glare turns into a haughty smirk. "She didn't go mad with love to the point of forgetting her own mission as a god, losing the stars in her eyes… unlike you."

Yeah. Cause pissing of the goddess was _really_ going to help the fucking situation.

"So, what he said is true…" Eris says slowly. "You really do worship a human… Loving only her."

"He?" I ask under my breath. He? Who was she talking about?

"You misunderstand." Leon begins, not even leaving a beat. "Hitomi is the one who worships me." The raised brow expression I send my lion is enough to answer any confusion.

Worship Leo? Please.

"I know you lov-" I begin harshly, but his head snaps down.

"What?" He bites roughly. I blink, unsure if he was genuinely asking me or if he was cutting me off so I wouldn't continue in front of the goddess. Either way I went silent, hoping the look I was giving him told him I was annoyed.

"Fine." Eris says, sighing somehow elegantly as she tapped her champagne nails against her perfect jawline. "Regardless of what you say, you're destined to forget Leon completely."

"I'm sorry," I begin, no apology in my voice. "What the hell did you just say?" The goddess snorts at me, and refuses to answer until Leon also asks what she means.

"I put a curse on that human." She informs proudly. "The more you love her, the more she'll forget you." My hand flies up to push at the mark on my neck. Disbelief welled up in me but cold realization pushes it away. I couldn't remember our night together and small facts about Leo had been slipping from my mind…

"How… You're just human now. How could you curse her?" Teo pipes up. A glare actually made its way onto the knock-off princes face. "Only a wicked god could do that…." The gods press in, as if trying to force answers physically from Eris. However she stays silent.

"Oh-ho… So, someone decided to help you when they found out you wanted to get me?" She brightened up when Leo scowled down at her.

"I would never do this kind of thing to anyone but you. You stole everything from me when you refused to love me."

"Lucky us." I murmur, reminding myself for the twentieth time that she had powers again and that attacking her probably wasn't the best idea… but the idea of just walking over and clocking her was almost too good.

"I see… Well, if you really want to die that badly…" Leon starts. It was like electricity popping in the air as an intangible feeling of power swells around Leon and fills the entire room. "Greedy goddess, I should extinguish you and your malicious aura."

"Okay, it's a little heartwarming that we're on the same violent page," I half joke, wondering if he was actually the god of mindreading. "But give me some details here."

"If I get rid of that woman, the curse will be broken."

"Isn't killing someone just another sin? I think she's technically human in the book still, so..." I glance back to Hue and the others for answers.

"You don't have to go that far." Eris said, lowly, a slight tremor to her silky voice. "The curse will be broken if you stop loving that woman."

Leon snorted. "Don't be foolish."

"I'd like nothing more than to be extinguished by you. There's no point in living if you don't love me…" Something about those words upset me. She keeps going on and on about love but, being a god, I can't believe that her love isn't twisted and tainted. She didn't love Leon. There was no way. He was just another power source to her as he was to most gods in the heavens.

When I smell the flowers from the valley - Leon's valley - my simple grip on his jacket turns into a lung crushing, full body hug. I pull at him, warning bells going off in the back of my mind at the scent, even though I couldn't quite place my fear. At my touching the electricity burn in the air sizzles until it's pressure dissipates. As soon as I can breathe easy again, Eris vanishes into another reality bending vortex.

"The way she suddenly appears and disappears is so odd…" Ichthys said, coming up to my side, eyes on the empty space where the Fallen had just been standing. "It's like she really had the power of a god."

"A curse huh? That's unfortunate." Scorp comments dryly.

Hue hums in agreeance. "We don't know what kind of curse it is, so we don't know if the curse will necessarily be broken if we get rid of the person who cast it."

"You'd never know she was a goddess… The stars in her eyes and her powers are gone. On top of that, evil has taken root inside her." Leon muses. Then, as if being snapped out of a small daze, flickers his amber eyes down on to me. I match his stare for a long second before finally unweaving my arms from around his. His brow rises higher.

"Hitomi seemed to recognize her immediately." Teorus commented, informing the rest of the gods.

"Even before Leon?" Dui questions in slight awe.

"Perhaps it's because of her rebirth?" Hue asked slowly, eyes scanning over my body as if there was some tangible secret.

"She just...reminded me of you guys?" I ignore the disgusted look i'm thrown by Ichthys and Teorus. "Not the crazy evil-ness bit, you dumbasses. I'm talking about the… uh…. Perfect-ness? You all look like _gods_ even without the whole uniform."

"I…" Ichthys turned a mischievous and fake jaw-drop towards his partner in crime. "I think Hitomi just called me hot." He whispered yelled, ballsy as ever with my lion sill present.

"Uh, you mean Goldie was calling _me_ hot." Teorus corrected with a quick wink my way. I roll my eyes at them both.

"Anyway," I loudly sing, cutting of the idiot duo before they really piss of Leo (or me). "About the, you know, _curse_?"

The more important topic.

The more Leon loved me, the more I was supposed to forget him. I was already aware of some obvious memory gaps, but those were because I was pretty self aware. What if I was forgetting other important facts about Leo and hadn't even noticed? How much of my memory had already left me?

"Right!" Teo says, a bit too excitedly. "Let's look for a way to break the curse!" I send Hue a questioning look, and he just sighs.

"Teo is bad at focusing… But he's probably the best of the Wish Department when it comes to finding old documents."

"It's like a game!" Teo says, smiling a little too brightly. Hue snorts and turns his attention back to Leon.

"We're up against a human, Leon… You can't let your feelings get the better of you."

"I know." Leon quips.

"I'll try to-" Hue pauses, side glancing to Teo. "We'll try to lift the curse." The two start off towards the door.

Scorpio clicks his tongue and I look over to him. Our eyes surprisingly meet and there's a gap of silence. His brows furrow and his frown pulls even further down.

"This is pissing me off." He suddenly says, waving over his shoulder towards Ichthys and Dui. The two gods grin like two children as they bounce off to catch up to Hue and Teo. Scorp looks over my head and nods silently to Leon. They share something i'm uninvited to.

The room empties.

The silence is all at once too familiar and too terrifying. Would my mind eventually sound like this? Would my head empty out like this? Will I only forget Leon, or would I forget all of my gods? I couldn't tell if it would be worse to forget just Leon, seeing the pain on my friends faces, or neither recognizing my friends on top of my lover? Both thoughts leave a cold ache in my chest. I sense the on coming of a panic attack - I feel it crawling up my throat - but it pauses as warm arms gently encircle around me.

"Don't scare yourself. I'm here, right now, little star."

I can't help but to want to say, "for how much longer?"

* * *

I wake up the next day having the odd sense of missing something. Something incredibly important.

Yesterday a Fallen, an ex-goddess, named Eris appeared and she said she'd erase my memory of Leon. The more he loved me, the more I'd forget him. I mean, I forgot the night we spent together, I remembered that gap but… But something happened after that. I know… I _know_ something happened after, like a big commotion or something, but I can't exactly recall… Some other no name gods came to Leon's room but… I don't remember why.

A cold shiver travels through my body.

Did something happen and I...forgot? Or maybe something just… didn't happen?

I knew better than to be so optimistic.

I stretch and get ready for work. Hopefully a day with Hiyori would settle my nerves.

It's not until another week of work schedules and missed Hiyori time do I get to return to the godly manor.

The first god to great me is, surprisingly, Leon. Usually the first gods to see me inside were either Teorus or Ichthys. Those two were usually skipping out on work to hangout with each other, so they liked to waste time by bothering me as much as possible. I let him lead me to the living room, where I'm greeted by the other gods.

"Hitomi." Leon stops in the middle of the room, pausing a moment to let the others finish greeting me, before saying, "What are you doing? Did something happen? Is that why you're here?" Though he looks like the usually aloof lion, there's the hint of slight worry in his tone that has my mind reeling.

"Oh. Yes. Right." I blink.

Wait...What did I come here for? I didn't really need a reason to walk into the manor, as it was practically my second home at this point, but I know there was a reason. I was… I was bringing something, I think…

"Something smells like meatballs..."

"Oh, yeah! I made meatballs simmered in tomato sauce…" I open my bag, pushing aside my work clothes to pull out tubaware. I stare at it in mild confusion. I didn't remember packing it. "But, I don't know why. God's wouldn't eat something like meatballs, would they?" I snort at my own lack of forethought. The five, with their semi-erased sins, and Leon without any branding, wouldn't go near human food. Maybe I had made it for Hiyori for lunch during work and forgot about it.

"What did you say?" I look back up to Leon, raising a brow at the mixture of surprise and stoic fear on his face.

"Hitomi?" Teo asks quietly from the couch. "Meatballs are Leo's-"

"It's looks like what the former goddess Eris said is true. The more Leon loves Hitomi…" Hue drifts off, refusing to finish his words. My brows knit it confusion.

"What're you guys talking about? Me forgetting for a second that you guys don't eat human foods doesn't mean it's getting worse." I looks around at them all but it's as if I've slapped them. They all avoid my gaze and look hurt.

"...Have you forgotten anything else?"

"How am I supposed to remember if I've forgotten something?" My temper flares out of anxiety ridden fright rather than any actual anger.

"Before you said you forgot about what we were talking about on the roof while we were stargazing." I try to even recall ever stargazing with Leon and I can't picture the scene. There's a drop of something - maybe my heart? - as I quickly try to backtrack through every moment I've ever spent with my lion. Even the shitty moments back when we first met.

I can't remember why, when we first met, I hated him so much.

"Why the miserable face?" The rust head smirks down on me, a facade of his normal confidence and immeasurable courage shining on his face. I try to search for an answer to explain the feeling of absence of memory. I could feel the ghost of a thought, but never grasp it or dig any deeper than the bare surface of a simple feeling. "Don't let this curse defeat you. You don't have to think about anything, just serve me like always."

I stare.

When will I forget how much Leon actually loves me and start taking his words seriously?

After that visit, it became a down hill mudslide for my memories. I was only aware they were escaping me so quickly by the pained expressions and quiet explanations from the gods.

I even started to forget things we talked about just the day before.

Leon's patient, as patient as the livid lion can ever be, but I can see the miserable twinge in his brow every time we talk.

The gods tell me they're searching constantly for an answer, but they also say they can't find anything about a curse like this.

Almost every time I return from the godly manor I end up having a breakdown. Some kind of weight has fallen onto my shoulders and I can't even stand straight when talking to Hiyori any more. She sees the pathetic sadness in my face and I know she's comparing it to when she first met me.

I feel as if I was the old Hitomi who had just skipped country to escape her shite past to restart.

Just like back then, I start up another journal. The first few pages are filled with mindless recounts. Me retelling everything I could remember - every encounter, every quip, every fight, every hug. The rest are filled up of day to day conversations.

Waking up every morning and reading the book front to back has become apart of my daily routine.

Every morning I realize how much I've actually forgotten. For instance, Leon and the guys apparently threw a party to cheer me up once.

Leon and me had our first outing in the human world together, but I can't remember if that was before or after we fell in love. Was that when we supposedly fought all the time? Or after when the other gods say that me and him became "lovey dovey".

Leon.

Leon is the god who suddenly appeared in front of me. He's apart of my five. Or… I guess he'd make the sixth.

Leon is… I was spending so much time with him because…

...Because?

Well, the journal says it's because I have feelings for him.

"He's a god and I'm a human… But I was so happy to be with him that night…" I wrote at some point. I don't know what night I'm talking about though…. But a resounding feeling reverberates in my chest and a rush of love flows through me.

For a second there, I almost forgot I love Leon.

I crush the journal to my chest as I shake.

This is fucking horrible. Am I really just going to forget how much I love Leon?

My terror and sadness twists the world before my eyes and I can feel myself slipping. My chest squeezes and suddenly I have tunnel vision and pure panic wells up inside of me and balls up in the base of my throat.

My apartment door clicks open behind me and I jump so bad the journal goes flying from my arms. I suck in a sudden, raspy breath of air and swivel around to see-

Leon.

His name's Leon.

I say it. My voice isn't my own, choked with tears and terror.

"You never do what you're told, do you?"

"I can't remember what I'm told." I say, letting slip my cynical remark before I can help it. I can seen the flash of guilt in his eyes before he buries it under his stoicism.

"I told you never to cry in secret." He says, voice suddenly unbelievably quiet and gentle, almost as fragile as I feel as I try to steady my breathing. I can't. "Your tears belong to me. You're not allowed to cry by yourself."

He crosses the room and shows his hands to me. It's a sign, I know, to ask for allowance to touch me. I remember reading it in my journal that he'd do that anytime he saw I was panicking. Apparently he'd gone overboard once. I nod to him.

Immediately his arms wrap around me and instead of making the tight, suffocating feeling in my chest tighten, it somehow unravels and I'm able to take a full lung of air once more.

"I-" I begin, trying to fight through the ache in my eyes as they tried to overflow with tears. "I've been forgetting more and more about you… At this rate, I'll forget all about you - " Hot tears cascade down my face and I don't dare to hide them.

"What are you crying for?" There's no heat in his soft words. "You can use that diary or whatever to remember the past, right?" His voice is weak. "Even if you forget, all you have to do is remember again."

"But-" I want to say that I can't remember. Even if I read that damn journal a thousand times over. But all I can get myself to say is "but".

"Whether you never forget or whether you forget and then remember, you're always the same Hitomi to me."

He's too soft.

Too gentle.

My journal never told me how kind he was. Either he's always been or I was just a bad writer.

I openly weep in his arms. I clutch at him as if my life depended on him - as if he'd disappear like all my memories of him if I dared to let go. I feel his hand in my hair, gently stroking my half bleached, half natural hair.

"Only if you would read a diary all day to keep yourself from forgetting me."

He lifts me then, moving so he can settle us on my bed. He's just has unwilling to let go of me as I am of him.

"There's no need to be afraid." He reassures. "All you have to do now if feel me next to you and go to sleep. Today is special. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"I can't." I mumble through my tears. I'd stopped sobbing like a child at that point, but tears still streamed down my face, no matter how many times his warm palm came to wipe them away. "Who knows what i'll forget when I wake up?" I shake my head at the idea and burrow closer to my lion.

"If you forget, you'll just have to remember again. That's why you've been writing in that diary every day, right?" I numbly shrug, too busy trying to engrain this night into my memory. I didn't want to forget his sweetness or the painful vulnerability that shimmered in his eyes as he looked down on me.

I end up closing my eyes at his goading.

* * *

I'm at the godly manor. It was sunday, the only guaranteed day that I was to show up. While all the others were more on the fence if I'd show up or not, Sunday was an "always". Today was a bit different though. Instead of just showing up for a lazy day with Hue, or a playdate with Ichthys, I found myself searching for someone… else.

Since I woke up there had been a weird...ringing in my head? It was different than the ringing in my eyes after a loud noise or the throbbing of a headache. Instead it was as if I was being _called_ by something. I was drawn to the manor before the time I usually visited.

Oh. Duh. Ringing bell equals Leon.

I follow the magical tug until I came to one of the hallway windows and stop at the sight of two familiar faces.

Leon and Eris. The woman… hated me. I'm pretty positive she reaaaally didn't like me. Why, though, I don't actually know.

"Hitomi?" I jump, spinning around to Hue. He gives me a confused look.

"Hey Hue." I say. "Leon called me." His eyes snap to the window with surprise. I follow his stare, catching sight of Eris kneeling down in front of Leo just to plant a reverent kiss on the back of his hand. I blink slowly. Should I leave them alone? He'd probably try to start something if he caught me watching him and Eris.

"Hitomi, you…"

"Huh?" I look to Hue and he takes a moment to find his words. He opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again to finally speak.

"Have all your feelings for Leon disappeared?"

"My feelings for Leon?" I give him a look and then snort. "What're you talking about? I thought Teo would be the one to gossip." He answers my jokingly tone by turning sad eyes towards his feet. I raise a brow, unsure what I said. Instead I look back outside.

Leon scowls and rakes his hand through his hair after being kissed by Eris. I feel a spark of anger in my chest, but quickly douse it. I didn't have any say in the gods affairs. Learned that the hard way when I caught Teorus alone in a room full of "goldfish" and he teased me for ages afterwards when he found out I saw him.

"Are, uh, Hue? Are Leon and Eris a couple?"

"Do they look like they love each other?" His words are cold and violent and I snap my head back to look at him, stunned. I must've _really_ pissed Hue off at some point. He seemed to realize how harsh his words were and slowly amends them. "...The woman Leon really loves is sick right now. That woman doesn't smile at him anymore… Leon is heartsick."

"Damn." I say, not sure what else to let out. Leon was kind of a dick, always acting superior and all but… I didn't actually think the god had the ability to love anyone with how he always acted around the manor whenever I saw him. "That's really… shitty. Not even being able to see your love smile at you?" I shake my head.

"Yes… That's why Leon is doing everything he can to save that woman. But… But even if he separates himself from her and spends time with Eris… He can't stop loving you."

"So he really does have a heart. I started to doubt-" I pause mid sentence, my mind finally catching Hue's words. "Wait what?"

"When you stopped smiling at Leon… It was really hard on him."

"Woah, Hue, I thinking you're jumping ahead of yourself. Leon doesn't-"

"That's why he's trying to give Eris what she wants… But doing so won't bring back your memories or erase his feelings."

"Huedhaut?" I don't understand, really, what he's saying to me. I don't remember Leon ever professing that level of undying love to me, nor me returning it, or ever being sick, actually.

"Not even I have seen Leon like this before." He gives me a hard look and then turns on his heel and quickly leaves the hall.

"Wait don't leave me with that!" My yell doesn't get him back into my view and I huff, racking a hand through my hair. I chance another look outside the window. Leon's standing there, now alone, and just simply stares up at the sky.

For some reason, I feel like I might cry.

Instead of seeing Leon, then, like the now quiet bell had called me for, I end up heading towards the roof.

The sun is just beginning to go down. The view of the sunset is stunning.

"It's like everything is dyed orange. I should've guessed the house of the gods had such a wonderful view." I mumble to myself, staring up in the molten paint pot of the sky. I hesitate, though, frowning at the familiarity of my own words. Like deja-vu.

"Hitomi?" My face falls down from the sky and I turn around to find Leon standing in the doorway, looking surprised. I open my mouth but he's already starting towards me. "Did your memories come back!?"

I stumble back from him. "Uh what?"

"Before, you…" His face crumbles at my confusion and weariness. What's up with him? He's definitely not acting like himself. He's usually superimposing, over confident, and annoying as hell.

…

For some reason a part of me refuses to believe that my description of him is right. That's… not how my Leon really is.

My Leon?

Maybe Hue's weird words were getting to me.

My eyes are locked with Leon's. His hand reaches out slowly, as if to touch my face. Flight and fight kicks in and I jump back. It's an uncontrollable impulse.

"You've lost your memories… But your body still remembers.." When full on confusion erupts onto my face, Leon finally seems to go back to his usual self.

Maybe he was the one that was actually sick. Or...Well… Huedhaut had said he was "heartsick". Seeing that sad, incredibly heartbroken and vulnerable look just now… I don't know how I, of all people, would be able to bring out that kind of look from that kind of god.

"Hue was gossiping." I say, trying to lighten the mood. "He said you love someone other than Eris." I grin, waiting for him to either ignore me completely or to say how Hue was so obviously wrong.

"Yes."

… I was not expecting the abrupt and straight forward answer.

"Oh." I pause a beat. "What kind of person are they? Can they actually stand you?" I laugh. I definitely was trying to egg him on. I was pulling for the Leon "I knew", at this point. Leon's look sharpens as he stares at me and I'm reading for one of our usual fights.

The bittersweet smile that stretches across his lips leaves me speechless and numb.

"She's a fool." He continues when he notices my stillness. "She's always doing foolish things, always crying. She's...The most precious woman in the world. She is my goddess. She's… My little star."

Little star? That's what the old woman in the apartment adjacent from mine always called me. She was a sweet old woman that I usually prepared meals for whenever I could. It was odd hearing the nickname come out of Leon's lips to describe his lover. In fact, the complete love and adoration in Leo's eyes as he spoke about this woman was almost… unnerving. I was so used to fighting with him that it was weird seeing him be so human.

"She must be a very happy woman." I finally say, for once leaving my sarcasm behind. His face crumples, like a ball of paper.

"I don't know about that… She never smiles anymore, and that's all my fault." His eyes flicker to the sunset. "She would probably have been happier if I had never lover her, if she didn't know anything."

This time I laugh. "Where's that usual boasting confidence? Come on lion, I bet she's the happiest damn woman in the world." He gives me an unbelieving look. "Okay look, because you're so down in the dumps, let me give the woman you love a good luck charm, yeah?"

"What do you mean, "a good luck charm"?"

"I'm only giving this out because I've never seen you so… upset before. It's weird not having you smirking down at me and trying to fight every two seconds so…" I frown, lacing my fingers together. "There's this symbol that's always been really important to me, right? I don't… really know what it means, but… looking at it comforts me." I then hold out my hand and his brows go into his hairline.

"Hitomi-"

"Just give me your damn hand before I change my mind, ass." He snorts, grinning, and sets the back of his hand into my palm. I draw the symbol with my finger. "I hope the woman you love gets better soon." When he sees the mark my finger draws on his hand, Leon looks at me in shock.

"This is… my…"

"Your what?" I ask, wondering if he was going to all me on my bluff. It was true the symbol had "comforted me", but it also was as if it haunted me. I started drawing it in the margins of my work at the Planetarium and saw it in everything I passed. It only started recently, though, not something I've known forever.

"This is the shape of the stars in my eyes. You're the only one I've ever shown them to. You… You remember…?"

"Stars?" I ask. "Hey, lion, are you okay? You're acting pretty weird." I go to pull my hand from his but he snatches it. Immediately I tense. "Leon, let go." I snap tersely.

"No. I can't deny it anymore." He pulls me closer and grabs my other hand before it can reel back to hit him off of me. "My feelings for you are too strong." A pained smile spreads across his face as if he's about to break down at any moment.

Suddenly, the fight leaves me.


	25. Sequel 7

Leon grabs my hand when I try to let go of his.

"Leon, knock it off." Part of me expects the feeling of euphoria to cascade from his hand into my body, knowing it was the perfect place for him to corner me. He pulls me closer, slamming my open hand to his chest.

His expression is pained. "I can see myself in your eyes, but I'm not in your heart. We're talking now, but there's no part of me left in you…"

"Leon, for the loves of gods, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll probably forget me completely in a few hours."

"I think it's pretty hard to forget your ass." I say, but the reassurance doesn't penetrate Leon's morose expression. He ignores my comment and instead looks up to the golden and pink sky. I narrow my brows at him in complete confusion, wondering where this was coming from.

I barely spent any of my time with leon when I went to the godly manor. In fact, I can't remember the last time I went out of my way to hang out with the god. He was the only one without a sin branding, so I usually divided out my time to the others. Me and Leon were barely acquaintances.

"The sunset I watched with you that day, and the starry sky we looked at after that… were the most beautiful skies I had ever seen."

"We looked at the sky together?" I frown, flipping through my memory. I'm pretty sure I'd remember watching the night sky with someone other than my parents.

"Feelings can manipulate us into seeing things differently…. I understand that better than anyone." Every word he spits from his lips look as if they hurt. Like each one was covered in thorns while it crawled out of his mouth. His breathing is heavy and his fingers begin to press painfully into my wrist. "That field of flowers… It was beautiful enough to make me tremble in awe… But the real reason I found it beautiful was…" His eyes glaze over as he meets my bewildered stare.

I try saying his name. He just makes the smallest flinch hearing it.

"I have no use for a wilted world like this one." He says, his other hand leaving so he can wrap their cold grasp around the one of mine he'd planted against his chest. "I couldn't care less about this sad world."

Questions race in my head. Why was the lion so utterly sad? Did his sick lover truly mean so much to him that he didn't mind breaking down in front of me, of all people in the manor? The fact that the grouchy god was being so vulnerable in front of a human like me was… it was...

A wave of pure sadness washes over me and my eyes start to burn.

"Don't cry-"

"I'm not." I snap and then wilt under his warm titch of a smile. "I'm sorry…" I edit.

"You don't need to cry anymore… I was the one who took your smile away."

"I think I lost that kind of thing a _while_ ago." I try to laugh it off, as if I hadn't just referred to my darker past so casually. However Leo winces as if… As if he knows exactly what I was hinting at.

"I would give up my power as a god if it meant I could make you happy again."

"Woah, woah, give up your power?" I gawk up at Leon. "When did I become so important? We barely know each other! Wh-What about that woman you love so much? You can't give up your power, right, without talking to her first."

"...You are the only woman in the universe who could teach me how to love." His hand slides down to my elbow and he pulls me even closer. "But I couldn't even make you happy. What's the point of being a god?" Then with a pitiful look, he drops my arm all together. My hand doesn't return to my side, at least with my consent. Instead the appendage is shoved off by a wave of power that rolls off of Leon.

The glass doors slam open to my side and feet pound against concrete as the rest of the five gods flood onto the roof.

"Leon, wait!" Hue yells, but doesn't dare to come closer. Bewildered, I look between my gods and the lion.

I've felt this before. I've felt this level of power coming from Leo before but I can't place it. Even with the fear in the gods faces they try to stand tall and sound reasonable as they speak to Leon, but the lion doesn't even blink at their words. Instead, his amber eyes stay centered on me.

"It's no good! He can't hear us anymore!" Teo yells as the wind begins to pick up and almost drown out his volume.

"What's going on!?" I try over the whipping gust. It seemed to be swirling around Leon, thrashing into the gods, but keeping away from me.

"We ran up here when we felt Leon begin to unleash his power!" Ichthys says, catching Dui as the shortest god stumbles.

Scorp moves in front of the two. "That stupid lion! He would never normally let it end like this…! He's always losing his head when it comes to you!"

"Me?!" I yell, once again finding myself giving Leon a confused look. Why was everyone acting so fucking weird today? Over and over mentioning Leon and me, as if I knew him more than him just being one of my six…

"Anyway, we've got to stop Leon! If we don't-!" Dui claws at Ichthys arm.

At that exact moment, the scene around me changes drastically.

The colors of my reality melt into a blue, teal, and purple goo. The noise cuts to complete silence, as if someone was cupping my ears. It's suddenly a new realm - it's the only thing I could compare it too. I take a step forward, and my heel clicks as if I was standing on marble.

I freeze up when a beautiful man, radiating with power, appears in front of me.

He had long, rust colored hair that floated around him. He was draped in gold amulets and shimmering red gems, his fair skin tattooed with golden marks. It was… It was…

Oh fuck. What was his name? I had just been with him…

Or… Maybe not? I don't know why i thought I'd just been with him. I had only been with my five gods just then. This guy was…. I'm guessing by the appearance another god? That didn't explain where the hell I was and where my five had disappeared to.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." His voice is deep and brassy. His amber glowing eyes are to his side, giving me the feeling he wasn't speaking to me.

When he calls out, a beautiful woman emerges from the twisted scenery of gooping colors.

"So, you've come… Lord Leon." At least that gives me a name to put to the half naked face. His eyes flicker down to me and I tense, wondering if I was going to have to fight my way out of the weird dimension.

"...Have you lost all memory of me, Hitomi?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask instead, narrowing my eyes.

The woman to my side giggles. "How awful...Did this human really forget about you?"

"You were the one who cursed her." He grinds out, seething.

I knew the woman. She...She was around the manor recently. I couldn't remember _why_ , but I knew she hated me. I fish in my mind to figure out if there was any foreshadowing to this weird dimension, the random god, and slightly familiar goddess, but nothing catches.

Eris's evil aura suddenly slams into me and I almost stumble at the abrupt hit. Her eyes are malicious as they stare through me, but then she bats thick eyelashes up at Leon.

"Lord Leon… Do you really love this human so much that you don't stop loving her even if she's cursed… even if you're not with her?" The man - god? - sighs, narrowing his eyes down on the goddess. He looks tired, as if they had this conversation multiple times in the past.

"I already told you. You can't manipulate my heart. Even if Hitomi forgets me…" He glances to me, but I glare. "I will never forget her. I will never stop loving her."

This guy was fucking nuts. He keeps going on that I was cursed and how I forgot him, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone who supposedly loved me so much-

Oh. Wait… If it was a curse to forget then…

…

No way. There's no way that I'd just _forget_ … right? No way.

"The imitation of love I got from you cannot satisfy my heart…" Eris says. She starts trembling as the dark aura around her flares. Her eyes bug out of her head and her jaw almost looks like it unhinges as she screams, "You're always distant, refusing to open your heart to me! Even if you're with me, you have that human and that human only in your heart!"

I gag at the sickly black goo that manifests at her feet. It begins enveloping her, pulsing with evil. She looks like a demon or a god of death. Her beady slitted eyes latch onto me and she shivers with malicious promise.

"Leon won't love me…. Because you're still here. This is all because you're still alive!"

"Or you're just a crazy bitch." I bite out, sliding a step back to widen my stance, preparing. She screams animalistically at my words and then whips a hand under the skirt of her dress and snaps out a knife. I'd comment on how the demon needed a human made knife in the end to come at me, but she was already moving.

I watch, with my heart in my throat, as she sprints forward. I make the quick decision to turn and run, to get my distance, but skin floods my vision as Leon steps in front of me at the last second.

"Argh…"

"Lord Leon!"

Something cold flutters over my skin and my heart moves into my mouth. I will my suddenly heavy body to slide around to the side, searching for the wound.

Warm, bright red blood gushes from his arm and I feel all the air inside of me rush out in a single sigh. It'd hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't a stab to the heart or belly. It was survivable.

Leon sees me and throws out his unwound arm to try and push me back behind him. He winces at the movement.

"Why the hell did you protect me!?" I all but scream when I find my voice.

"Don't yell." He answers instead. "I'm a god. A wound like this is nothing; it will heal on its own." Okay, idiot. Because your face isn't currently twisting in pain or anything.

I watch as the blood streams down his arms to drip onto the ground and my heart thuds hard. Eris looks just as disturbed, if not more so, at what she'd done.

"Lord Leon…! Do you really love this woman that much…?" Her voice has taken a one-eighty since the beginning of this own venture. It's now wispy and shaky, as if she raises it too loud it'd shatter itself.

"It really does hurt to not be loved by the one you love." He mumbles, finding me behind him. I open my mouth but he shakes his head. "Even if i'm with Hitomi… I am not in her heart. No matter how hard I wish, I can't make her love me. I've never experienced such a maddening feeling before. The one who drove you mad, Eris… was me."

I think… This is the first time I've heard the god call Eris by her name. She stiffens when he says it, eyes wide.

At that same time something buds in my chest. I blink multiple times, putting a hand to my chest, wondering if I'd feel the same warmth on my skin that I had felt inside. Instead, when I look up to Leon's portfolio, the warm feeling flickers again as I gawk in slight horror.

Oh no.

There's no way.

I didn't even know the guy! Why was I feeling-

But I did know him… I know him and I have feelings for him but I just can't _remember_ -

"Lord Leon… You've never called me by my name before. When I was in the heavens, you never called me by my name, not even once."

"You felt the same way I feel right now. And I didn't have any pity for you, even though you were sad, hurt, and in pain." I was surprised at his words. He'd never admit that kind of stuff out loud. Not unless it was just him and me. The Leon I knew wouldn't-

"the Leon I knew"? "just him and me"?

Yeah I guess… I do know him. No, of course i know him. The Leon I- that I fell in love with is a mean fuck, arrogant, and is feared by everyone in the heavens because of how immensely powerful he is.

"The current me would have probably looked you in the eyes and said the words you wanted to hear. However, I didn't know how to do any of that until I met Hitomi. Love isn't something you can give if you try."

Eris whimpers. "You can't give love if you try…?"

"Love is something you give without even trying… That's the love Hitomi taught me. Even if we broke up, even if I tried to be with you… My heart would always be with Hitomi. There's nothing I can do to change that. I can't move my heart."

The words are so genuine. Too genuine. The fuck probably was saying it so easily because he thought I'd never remember.

Well jokes on him, I'm currently nauseous because of how fast my memory returned to me.

Neither god notices as I double in half, as if my memories of my lion had just kneed me in the gut. I splutter as visions of Leon and me flicker behind my eyes, like a book of hand drawn animation. It was as if my life was flashing before my eyes.

Eris starts sobbing. Every tear that rolls down her cheeks, just to fall to the ground where Leon's blood had begun to puddle, a new image is once again returned to me.

He always summons me suddenly, but he's just a bit too happy when I show up with meatballs.

We went to an amusement park on our first date and held hands.

We sat in a field of flowers, in his valley, and he listened intently as I explained to him my childhood.

He saved me from drowning in that stupidly large bath in the manor.

He tried to restart the entire universe because he wanted to live by my side so desperately.

Our first kiss.

The first time I broke his nose.

"Lord Leon, you already belong to that human, don't you? Noble Leon, I never thought you would belong to anyone, but… You love that woman."

"It's taken you until now to take control of the madness. The pain you felt hurt more than any knife wound. I made you fall from grace. I can't think of any apology that would change that." Leon raises his injured arm. "In exchange, let me give you my eyes."

"What…"

The leo constellations. The patterns in Leon's eyes. He showed them to me, in a pile of flowers, and said I was the only one, would be the only one, to ever see them because they were as important as his life. They were is life.

"Your stars are different...But if you have these, you can return to being a god."

"Lord Leon… You can't!"

"I don't feel any attachment to a world without Hitomi's love. I promised Hitomi I would give up my power as a god if it meant bringing back her smile. If I can heal your heart, Eris…. Hitomi will return to normal."

"Leon-" I begin, but his hand was already hovering in front of his eyes.

This fucking idiot.

I slam into him, wary of his injured arm, but more focused on trying to literally knock him out of his stupid spiral. The moment I connect with him my vision goes white and i tumble. It's only a split second, but I'm pretty sure I pass out because when I open my eyes, leon has me cradled in his arms, as if I had fallen.

"Hitomi?" He questions, confused and worried.

"More than the Stars in the Heavens!" I blurt, memories swimming around in my head, all on the surface instead of profiled by date.

"Your...Your memories…" He finally says and I sigh in relief.

"You fuck." I say instead of basking in his sweet surprise, and smack his unwounded arm. "We promised no more sacrificing. You promised you wouldn't leave me just because it'd save me. You think you're the only one who doesn't think they can survive without the other? I don't want you giving up your life just for me." He pulls me close and though he's silent, I feel his body shaking.

Knees crack against the floor and we both look over to see Eris brokenly collapsed on the ground.

"Eris…" Leo breathes.

"Lord Leon… I've been such a fool… Please forgive me…" Eris smiles weakly. For the first time, I see her face full of kindness and mercy. I don't feel any of the malicious aura from before, and the black goo that had been swallowing her crazed form was now white ashes scattered around her legs. Was this how she was when she was a goddess still in the heavens? Probably.

"Hitomi's curse was broken when you were freed from the hate in your heart." Leon says slowly. He gently sets me on my feet, but refuses to stop touching me by keeping a solid arm around my ribs.

"Noble Leon, you stole my heart when I was a goddess. You were so dignified and beautiful, with strength second only to the king's… Everyone wanted to be close to you." Tears bubble up in her grey eyes as her voice is only a barely audible whisper. "Eventually, I couldn't think of anything but you… My jealousy took over. I couldn't understand why you didn't love me… That led to hate. I was envious of the other goddesses and furious at you. Then, I fell from grace." Trembling, her eyes turn onto me. "But… My feelings probably weren't love to begin with."

Called it.

"I was attracted to Lord Leon's immense power.. That's what I realized when I saw you."

"Huh." Is all I manage.

"I know you would love Lord Leon whether he's a god or 's how you were able to teach Lord Leon real love. You broke the curse and go you memories back. I never had a chance."

For a long moment, I mull over my words. For a long moment I just stare at the goddess and soak in the warmth of Leon's arm on my back and hand on my ribs. Chewing on my bottom lip I finally make up my mind.

"...Your feelings were real too." I quickly continue when she stiffens in surprise. "Different. Suuuuper different than what love _really_ is but… I don't think you would have taken things this far if they weren't close."

Eris wipes away her tears gracefully. She sucks in a rattling breath and then erupts with a warm smile that lights up her entire face. She finally pulls herself up to her feet.

"You're a good person." I decide to keep my mouth shut this time. I wasn't a "good person" I was just… She'd been through hell and I wasn't going to just grind the obvious in her face. She knew what she'd done wrong, how she'd sin, and she didn't need me, who "won", to stuff it down her throat.

"...Either way, Eris is cursed. Evil has polluted her soul. At this rate…" Leon's arm tightens around me and I glance up to him, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"It's okay. The hatred I was cursed with came from within. So… Lord Leon, could you please grant my wish…?"

Eris's voice is strained - it cracks and crumbles as she tells Leo her wish.


	26. Sequel 8

Eris, looking as dignified as she had been, would've been, as a goddess, whispers her wish to Leon.

"Please… Erase the goddess that I was."

"Holy shit." I breathe.

"I'm not a goddess anymore… I'm a human. But I kept my memories when I fell from grace… That's why I'm still a prisoner to my feelings for you."

"... If you lose your memories of when you were a goddess, you'll really be just a human." Leon says slowly.

"I already am just a human… Only my heart is as it was when I was a goddess. I have to live as a human, but i'm caught between two worlds." She gently sets her thin fingers against her chest, eyes flickering from focusing on Leo to lingering on me.

No matter how many times she was reborn, if she still had her memories, she'd just go crazy. Crazier than she was when she fell, I was sure. She'd be bound by her past, like Huedhaut said, and wouldn't be able to make anything for herself.

"If you can, please give me one more chance. I want to live as a human this time. Going mad with envy, failing to fulfill my duties… I know I don't deserve to forget my sins and be forgiven…I debased myself by cursing Hitomi and causing you pain..."

"That's horseshit." Eris stiffens. "Look, I'm going to level with you. You were definitely a bitch. I mean, sure I suffered and all, but the shit you put Leon through really pisses me off and I'll definitely never forgive you for that. But none of that means you need to stay obsessing and going crazy as you suffer over having feelings for the lion or remembering your past in the heavens. Being reborn over and over again, being stuck with these memories? I mean, how long had you been like this? Or, before, when you were evil? I think that was enough."

"...What?"

I pull out of Leon's hold.

"You were pining over this dipshit for how long? All that hate and unrequited love filling you up - I've been around you gods long enough to realize how empty of those feelings you all are. Suddenly being filled with _only_ those emotions must've been hell. Then being stuffed into a human body but still remembering all that you were, all that you had, all that was taken? Fuck that mess."

For a beat Eris looks like she might cry again.

"Thank you… When you say that, like that, I feel like I've been forgiven."

"Not really."

"You wish to live as a human?" Leo asks, stepping back up to me to pull me to his side.

"Yes… If it's possible…"

"Very well. I will grant your wish." Leon snaps his fingers and Eris slowly disappears into a bright light.

Then, next thing I know, I blink and we're back on the roof of the mansion.

"Leo! Hitomi!" Comes a gurgled yell and then I'm sweeped into someone's arms and chest. "Stop making me worryyyyy!" Blubbers Teo as he nuzzles his head of hair into mine.

"Leon… Are you back to yourself?" Hue asks, almost too quietly.

"Yes…" Leon breathes.

"What about that woman?"

"Ask that to my face, you shit." I try to call menacingly over Teo's shoulder but he pulls me closer, as if I was a stuffed animal, and continues to fake sob. Leon turns on me, then, and takes up my arm. Teo pouts but quickly lets me go.

My god pulls me roughly into his arms, hugging me tightly, so close, so solidly, and then let's go. Without another word to any of the other gods he takes my hand and quickly begins walking towards the couches outside.

"Where're we going?" I ask slowly, eyes lingering on the gods that were all looking so incredibly relieved, as they had assumed I'd recovered my memories.

"To check on Eris." I raise a brow and watch as he comes to a stop at a fountain spouting water next to the chaise lounge.

"Wait, you guys can use any kind of fountain? I thought it was only those weird glowing ones."

"Why would we confine ourselves-" He stops, going silent just to stare at me, before smirking and tapping his fingers on the spout. "Look."

The others gods had, of course, followed us to the fountain. The seven of us leaned forward, looking into the pool.

The water shimmers, giving way to a moving image of Eris getting out of bed It's a small room, with baby blue walls and white floors. She looks like she had a rough sleep, but seeing the time on the alarm clock has her smiling and she gets up to start a new day.

"The evil energy is gone." Teo says, sounding relieved.

"She's like a different person." Observes Ichthys as he leans closer than the others. I'm tempted to push his head under the water.

"She said she wanted to be a human." I say slowly. "Leon erased her memory of when she was a goddess, so that she could restart."

Scorpio scoffs over my shoulder. "She wanted to live as a human? What an absurd wish."

"But….Look." Hue points and directs everyone's attention.

The doors of the blue room opens and a woman who appears to be Eris's mother enters. The second the woman sees Eris's face, she hugs her and starts crying.

"Her… Mother must have been worried about how strangely Eris has been acting." Dui says, leaning against my arm. "They look so happy."

"She has a human body. So, of course, she was born a human."

Leon looks to Hue. "But she had her memories of when she was a goddess all along… That wasn't fair to her human mother."

"Or her." I cut in. "Whatever god let her keep her memories to get back at you is the one who really sinned."

"Let's pray for the happiness of Eris and the people around her." Hue says, smiling sweetly for the first time in multiple weeks. The weariness that had clung to him while my memories were gone finally seems to lift.

"You're right!" Ichthys suddenly says, snapping straight as he looks to me. "Who did she get the power for the curse from? Did you two ask her?"

"No, I didn't have the chance." Leon admits. "I was busy with…" No one needs him to finish when all eyes ghost down to me. I purse my lips, refusing to look at any of them.

Dui huffed, crossing his arms. "I wonder who it was? If someone did help her, we can't let him roam free in the heavens." He shakes his head. "I'd better consult Zyglavis about whether we should inform the king or not."

"For now," Hue's hand rests on my shoulder. "Let's just be happy that Leon and Hitomi returned safely."

"Your memories are back, right?" Teo pulls me back into his loose hold. "You remember everything, right?" I snort, pushing at Teo's chest as he began his fake sobbing again.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine! Leon had to just make Eris stop hating him or something." My rushed words get me nowhere as my elbows buckle and I end up being crushed in another hug. I groan into Teo's white coat.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad you're back to normal Hitomiii!"

"Sorry for causing trouble," I mumble somewhat audibly through his jacket.

"Un-freaking-believable. This human has us wrapped around her damn little finger…." I pull myself off of Teo, finally able to breathe again. Ichthys pulls the man back and the blond ends up crushing _him_ in a hug and crying on his shoulder. I turn eyes to Scorp then and stick out my tongue.

"I wasn't forcing you guys to research curses this whole time." Scorpio scoffs at me, crossing his arms, looking pissed.

"What, and you think we were just going to stand around and do nothing for you?" He ruffles at his own words. "You're an idiot."

"We didn't end up finding anything." Dui sighs out before pointing to Teo. "Teorus looked through every relevant book he could find in the heavens."

"Did I just hear "book" and "Teorus" be used in the same sentence? That's unusual. I didn't think he did anything but look at women in the reflecting pool." At Leon's voice finally breaking through the melancholy, the gods exchange looks and all laugh out their stress. Tension breaks.

"Looks like you're back to normal, Leo." Teorus says, finally through with his mini-melt down. Ichthys still had an arm wrapped around the blond, rubbing his shoulder for support. I couldn't tell how much was an act or how much the overblown emotions were truly hiding how upset the poor blond had been.

"You got more and more depressed as Hitomi lost her memories." Ichthys says, his usual childish smile wavering.

Scorpio grins. "That was something to see. That stupid lion is always swaggering around. But he didn't say a word when he was thinking about how Hitomi was gone."

I side glance towards Leon.

He's looking down at everyone, the look on his face more dispassionate and cold than ever. As soon as I look, the others seemed to follow my gaze before they go quiet.

"O-Okay… Well, I can see that Hitomi is safe. I'd better get going…" Dui gives me a pat on the back, a quick flash of a nervous look, and then turns on his heel to escape.

But he's stopped by Ichthys.

"Dui, are you seriously going to run off all by yourself?" The brunette deflates.

"Come on, I didn't even say anything…" I quickly return the pat Dui gave me.

"I'll protect you." He takes my serious expression by nodding and giving a relieved look.

"My hero…!"

"Uh-oh!" The blond pipes up, pulling Ichthys's arm off of his shoulders. "I haven't finished with the documents Hue asked me to organize!"

"I'll help!" Ichthys blurts. The two almost get away until Scorpio digs his fingers into the greynette's arm, pulling both men to a halt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, helping the Department of Wishes!?"

From next to me, I watch as Hue blooms with bubbling laughter. It overtakes him and he almost bends in half as it racks through him. I've never seen him look so happy and suddenly, i'm infected, and can't help the giant grin from pushing my cheeks up.

"They never change," He says between his chuckles. Then, he turns to me, still with that beautifully large smile, and puts his soft hands onto my shoulders. "You should get some rest, Hitomi."

"Yeah, probably." He raises a brow. "I mean, yeah, definitely."

His blue eyes move to my lion. "Leon, I'm sure you're happy that Hitomi's curse was broken, but don't tire her out too much.

"Hue!" I yell, hitting his arm with my knuckles.

"You always say just a little too much." Leo comments dryly. Hue laughs and shrugs, quick as the others to flood from the roof to avoid the lions ire.

I wait a moment longer, making sure none of the gods plan on listening or watching, before turning narrowed eyes to Leon. He doesn't say a word and just sticks out his arm, giving me the ripped sleeve. As gently as my annoyed ass can handle, I part the rip and check over his wound.

"First aid kit." I say, looking up at him. He frowns.

"I told you, didn't I? It's no big deal."

"First aid kit. Now." I repeat sternly.

"We don't have anything like that at mansion-"

"Leon you better snap your pretty little fingers, or so help me-." The god snorts, but smiles as he wishes up a bright red box for me. He hands it over, which I snatch up and open to begin looking through the supplies.

"Hurry up. I'm not going to let you treat me like an invalid for forever." I blow hair out from my eyes as I douse a cotton ball with antiseptic. I look Leon in the eyes as I roughly stab it into his wound. He hisses, trying to jerk away, but I follow.

"You should be happy that you didn't pass out from blood loss." I complain, but gently disinfect the rest of the wound. "If you were human, I'd force you to get stitches."

"I'm not like you humans. If I were in the heavens, a wound like this would've already healed."

"Well, since you're not up in the heavens, I'll bandage it for now."

Pulling out a nice clean roll, I set the box down and stick the roll under my arm so I can help him shrug off his jacket and roll up his under shirt sleeve.

"You wouldn't listen even if I told you I'm okay."

"Because you're not okay."

"Even if it wasn't visible-"

"I'd still know." I snap, giving him a look as I wrap the gauze around his arm snuggly. "I know when you're physically hurt or emotionally, you ass, so stop trying to act all high and mighty for five fucking seconds so I can just take care of you." I then suck in a quiet, cold breath. "Just let me take care of you."

Leon and I stay quiet until I finish and get his shirt and coat back into place.

"You seem awfully happy," Is the first thing to break our silence. I raise a brow. Again, neither of us say anything. Instead I take the slow time to pack the items back into the kit, setting the whole thing on the ground for me to take inside later.

I cross my arms, staring at the ground, trying to collect my thoughts. There was so much I wanted to say, so much that painfully weighed heavy in my chest, aching. So, of course, instead of just coming out with how sorry and upset I was, I naturally gravitate to only one option.

Teasing.

"Did you say all that stuff because you thought I wouldn't remember?" The lion is skillful, hiding his surprise with a nonchalant eyebrow raise. I, however, see through it.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"You said you were going to give away your power as a god for me. Then you talked so honestly about your feelings about when I'd lost my memories." His calm quickly evaporates and he ruffles under my intense gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can't get away with that you little shit. You called me your goddess." My lion adverts his eyes for a second, as if just recalling what he'd said. "You even said that the sunset and stars you saw with me looked prettier because I was there with you. I mean, I know we have that whole thing where we never push each other to be stereotypically "fluffy" or whatever but-"

"Whether I express it in words or not, I love you. That truth will never change."

...This bitch was trying to turn this on me.

He smirks then, as he steals my game plan.

"Are those the words you wanted to hear?" He gives a deep laugh, closing the space quickly, cornering me, to cup my cheeks with his paws. "You lost your memory because of a curse, yet you still remembered the stars in my eyes."

He leans in close. Close enough that I feel puffs of his soft breathing tickling my lips.

"You're capable of the most extraordinary things."

"W-well-" I quickly scramble, trying to think of something that would turn the lion on his head. His smirk grows, confidence oozing from him. He thought he won. "I remembered the stars, that mark, " I say slowly, fluttering my eyelashes. "because it's really important to me. I knew that even if I forgot you, if I remembered that mark, I knew I'd be able to remember you again eventually."

"I won't allow that." He presses his forehead to mine. "I will never let you forget me again." His hands slid from my cheeks. Instead, he wraps his arms around me.

For a moment, we sway.

"Do you really remember everything?"

Then I'm back on offense.

"Mmhm. I even remember the way you held me when we looked at the stars." As if on queue, we both look up. The stars, as always, twinkle in greeting, shining extra bright. It was as if they were congratulating our reunion. "You're still the only person I've ever felt comfortable stargazing with."

"...Even after you lost your memory, I stargazed by myself. The stars looked so sad. Their sparkle was gone. They never shined this brightly for me." He holds me tighter. When I look up to his face, his expression is one of ephemeral, bittersweet sadness. "But, you know," He smirks again and i stiffen, knowing he was still playing our game. "The stars tonight are the most beautiful I've ever seen. They love you almost as much as I do." He then drops a kiss onto my cheek and I feel my entire face go warm.

I was losing. If I didn't pull myself together I'd-

"You remember everything, right?" His sweet tone doesn't fool me when I see his predatory smirk. "I won't be satisfied until I've checked to make sure your memories are really back."

"What does tha-ah! Leo!" Suddenly I'm picked up. Before i can force Leon to drop me, he throws himself onto one of the outside couches and settles me in his lap.

One of his hands stay in the middle of my back, while the other begins to shed his coat. The hold is soft and wouldn't stop me if I decided to escape.

"Hitomi… Do you remember doing this that night?" My god nudges my shirt collar aside so he can place a flutter of a kiss on my shoulder. I shiver at both the feeling and the brush of cold against my skin.

"Leon, we're literally on the fucking roof," I mutter, pushing myself up onto my knees by using the back of the couch.

"The others are too scared of me to come back anytime soon." He leads me back down to sit on his thighs.

"Really not the point-"

"More importantly, you still haven't answered my question."

"Wasn't planning on it. Ow! You shit…" He bites where my shoulder and neck meet and my hands instinctively balls up in the front of his shirt. "I don't want to do anything on the roof." I say, frowning. The lion slows and then finally looks up to me.

"Should I take us to my room?" However, as he asks the question, he pulls me into a hug so that I can wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my cheek in his bed of silky rusty hair.

"Hmm…" I shake my head. "Not to kill your mood, kitten,-" I begin, not sure how to explain how I wasn't a sexual person and just couldn't after such an emotional drain, but the lion was already sitting up.

"I'm not going to force you." He says, eyes connecting with mine as I lean back to meet his stare. "You're the only one who can decide." He says, referring back to the first night.

"I was thinking… Listen, I don't plan to go home for the next couple of nights." His small smile curls into a dangerous look and I'm quick to cover it with my hand. "No no-... No. I mean I want to make up for the shit I put you through with my memory disappearing. All of you, i guess, but mostly you."

He pulls my hand from his face to curl it in his palm. "Don't blame yourself, Little Star. You didn't inflict the curse on yourself."

"I know." But I can't ignore the guilt that pooled in my chest when I thought of the heartbroken faces Leo gave me every time I spoke to him and didn't know who he was. He looked like a knife hadn't landed in his arm, but in his heart, and it was constantly twisting. "I know."

I move myself so that I'm sitting next to leon, but have my legs thrown over his lap. He doesn't say a word, knowing I have more to say, and just rests his hands on my thigh and shin.

"But I was thinking I could take off a week of work and just spend time with you and the others. I can catch you fucks up on some classic movies so you actually understand what the hell i'm always making jokes about. We can do the whole shebang of popcorn and icecream too or some shit. Or maybe we can go on a trip somewhere."

I pause, then, and pear up at Leon's usual blank smirking face. I raise a brow and he chuckles.

"It seems you've been planning for quite some time. How much did you get to thinking while I wasn't in your mind?"

"Literally nothing. I was extremely vacant while my memory of you was gone." I then hum. "It was like a giant chunk of me was missing. At least, that was how Hiyori-san likened it. She was right, though, a piece of me _was_ missing." I give my lion a goofy smile. He narrows his eyes before roughly ruffling my hair.

"You're too happy."

"Fuck off."

"Little star," He starts, but stops, and just stares at me for a drawn out minute. I tilt my head, wondering if it'd snap him out of it. It does. "More than the Universe."

My heart skips a bit. I realize, a little too late, that those words, coming from Leon, meant more to me than the word "Love" now.

"More than the stars in the Heavens." I say back quickly. Then, after a thought, "I love you, Leon." He shifts at my words, but keeps it well hidden. "I love you more than I can express in words, which I guess is why you don't usually say it so you don't flounder." I snicker. "But… I want to stay with you, like this, with the other gods, for forever. I know I can't, but you all have become such a stupidly large part of my life… Kitten you're my everything."

"...Why're you suddenly so open?" He purrs softly, twisting so he can lean the side of his head on the back of the couch to stare into my eyes.

"I don't know." I answer smartly. "I just… Wanted to tell you… I guess. You don't know what I'm thinking all the time and since we just had the big scare over what thoughts I had and didn't, I wanted to tell you. Remind you, asshole, that I'm thinking of you like, twenty-four-seven, annoyingly enough."

"And you still don't believe that you worship me?"

He laughs when I hit him.

He smiles when I forcefully burrow into his side for warmth.

He explains the stars to me when I ask about the ones above our heads.

He holds me closer when the wind blows too harshly.

He kisses my head when I become drowsy.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Oh… You're really letting me plan the week?"

"Didn't you plan it for me? I'm asking for a schedule."

"Hey, calm down. You're sounding like Zyglavis-"

"Don't bring up that Vice-Minister in my presence."

"Pfft. Okay. Sorry. Won't talk about ponytail anymore."

"He's more of a "mood killer" than you forgetting that there ever was a "mood" to begin with."

"I've taught you human slang and you're abusing it. Stop. Too soon."

"..."

"..."

"Hitomi-"

"Leon-"

"...Speak."

"... … Thanks for not letting go."

"I'll never let go of you. … Thank you for remembering."

"Always."

 ** _BLESSED Ending_**


	27. Walkthrough 2

_BLESSED_ Ending

Chapter 1:

"I brought meatballs."

"Then, how did you know?"

Chapter 2

Wait for Leon to say something

"I can't do that."

Chapter 3

Make up an excuse

"You can't possibly mean me."

Chapter 4

"I knew something was off"

"Do you think I'll ever be sure?"

Chapter 5

"What did you mean, 'disturbance'?"

"Tired of the party?"

Chapter 6

"I know you love me, Leon."

"There's no way I can go to sleep."

Chapter 7

"Why did you protect me!?"

"Your feelings were real."

Chapter 8

No Options

 _FORBIDDEN_ Ending

Chapter 1

"Stop them."

"YOU wanted to see ME."

Chapter 2

"She attacked me!"

"You'll only make love to me if I beg?"

Chapter 3

Run to him

"Are you sure?"

Chapter 4

"You knew?"

"I want you to make me sure."

Chapter 5

"That was pretty bad."

"You should have called me up here."

Chapter 6

"I know you love me, Leon."

"Don't go anywhere."

Chapter 7

Tend to his wound

"You didn't love Leon?"

Chapter 8

No Options


End file.
